Doce Dezembro
by Lua Prateada
Summary: Um executivo que vive para trabalhar; um escritor que trabalha para viver... E um encontro que mudará para sempre a vida dos dois. YAOI [Ikki e Hyoga] - Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada.

_Essa fanfic é baseada no filme "Doce Novembro" (Sweet November), que tinha como protagonistas Keanu Reeves e Charlize Theron. A história que se segue, no entanto, gira em torno dos nosso queridos personagens: Ikki e Hyoga. _

_Espero que gostem! _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Amanhecia. Mais uma vez. Mas para o belo moreno, aquela manhã não tinha nada de especial. Afinal, como todas as outras manhãs sempre anunciavam, esse seria apenas mais um dia. Cheio de reuniões a serem realizadas, clientes a serem convencidos, dinheiro a ser ganho. Nada mais que isso.

Como já era de praxe, levantou-se e foi direto ao banheiro. Tomou uma ducha rápida, suficiente para afastar o sono de seus belos olhos azuis escuros. Vestiu-se com elegância, como sempre, pois um executivo do seu nível precisava sempre estar apresentável. Deu uma olhada no espelho, sorriu para sua imagem como que testando sua faceta mais simpática – a que ele comumente usava para atrair e convencer clientes a fechar negócios com ele – e saiu do quarto.

Na sala de seu luxuoso apartamento, a organização era a palavra de ordem. Não que essa fosse uma característica marcante sua, mas Ikki aprendeu que a organização era necessária para qualquer pessoa que almejasse o sucesso. Uma vida cronometrada, com cada coisa em seu lugar, era o que havia ajudado o rapaz a crescer na vida e ser o que era hoje: um dos maiores e mais importantes executivos das empresas Kido. Em sua cabeça, não poderia querer mais nada. Sua vida era perfeita. Pegou a pasta repleta de papéis importantes que tinha deixado sobre a mesa de centro da sala, apanhou uma maçã que estava em um cesto cheio de frutas sobre a bancada da cozinha e saiu de seu apartamento pontualmente às 7:35 daquela manhã de terça-feira, como sempre fazia.

À medida que ia descendo as escadas de seu prédio, ele ia comendo apressadamente sua maçã, ao mesmo tempo em que checava seu relógio de pulso a fim de confirmar que estava dentro do horário. Apesar de morar no 6º andar de seu prédio, preferia descer as escadas em vez de tomar um elevador, pois já havia cronometrado quanto tempo gastava com cada um e o caminho pelas escadas mostrou-se mais rápido. Quando, finalmente, chegava ao estacionamento, às 7:38, a maçã já se encontrava quase pela metade e, todos os dias, era assim que ela era jogada na lixeira mais próxima. Ikki, enfim, entrava em seu porsche azul-marinho e saía rumo ao edifício principal das empresas Kido.

Chegava, todos os dias, às 8:00 em ponto ao seu escritório. No caminho, ia cruzando com alguns colegas com os quais trocava alguns poucos cumprimentos matinais, mais por educação que afeição. Ikki era uma pessoa de poucos amigos e preferia assim. Poupava-lhe tempo e... outras coisas.

Basicamente, as duas pessoas com quem mantinha mais contato eram seu irmão, Shun, que trabalhava como professor de música em uma escolinha infantil para alunos carentes; e Shiryu, seu colega de trabalho. Shun lhe era muito querido não apenas por se tratar de seu irmão, mas também porque era uma pessoa bastante afetiva, alguém difícil de não se gostar. E sua amizade com Shiryu teve início a partir do momento em que Ikki o respeitou, vendo que ele era sensato, inteligente e igualmente reservado. Descobriram que trabalhavam muito bem juntos, transformando-se assim na dupla de maior sucesso e prestígio dentro da empresa.

- Bom dia, Shiryu. – cumprimentou Ikki ao entrar no escritório que compartilhavam.

- Bom dia, Ikki! – respondeu o amigo, sorridente. – Adivinhe só...

- O quê? – disse Ikki enquanto ia retirando alguns papéis de sua pasta.

- Conseguimos fechar aquele contrato! Eu não disse que nossos esforços iriam dar bons resultados?

- Não diga... quer dizer que eles já enviaram uma resposta? – Ikki ia falando sem demonstrar muita empolgação enquanto tirava seu terno.

- Sim, acabo de receber por fax. – Shiryu levantou-se para entregar o papel ao amigo.– Por acaso, na reunião que teve com eles ontem, você...

- Claro... Eu os pressionei. Eles precisavam entender que necessitavam mais de nós que o contrário. E nessas horas, não sou muito delicado mesmo. Eu disse que, se não se decidissem logo, enviaríamos nossa proposta para a concorrente deles. Falei que já havíamos esperado tempo demais e que eles tinham até hoje para nos responder.

- Pelo visto, o que você disse surtiu efeito... Enviaram uma resposta logo cedo.

- É assim que o negócio funciona. – disse Ikki, sorrindo mecanicamente do modo que fazia ao fechar um negócio com clientes.

Os dois amigos foram interrompidos com uma chamada da secretária à porta do escritório:

- Senhores, a senhorita Kido convocou uma reunião às pressas para agora e pede que todos se encaminhem para o salão central com urgência.

- Obrigado, dona Miyuki. – agradeceu Shiryu.

- Saori já voltou de viagem? – perguntava Ikki, enquanto voltava a vestir seu terno, que há alguns minutos havia deixado sobre sua cadeira.

- Pois é, estranho, achei que ela fosse ficar fora mais algumas semanas. – falou Shiryu.

No salão central, já havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas reunidas e todos comentavam qual deveria ser o motivo para fazer a dona das empresas Kido voltar de sua viagem de férias mais cedo e ainda marcar uma reunião desse tipo às pressas. O burburinho foi silenciado com a entrada da própria dentro do salão.

- Senhoras e senhores. – disse ela, entrando altivamente. – Por favor, sentem-se.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados em suas cadeiras ao longo da enorme mesa circular que ocupava o salão, Saori prosseguiu:

- Imagino que todos aqui estejam se indagando sobre o que me fez trazê-los dessa forma para a sala de reuniões. Bem, prefiro não ter de dar longas e cansativas explicações. Assim sendo, quero apresentá-los agora a... Seiya Kido.

Nesse instante, o burburinho voltou a preencher a sala. Todos cochichavam perguntando uns aos outros se o que tinham ouvido estava certo.

- Seiya... Kido? – disse Ikki, piscando os olhos como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a compreender melhor o que se passava. – Mas Saori não tem irmãos... ou primos...

- Não creio que se trate de parentes, Ikki. – falou Shiryu, apontando com os olhos a cena que esclareceria tudo aquilo. Naquele momento, entrava no salão um jovem de estatura mediana, cabelos e olhos castanhos, jeito desembaraçado e jovial, apesar da roupa bastante formal. Assim que entrou, recebeu vários olhares inquisitórios sobre sua pessoa.

- Esse é Seiya Kido. – continuou falando Saori. – Meu marido e novo diretor-geral das empresas Kido.

Seiya acenou para todos com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Shiryu permaneceu impassível, enquanto Ikki resmungava algo por entre os dentes.

* * *

À noite, depois de mais um cansativo dia, Ikki chegou a sua casa, precisamente às 21:30, como era de costume. Deixou sua pasta sobre a escrivaninha, a fim de trabalhar mais um pouco depois do jantar. Em seguida, dirigiu-se à cozinha.

Estava já terminando de cozinhar uma macarronada quando tocou o interfone. Olhou no relógio. 22:00 . "_Bem na hora_", pensou Ikki. Apertou o botão do interfone e destrancou a porta. Alguns minutos depois, entrou por ela um jovem de cabelos esverdeados.

- Ikki! Você nunca pergunta quem é antes de abrir a porta?

- Eu já sabia que era você, Shun. – disse Ikki, enquanto levava à boca uma colher para experimentar o molho.

- Ora, irmão! – continuava o mais jovem. – Poderia ser outra pessoa... até mesmo um ladrão.

Ikki sorriu ante o comentário de seu irmão caçula. Às vezes, parecia que ele era o irmão mais velho, preocupando-se com essas coisas.

- Não, Shun, não teria como ser qualquer outra pessoa... E se fosse um "ladrão", eu saberia me defender.

- É... – respondeu Shun, melancolicamente. – Olha, irmão... eu não gosto de saber que sou a única pessoa que visita você.

Ikki começava a se impacientar.

- Shun, essa conversa de novo, não. Por favor. Tive um dia difícil hoje.

- Você sempre tem um dia difícil, Ikki. E nunca quer falar sobre isso.

- Mas é porque não tem o que falar, Shun! – gritou Ikki, atirando com força a colher de madeira dentro da pia – Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer a você que sou feliz? Porque eu sou, e muito! O problema é que você acha que não existe felicidade diferente do modo como você a concebe! Se as pessoas não forem felizes da forma que você acha que devem ser, então está errado! Pois saiba que nem tudo é como você gostaria que fosse, está bem?

Shun olhava para o irmão, sem se mexer. Os olhos estavam arregalados. Não estava com medo, pois conhecia o irmão bem o suficiente para saber que, por mais nervoso que estivesse, jamais o machucaria. Porém, Ikki havia explodido, e por conta de um comentário inofensivo. Estava claro para o rapaz de olhos cor de esmeralda que seu irmão era uma bomba-relógio. Ele estava prestes a explodir, mas não percebia. E Shun tinha medo de não ser capaz de ajudá-lo quando isso acontecesse.

Ikki percebeu que tinha extrapolado. Calou-se, pegou dois pratos no armário e serviu a macarronada. Ao colocar o prato diante de seu irmão, começou a falar, como que explicando-se:

- Hoje não foi um dia como outro qualquer. Fomos apresentados ao novo diretor-geral da empresa. Um tal de Seiya Kido.

- Seiya Kido? – Shun percebeu que o irmão precisava mudar de assunto e resolveu dar corda, pois era o melhor que podia fazer naquele momento. – Mas... a dona não se chama...

- Saori Kido. Sim, eles têm o mesmo sobrenome e não, eles não são parentes. Bom, não eram até ontem.

- Como assim? – perguntou Shun, enquanto ia enrolando o macarrão em seu garfo.

- Saori estava viajando de férias quando conheceu esse tal Seiya. Ao que tudo indica, eles se apaixonaram de tal forma que se casaram depois de um mês de namoro.

- Nossa, que paixão avassaladora! – sorriu Shun.

- Pouco me importa a paixão desses dois. O que eu não gostei nem um pouco foi de ela ter nomeado esse cara para diretor! Eles mal se conhecem!

- Você acha que ele é incapaz de ficar nesse cargo, irmão?

- Não sei. Acho que não. Dei uma pesquisada para saber mais sobre esse cara. É verdade que ele possui um bom currículo, já trabalhou em grandes empresas, em cargos de confiança...

- Ah, então não foi só uma loucura de amor da Saori... Ela deve ter achado que ele é bem capaz.

- ... Mas mesmo assim, Shun! Colocá-lo como diretor, desse jeito? É um exagero!

- O amor tem dessas coisas, Ikki. E... vamos dar um crédito a Saori. Ela não é do tipo que faz negócios sem pensar nas conseqüências. Ela sempre foi bem racional, ponderada. E ela não iria jogar a empresa que o avô dela construiu nas mãos de qualquer pessoa. Se ela confia nesse tal Seiya – e pelo visto confia muito, pois até se casou com ele – vamos dar um voto de confiança também.

- Agora você está falando igual ao Shiryu. – resmungou Ikki.

- Por isso que eu gosto dele! – brincou Shun – Ele é um cara que sabe as coisas que diz! Aliás, você deveria sair mais com ele, Ikki. Fazer com que a amizade de vocês não fique só no ambiente de escritório. Quem sabe assim, você começa a sair e se divertir mais...

- Shun! – Ikki cortou a fala do irmão, muito sério – Não vamos começar com isso de novo. Já disse que estou bem assim. E minha amizade só funciona com Shiryu porque ele respeita meu espaço. E eu prefiro tê-lo como colega de trabalho, não como um amiguinho para passear por aí.

- Você fala como se sair para se divertir fosse algo ruim...

- Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer com meu tempo, Shun.

Shun abaixou a cabeça com ar tristonho. Seu irmão conseguia ser tão cabeça-dura quando queria...

- Seiya Kido... nem para esse cara ter mantido o próprio sobrenome... - Ikki continuou a falar.

- Ora, Ikki. A Saori é que não podia mudar. O sobrenome Kido já tem muita tradição no mercado...

- É, e ele deve ter adorado ganhar toda essa tradição de graça, sem fazer o menor esforço.

Percebendo que aquela discussão não os levaria a lugar nenhum e que só parecia estar aborrecendo ainda mais o seu irmão, Shun decidiu mudar de assunto:

- Ah, eu falei para você sobre o concerto de Natal que nós vamos fazer esse ano?

- Qual? Aquele que vocês fazem todo ano? – disse Ikki, de forma depreciativa.

- É, Ikki, esse mesmo! – falou Shun, sem deixar sua empolgação se afetar pelo mal-humor do irmão – Mas esse ano, vai ser diferente!

- É mesmo? Por quê? – perguntou Ikki, mas sem demonstrar grande interesse em ouvir uma resposta.

- Porque, nesse ano, em vez de cantarmos as célebres canções de Natal já conhecidas, vamos cantar músicas próprias, originais! Os meninos adoraram a idéia! O coral de Natal desse ano vai ser uma maravilha, vai entrar para a história, você vai ver!

Ikki continuava comendo e agora sustentava um olhar perdido em algum ponto invisível na parede atrás de Shun. Para chamar de volta sua atenção, o garoto de cabelos verdes disse:

- Mas, para tudo dar certo, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Queremos que nossas músicas tenham qualidade, e para isso, vamos contratar o serviço de um escritor aqui das redondezas...

- E eu com isso?

- Bom, é que eu estou atarefadíssimo amanhã, mas precisava falar com esse escritor o quanto antes. Aí, pensei que você poderia fazer isso para mim.

- O quê? Shun, você esqueceu que eu trabalho o dia inteiro? Que mal tenho tempo para mim? Que minha agenda é lotada e...

- Ikki, calma. Eu sei de tudo isso. Mas é que a casa dele é meio afastada daqui, porém fica no caminho que você pega todo dia para ir trabalhar. Então, pensei que você poderia dar uma passadinha lá para dar uma palavrinha com ele...

- Shun, você não pode estar falando sério. Você sabe que não tenho tempo para essas brincadeiras...

Nesse momento, Ikki arrependeu-se profundamente do que havia dito. Sabia que não havia nada que magoasse mais o seu irmão que fazer pouco caso de seu trabalho. E, na verdade, ele não fazia pouco caso. Admirava o que seu irmão fazia, via nele uma pessoa que se doava por inteiro para as causas sociais em que ele acreditava. Porém, quando ficava nervoso, sempre acabava falando alguma besteira que feria seu irmão.

- Desculpe, Shun... Você sabe que não é isso que penso do seu trabalho... mas é que ando muito ocupado ultimamente...

- Como sempre, não é, Ikki? E acaba nunca tendo tempo para mim... Se eu não viesse jantar com você todo dia, não nos veríamos nunca. Você por acaso percebe o esforço da minha parte para estar com você? Eu janto tarde todo dia só para termos um momento juntos. E tudo bem, eu aceito jantar tarde porque sei que você só pode estar em casa neste horário. Eu não ligo de fazer um sacrifício. Mas você, da sua parte, não parece valorizar nada disso, pois se eu peço um favor, é sempre a mesma desculpa...

Shun sempre sabia por onde atacar o irmão. O peso na consciência. Era o único meio de atingi-lo. Não gostava muito de chantagens emocionais, mas era o jeito...

- Ai, Shun, não é nada disso... Aliás, para que tanto estardalhaço? Para que ir a casa desse tal escritor? Por que simplesmente não conversa com ele por telefone?

- Porque ele não tem telefone. Nem celular. Ele parece não gostar muito dessas coisas...

- E-mail então está totalmente fora de cogitação?

- É, ele não curte muito essa "parafernalha tecnológica", como ele mesmo diz. Li numa entrevista que ele é bem... diferente.

- Para mim, isso se chama frescura. – dizia um já aborrecido Ikki, levantando-se para pegar o suco de laranja na geladeira.

- Tenho apenas o endereço dele, que pedi para a revista. Foi super difícil conseguir, disseram que ele é muito reservado; mas depois de explicar para que eu queria, eles me passaram tudo que eu precisava. – falou Shun, orgulhoso em saber que seu projeto de criar canções de Natal com crianças carentes era bem visto até pela mídia.

- Manda uma carta para ele, então. – falou Ikki, enchendo um copo de suco para seu irmão.

- Ikki! Isso demoraria demais. Preciso de uma resposta da parte dele com urgência, pois caso ele não queira ajudar, vamos atrás de outra pessoa! Mas espero que ele aceite, ele seria perfeito para o que queremos...

Vendo que estava acuado, que não tinha mais argumentos para fugir do pedido do irmão, Ikki voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira, em frente a Shun e, com um ar derrotado, disse:

- Tudo bem... Eu passo na casa dele amanhã.

Shun sentiu seu coraçãozinho explodir de alegria! Por um momento, tinha pensado que não conseguiria convencê-lo...

- Obrigado, irmão! Muito, muito obrigado! Você nem sabe o que isso significa para mim!

Tirou um papel do bolso e o estendeu a Ikki.

- Esse é o endereço dele...

Ikki pegou o papel e passou os olhos por ele. Viu que a casa ficava realmente no caminho para seu trabalho, de modo que, se ajustasse seu relógio para despertar mais cedo no dia seguinte, não se atrapalharia.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo... - disse Shun, de repente - O nome dele é Hyoga Yukida.

Ikki ouviu aquele nome sem dar qualquer importância. Shun viu o irmão levantar-se para colocar o papel dentro de sua pasta. Enquanto isso, Shun mergulhou em algumas perguntas que tomavam conta de seus pensamentos. Se fosse verdade o que ele tinha ouvido a respeito desse escritor, talvez ele tivesse finalmente encontrado um meio de ajudar o seu irmão. A ele, agora, restava apenas esperar... e torcer.

- Hyoga Yukida. – falou Shun, para si mesmo, em tom de voz baixa – Espero que consiga salvar o meu irmão... dele mesmo. – dizendo isso, sorriu, misteriosamente.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 2**

Quarta-feira, 7:00 da manhã. Ikki já saía de seu apartamento com a maçã em sua mão. Ia descendo as escadas que o levariam ao estacionamento do prédio e conferindo o horário no relógio. "_É, acho que vai dar tempo_", pensava ele.

Como sempre, Shun havia conseguido convencer Ikki a fazer o que lhe pedia, mesmo a contragosto do irmão mais velho. Porém, apesar de parecer que Ikki se aborrecia imensamente com isso, ele, no fundo, gostava de realizar os desejos de seu irmão caçula. Era uma forma silenciosa de agradecer por tudo o que Shun já tinha feito por ele. Ikki reconhecia que não era a pessoa que mais sabia cultivar amizades – na verdade, estava longe disso! – e, se não fosse pelo irmão, viveria completamente isolado do resto do mundo. Ikki se considerava bastante auto-suficiente, mas até ele às vezes sentia que precisava ter um pouco de contato humano. Se bem que ele preferia nunca pensar a respeito desse assunto (ou quase nunca).

7:15. Lá estava ele diante da casa cujo endereço Shun havia lhe passado na noite anterior. Ikki olhou no seu relógio. Estaria muito cedo para fazer essa visita? Bom, de todo jeito, não podia mais perder tempo com essas besteiras... já estava fazendo o favor de vir falar com ele; se não fosse recebido agora, diria a Shun que esse escritor simplesmente se recusara a participar do tal projeto de Natal e que era melhor procurar outro colaborador para escrever as canções natalinas. E, pensando dessa maneira, tocou a campainha.

Não precisou esperar muito tempo. Segundos após tocar a campainha, ouviu passos dentro da casa vindo em direção à porta. Em seguida, o barulho de alguém pegando as chaves e depois o barulho destas girando na porta. A pessoa que a estava abrindo não demonstrava qualquer pressa em executar essa tarefa, o que deixou Ikki um pouco irritado, pois contava cada segundo que estava perdendo com aquela visita.

Ikki, que já batia o pé no chão com alguma impaciência e olhava para o relógio com insistência, cessou por completo todo o movimento que estava fazendo quando a porta finalmente se abriu e ele pôde ver o morador da casa, que agora estava diante dele.

Nesse momento, Ikki ficou um pouco confuso e algo raro aconteceu: ele perdeu, mesmo que momentaneamente, a noção do tempo. Não havia pensado muito a respeito, mas inconscientemente imaginava que iria deparar com um velho e bonachão escritor. Contudo, em frente a ele estava uma figura bem diferente da imagem de bom velhinho que ele esperava. Era um rapaz jovem, de cabelos loiros que caíam displicentemente por seus ombros. Vestia um moleton e parecia que se preparava para fazer uma caminhada matinal. Mas o que chamou mesmo a atenção do irmão de Shun eram os olhos de um azul celestial tão intensos e envolventes que fizeram com que Ikki se perdesse, por um instante, ao olhar para eles.

- Pois não? – disse o rapaz.

- Ahn...? Ah! – Ikki voltava à realidade. – Você é... Hyoga? Hyoga Yukida?

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu o rapaz com uma frieza que causou certo estranhamento em Ikki. – E quem deseja saber?

- Ah, sim... Ikki Amamiya. – e estendeu a mão para Hyoga, que apenas observou o gesto com o canto dos olhos.

- Você é repórter? Está querendo uma entrevista? – perguntou Hyoga, rispidamente, sem aceitar o cumprimento oferecido por Ikki.

- Eu? Não! – Ikki recolhia a mão, algo surpreso com a atitude desse jovem. – Vim aqui pedir um favor em nome de meu irmão...

- E eu conheço seu irmão?

- Não, mas...

- Então, não sei por que me faz perder meu tempo. – e, dizendo isso, fechou a porta na cara de Ikki.

Ikki ainda ficou parado alguns instantes em frente à porta, como se estivesse processando o que acabava de acontecer. Era claro que esse tal Hyoga não queria conversa... Olhou no relógio. 7:20. Ainda tinha tempo. Resolveu que não deixaria a situação assim. É verdade que até poucos minutos atrás, ele estava querendo ir logo embora dali, e agora, apesar de poder fazer isso, não queria. Não assim. Ninguém o tratava desse jeito. Que raio de escritorzinho é esse que se julga tão importante a ponto de fechar a porta na cara dele? Alguém precisava colocar esse rapaz em seu devido lugar, e Ikki sabia fazer isso muito bem.

Dessa vez, nem tocou a campainha. Preferiu bater à porta, vigorosamente. Não demorou muito até que a porta se abrisse novamente e aparecesse outra vez o jovem loiro, com cara de poucos-amigos.

- O que é? – falou Hyoga, demonstrando sua impaciência.

- Escuta, - começou Ikki, apontando um dedo na direção do rosto de Hyoga – eu mal te conheço e já não gosto de você! Que negócio é esse de fechar a porta na minha cara? Quem você pensa que é para agir assim? Você acha que está falando com qualquer pessoa?

Hyoga não respondeu nada. Ficou apenas olhando para Ikki, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

- Pois se você ficou frustrado porque não sou um jornalista querendo entrevistá-lo, saiba que o negócio é ainda pior! Eu sequer sabia que você existia, até meu irmão me pedir para vir aqui hoje falar com você! Viu só? Ainda se sente tão importante e superior? – ao terminar de falar, Ikki sorriu cinicamente.

Hyoga, que até então ouvia tudo sem dizer nem fazer nada, descruzou os braços para retirar uma franja que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos e respondeu:

- E quem disse que se você fosse um jornalista, eu o teria tratado diferente?

Pela segunda vez consecutiva, esse escritor que Ikki acabara de conhecer o deixava sem reação. Isso já começava a incomodar o poderoso executivo, que nunca ficava sem palavras, qualquer que fosse a ocasião. Ia tentar dizer alguma coisa para remendar a situação, mas terminou preferindo calar-se e ir embora. Sem dizer qualquer coisa, deu meia-volta, seguiu até seu carro e se foi.

De dentro do seu porsche já em movimento, olhou uma última vez pelo retrovisor para a casa do escritor e pôde ver que Hyoga continuava parado, encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados. Sacudiu a cabeça, como se esse gesto fosse ajudá-lo a espantar todas aquelas estranhas impressões que ficaram nele em questão de poucos minutos. Concentrou-se na pista e foi-se afastando daquele lugar, sem olhar novamente para trás.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DOCE DEZEMBRO **

**Capítulo 3**

- Shun, é o que eu estou lhe dizendo! Ele não quer participar! Sim, falei com ele direitinho, expliquei a situação... Ah, isso eu não sei. Ora... vai ver ele tem outros projetos em mente, sei lá. Olhe pelo lado positivo... sim, porque agora você já pode procurar alguém que realmente se interesse pelo seu projeto. Tá... tá bom. Certo. Hoje no mesmo horário. Pizza? Ok. Tchau.

Ao desligar o telefone, Ikki sentiu-se um pouco mal em ter mentido para o irmão. Bom, na verdade, não tinha mentido inteiramente, já que Hyoga realmente não havia mostrado interesse em sequer ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Ikki falou que conversara com ele a respeito do projeto – coisa que ele não tinha feito. E ficou se perguntando por que não foi capaz de contar essa verdade para seu irmão. Acabou chegando à conclusão de que não saberia o que responder se Shun perguntasse por que ele não havia feito Hyoga escutar a proposta à força. Afinal, Ikki sempre conseguia fazer as pessoas ouvirem o que ele tinha para dizer. Sempre. E dessa vez, não tinha sido assim. O que poderia ele falar para Shun a fim de explicar essa reação inédita? Dizer que aqueles olhos azuis celestes o deixaram perdido? Que, por algum motivo, aquele rapaz conseguiu deixá-lo desconcertado? Que, sabe-se lá como, esse escritor havia mexido com ele de uma forma que ele não tinha gostado? Ao perceber isso, Ikki decidiu que não queria mais pensar nesse assunto. Já perdera tempo demais com isso. Tinha feito sua parte, foi até a casa conversar com o cara. Bom, ao menos, tentou. E ele não tinha prometido que conseguiria. Agora, precisava se preocupar com outras coisas, como seu trabalho, que estava um caos por culpa do novo diretor-geral.

- Shiryu, – disse Ikki, após desligar o telefone – agora que resolvi esse problema, me explique de novo. Nossa reunião com os Massato foi cancelada? Como assim? Há um mês que nós combinamos que...

- Foi o Seiya quem cancelou, Ikki. – respondeu Shiryu, buscando simplificar as coisas, apesar de saber que o colega não iria aceitar apenas isso como resposta.

- O Seiya? Não acredito! Esse cara acaba de chegar e já acha que pode mudar as coisas por aqui? E tem outra... ele é louco? Todo mundo sabia que esse era um dos contratos mais importantes a ser fechado nesse ano...

- Ikki, eu estou tão indignado quanto você. Eu também me dediquei muito para conseguirmos ter esse encontro com os Massato, mas o que podemos fazer?

- O que podemos fazer? – Ikki levantava-se bruscamente de sua cadeira – Eu vou lhe mostrar o que EU posso fazer!

Dizendo isso e sem esperar alguma resposta de seu colega, saiu apressadamente do escritório. Shiryu, que conhecia bem o temperamento do amigo, foi logo atrás dele.

- Aonde você está indo? – perguntava o jovem de longos cabelos negros, tentando alcançar Ikki.

- Falar com Seiya. – respondeu Ikki, sem diminuir a velocidade.

Shiryu percebeu que não haveria nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo. Usando um tom de voz bastante tranqüilo, disse:

- Pois bem... então eu vou com você.

Ikki olhou de relance para o colega e perguntou:

- Vai me ajudar?

- Na verdade... estou indo porque, se você perder a paciência e avançar em cima do diretor-geral, eu estarei lá para impedir que faça alguma besteira e perca seu emprego. – disse Shiryu, com um sorriso.

Dito isso, os dois colegas entraram no elevador rumo à sala da diretoria.

* * *

- Pode deixar, já está tudo encaminhado. Sim, sem problemas. Vou mandar agora mesmo por fax. Um beijo pra você também. Te amo, linda. Tchau...

Seiya acabava de desligar o telefone quando, de repente, sentiu que um furacão adentrava sua sala. Esse furacão se chamava Ikki.

- Mas... mas o que é isso? Senhora Akane? Senhora Akane? – chamava Seiya em busca de sua secretária.

-Não se preocupe, ela não vai nos incomodar. – falou Ikki, em tom de voz ameaçador, posicionando-se frente a Seiya para que este não saísse da sala. – Shiryu, feche a porta.

Shiryu obedeceu e, em seguida, cruzou os braços tranqüilamente, esperando para ver o que o amigo faria agora.

Seiya, ainda confuso com tudo que se passava, respirou fundo e tentou ganhar o controle da situação:

- Muito bem... o que os senhores desejam? – falou pausadamente, buscando demonstrar uma tranqüilidade que não sentia.

- O que desejamos? Bom, senhor "diretor", – Ikki fez questão de pronunciar essa última palavra com um tom de voz sarcástico – para início de conversa, gostaria de saber quem você pensa que é para cancelar a reunião que eu e meu colega demoramos tanto para conseguir marcar!

- Ah... eram vocês os responsáveis pelo contrato com Massato... – A expressão do rosto de Seiya começava a ganhar serenidade. Compreendendo do que se tratava tudo aquilo, acalmou-se e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira, ficando separado de Ikki pela sua mesa de trabalho.

- Sim, éramos nós. Pelo menos, até hoje de manhã, quando recebemos a notícia pela nossa secretária de que você a tinha cancelado. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Apenas um bilhete avisando que não haveria mais reunião. Nem uma explicação sequer. Nada! – Ikki começava a levantar o tom de voz e já se curvava por sobre a mesa de Seiya, fazendo com que este se inclinasse para trás.

Shiryu, dando-se conta de que Ikki poderia passar dos limites, adiantou-se para acalmá-lo, quando Seiya se pronunciou:

- Desculpem-me. – começou ele a falar – Realmente, foi muita grosseria de minha parte mandar um aviso tão importante sem dar o seu devido valor. Foi uma falha minha, reconheço. Porém, em minha defesa, gostaria de dizer que ainda hoje iria chamar vocês para que pudéssemos conversar a respeito do ocorrido apropriadamente.

Ao ouvir um pedido de desculpas tão educadamente da parte de Seiya, Ikki abrandou um pouco seu tom de voz agressivo, e deu um passo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços. Aí então, disse:

- Aceito o pedido de desculpas. Mas ainda quero saber o que você tinha na cabeça quando cancelou essa reunião.

Shiryu não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Era incrível como Ikki não se sentia nem um pouco acuado, apesar de estar na frente do diretor-geral da empresa.

- Ahn... certo. Vocês têm direito a essa explicação. Então... Não gostariam de sentar-se?

- Olha, chega de enrolação! – Ikki voltava a se enfurecer – Fala logo o que eu preciso saber, que minha paciência já está se esgotando!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... É que o que eu tenho a dizer não é fácil. E, talvez, ajudaria receber a notícia se estivessem sentados, mas enfim... você é quem sabe.

Seiya levantou-se e caminhou em direção à janela que dava acesso ao jardim do edifício. Enquanto observava o belíssimo dia que fazia lá fora, começou a falar:

- Sabem... apesar de jovem, eu já trabalhei muito na minha vida. Comecei cedo minha carreira empresarial, pois tinha muita pressa para crescer. Queria estar logo no topo do mundo e não interessava o que eu teria de fazer para atingir o meu objetivo.

Virou-se para Ikki e Shiryu e continuou a falar.

- Era engraçado... quando eu era criança, e os adultos me perguntavam o que eu queria ser quando crescesse, eu dizia: "Rico!" E todos achavam muita graça. Mas não era brincadeira, aquele era realmente o meu sonho. Não desejava ser astronauta, bombeiro ou tantas outras profissões que povoavam os sonhos das outras crianças. Na verdade, nem se pode chamar esse meu desejo de sonho, era mais um objetivo de vida. Acho que por ser órfão, eu não tinha muito espaço para sonhar e apenas desejava tudo aquilo que não podia ter.

Nesse momento, Ikki sentiu uma sensação desagradável. Não gostava de se lembrar daquilo, mas às vezes, era inevitável. Eram lembranças ruins, mas faziam parte dele. Afinal, boa parte da pessoa que ele havia se tornado era devido ao fato de também ele e Shun serem órfãos e, portanto, terem passado por muitas situações que Ikki preferia esquecer que existiram.

- Bem, pode não parecer, mas sou bastante obstinado. Quando quero muito uma coisa, vou atrás até conseguir. E eis que alcancei todos os meus objetivos. Cresci profissionalmente, enriqueci mais do que poderia imaginar, me tornei o melhor dos melhores na minha área...

À medida que ia ouvindo a história, Ikki estava, involuntariamente, se identificando com ela.

- Porém, o que foi que percebi? Eu não era feliz... simplesmente... não era.

Shiryu, que já havia se sentado para ouvir melhor essa história, assustou-se quando o amigo interrompeu a história, bastante nervoso:

- Olha, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos com pressa! Não tenho o dia inteiro para ficar ouvindo essa ladainha! Será que dá pra ir direto ao ponto?

Seiya lançou um olhar triste, porém compreensivo para Ikki. E disse a ele:

- Essa é a questão. Eu trabalhava em uma empresa como essa aqui na época em que me dei conta de que era infeliz. Era uma empresa que funcionava às custas da falência de outras. Que se aproveitava de empresas que passavam por crises, comprando-as. Como as empresas compradas estavam mal das pernas, o preço de compra nunca era muito elevado. Eles literalmente nos pediam somente o dinheiro necessário para pagar os funcionários antes de declarar falência total. E, depois de comprar essas empresas, o que fazíamos? Nós as destruíamos, assim como vocês fazem aqui. Despedaçávamos as empresas para revendê-las em partes, ganhando assim rios de dinheiro.

Ikki olhava para Seiya com ar de aborrecimento. Shiryu, por sua vez, estava com os olhos fechados e parecia refletir sobre o que o diretor da empresa falava.

- Foi então que comecei a pensar... O que estava fazendo da minha vida? Tudo começou a ficar mais claro depois que passei a me indagar sobre as escolhas que já tinha feito. E percebi que não poderia ser feliz se continuasse a viver às custas do sofrimento alheio! Eu entendi que para um homem se sentir completo, ele precisa construir coisas, em vez de destruí-las. Foi aí que resolvi mudar de vida...

Dizendo isso, Seiya caminhou de volta à sua mesa, sentou-se e abriu uma gaveta. De dentro dela, retirou um caderno com aparência bastante desgastada.

- Este é o meu diário de viagens... como podem perceber, está bem surrado! – falou Seiya, com um sorriso maroto de criança que exibe um troféu.

- Quando descobri o motivo da minha infelicidade, não pensei duas vezes e larguei tudo. Pedi demissão e no dia seguinte já estava de malas prontas. Havia decidido viajar pelo mundo. Não por diversão, mas para conhecer outras realidades e ver se poderia ser útil em algum lugar. Eu sentia que precisava retribuir um pouco, pois a vida me oferecera muito e eu não devolvera nada. Era hora de reverter essa situação. Assim fiz; viajei, encontrei diversos lugares que necessitavam de ajuda, dei o melhor de mim e anotei tudo nesse meu diário. Esses registros sempre me dão força quando preciso relembrar o que estou fazendo da minha vida.

- Mas... espere um pouco. Se você mudou de vida, o que está fazendo aqui, em uma empresa como a que você abandonou? – questionou Shiryu.

- Eu estava de passagem pela Grécia quando encontrei Saori por lá. Nós fomos nos aproximando, contei minha história de vida para ela e quando vi... já estava aqui.

- Você está querendo me dizer que foi só conhecer uma garota para toda essa sua ideologia barata ir por água abaixo? – riu Ikki.

- É claro que não. Na verdade, ocorreu que Saori se identificou muito comigo, dizendo que passara por situações muito semelhantes. Ela disse que gostaria de se libertar, assim como eu. É isso que estamos fazendo agora.

- Como assim? Vocês estão querendo levar as empresas Kido à falência para aquela garota mimada "se libertar"? Isso não tem a menor graça! Diga à Saori que se ela quiser, ela pode pular fora do barco a qualquer momento... Mas que não prejudique os milhares de funcionários que trabalham aqui, oras! – disse Ikki, muito revoltado.

- Quem falou em levar à falência? Muito pelo contrário, senhor Amamiya. Nosso objetivo é evitar a falência. Não apenas nossa, mas de várias outras empresas.

- Ah... – deixou escapar Shiryu – Acho que estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

Ikki olhava para o amigo sem entender. Para ele, não havia sentido nas palavras proferidas por esse diretor-geral-hippie.

- Decidimos mudar nossa abordagem. Hoje, muitas são as empresas que estão à beira da bancarrota. E a empresa Kido é extremamente poderosa. Então, por que não ajudar essas micro e médias empresas? Por que, em vez de tirarmos proveito delas, não as ajudamos a passar por essa crise, seja financiando aqui, cobrindo alguns gastos lá e até mesmo oferecendo nossos serviços de consultoria?

- Porque isso não dá dinheiro! – respondeu Ikki, sem pestanejar.

- Não é bem assim... se ajudarmos essas empresas, elas assinam conosco um contrato de pagar pelo nosso auxílio. Obviamente, isso irá acontecendo a longo prazo, até elas se restabelecerem. Além disso, elas assinam também um contrato de nos auxiliar, caso precisemos, no futuro. Se analisar bem, é um contrato com muitos pontos positivos, para ambos os lados!

- Mas não dá dinheiro! – repetiu Ikki.

- Correção: não dá tanto dinheiro como ganhamos agora. Mas, por outro lado, haverá um outro tipo de ganho, muito mais valioso, do meu ponto de vista. – respondeu Seiya.

- Que se dane o seu ponto de vista! Você não pode chegar aqui e querer mudar todo o funcionamento dessa empresa! Nem todo mundo compartilha dessa sua visão ridícula de ver o mundo!

- Na verdade, senhor Amamiya, eu posso fazer isso, sim. Sou o diretor-geral e tenho poderes para tanto. Se você não gosta, vai ter que aprender a aceitar porque as coisas agora funcionarão desse jeito.

- Ah é? Pois eu NÃO aceito! E se for para ficar desse jeito, eu prefiro me demitir! Está me ouvindo?

- Ikki, agora já chega. Acho melhor voltarmos ao nosso escritório para você se acalmar um pouco...

- Não, Shiryu! Eu estou falando sério! Acha que estou blefando? Eu não preciso blefar! Se eu sair daqui, vão chover propostas de empresas querendo me contratar! Eu é que não vou trabalhar para um burro desses! – gritava com Shiryu enquanto apontava para Seiya, que permanecia calado.

- Eu sei disso, Ikki... mas pense um pouco. O que ele está dizendo não é tão errado assim. Se pararmos para pensar, essas mudanças podem ser até boas. Seria interessante ajudar a erguer algo em vez de simplesmente derrubar. Por que não tentar?

Ikki olhou para Shiryu como se estivesse sendo traído. Vendo que estava em minoria, decidiu dar um fim àquela situação de uma vez por todas.

- Está certo, então... Vocês venceram. Fiquem aí com seus planos mirabolantes de criar um mundo melhor. Eu vou embora.

E, antes de sair, olhou para trás uma última vez e disse aos dois que permaneciam na sala:

- Mandarei minha carta de demissão em dez minutos.

E saiu.

Shiryu conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para saber que este guardava muita mágoa dele agora. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Fez menção de se retirar também da sala, mas foi impedido por Seiya:

- Não gostaria de acompanhar a mim e a Saori em nossa primeira expedição de socorro a uma empresa prestes a quebrar? – perguntou Seiya, sorridente.

- E de que empresa se trata? – quis saber Shiryu.

- A dos Massato. Seria muito bom se pudesse vir, já que os conhece bem. E veja por esse lado; dessa vez você será recebido como um herói e não como o vilão da história.

Shiryu pensou. Agora, realmente, não era o melhor momento de ir falar com Ikki. E essa proposta parecia ser bem interessante... Resolveu aceitar.

- Ótimo! Tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender. – falou Seiya, satisfeito.

Enquanto Seiya vestia seu terno para poderem sair, Shiryu disse:

- A propósito... Muito interessante toda essa sua história, a trajetória que trouxe você até aqui. Muitas pessoas não têm maturidade suficiente para conseguir chegar às conclusões que você tirou sozinho.

Seiya olhou mais uma vez pela janela. Soltou um suspiro e sorrindo, falou:

- Quem disse que consegui perceber tudo isso sozinho? Eu tive a ajuda de uma pessoa muito especial...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: À medida que escrevo, eu vou me dando conta de que estou fazendo uma mistura de vários filmes nessa história! Mas, de todo jeito, "Doce Novembro" continua sendo minha inspiração principal!_

_Abraços!_

_Lua Prateada._


	4. Chapter 4

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 4**

Finalmente chegou ao seu prédio. Olhou no relógio. 22:00. Shun já deveria estar chegando. Precisava se apressar...

* * *

_Início do Flashback_

Depois daquele encontro turbulento com Seiya, Ikki deixou o trabalho – enviando sua carta de demissão conforme anunciado – e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Num primeiro instante, pensou em ir direto para seu apartamento. Mas logo em seguida, se deu conta de que não tinha nada para fazer por lá. Aliás, a verdade é que ele não tinha nada para fazer em lugar algum. Assim, começou a andar sem rumo, sem direção. Como havia tempo que não fazia algo assim... há quanto tempo ele não ficava simplesmente andando à toa! Sempre tinha tantos compromissos a cumprir que agora sentia-se até... estranho.

Sem perceber, seus passos foram levando Ikki para um parque bastante agradável. Era impressionante: esse parque ficava a poucos metros do local onde trabalhava e ele nunca tinha parado para apreciar a beleza desse lugar!

- Bem, vamos corrigir isso agora. – pensou Ikki, que resolveu aproveitar esse agradável ambiente para uma caminhada relaxante – Afinal, estou precisando me acalmar mesmo, para colocar as idéias em ordem.

Ikki então começou a caminhar mais devagar, buscando apreciar cada pequeno detalhe que encontrasse pelo caminho. Não podia negar que esse passeio estava sendo bastante prazeroso, até que resolveu parar um pouco para apreciar o belíssimo dia que fazia.

Realmente, era uma bela manhã, de um tipo raro de se ver no mês de dezembro. Fazia frio, mas a manhã era clara, pois o sol brilhava intensamente no céu límpido e muito azul...

Foi então que Ikki começou a ver de novo a imagem daquele escritor em sua mente... Seus olhos azuis... Puxa, o que eram aqueles olhos azuis? Tão azuis quanto aquele céu magnífico, tão envolventes quanto misteriosos... Olhar para eles era como mergulhar em um rio de águas límpidas, porém profundas. Sim, aqueles olhos poderiam tragá-lo por completo. E, sem perceber, Ikki se perguntava se não gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se ele permitisse que isso acontecesse...

Era estranho ter tais pensamentos em mente. Na verdade, Ikki nunca pensava em mais nada que não fosse trabalho – até por falta de tempo. Mas agora não havia horários a serem cumpridos, nem uma agenda a ser seguida. É claro que ele tinha muitas coisas em que pensar, como o que fazer de sua vida profissional agora que estava "desempregado". Contudo, pensar em Hyoga estava sendo algo bastante agradável e Ikki o fazia sem ao menos se dar conta disso; ele simplesmente pensava nele... Foram poucos os minutos em que estivera na presença daquele rapaz loiro, mas foi o suficiente para que Ikki já pudesse guardar um retrato mental dele. Aliás, um perfeito retrato mental... O homem de cabelos azuis escuros surpreendia-se ao perceber que lembrava-se de cada detalhe da fisionomia do jovem escritor. Seu rosto, suas expressões, seu cabelo balançando ao sabor da brisa fria daquela manhã... Normalmente, Ikki ficaria encucado com esse fato e tentaria entender como foi capaz de prestar tanta atenção em alguém que acabava de conhecer. Porém, ele estava tão envolvido e interessado em apreciar cada detalhe de suas lembranças acerca desse rapaz, que não fez a menor questão de pensar em qualquer outra coisa o dia inteiro. Não se questionou ou tentou buscar explicações para essa situação, apenas deixou-se levar por aquela agradável sensação que o fez inclusive perder a noção do tempo. Quando, finalmente, deu por si, já era noite. Havia andado por quase toda a cidade – apesar de nem ter percebido – e só à noite começou a sentir fome. Foi aí que se lembrou de Shun e, ao olhar no relógio, viu que já era quase hora de se encontrar com ele. Correu em direção ao seu apartamento, na esperança de chegar a tempo.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Felizmente, quando se viu diante de seu prédio, ainda não havia nem sinal do seu irmão. "_Que bom, acho que ele se atrasou um pouco_". E, pensando assim, subiu o mais rápido possível ao seu apartamento.

Lá chegando, tratou logo de ligar para uma pizzaria a fim de fazer o pedido para o jantar. Assim que desligou o telefone, ouviu o interfone tocar. Olhou no relógio. 22:10. "_Ufa!_", pensou Ikki. "_Bem na hora_".

Apertou o botão do interfone e destrancou a porta. Em seguida, sentou-se no sofá com o intuito de fazer aquela afobação estampada em seu rosto desaparecer, pois estava muito agitado e não queria deixar seu irmão alarmado – ele sabia bem como Shun preocupava-se demais com essas coisas. Então, pegou uma revista que estava ali por perto e começou a folheá-la, de modo que quando Shun adentrou o apartamento, Ikki já estava aparentemente calmo.

- Boa noite, irmão! – disse Shun, muito alegre, ao entrar.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Ikki, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- A comida já chegou? – perguntou Shun enquanto depositava no chão umas sacolas abarrotadas.

- O que é isso? – disse Ikki, esquivando-se da pergunta de Shun.

- Ah! Isso aqui? São coisas da escola. Hoje fomos atrás de uma costureira para fazer as roupas dos meninos. No coral desse ano, estamos querendo inovar em tudo! Consegui conversar com várias costureiras da cidade e acho que encontrei a que pode fazer um excelente trabalho pelo menor preço possível. Peguei com ela uns modelos, amanhã eu vou levar para os meninos experimentarem e ver se preciso de... – Shun interrompeu sua fala ao perceber que seu irmão não o estava mais escutando. Ikki mantinha o olhar fixo às sacolas, mas não estava olhando para elas. Seu olhar estava perdido em algum lugar, provavelmente bem distante dali.

- Ikki? – disse Shun, enquanto agitava uma mão bem em frente ao rosto do seu irmão, buscando chamar sua atenção.

- Ahn? – disse Ikki, sacudindo a cabeça, como quem desperta de um sonho – Desculpe, Shun. O que disse?

- Nada. – respondeu o irmão, tristemente.

Ikki percebeu que havia chateado Shun e sabia que o tinha feito por estar novamente com a cabeça perdida naqueles olhos azuis celestiais. Era incrível: pensara naquele escritor o dia todo e ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar nesse jovem. Chegou à conclusão de que não houvera problema em pensar nele durante toda a tarde, pois já que estava andando à toa, podia ficar pensando em qualquer besteira – não que Hyoga fosse, propriamente, uma besteira. Mas o fato era que agora Ikki precisava regressar à sua realidade. Tivera uma tarde inteira para descansar e recuperar o fôlego depois daquela manhã desastrosa. E tudo bem fazer isso, ele estava em seu direito; mas agora era hora de se concentrar em coisas mais importantes. Resolveu então compartilhar esses pensamentos com Shun.

- Shun, eu tenho uma... ahn... novidade, por assim dizer.

- Sério? – sorriu Shun – Que legal, Ikki! Normalmente, você sempre chega em casa dizendo que teve um dia difícil, como sempre! É bom haver novidades para animar um pouco a sua vida!

- Pois é, Shun... Eu não diria que esse é o tipo de novidade que anima... Enfim... – respirou fundo antes de começar a falar – Eu me demiti hoje.

Shun não esboçou qualquer reação. Parecia não ter acreditado no que ouvira. Estava em estado de choque. Ikki, seu irmão que vivia para trabalhar se... demitindo? Algo estava muito errado aí...

- Shun, eu sei que parece meio repentino, mas não se preocupe. – Ikki continuava falando, sem se dar conta do estado em que se encontrava seu irmão – Eles precisavam mais de mim que o contrário. Vou encontrar fácil outro emprego... talvez até melhor que esse.

Nesse momento, Ikki fez uma pausa. Apesar de estar certo de que arranjaria outro emprego tranqüilamente, ele sabia que encontrar um cargo de posição tão elevada como a que ele tinha nas empresas Kido não seria nada fácil. Além disso, conseguir um cargo melhor era ainda mais difícil. Afinal, acima do cargo em que trabalhava estavam apenas aqueles de muita confiança, que só se consegue depois de muito tempo de casa. Ikki estava próximo de conseguir um cargo desse tipo nas empresas Kido, mas agora... teria de começar tudo de novo. Até ganhar a confiança da diretoria de uma nova empresa, levaria algum tempo e Ikki já começava a se impacientar com isso. Esse era seu grande objetivo e estava quase atingindo-o, até a chegada do novo diretor-geral... como Ikki o odiava agora...

Percebendo que o irmão havia se calado, Shun, que já havia se recuperado do susto, disse:

- Claro... claro que sim, irmão. – falou, sentando ao lado dele – Não há nada que você não possa conseguir. Afinal, você é Ikki Amamiya.

- É verdade... – Ikki deu um sorriso – Eu sou Ikki Amamiya. Só de escutar o meu nome, muita gente poderosa já estremece...

- Exatamente. É como você disse, não há necessidade de se preocupar. Quando você quiser um novo emprego, vão chover boas ofertas!

- Sem dúvidas! – falou Ikki, abrindo um sorriso maior.

- Inclusive, já que temos tanta certeza disso... você poderia até, quem sabe, tirar umas férias!

- O quê? – disse Ikki, surpreso.

- Ora, irmão... é a oportunidade perfeita! Há anos que você não tira férias por conta desse seu emprego. Sempre havia algo a fazer... mas não agora! Agora, você está livre! Esse é um momento importante, pois será uma espécie de intervalo que marcará sua vida! Dependendo do modo como você se preparar, poderá iniciar um novo momento da sua vida da melhor forma possível... ou não.

- E você acha que a melhor forma de me preparar para essa nova fase da minha vida é tirando férias?

- Claro, Ikki! É o momento ideal para você dar uma parada, descansar, recuperar o fôlego! Se você tirar uns dias para você, quando for contratado em uma nova empresa, não vai ter quem te segure, porque você vai chegar com força total!

- Hum... É, Shun... O que você fala faz sentido...

- Claro que faz, Ikki! – dizia Shun, empolgado em ver que estava conseguindo convencer o irmão.

- Aquele diretorzinho me deixou bastante estressado mesmo... – falava Ikki, passando a mão pelo queixo em ar pensativo.

- Pois não vamos deixar que ele atrapalhe quem você vai ser daqui para frente! – continuava falando Shun, induzindo o irmão a gostar cada vez mais da idéia.

- Tem razão, Shun. Vou tirar umas férias. Acho que eu mereço mesmo!

- Viva! – Shun batia palmas de alegria – Ikki, irmão... você tomou a decisão certa! Aliás, a decisão certa e no momento certo! Afinal, estamos na época de festas... e ninguém trabalha de verdade nessa época do ano.

- Eu trabalhava. – disse Ikki.

- Tá, mas era só você... – brincou Shun – E o que eu quero dizer é que o melhor será procurar emprego no começo do ano. Agora, as pessoas não estão com cabeça para analisar currículos e tudo o mais.

- Sim, você está certo de novo. – Ikki sorria da alegria do irmão ao vê-lo dando-lhe razão tantas vezes seguidas. – E já que hoje você está assim tão sábio, diga-me... quanto tempo acha que seria ideal para eu descansar o suficiente?

- Bem... como eu sei que você não iria gostar de ficar muito tempo parado... eu diria... 1 mês.

- 1 mês inteiro? – perguntou Ikki.

- No mínimo, irmão. – respondeu Shun, seriamente.

Ikki olhou sério para Shun. Percebeu que o irmão não estava brincando. E decidiu que 1 mês não seria tão terrível assim. Na verdade, poderia ser uma boa idéia. E após 1 mês de férias, começaria o ano novo descansado, novo em folha e pronto para recomeçar.

- Pois bem... Está decidido. – disse Ikki, levantando-se do sofá para dar um ar mais importante à informação a ser anunciada – Estou, oficialmente, em férias. E por 1 mês!

- Muito bom, irmão! – disse Shun, levantando-se também para abraçar o irmão.

Ikki aceitou o abraço de bom grado. Realmente, estar descansado era bom... Era visível a diferença de seu comportamento por ter relaxado à tarde. Era capaz de ver o irmão com menos impaciência e aproveitar mais o carinho com que era tratado por ele. Sentiu-se tão feliz naquele breve momento que, impulsivamente, disse:

- Shun, você tem sido um ótimo irmão para mim e agora quero retribuir de algum modo. Vamos lá, aproveite que estou de férias e peça-me algo.

Shun não pensou duas vezes e disse logo, antes que Ikki pudesse mudar de idéia:

- Eu quero que você me ajude com o concerto de Natal que estou montando.

No mesmo instante, Ikki fez uma careta demonstrando que não tinha gostado muito do pedido de seu irmão. Mas era um homem de palavra e resolveu aceder.

- Está bem, Shun, está bem... O que quer que eu faça? – disse Ikki, resignado.

- Quero que amanhã você fale novamente com aquele escritor.

- Com o Hyoga? – disse Ikki, surpreendendo-se ao falar dele já com tanta familiaridade.

- Sim. Preciso que apresente meu projeto para ele amanhã.

- Mas, Shun... – falou Ikki, um pouco confuso – Eu não te disse que já falei com ele? E que não deu em nada?

- Sim, falou. Mas acontece que eu sou muito persistente. Daí, resolvi que não perderia essa batalha sem lutar com todas as forças. Então, resolvi dar uma passada na casa do escritor...

- Espera um pouco! – falou Ikki, um pouco nervoso – Você foi até lá... Hoje? Mas você não tinha me dito que não poderia ir porque estava cheio de coisas para fazer?

- E eu estava cheio de coisas para fazer! – respondeu Shun, angelicalmente, ignorando o nervosismo do irmão – Mas, depois do que você me disse hoje de manhã pelo telefone, eu decidi que precisaria mudar minha agenda do dia. Precisava tentar falar com ele para convencê-lo. E consegui, mas isso me atrapalhou bastante! Não tive tempo de visitar todas as costureiras que eu queria, mas deu tudo certo no final. De todo modo, foi por causa desse contratempo que me atrasei para vir aqui.

- Você só se atrasou 10 minutos, Shun... – falou Ikki, passando a mão pela cabeça.

- É, mas eu sei que você não tolera atrasos. Por isso, sempre cuido para nunca perder a hora e me atrasar para jantar. Mas hoje não teve jeito; isso era importante e valeu o atraso.

- Mas Shun... se eu soubesse que você poderia ter ido até a casa desse escritor por conta própria e que isso faria com que você se atrasasse só 10 minutos para chegar aqui, eu não me importaria!

- Ikki, você não me entendeu... eu só perdi 10 minutos porque dei apenas uma passada por lá. Não cheguei a falar do projeto propriamente. Foi só o tempo de, literalmente, pedir que ele conversasse novamente com você amanhã.

- Espera um pouco. Por que eu? Por que não vai você mesmo lá de novo?

- Porque, como eu já disse, estou cheio de coisas para fazer, Ikki! Esqueceu que sou o coordenador do projeto? Já estou com muitas coisas nas mãos.

- E isso dá a você o direito de me envolver em coisas das quais eu nem estou ciente.

- Ah, Ikki... eu só falei que você ia porque você é meu irmão... e eu sei que sempre posso contar com você.

Sempre que Shun fazia aquela cara de desconsolado, Ikki não conseguia negar nada ao irmão caçula.

- Ai, Shun... Está bem. Mas vou fazer só isso e pronto. Não me envolvo em mais nada desse seu projeto, ok?

Shun sorriu. Ikki já voltara a ser ele mesmo, ranzinza e reclamão. Mas não havia problema. Já tinha conseguido o que queria.

- Sem problemas, Ikki! Então, amanhã, já que você está de férias, vá à casa dele no horário que achar melhor! Apresente o projeto e não aceite um "não" como resposta! Aliás, nem precisa se preocupar muito, conversei com ele e já o deixei mais maleável e receptivo. Amanhã, você só precisa chegar e fechar o negócio! – disse Shun, com um sorriso muito alegre no rosto.

- Ahn... vocês conversaram sobre o quê? – perguntou Ikki, um pouco apreensivo, pois havia mentido a Shun sobre como fora sua conversa com Hyoga naquele dia.

- Ah, basicamente... sobre ele aceitar falar com você de novo. – respondeu Shun, tentando não se alongar na resposta. – Escuta, essa pizza ainda vai demorar muito? – perguntou para desviar o enfoque da conversa.

- Não, já deve estar chegando... – disse Ikki, suspirando de alívio por achar que a conversa entre o jovem loiro e seu irmão havia sido superficial. Por um instante, sentiu medo de se mostrar vulnerável ao irmão e temia que Shun pudesse ter percebido, na breve conversa que tivera com aquele rapaz, o que havia acontecido entre Ikki e ele. Mas então, Ikki pensou: "_Ora, mas não aconteceu nada entre a gente!_"

A campainha tocou e Ikki, rapidamente, dirigiu-se à porta, como se esse gesto espantasse aqueles pensamentos que tanto o incomodavam. Aproveitando que Ikki se afastara, Shun retirou um papel de seu bolso e leu as seguintes palavras.

_Hyoga Yukida – Serviço de Acompanhamento Afetivo._

_Satisfação do cliente garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta._

_Tempo de duração – 1 mês._

_Valor: 10.000 dólares._

Tratava-se de uma espécie de contrato. Shun lia e relia esse papel, como que tentando vislumbrar se havia feito o que era certo. Havia fechado o contrato essa tarde. Ainda podia voltar atrás, se quisesse... mas teria de ser logo, pois assim que Ikki começasse o tratamento, não haveria mais volta. Leu mais uma vez o contrato e viu ali sua assinatura, e logo abaixo, a assinatura de Hyoga Yukida. Céus, isso parecia tão errado... mas, pelo que tinha ouvido, era tão certo...

Ouviu seu irmão chamá-lo da cozinha, anunciando que o jantar já estava na mesa. Isso o fez acordar de seus pensamentos. Dobrou o papel cuidadosamente e o colocou de volta no bolso da calça, enquanto se dirigia à cozinha. "_A sorte está lançada_", pensou. Assim, decidiu que, agora, o melhor era deixar tudo a cargo do destino... e de Hyoga Yukida.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 5**

10 horas da manhã. Lá estava Ikki novamente em frente à casa do tal escritor. Dessa vez, decidira vir um pouco mais tarde, afinal, estava de férias... E também porque havia chegado à conclusão de que um dos motivos para ter sido tão mal recebido no dia anterior era o horário em que tinha aparecido. Tinha sido, realmente, muito cedo. Se bem que Hyoga não parecia alguém que havia acabado de acordar. Na verdade, até parecia que estava de saída para fazer uma corrida matinal... Ah, então devia ser isso! Provavelmente, o jovem escritor não gostou de ter sido interrompido em sua rotina... "_Deve ser o tipo de pessoa que não sabe lidar bem com situações não planejadas ou agendadas_", pensou Ikki. De toda forma, conforme disse Shun na noite anterior, Hyoga agora estaria à espera dele. Isso significa que não existiria, portanto, motivos para esse escritor o tratar mal de novo, já que esse encontro foi previamente marcado...

- Ora, mas estou me preocupando à toa! – disse Ikki, em voz baixa – Desde quando eu me preocupo tanto com o que as pessoas pensam? Desde quando eu tenho receio de ser maltratado? Que coisa ridícula... – continuava a falar Ikki, caçoando de si mesmo.

Decidido a dar um fim nesses pensamentos que não o levavam a lugar algum, Ikki ensaiou um rosto desprovido de quaisquer emoções para enfrentar a frieza de Hyoga de igual para igual, como se necessitasse provar que não era afetado por aqueles olhos azuis celestes. Preparava-se para tocar a campainha da casa quando, de repente, a porta se abriu.

Ikki, que estava planejando ser uma pessoa completamente fria na frente de Hyoga, viu seus planos irem por água abaixo quando o próprio apareceu abrindo a porta. O belo moreno foi pego pelo escritor com a mão levantada na direção da campainha e com o rosto demonstrando um misto de susto, surpresa, espanto... nem Ikki sabia ao certo que tipo de expressão devia estar estampada em seu rosto. O que ele sabia, de fato, é que ficou extremamente sem-graça por ter sido pego em um momento em que estava bastante vulnerável, justamente quando tentava se recompor. Permaneceu um tempo ainda com a mão levantada, pensando em como tomar o controle da situação. Hyoga, que durante esses fragmentos de segundos esteve tão sério quanto no dia anterior, finalmente abriu um sorriso maravilhoso e disse:

- Ikki Amamiya, certo?

- Ahn... Eu... Sim. – respondeu Ikki, revoltado por não estar sendo capaz de se controlar como gostaria.

- É um prazer revê-lo. – falou Hyoga, sorridente, estendendo a mão para Ikki da mesma forma como este havia feito no dia anterior.

Ikki estava espantado. Seu irmão tinha dito que as coisas seriam diferentes hoje, mas ele não esperava que fosse tanto assim. Olhou para a mão de Hyoga e, nesse instante, se deu conta de que ainda estava com a sua mão levantada. Embaraçado com essa situação, abaixou-a rapidamente e apertou a mão de Hyoga, que percebeu que o rosto de Ikki ficara levemente enrubescido naquele momento.

- Senhor Yukida, - começou Ikki a falar, para tentar compreender o que estava acontecendo – meu irmão veio falar com você ontem, não foi?

- Exato. Shun Amamiya, não é isso? – respondeu Hyoga, com um sorriso ainda mais charmoso. Parecia que esse rapaz de olhos cintilantes estava realmente disposto a desconcertar Ikki.

- Sim, sim... Eu gostaria de saber o que conversaram. – disse Ikki, indo direto ao assunto.

- O que... conversamos? – falou Hyoga, virando-se de costas para Ikki e fechando a porta de sua casa. – Bem, basicamente... sobre a visita que você me faria hoje.

- Certo, mas eu gostaria de saber o que ele disse, exatamente. – Ikki perguntava essas coisas sem saber aonde queria chegar.

- Bom... – Hyoga virou-se novamente para Ikki – Ele me disse que você viria falar comigo sobre um projeto. Mas não entrou em detalhes.

- Certo... – a história que Ikki ouvia desse escritor se encaixava com o que ouvira do irmão na noite passada. Mas havia algo estranho acontecendo; isso ele conseguia perceber... só não sabia o que poderia ser – E por quanto tempo ele conversou com você?

- Isso é um interrogatório? Você veio para me fazer perguntas sobre seu irmão? Sério?- Hyoga abriu um largo sorriso enquanto dava alguns passos à frente, até se aproximar da calçada da rua que ficava em frente à sua casa - Pensei que houvesse um outro assunto mais urgente...

Ikki adiantou-se até Hyoga, de modo que pudesse encará-lo. Estava tentando estudar as feições daquele jovem. Era bom nisso, sempre fora capaz de desvendar o que se passava na cabeça das pessoas com quem falava. Mas esse loiro... ele só conseguia confundi-lo!

Olhou fixamente nos olhos de Hyoga a fim de enxergar alguma verdade ali. E perguntou de novo:

- Durante quanto tempo vocês conversaram?

Hyoga, ao contrário do que Ikki esperava, não desviou o olhar como se estivesse escondendo algo. Mas a resposta dada por ele também não era a mais convincente:

- Eu não sei. Foi bastante rápido, é o que posso lhe dizer. Mas não posso precisar os minutos que ficamos conversando; não tenho relógios porque não gosto de me sentir preso ao tempo.

Ikki lembrou-se do que o irmão havia lhe dito... "..._ele não curte muito essa "parafernalha tecnológica_". Fazia sentido. Mas ainda tinha algo de errado ali...

- Escute, - falou Hyoga, um pouco mais sério – eu tenho coisas para fazer. Vamos realmente ficar falando só sobre isso ou você realmente tem algo a me mostrar?

Ikki pensou um pouco e achou que talvez fosse melhor deixar de lado essas impressões de que havia algo errado. Havia feito uma promessa ao irmão. E já tinha ultrapassado os limites da boa educação, com todas essas perguntas. Tudo bem que Ikki não aceitava esse comportamento desse rapaz. Para ele, o verdadeiro Hyoga devia ser aquele com quem ele falou no dia anterior. Apesar de não ter gostado nem um pouco da forma como fora tratado, Ikki sentiu que ali o rapaz estivera sendo realmente sincero. E agora, tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo parecia um tanto... teatral. Até porque, é muito estranho alguém que fecha a porta na sua cara ficar tão amável com você no dia seguinte, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Shun, certamente, tinha feito algo mais além de simplesmente conversar. "_Ora, mas e daí? E eu com isso? No mínimo, Shun deve ter convencido Hyoga a me tratar bem. Como ele conseguiu isso, eu não sei e sinceramente não me interessa. Se Shun quis facilitar meu trabalho, menos mal. É bom que me livro logo disso. Nem sei por que eu fico criando tanto caso..._"

- Tem razão, vamos falar de negócios. – ao pronunciar essa frase, Ikki sentiu uma sensação bastante familiar. Era o Ikki de sempre, executivo, negociador, capaz de reprimir quaisquer sentimentos ou impressões que o estivessem atrapalhando – Eu vim falar sobre um projeto do meu irmão. Ele trabalha em uma escola de música e está criando um concerto de Natal com crianças carentes. Shun pediu-me que viesse aqui falar com você porque necessita da sua ajuda.

- Muito bem... – falou Hyoga, levantando os olhos para o céu, observando a bonita manhã que fazia – Podemos falar enquanto caminhamos? É porque tem um lugar para onde preciso ir agora. Inclusive, eu estava de saída quando você chegou.

- Ah, sim! Claro, não pretendo atrapalhar seus compromissos. Quer uma carona? Estou com meu carro logo ali.

- Não, obrigado. Não é necessário. Eu gosto de andar e são só alguns minutos até lá.

Foi então que Hyoga se deu conta de como Ikki estava vestido. O jovem rapaz moreno vestia sua usual roupa de trabalho, bastante sóbrio e elegante, com direito a sobretudo e cachecol por cima de seu terno Armani, pois estava bastante frio naquele dia. Hyoga vestia apenas um jeans azul, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta preta por cima.

- Olhe, mas se isso for atrasá-lo para o seu trabalho, por favor, diga-me. Podemos marcar um outro horário para conversarmos, se for mais conveniente para você.

- Não se preocupe, não estou atrasado para ir a lugar nenhum. – falou Ikki, estranhando a pergunta.

- Tem certeza? Porque, a julgar pelos seus trajes, eu imaginei que...

- Ah, é por isso? – Ikki soltou uma leve risada – Não, apesar de aparentar, não vou trabalhar hoje. Estou vestido assim porque... bem, nem sei ao certo. Acho que estou tão acostumado a colocar essas roupas todos os dias que nem me dei conta de que hoje não haveria necessidade para tanto.

- Não vai trabalhar hoje? Tirou o dia de folga ou algo assim? – perguntou Hyoga, parecendo demonstrar real interesse na resposta a ser recebida.

- Não, não vou. Eu... – Ikki interrompeu sua fala. Por algum motivo, não quis falar que havia se demitido – ...É, eu estou de folga hoje.

- Ah, certo... Bom para você. O descanso é essencial para qualquer pessoa. Não podemos querer estar o tempo inteiro trabalhando...

- Claro, claro... – Ikki respondia distraído enquanto caminhavam. Essa era a fala que sempre ouvia de Shun e já nem prestava atenção quando alguém começava algum discurso semelhante a esse.

Hyoga não deixou passar despercebido esse modo de Ikki lhe responder. "_Ok... ele faz o tipo mais difícil... vou ter que mudar de abordagem_", pensou o jovem loiro.

- Então... voltando ao assunto que trouxe você à minha casa, diga-me. Como posso ajudar o seu irmão?

- Você poderá ajudá-lo com as canções de Natal.

- Como assim? Ele quer que eu cante alguma música? – disse Hyoga, um pouco nervoso.

- Não, não... – disse Ikki, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, o que fez Hyoga parar para apreciá-lo melhor – Shun quer que você escreva as canções de Natal a serem apresentadas. Ele está com esse projeto de fazer um concerto de Natal diferente nesse ano, com músicas originais numa apresentação feita por crianças carentes. Sabe, meu irmão é uma pessoa incrível, capaz de se doar por inteiro para essas causas sociais. Ele é muito diferente de mim, acho que nunca conseguiria fazer o que ele realiza com tanta facilidade... – Não era do feitio de Ikki se abrir assim, ainda mais com alguém que mal conhecia. Mas esse passeio estava sendo tão relaxante, que Ikki espontaneamente falava sobre coisas que normalmente não pronunciaria em voz alta.

Hyoga não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Esse homem de aparência tão dura e hostil parecia se derreter ao falar de seu irmão caçula. E isso fazia com que a fortaleza da qual se investia para afastar as pessoas dele desaparecesse.

Ikki percebeu que Hyoga o estava encarando, com um sorriso luminoso no rosto. Sentiu-se incomodado em ficar ali, em frente a ele, com tantas sensações estranhas percorrendo-lhe o corpo. Recomeçou a andar, para sair daquela situação constrangedora, e Hyoga o acompanhou.

- Terei prazer em ajudar. – respondeu, por fim, Hyoga.

- Ótimo... E como Shun poderá entrar em contato com você?

- Peça para ele vir amanhã a minha casa para me dizer exatamente o que ele quer nessas canções natalinas.

- Certo... E em que horário você prefere que ele apareça?

- Se possível, no período da tarde. Não estarei em casa pela manhã.

- Ok, eu darei o recado a ele.

- Ok.

Ikki percebeu que o assunto entre eles havia praticamente se encerrado. Nenhum dos dois era de falar muito e, com a última resposta dada por Hyoga, não havia mais nada a ser discutido. Ikki estava livre para ir embora cuidar de suas coisas. Mas havia algo nele que não desejava sair naquele momento. Aquele passeio estava sendo, sem dúvida, bastante agradável... e, apesar de Ikki não querer admitir para si mesmo, a companhia também.

- Então... - disse Ikki, na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa – Você canta?

Ao ouvir tal pergunta, Hyoga parou de supetão, surpreendendo a Ikki. Hyoga o fitava desconfiado.

- Por que essa pergunta?

- Por nada, oras. Falei por falar. Você é quem tinha me perguntado se meu irmão queria que você cantasse algo. Eu apenas supus que você cantava, já que fez esse comentário.

Hyoga não disse nada. Apenas voltou a andar e Ikki o seguiu. "_Definitivamente, eu não sei iniciar uma conversa_", pensou ele. E decidiu tentar de novo:

- Escuta, você não está com frio?

- Como? – perguntou Hyoga, distraído. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos e não havia escutado a nova pergunta de Ikki.

- Não está com frio? Está usando só uma jaqueta para se agasalhar, e está uma manhã bastante gelada.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Estou acostumado com o frio. Nasci na Sibéria.

- É mesmo? Então você é russo?

- Sim.

- Que interessante. Não consegui perceber sotaque algum ouvindo você falar.

- E acho que nem vai perceber. Morei boa parte da minha vida aqui no Japão. Vim para cá quando ainda era criança.

- É mesmo? E por que seus pais vieram para cá?

- Na verdade, eu vim somente com meu pai. Minha mãe havia falecido. Morávamos na Sibéria apenas porque minha mãe era russa. Com a morte dela, não tinha mais nada nos prendendo por lá. Então, decidimos vir para o Japão.

- Ah, entendo... seu pai é japonês.

- Não, ele é francês.

- Então, já não entendo mais nada. – brincou Ikki.

- Nos mudamos por causa do trabalho do meu pai. Ele é empresário. Na época, ele foi remanejado para cá já que não tinha preferência por lugar algum. Por ele, podiam enviá-lo para qualquer canto. Ele apenas não queria permanecer na Rússia ou ser enviado para a França, pois esses dois lugares faziam meu pai lembrar em demasia de minha mãe e ele não gostava disso. Dizia que ficar remoendo esse tipo de sofrimento não trazia qualquer benefício e que ficar lembrando de minha mãe não ajudaria em nada, pois isso não a traria de volta. Portanto, segundo ele, o melhor era deixar o passado para trás. Nunca concordei com esse modo dele pensar. Hoje, nem nos falamos mais.

Ikki permaneceu em silêncio. Pelo tom de voz de Hyoga, dava para perceber que esse assunto o chateava bastante. Contudo, Ikki se identificou com essa forma de pensar. "_O passado deve ser realmente deixado para trás_", pensou ele.

- Chegamos! – a frase proferida por Hyoga despertou Ikki de seus pensamentos obscuros.

Ikki olhou ao redor. Estava tão entretido na conversa que nem havia percebido para onde estavam indo.

- Uma praia... deserta? – perguntou Ikki, um pouco confuso.

- Sim. Algum problema? – respondeu Hyoga, enquanto sentava-se na areia de frente para o mar.

- Não, mas é que você disse que tinha um compromisso.

- Você é quem deduziu isso. Eu disse apenas que precisava vir aqui.

- Sim, mas você fez parecer que era algo urgente.

- E era. Ou melhor, é urgente.

- Não vejo como isso pode ser possível. Não parece haver qualquer pessoa esperando você aqui com urgência. – falou Ikki, sarcástico.

- Era urgente para mim. Estava precisando vir aqui. – Hyoga respondeu sem dar maior importância ao comentário debochado de Ikki.

- Por quê?

- Porque há momentos em que necessitamos de um pouco de paz. Meu recanto de paz é aqui. E o seu?

Ikki assustou-se com a pergunta repentina. Não entendia como a conversa evoluíra tão rápido para chegar a esse ponto. E ele, decididamente, não se sentia bem com conversas tão íntimas.

- Não creio que isso seja de seu interesse. – respondeu secamente.

- Tudo bem. – disse Hyoga.

E assim ficaram os dois sentados, em silêncio. Hyoga estava sentado com o corpo inclinado para trás, apoiado pelos braços. Havia fechado os olhos e deixava-se banhar pelos raios de sol que lhe chegavam nessa fria manhã.

Ikki, por sua vez, não parecia muito tranqüilo. Havia se sentado perto de Hyoga por impulso, mas novamente se dava conta de que não tinha mais o que fazer ali. A situação era estranha... a presença de Hyoga o relaxava, e Ikki não sabia ao certo o porquê disso. No entanto, não era capaz de ficar completamente à vontade porque a todo momento ele se questionava sobre o que estava fazendo ali. Já havia feito o que Shun tinha lhe pedido. Por que não ia embora? Como podia ele estar gostando tanto da companhia de alguém que mal conhecia? Ainda mais ele, que não costumava sentir essa necessidade de ficar perto de alguém – na realidade, ele era justamente o tipo de pessoa que detestava gente que necessitava de ter sempre alguém por perto. O que estava acontecendo?...

- Sabe, - falou Hyoga, interrompendo os pensamento de Ikki – é para isso que um recanto de paz serve.

- Como? – perguntou Ikki, sem entender o comentário de Hyoga.

- Um recanto de paz é um lugar que nos faz sentir bem. É um lugar no qual conseguimos colocar as idéias em ordem, relaxar, respirar...

Ikki continuava quieto. Aonde esse russo queria chegar com essa conversa?

- ... E, pelo visto, aqui não é mesmo o seu recanto de paz. – falou Hyoga, abrindo os olhos e levantando-se.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Você está muito inquieto. Não consegue parar.

- Como assim? Parar de fazer o quê?

- Parar, simplesmente. Você não consegue. – dizia Hyoga enquanto batia em sua calça jeans para retirar a areia que ficara grudada nela.

- Desculpa, russo... mas o que você fala não faz o menor sentido.

Hyoga apenas olhou de relance para Ikki. Acenou com a cabeça num gesto indecifrável e recomeçou a andar.

- Aonde você vai agora?

- Vou voltar para minha casa.

- Ficou chateado porque te chamei de russo, não é? Eu vi como me olhou por causa disso.

Hyoga ignorou o comentário de Ikki e continuou andando. Percebendo isso, Ikki falou:

- Será que você prefere ser chamado de francês, então?

Dessa vez, Hyoga parou de andar. Mas continuou virado de costas para Ikki.

- É, deu para ver que você também não gostou. E nem precisa ser um gênio para perceber isso.

Nessa hora, Hyoga virou-se bruscamente para Ikki, encarando-o muito sério:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ora... Pelo visto, você tem algum problema em aceitar sua descendência russa e francesa. Afinal, Hyoga Yukida é um nome japonês.

- Esse é meu nome artístico.

- Exato. E você escolheu um nome japonês para ser reconhecido como escritor. Há um problema aí, concorda? – disse Ikki, com um sorriso de satisfação como se estivesse prestes a desvendar um mistério.

Hyoga, que já havia cruzado os braços, agora franzia a testa, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Estava surpreso com a atitude de Ikki. Esse rapaz estava ultrapassando os limites. Mas também, Hyoga não estava sabendo conduzir bem a situação. Ele já não era mais como antigamente. Ademais, ele nem estava querendo fazer isso. Tinha se aposentado, tinha outros problemas para se preocupar agora. Então, lembrou-se... Precisava do dinheiro. Estava fazendo pelo dinheiro. Provavelmente, por conta disso, é que estava dando tudo errado. Nunca fizera por dinheiro. Estava abandonando suas próprias ideologias. Assim, não tinha como dar certo, mesmo.

- Até mais, Ikki. – falou Hyoga, tão baixo que Ikki quase não o escutou.

Ikki ficou parado vendo o outro se afastar. Afinal, que diabos tinha acontecido ali? Por que o provocara daquele jeito?

Decidiu que era melhor não pensar mais no assunto e resolveu voltar para casa. Lembrou que havia combinado de almoçar com Shun, já que estava de férias. Assim, resolveu seguir seu caminho, em direção à casa do irmão, sem saber que ele o esperava ansiosamente para saber como teria sido esse segundo encontro com Hyoga.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 6**

- E então? Gostou da comida? – os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam esperando por uma resposta.

- Sim, sim... Estava tudo ótimo, Shun. Obrigado. – respondeu Ikki, limpando a boca com um guardanapo.

- De nada, irmão! É o mínimo que eu podia fazer como agradecimento por você ter me ajudado tanto hoje! – Shun ia falando enquanto levantava-se para arrumar a mesa.

- Imagine, Shun. Não foi trabalho algum. – Ikki depositou o guardanapo sobre seu prato e olhou para o irmão – Até porque, parecia que você já tinha feito todo o trabalho por mim.

Felizmente, por estar caminhando em direção à cozinha para levar os pratos, Shun estava de costas para o irmão quando ouviu esse comentário e Ikki não pôde ver como suas feições mudaram abruptamente. Pelo tom de voz, o rapaz mais jovem pôde perceber que Ikki estava desconfiado de algo e parecia interessado em sondar o que se passava. Procurando usar seu tom de voz mais natural possível, Shun respondeu:

- Essa é boa! Com apenas 1 dia de descanso, meu irmão já está mudado! Até me dá os créditos pelo que faz...

- Shun, não me trate como se eu fosse idiota. Eu sei muito bem que você não me falou a verdade sobre ontem.

- Como assim? – disse Shun, da cozinha.

Ikki, que já havia se levantado da mesa, encontrava-se agora à porta da cozinha. Com os braços cruzados e olhar bastante sério, falou:

- Você me disse que só tinha pedido para o escritor conversar comigo de novo. E não foi bem isso que aconteceu, não é mesmo?

Shun permanecia de costas para Ikki. Estava bastante tenso. Teria Hyoga falado alguma coisa com Ikki? Mas eles haviam combinado que...

- Eu não sei do que está falando, irmão. – Shun tentava disfarçar a tensão indo em direção à geladeira.

- Shun, na primeira vez em que fui falar com esse escritor, ele foi arrogante e sequer se dispôs a ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer. Chegou a fechar a porta na minha cara!

- Nossa! Isso não me parece algo que você deixaria passar barato! – falou Shun, olhando para dentro da geladeira.

- E não deixei! Mas isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que hoje ele estava completamente mudado. Foi educado, simpático, cortês...

Shun fechou a geladeira e olhou para Ikki:

- E é disso que você está reclamando? O fato de ele ter te tratado melhor é o problema?

- Ora, Shun! Não se faça de desentendido! Vai dizer que não há nada de estranho no fato de...

- ... no fato de ele ter sido gentil com você? Não, não acho estranho. Sabe, Ikki, nem todo mundo é igual a você, que é mal-humorado sempre! Tem dias que estamos bem, outros dias, nem tanto. É provável que Hyoga estivesse num dia ruim ontem, mas hoje resolveu se redimir, sei lá. Para mim, isso é perfeitamente possível, porque ele me recebeu muito bem e me parece uma pessoa naturalmente educada. – falou Shun, de uma vez, torcendo para que essa resposta fosse o suficiente para aquietar as desconfianças do irmão.

Ikki, por sua vez, ouviu o que o irmão disse e se deu conta de que ele poderia estar certo. Ikki se perguntou se estaria tentando enxergar mais do que realmente havia. Era possível. Ele achava que estava tentando encontrar justificativas para compreender uma série de dúvidas que pairavam sobre sua cabeça devido ao último encontro com Hyoga, que achara muito estranho. Mas, depois de ouvir a resposta de Shun, começou a acreditar que o problema não estava nesse encontro propriamente, mas em como ele se sentia diante do tal escritor.

- Está bem, Shun. – foi o que se deu ao trabalho de dizer e saiu da cozinha. Já na sala de estar da casa de Shun, Ikki pegou seu sobretudo e começou a vesti-lo.

Shun havia ido atrás de Ikki para ver o que o irmão ia fazer. Ao deparar com essa cena, falou, chateado:

- Ah, Ikki! Está indo embora só por causa disso?

- Não, é que já está na minha hora.

- Tá, até parece. Essa desculpa até funcionaria um tempo atrás, mas agora que está de férias, eu sei que não há nenhum compromisso urgente esperando por você.

- Shun, você me conhece e sabe que tem horas em que preciso ficar sozinho. Essa é uma delas.

Shun compreendia. Desde pequenos, Ikki sempre tivera seus momentos de solidão que Shun fora aprendendo a respeitar. Por um lado, ele sabia a importância daqueles momentos para o irmão. Por outro, se questionava se não seria melhor que Ikki se abrisse e compartilhasse o que havia em seu íntimo. Porém, Shun sabia quão difícil seria fazer seu irmão se abrir. Por isso, esperava que seu plano desse certo.

- Está bem, Ikki. Vê se me liga depois, tá bom? – disse Shun, com sua voz compreensiva.

- Tá certo. Ah, e não se esquece do que eu falei: amanhã, aparece lá de tarde, porque pela manhã ele não vai estar em casa.

- Pode deixar! Tchau, irmão!

Ikki respondeu a Shun com um rápido aceno de mão e se foi.

* * *

Ikki ia dirigindo pelas ruas da cidade em direção ao seu apartamento quando se deu conta de que não era para lá que ele gostaria de ir. Estava precisando refletir sobre algumas questões e o melhor era procurar um lugar que o fizesse se sentir bem e relaxado. Lembrou-se do parque por onde andara um dia atrás e de como aquele lugar havia feito com que se sentisse tão bem. E decidiu seguir para lá.

Ao chegar ao parque, Ikki já se sentiu um pouco revigorado. Era incrível como um lugar que guardava boas recordações de apenas 1 dia tinha um poder de influência tão grande sobre ele.

Começou a caminhar e a refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Em relação ao seu trabalho, pensou em como era estranho ter abandonado tudo tão repentinamente. Mas logo que começou a relembrar os acontecimentos que o levaram a se demitir, sentiu tamanha raiva que pôde resumir tudo a uma simples questão: Seiya Kido. Aquele novo diretor-geral era incapaz de levar uma empresa como aquela adiante. E Ikki não trabalhava com fracos como ele. Sim, a demissão poderia ter sido repentina, mas foi o certo a se fazer naquela situação. Os novos rumos que a empresa estava prestes a tomar não se encaixavam com o que Ikki desejava em sua vida profissional. Realmente, continuar lá só iria atrapalhá-lo a alcançar seus objetivos.

Satisfeito em reafirmar para si mesmo que tinha agido corretamente em relação ao seu trabalho, Ikki passou então a confrontar a outra questão que lhe vinha perturbando: Hyoga Yukida.

A primeira pergunta que lhe veio à cabeça era, na verdade, a pergunta que não quis se calar desde o instante em que pousou seus olhos sobre o jovem escritor. Por que Hyoga havia lhe chamado tanto a atenção? Por que aqueles olhos eram tão atrativos para ele? Sim, não havia dúvida de que eram belos olhos, mas Ikki não era muito dado a prestar atenção em detalhes desse tipo. Ainda mais em se tratando dos olhos de um homem! Ikki não era preconceituoso, aliás, ele pouco se importava com o que as pessoas quisessem fazer de suas vidas... mas nunca tinha se interessado por um homem antes! Em verdade, pensando mais a fundo, também nunca havia se interessado verdadeiramente por uma mulher. Os relacionamentos com as mulheres com as quais se envolvia nunca passavam de uma noite. Se bem que havia uma exceção. Mas era um caso à parte... Esmeralda não podia ser considerada, propriamente, como um relacionamento que deu certo. Ikki tinha gostado dela, e muito. Mas percebera, talvez um pouco tarde, que não a amava de fato. Não que ele soubesse o que era amor, afinal o moreno acreditava que seria a última pessoa na face da Terra a descobrir o que seria esse sentimento (se um dia descobrisse...). Foi a própria Esmeralda quem revelou a ele que não era esse o sentimento que Ikki nutria por ela. Havia, certamente, uma grande amizade entre eles. Ou melhor, da parte dele em relação a ela, porque a moça, segundo ela mesma, amava-o profundamente. Entretanto, ela não estava disposta a viver um amor não correspondido. E assim, a melhor saída encontrada foi a separação. A jovem mudou-se de cidade e jamais disse a Ikki para onde fora. Shun, na época, ficou muito revoltado com o irmão. Disse a ele que Esmeralda tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha ocorrido na vida dele e que agora o irmão estava deixando a felicidade lhe escapar pelas mãos. Ikki, perante os argumentos de Shun, limitou-se a dizer que o relacionamento não estava dando certo. O jovem, cujos cabelos denotavam a esperança tão característica de sua personalidade, disse ao irmão que para tudo havia uma solução. Que se Ikki realmente quisesse, poderia fazer o namoro dar certo. Obviamente, ele teria que mudar em vários aspectos, como assumir o relacionamento como prioridade, colocar seu trabalho em segundo plano e daí por diante... Foi então que Ikki se deu conta: realmente não amava Esmeralda. Afinal, não estava disposto a incorrer em tantas mudanças para fazer esse relacionamento funcionar, como pregava Shun. E se não havia tal disposição, era melhor deixar as coisas assim. Gostava de Esmeralda o suficiente para desejar que ela encontrasse alguém que a amasse como ela merecia.

Já fazia 4 anos desde que ela partira. E, retirando encontros ocasionais com garotas que lhe saciavam os desejos carnais quando necessário, nunca houve mais alguém em sua vida. E ele estava bem assim. Sempre esteve e achou que sempre estaria. Até aquele dia. Até aqueles olhos azuis o envolverem por completo. Aquele olhar definitivamente mexeu com ele, mas ainda não conseguia entender o porquê disso. Resolveu analisar o resto da situação, na tentativa de encontrar essa resposta.

À medida que ia relembrando como fora seu primeiro encontro com o rapaz, foi revivendo a sensação de incômodo por estar sendo confrontado por alguém. Isso não era algo que acontecia com freqüência. Ikki era o tipo de pessoa que acuava as pessoas, devido ao seu jeito sério, reservado e com uma expressão sempre tão severa em seu rosto, que deixava as pessoas receosas de se aproximarem dele. Confrontá-lo então exigiria muita coragem de quem quer que fosse.

Isso fazia com que Ikki fosse se afastando mais das pessoas. Ninguém se aproximava nem para brigar com ele. Na verdade, preferiam se afastar para nem terem desentendimentos com o poderoso executivo. E Ikki alegava gostar disso. Dizia que sua conquista mais importante era esse espaço que ninguém ousava ultrapassar. Todavia, de tempos em tempos, Ikki sentia alguma carência de contato humano. Mas nunca admitia isso; pelo menos, não em voz alta. Seria demonstrar uma fraqueza que não convinha a ele que os outros conhecessem. A necessidade de contato humano não era coerente com o perfil de pessoa que ele construiu. E sempre se lembrava de que tinha a Shun. Acabava, por fim, acreditando que estava bem.

Contudo, o encontro com Hyoga o perturbou muito e isso se deveu, principalmente, porque deixou às claras que Ikki não estava nada bem. Sem querer, o jovem escritor russo mostrou a Ikki o quanto ele estava carente de algum contato humano mais profundo. Ao confrontá-lo como ele fez, Hyoga despertou em Ikki alguma admiração que há tempos não sentia. Hyoga não teve medo dele. Hyoga o encarou como se estivesse à altura dele, ultrapassando facilmente aquela barreira que ele demorou tanto a construir. E mesmo quando Ikki tentou se utilizar de sua pose mais imponente, o jovem loiro não se deixou intimidar. Ninguém jamais tivera tamanha coragem antes. E, ainda por cima, Hyoga tinha conseguido outra proeza: deixou Ikki sem palavras. Não era à toa que esse escritor tinha sido tão marcante. Em pouquíssimo tempo, conseguiu fazer o que nunca alguém tinha sido capaz de executar.

- E eu devo ser mesmo um grande masoquista, por ter gostado disso... – falou Ikki, caçoando de si mesmo.

Era verdade: Ikki, sem perceber a princípio, tinha gostado muito disso. Tanto que durante todo o dia que se seguiu àquele encontro, ele não conseguiu tirar Hyoga de seus pensamentos. Era certo que aqueles olhos azuis também tinham contribuído para isso, mas definitivamente a forma como o escritor agira tinha chamado a atenção de Ikki.

Porém, no dia seguinte, as coisas foram muito diferentes... Hyoga mudara por completo seu comportamento. Provavelmente, não havia nada de mais nisso, como disse Shun, mas para Ikki isso foi bastante incômodo, porque ele, inconscientemente, devia estar esperando por outro encontro como o primeiro. Em vez disso, encontrou uma pessoa afável. Aliás, exageradamente, teatralmente afável. E Ikki não gostava disso. Fez Hyoga parecer com tantos outros bajuladores medrosos com que ele convivia no trabalho e que falavam tudo que ele queria ouvir.

- Deve ser por isso que o provoquei daquele jeito. Devia estar tentando fazer ele voltar a agir daquela maneira... – falou Ikki, satisfeito ao achar que havia compreendido por que esse interesse em Hyoga. Não estava atraído por ele. Tinha apenas achado interessante encontrar alguém que não tivesse medo dele. Era algo com que não estava acostumado, por isso chamou sua atenção. Apenas isso.

No entanto, Ikki não percebeu que havia uma incoerência aí. Em seu segundo encontro com Hyoga, Ikki sentiu alguma necessidade de se fazer agradável, além de ter gostado bastante da companhia do outro. Mas esses detalhes – assim como o detalhe dos olhos azuis – foram deixados de lado por Ikki. Essa era uma capacidade fascinante que o rapaz moreno tinha: quando buscava se auto-analisar, ele sempre o fazia da forma que lhe era mais conveniente. Construía análises que o faziam se acalmar, não sendo necessariamente verdadeiras. E quando começava a trilhar um caminho que poderia levá-lo a alguma revelação bastante desagradável, tratava de tomar outro caminho para continuar a análise, até chegar ao que ele queria acreditar.

E, pensando assim, decidiu que já era hora de voltar para sua casa.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 7**

Ikki abriu os olhos. Mais um dia se iniciava. Lembrou-se de que não tinha que trabalhar; estava de férias. Por isso o despertador não havia tocado. Mesmo assim, Ikki acordou no horário usual – seu relógio biológico era mais eficiente que qualquer despertador. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir novamente e não vendo prazer no hábito que as pessoas têm de ficar se espreguiçando na cama, o rapaz levantou-se de uma vez e foi ao banheiro.

Escovou os dentes tão mecanicamente como sempre fez. Olhou-se no espelho. Olhos vazios que refletiam como ele se sentia. Vazio. Jogou a água gelada que saía da torneira em seu rosto. Os olhos demonstraram estar mais despertos, mas não menos vazios.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha. Pegou uma maçã. Ligou a TV e ficou passando os canais quando viu, de repente, uma figura conhecida em um canal de noticiário.

- O que ele está fazendo na TV? – perguntou-se enquanto aumentava o volume para ouvir melhor.

Era Seiya Kido. Tratava-se de uma reportagem que falava algo sobre as empresas Massato estarem trabalhando em conjunto com as empresas Kido. Ikki não conseguiu assistir a toda a reportagem por não suportar ver ou ouvir por muito tempo aquele diretor-geral. Desligou a TV, jogou o resto de sua maçã no cesto de lixo e decidiu se exercitar um pouco.

Começou a correr na esteira que possuía em seu apartamento. Como sua esteira ficava virada de frente para uma janela que dava para a rua, ficou observando o movimento lá fora. Percebeu então que seria muito mais agradável exercitar-se ao ar livre em vez de fazê-lo entre quatro paredes.

Assim, começou a fazer sua corrida perto de seu prédio e foi se afastando sem saber para onde ia. Apenas corria e o não saber para onde dava-lhe uma agradável sensação de liberdade. Contudo, sem querer ou não, acabou chegando ao parque em que estivera nos últimos dois dias. Decidiu entrar para continuar sua corrida lá dentro.

Eram mais de 8 horas da manhã e o parque estava cheio de corredores – mas, provavelmente, ninguém tinha vindo de tão longe como ele. A maioria morava ali perto e fazia seu cooper matinal por lá. Por uma questão de lógica, Ikki deveria correr em uma praça que ficava próxima ao seu prédio. "_Mas não seria a mesma coisa_", pensava ele.

Enquanto corria, aquela sensação de liberdade continuava e Ikki não lutava contra ela. Não tinha para onde ir e não tinha pressa de chegar aonde quer que fosse. E não precisava se repreender por nada disso. Era, definitivamente, uma boa sensação.

Finalmente, após um bom tempo que ele não soube precisar – estava sem relógio, pois se esqueceu de colocá-lo – parou para recuperar o fôlego. Aproveitou para beber um pouco d'água em um bebedouro ali perto. Foi quando ouviu:

- Ikki?

Reconheceu de imediato aquela voz. Virou-se para trás e lá estava Hyoga Yukida.

- Não sabia que morava aqui perto. – disse Hyoga, com um sorriso singelo em seu rosto.

- E não moro. Mas gosto daqui. – falou Ikki, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Tem motivos para isso. É um belo parque. – Hyoga olhava ao redor como que para confirmar sua afirmação.

- Sim, mas para mim é mais que isso.

Hyoga apenas olhou para Ikki, esperando que ele explicasse o que quis dizer. Sempre que aqueles olhos azuis o encaravam, vinha ao moreno aquela sensação que ele não conseguia definir o que era. A cada vez que essa sensação lhe percorria o corpo, parecia-lhe mais familiar. Parecia lembrar-lhe algo...

- Sabe, - desviou os olhos, pois não conseguiria falar se estivesse preso a eles – esse parque me faz sentir bem. Ele foi meu companheiro em alguns momentos de reflexão. Quando estou aqui, sinto-me como se estivesse na presença de um bom amigo.

Hyoga apenas acenou com a cabeça, como se estivesse aprovando o que Ikki dizia.

- Acho que encontrei meu recanto de paz. – Ikki surpreendeu-se ao perceber as palavras que lhe saíram da boca. A resposta que ele não quisera dar um dia atrás agora surgia naturalmente nessa conversa, provavelmente porque só agora ele encontrara uma resposta para oferecer.

Hyoga não ficou menos surpreso. Mas que sorte! Um momento de vulnerabilidade! Isso podia ser um sinal para ele não desistir ainda. E pensar que já estava planejando dar um fim ao trato com Shun naquela tarde...

- Creio que encontrou mesmo. – disse Hyoga, buscando encontrar novamente os olhos de Ikki, que teimavam em fugir dos seus – Você está muito mais sereno hoje. Está até uma pessoa mais atraente, sabia? – dizendo isso, conseguiu atrair os olhos e a atenção plena do moreno para si.

Ikki sentiu o coração acelerar. Hyoga havia dito que ele era atraente?

Como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Ikki, Hyoga continuou falando:

- Existem dois tipos de pessoas. Aquelas que atraem as pessoas para si e aquelas que as afastam. Até ontem, você parecia ser o segundo tipo de pessoa.

Ikki não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Mais uma vez percebia que a imagem que tanto trabalho lhe deu para cultivar ainda surtia efeito.

- Entretanto, mudei minha visão a seu respeito. Você é capaz de atrair pessoas quando está assim, sereno. Até parece ser uma pessoa agradável de se conversar.

- Nossa... a primeira impressão que lhe dei não foi boa mesmo.

- A segunda também não foi lá essas coisas... – brincou Hyoga.

- Bom, temos uma melhora a partir da terceira impressão. Antes tarde que nunca.

- Com certeza. – sorriu o jovem loiro.

Era uma conversa diferente. Ikki não sabia exatamente por que ou o que era diferente, mas era certo que havia uma grande mudança no modo como conversavam agora. Ele estava mais relaxado. Seria por estar no parque? Será que esse negócio de recanto de paz realmente funcionava? "_Deve ser porque hoje estou pensando menos bobagem. Ainda bem que consegui esclarecer tudo na minha cabeça_", pensava Ikki, lembrando-se das respostas que achava ter encontrado um dia antes.

- Então... tirou outro dia de folga?

- Como é? – disse Ikki, confuso com a pergunta.

- Ontem você me disse que estava de folga... Considerando o horário que seu irmão me falou que você trabalha, acho que era para você estar vestindo um terno em algum grande escritório agora, mas como não está...

Ikki tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. Tinha mentido sobre sua demissão.

- Ah, isso... – deu um meio sorriso e continuou – Bem, na verdade, eu não estou de folga. Eu pedi demissão há dois dias.

- E por que não me disse antes?

"Porque não era da sua conta" seria uma resposta provável e típica de Ikki. Porém, essa resposta nem passou perto de ser pronunciada. Ikki simplesmente sorriu timidamente e disse:

- Acho que não estava preparado para anunciar isso. No fundo, acho que ainda não me dei conta do que aconteceu. Patético, não acha? – falou rindo, um pouco nervoso.

- Não, não acho. – respondeu Hyoga, sério – É difícil se adaptar a essas mudanças bruscas que ocorrem em nossas vidas.

O breve sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Ikki foi o modo como ele encontrou para agradecer Hyoga pelas palavras. Era difícil e raro para o moreno demonstrar uma fraqueza, como acabara de fazer. E era provável que se Hyoga fizesse troça disso, Ikki nunca mais se abriria desse jeito novamente. E, mesmo que momentaneamente, Ikki sentiu-se bem em poder mostrar um pouco do seu lado mais humano.

- Mas olha só! Estou aqui atrapalhando você!

- Me atrapalhando? – perguntou Ikki .

- Sim, interrompi sua corrida.

- Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Já corri o bastante por hoje...

Hyoga sorriu tristemente. Que pena... a situação era propícia, mas o momento era ruim. Ikki estava disposto a conversar; mas ele não podia, não agora.

- Sei que está tentando ser educado, mas é fato que te atrapalhei. De todo modo, preciso mesmo ir, tenho um compromisso urgente ao qual preciso comparecer agora...

- Precisa ir à praia de novo? – falou Ikki, não como zombaria, mas como quem gostaria de encontrar um meio de continuar a conversa – Se for, posso acompanhá-lo...

- Não, não é preciso. – Hyoga cortou a fala de Ikki de modo abrupto, até um pouco grosseiro. – E eu já estou meio atrasado, então preciso ir andando... Até mais, Ikki! – essa última fala foi dita enquanto Hyoga ia se afastando do jovem executivo, de modo que não deu a ele sequer a chance de se despedir também.

Ikki ficou parado no mesmo local, observando a figura esguia de Hyoga diminuir com a distância até desaparecer por completo do seu campo de visão.

- Compromisso urgente... Até parece. – falou consigo, em tom de escárnio. Para Ikki, isso não passava de uma desculpa para fugir à conversa que haviam entabulado e que, pensava ele, devia estar sendo tão desagradável que o jovem escritor precisou dar uma desculpa bastante esfarrapada para escapar dela.

- É isso que dá agir como um babaca chorão. – Ikki começou a caminhar de volta ao seu apartamento, enquanto ia se repreendendo por ter se comportado daquele modo. Agora, Hyoga devia estar achando que Ikki era uma pessoa fraca e contraditória, que é durona num dia, mas amolece no outro.

- Os comentários dele devem ter sido por pena. Que papelão!

E assim, Ikki chegou à conclusão de que a forma como ele sempre agiu é que estava correta: sendo frio, duro, de natureza hostil. Esse era o perfil de uma pessoa respeitada.

Com essa certeza em mente, voltou para seu apartamento para tomar um banho.

* * *

Mais tarde, pouco depois do horário do almoço, dois jovens discutiam, no aconchego de uma isolada casa, a respeito da vida de uma pessoa:

- Então, você tem certeza de que ele não está desconfiado de nada?

- Tenho. Se ele estivesse desconfiado, eu teria percebido isso hoje de manhã.

- Que bom... Porque ontem eu achava que nosso plano já tinha ido por água abaixo...

"_E quase foi mesmo_", pensou Hyoga. No entanto, não deixou que Shun percebesse seu pensamento e, sorrindo, disse ao jovem e preocupado irmão:

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Nosso plano continua de pé e acredito que as chances de sucesso são grandes.

- Fico muito feliz em saber. Não que eu tivesse dúvidas sobre seu trabalho, já que as referências são ótimas; mas é que meu irmão é muito teimoso, orgulhoso...

- Já lidei com casos piores.

- Mesmo assim... o Ikki, quando quer, é tão difícil...

- Nada que eu não consiga resolver. – respondeu Hyoga, de seu modo altivo usual.

- Então, acho que ele está em boas mãos. – falou Shun, sorridente, levantando-se da poltrona em que estava e preparando-se para ir embora – Ah, mas creio que seria bom avisá-lo de uma coisa...

Hyoga, que também havia se levantando da cadeira em que se encontrava, parou e prestou total atenção ao que Shun se preparava para falar. Afinal, toda informação a respeito do cliente era de grande importância.

- A maior desconfiança de Ikki em relação a tudo isso tem a ver com o fato de você ter agido de uma forma no primeiro encontro de vocês e de outra completamente diferente no segundo...

- Ah... – Hyoga mostrou certo desconforto com essa observação de Shun.

- Eu acho que consegui minimizar essa desconfiança, mas caso ele pergunte ou fale algo, você já fica preparado...

- Certo.

- Mas... – Shun sabia que já estava sendo indiscreto, mas não conseguiu evitar a pergunta – Por que você foi tão ríspido na primeira vez que Ikki foi procurá-lo?

- Eu não sabia que ele iria se tornar um cliente.

- Aí é que está! Quando me falaram de você, não me disseram que as coisas funcionavam desse jeito... Não me falaram que você se relacionava com eles como se fossem clientes... E também me contaram que bastava um deles aparecer à sua porta que você logo detectava que se tratava de mais um desses casos e, na mesma hora, dava início ao tratamento... sem necessidade de um contrato por escrito ou algo do tipo...

- Escute, - falou Hyoga, sem fazer questão de esconder sua irritação – é por causa do dinheiro?

- C- como é? – gaguejou Shun.

- Você está achando ruim ter de me pagar pelos meus serviços?

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Eu só queria entender por que você está agindo diferente agora; não que isso seja ruim, era só porque...

- Olha... – Hyoga começou a falar mais calmamente por ficar com pena de ver aquele jovem tão preocupado por deixá-lo nervoso – Tudo o que você ouviu a meu respeito é verdade. Mas isso foi antes; hoje minha realidade é outra. E atualmente vivo uma situação em que eu preciso receber dinheiro em troca do que faço. Isso não significa que a qualidade do meu trabalho vá decair, muito pelo contrário.

- Claro, com certeza! Em hipótese alguma eu pensei o contrário; sei que vai honrar sua palavra, eu só tinha ficado curioso, mas compreendo, claro... – falava Shun, ainda tentando se explicar.

- Tudo bem. – Hyoga dava mostras de que desejava terminar logo aquela conversa.

- Bom, então... Acho que está tudo bem. Estamos conversados e está tudo indo bem. É melhor eu ir, então.

Hyoga levou Shun até a porta e despediram-se com um rápido "Até logo". Shun foi até seu carro enquanto Hyoga fechava a porta. Nesse momento, o jovem irmão se deu conta de que o dinheiro realmente tinha muita importância dentro de todo esse contexto. Lembrou-se então de como haviam travado um primeiro contato:

_Início do Flashback_

* * *

- Pois não? – disse um Hyoga mal-humorado à porta.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Shun e eu precisava falar com você sobre... – começou a falar um afobado Shun, que tinha pressa em expor seus motivos para não dar chances ao outro de negar qualquer coisa antes de ouvi-lo completamente. Entretanto, sua tática não deu certo.

- Não tenho qualquer interesse em ouvir o que você tem a me dizer. – disse Hyoga, interrompendo o mocinho para logo em seguida começar a fechar a porta.

- Espere! O que eu tenho a lhe pedir é muito, muito importante!

De fato, quando Shun fazia uso de seu rosto mais angelical e pesaroso possível, não era só Ikki quem tinha dificuldades em negar algo a ele. Assim, Hyoga manteve a porta meio aberta para ouvir o que esse rapaz tão decidido a fazê-lo ouvir queria lhe dizer.

- Ouvi falar que você tem uma capacidade fantástica de ajudar pessoas como meu irmão...

- E como seria seu irmão? – disse Hyoga, impaciente.

- Bem, ele veio aqui hoje... de manhã...

Na mesma hora, Hyoga deu-se conta de que se tratava tudo aquilo. Já fazia algum tempo que não lhe surgia a oportunidade de trabalhar com pessoas como o homem que aparecera na manhã daquele dia... Afinal, mudara-se para uma casa bastante isolada justamente para dar um fim a tudo aquilo. Tinha decidido que não faria mais. Não havia por que fazer.

- Entendo. Mas não estou interessado. Eu me aposentei. Boa tarde. – falou Hyoga antes de fechar a porta de vez.

Shun não se deu por vencido. Do lado de fora, começou a falar em voz alta, numa tentativa que representava o desespero de não encontrar mais nada que pudesse ajudar seu irmão.

- Por favor, senhor Yukida! Você precisa me ajudar! Tenho certeza de que pode, e tenho medo de que ninguém mais seja capaz de fazê-lo...

Lá dentro, não havia qualquer sinal de resposta. Shun continuava a gritar:

- Olha, eu faço o que for possível para que me ajude! Eu conheço pessoas que podem ajudá-lo com sua carreira de escritor, eu posso pagar também se for necessário... sei lá... o que você quiser, eu dou um jeito de conseguir... Mas, por favor...

Nesse mesmo instante, a porta se abriu, o que mostrava que Hyoga estava bem atrás dela, ouvindo a tudo que Shun falava. Para Shun, isso demonstrava que, no fundo, o rapaz não conseguiu ficar indiferente à situação exposta pelo jovem com cabelos da cor da esperança, esperança essa que o encheu de forças para continuar ali insistindo.

- Muito bem, eu vou ouvir o que você tem para me falar. Mas já aviso com antecedência: Eu cobro caro pelos meus serviços.

Shun estranhou esse comentário, mas ficou tão contente de ter conseguido o que queria que não deu maior atenção a isso. Só agora percebia que o que fez Hyoga mudar de decisão não foi compaixão pelo rapaz que implorava ajuda do lado de fora da casa; fora tão somente o dinheiro.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Shun respirou fundo depois de ter descoberto esse fato. Isso mudava um pouco o modo como ele se sentia em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo... Mas logo se lembrou de como o resultado fora positivo em tantas outras situações, conforme tinha ouvido falar. E, se Hyoga prometia que a qualidade seria a mesma... Shun achou que deveria deixar as coisas seguirem seu rumo. "_Acho que posso confiar nele_". Assim, entrou em seu carro e partiu.

Minutos depois de sua saída, um porsche azul-marinho estacionava à porta da casa do escritor.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 8**

Após a corrida que fizera naquela manhã, Ikki tinha voltado para seu apartamento, tomado um banho e ocupado seu tempo com algumas leituras. Porém, nada disso parecia preencher as horas do seu dia. Essas férias já começavam a deixá-lo aborrecido...

Resolveu sair para ver se ficava menos mal-humorado. Aproveitou que era hora do almoço e decidiu que seria boa idéia comer em algum daqueles restaurantes que ficavam no centro e de que tanto gostava. Pegou seu carro e dirigiu-se a uma cantina italiana que adorava.

Andando pelas ruas do centro, ficou a observar algumas vitrines enquanto ia em direção ao seu destino. Foi quando viu, exposto na vitrine de um sebo, um livro de poesias cujo autor era Hyoga Yukida. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou na pequena loja de livros usados e tratou de adquirir este que era o único exemplar. Aproveitou para perguntar ao vendedor informações a respeito desse autor – já que Ikki nunca ouvira falar a respeito dele – mas não obteve nada de válido como resposta. O vendedor alegava que também não conhecia o tal escritor e que só colocou o livro ali porque era costume da loja fazer um rodízio e, a cada semana, alguns livros saíam da prateleira e iam para a vitrine para, quem sabe, dar a sorte de serem encontrados por alguém que os estivesse buscando.

Apesar de não ter conseguido obter nenhuma grande informação sobre Hyoga, o livro adquirido já era um meio de conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse jovem que andava inquietando o belo moreno. Contudo, mesmo estando bastante ansioso, Ikki não retirou o livro da sacola de plástico até chegar ao restaurante. Somente após sentar-se, acomodar-se e fazer o pedido é que finalmente tomou o livro em suas mãos. Era como se ele precisasse se preparar para esse momento, como se houvesse a necessidade de ler o livro cuidadosamente, dedicando a ele atenção especial.

Assim foi que, com bastante delicadeza, segurou o livro em suas mãos, procurando analisar cada detalhe dele. Não era um livro grande, tinha poucas páginas e uma capa branca simples, com o título escrito em azul: "_Poesia_", de Hyoga Yukida. Nada mais. Era a 1ª edição, e fora lançado há 10 anos. "Nossa, ele devia ter só uns 16 anos na época". Finalmente, depois de analisar minuciosamente o exterior do livro, Ikki decidiu que era hora de conhecer seu conteúdo.

Logo na primeira página, havia uma dedicatória tão simples quanto o resto do livro. Estava escrito apenas "Para minha mãe".

Passando às próximas páginas, vinham os poemas. Ikki nunca fora um grande apreciador de poesias, mas gostou do que leu. Eram poemas, em sua maioria, curtos. Falavam sobre as impressões que o poeta tinha da vida e sua fugacidade; _Carpe Diem!_ parecia ser o tema da obra. Assim, ele ia desfiando idéias, sentimentos e imagens acerca dos mais variados assuntos. Ikki ficou bastante entretido com a leitura e, apesar de inicialmente desejar ler com calma cada poema, acabou lendo o livro com tanta voracidade que conseguiu terminar suas 31 páginas antes mesmo da comida ser trazida pelo garçom.

Depois do almoço, seguiu para casa sentindo um incontrolável desejo de saber mais a respeito desse escritor que estava em sua vida há apenas 3 dias, mas que já ocupava tanto de seus pensamentos.

Já em seu apartamento, pegou seu notebook e começou a procurar em diversos sites de busca por qualquer coisa a respeito de Hyoga Yukida. No pouco que encontrou, não havia qualquer novidade. Algumas poucas pessoas citavam trechos de seus poemas e nada além disso. Curiosamente, todos os poemas citados pertenciam ao livro que ele havia comprado. "_Será que ele não publicou mais nada?_". Ikki cansou de revirar a Internet e não encontrar nada de relevância. Fechou seu notebook visivelmente contrariado. Odiava a sensação de impotência que sentia agora. Cruzou os braços e ficou a balançar as pernas, impaciente, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a pensar em alguma coisa. Foi então que se lembrou de algo que Shun dissera na conversa em que falaram pela primeira vez de Hyoga: "_Li numa entrevista que ele é bem... diferente_." Ora, então havia uma entrevista em algum lugar! Lá, certamente, Ikki encontraria mais a respeito do escritor, o suficiente para saciar sua curiosidade!

Correu a pegar as chaves do carro, entrou em seu porsche e rumou para a casa do irmão.

Depois de tocar a campainha umas três vezes é que percebeu que havia perdido a viagem. "_Mas é claro, Ikki! Ele foi se encontrar com Hyoga! Você mesmo o avisou para ir à tarde..._" O belo moreno havia esquecido por completo os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Esquecera de que tinha alertado a Shun sobre o horário da visita, esquecera até mesmo que tinha visto seu irmão na véspera. E o pior... também havia se esquecido de que tinha discutido com ele. Não fora nada grave, mas Ikki deixara seu irmão de forma grosseira, o que era típico dele; e seu irmão compreendera, como sempre fazia. E agora, lá estava ele, querendo pedir um favor a Shun como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sentiu-se mal por isso. Precisava pedir desculpas ao irmão. Porém, Ikki não era muito bom com pedidos de desculpas, especialmente porque estes tendiam a ser exageradamente emotivos por parte do mais novo – sendo ele a pessoa que recebia ou oferecia as desculpas.

Por esse motivo é que, desde pequenos, Ikki tinha uma forma especial de se desculpar com Shun: ele costumava deixar para o irmão um bilhete de desculpas, que nunca era muito grande – e nunca muito emotivo. Isso o liberava da situação que não era muito do seu agrado e ao mesmo tempo conseguia agradar bastante a Shun, pois Ikki sempre encontrava um local criativo para deixar esse bilhete – como em um caderno, no pára-brisa de seu carro, dentro de uma caixa de bombons etc. O importante é que o local sempre tinha a ver com o motivo da briga. E pensando assim, achou por bem que, dessa vez, o melhor local para se deixar o bilhete seria na cozinha de Shun.

Aproveitando que o irmão não estava em casa, sacou sua chave – obviamente, Shun tinha dado a ele uma chave de sua casa; ao contrário de Ikki, que nunca deu uma chave do seu apartamento a ninguém, nem mesmo ao irmão – e entrou. Lá dentro, dirigiu-se à escrivaninha de Shun para pegar papel e caneta a fim de escrever o bilhete. Foi quando viu uma série de pastas e papéis referentes ao concerto de Natal e às canções natalinas espalhadas em cima desta. Na mesma hora, Ikki estranhou o fato de Shun ter ido ao encontro do escritor sem levar toda aquela papelada. Mas, em seguida, lembrou-se de que Shun nunca fora muito organizado e o provável era que ele tivesse esquecido tudo aquilo em casa. Assim, decidiu pegar o que ele achava ser de grande importância e levar para o irmão que, pensava ele, deveria estar perdido sem aqueles documentos. Então, pegou os papéis e saiu, deixando de lado a idéia do bilhete.

* * *

Lá estava Ikki diante, mais uma vez, da casa de Hyoga. Dessa vez, nem se preparou muito para tocar à campainha. Apertou-a apenas uma vez; foi o suficiente para que viessem abrir a porta.

- Ikki? – falou, surpreso, Hyoga.

- Olá. Posso falar com meu irmão? – respondeu o moreno.

- O Shun? Mas... ele acabou de sair... – Hyoga ainda estava um pouco confuso com a súbita aparição de Ikki à sua porta.

- Sério? Não acredito! – falou Ikki, demonstrando revolta em sua voz, causada especialmente por não ter pensado na possibilidade de haver um desencontro como esse. Afinal, Ikki sempre fora o tipo de pessoa que não dava um passo sem antes pensar em todas as conseqüências e variáveis envolvidas nesse processo. Se bem que nesses últimos dias estivera irreconhecível, agindo impulsivamente como agora.

Hyoga, que não estava preparado para essa visita, pensou rápido e concluiu que a oportunidade, apesar de não planejada, era boa e devia ser aproveitada.

- O que você queria com ele? – perguntou o escritor russo, na tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.

- Eu vim entregar esses papéis... são referentes ao concerto de Natal que ele está montando. Ele esqueceu em casa.

- Bom, se serve de algum consolo, isso não fez falta. Tudo o que Shun precisava me passar ele sabia de cabeça, então não há com que se preocupar.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga mais calmo. Toda essa correria o tinha impedido de recordar os acontecimentos daquela manhã. Mas agora que já respirava mais tranqüilo, lembrou-se de como esse rapaz o tratara mais cedo.

- Fico feliz em saber. – disse secamente – Vou indo, então.

- Espere! Já que veio de tão longe, não quer entrar, tomar um copo d'água?... – perguntou Hyoga, que não estava disposto a perder outra oportunidade como aconteceu pela manhã.

- Não, não pretendo atrapalhar.

- Imagine, não será incômodo algum.

- Quem me garante? Daqui a pouco, aparece um compromisso urgente...

Hyoga soltou uma risada de leve. Pelo visto, o rapaz não estava mais tão propício a conversar como de manhã e o motivo fora sua saída repentina... Mas isso era bom. Significava que estava conseguindo atingi-lo.

- Eu garanto, Ikki. Não tenho mais nenhum compromisso hoje.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga. Lá estava aquele olhar mais uma vez. E, novamente, aquela sensação agradável que sentia ao estar na companhia do escritor. Não queria se render a essas sensações; queria ser duro e frio com ele, mas como era difícil! Hyoga também não facilitava as coisas para ele, parecia sorrir de um modo que atiçava em Ikki uma vontade irracional de ceder ao que ele pedisse...

- Está bem; um copo d'água. – foi só o que disse, mas simbolizava sua rendição perante o jovem de cabelos dourados.

Hyoga conhecia seu poder de sedução. Nunca jogara tão baixo como fazia agora, apelando para esse tipo de recurso, mas pensava que estava correndo contra o tempo e tinha de agir o mais rápido possível. Precisava ganhar a confiança de Ikki e estava usando de artifícios físicos para isso. "_Como você é baixo, Hyoga..._" pensava ele. "_Mas também, que me importa? Valores, ideologias... de que isso me adiantou?_".

Entraram os dois rapazes em casa. Ikki deu-se conta de que era a primeira vez que lá entrava e aproveitou para observar o local enquanto Hyoga foi buscar seu copo d'água. Era uma casa simples, mas muito aconchegante. Havia muitos livros espalhados pela sala, em estantes, em cima da mesa de jantar, sobre a mesa do café e também no sofá. "_Decididamente, ele não é lá muito organizado_", pensou Ikki. Viu também que o dono da casa parecia gostar muito de plantas, pois havia muitas delas espalhadas pela casa – ou pelo menos, do que ele podia ver da casa, já que só tinha uma visão geral da sala. Havia um corredor que provavelmente levaria aos quartos e, na posição oposta a esse corredor, ficava uma porta que dava para a cozinha. Era possível perceber que havia um quintal também, pois uma das janelas da sala dava para essa parte da casa. E lá, pelo visto, mais plantas. Aproximou-se dessa janela para ter uma vista melhor e acabou derrubando, sem querer, um porta-retrato que ficava sobre uma cômoda perto dessa janela. Tratou de levantar logo o objeto e foi quando viu uma imagem que muito lhe chamou a atenção. Ficou ali, com o retrato em suas mãos, absorto, tentando entender por que aquela foto lhe trazia lembranças de sentimentos, recordações estranhas...

- Essa é minha mãe. – a fala de Hyoga fez Ikki despertar dessa estranha viagem ao passado em que estava embarcando.

- Ah... – foi o que o jovem executivo conseguiu articular como resposta. Não havia prestado muita atenção à mulher que também estava na foto e que Hyoga revelava como sendo sua mãe.

- O nome dela era Natássia. Ela era muito bonita, não acha? – Hyoga estava ao lado de Ikki, segurando o copo com água em uma mão e com a outra tomando-lhe o retrato das mãos.

Ikki ficou em silêncio observando como Hyoga contemplava o retrato de sua mãe. Seus olhos pareceram úmidos por um momento. Em seguida, colocou o retrato de volta à cômoda e, como se voltasse à realidade, sorriu a Ikki entregando-lhe o copo com água.

- É você junto dela naquela foto? – perguntou Ikki, antes de sorver um pouco do líquido.

Hyoga olhou para a foto em cima da cômoda mais uma vez – Sim, sou eu. Acho que tinha uns 6, 7 anos na época.

Ikki bebeu o conteúdo do copo em poucos goles. Enquanto bebia, continuou observando a foto. "Esses olhos... eu me lembro... eles me lembram... algo...".

- Quer dar um passeio? – disse Hyoga, interrompendo mais uma vez os pensamentos de Ikki.

- Passeio? Como assim, eu e você?

- Está vendo mais alguém aqui?

- Não, mas não entendo por que você...

- Olha só, estou tentando me desculpar pelo modo como agi hoje. Que tal me ajudar com esse pedido de desculpas?

Ikki sorriu. Sabia como era chato tentar pedir desculpas a alguém que não lhe facilitava em nada esse trabalho. Além disso, Hyoga parecia ser orgulhoso como ele. Definitivamente, não era nada fácil para ele abrir o jogo assim.

- Certo. Para onde vamos então?

- Eu tenho uma boa idéia...

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 9**

- Para onde estamos indo mesmo?

- Já disse... você logo vai descobrir; e vai ser antes de chegarmos.

- Tem certeza de que não era melhor irmos de carro? Podíamos chegar mais rápido...

- Puxa, mas como você é impaciente, Ikki! – riu Hyoga – Às vezes, você deveria se preocupar menos com o destino e aproveitar mais a caminhada...

Ikki escutou esse comentário e instantaneamente fez a ligação com os poemas que lera do jovem naquela manhã. Pelo visto, Hyoga continuava com a mesma opinião de tantos anos atrás... "_É a tal idéia de aproveitar cada momento... Carpe Diem..._".

Estava relembrando alguns versos que tinha lido e que pareciam confirmar o modo de ser de Hyoga quando se familiarizou com o local em que estavam. Ora, aquele era o caminho que levava ao parque!

- Você levou mesmo a sério quando eu disse que o parque poderia ser meu recanto de paz, hein? – falou Ikki, tentando fazer pouco caso do que dissera de manhã.

- Não é só por isso que estamos indo para lá.

- Não?

- Ikki, pergunte menos e aprecie mais o passeio. Olhe o que você está perdendo... – falou Hyoga, apontando para o céu que apresentava uma coloração belíssima de fim de tarde.

Realmente, a visão do pôr-do-sol era maravilhosa. Ikki se deu conta de que nunca parava para dar atenção a esses momentos do dia e agora via o quanto estava perdendo. Era mesmo um espetáculo... Assim, seguiram em silêncio por alguns minutos até chegar ao parque.

Lá, havia muitas crianças empinando pipas, andando de bicicletas, acompanhadas dos pais, com algodão doce e sorvete nas mãos. Na ponte que ficava sobre o lago, alguns casais apaixonados observavam o sol se pondo. À margem deste, algumas pessoas jogavam pipoca para os patos que nadavam por lá. Hyoga convidou Ikki a sentar-se ali, perto da margem, debaixo de uma frondosa árvore.

- Esse é um dos melhores lugares do parque para assistirmos ao pôr-do-sol. E vai ficar ainda melhor quando as estrelas começarem a aparecer...

Ikki ficou observando tudo ao seu redor. Tantas pessoas, tanto calor humano. Todos pareciam tão felizes ali e essa felicidade parecia estar em tanta abundância que era como se ele recebesse parte dela só por estar também naquele lugar.

Hyoga, por sua vez, observava cada gesto de Ikki. Era preciso saber se estava acertando, se precisava mudar de abordagem ou o que quer que fosse para atingir seu objetivo. Mas, ao ver o sorriso nos lábios do belo moreno, que tinha seu rosto iluminado pela luz do sol que ia diminuindo a cada instante, o rapaz de cabelos dourados percebeu não apenas que estava tudo certo... percebeu também que aquele sorriso no rosto de Ikki deveria ser uma raridade. Não o conhecia há tanto tempo; é verdade, mas Hyoga sabia dizer quando presenciava um momento único, que poucas vezes acontecia. Era um talento que possuía; ele era capaz de ver um brilho especial que resplandecia em situações assim. Era dessa forma que Hyoga enxergava o sorriso de Ikki naquele instante... resplandecente, mágico... único. E, sem perceber, sentiu uma vontade verdadeira de propiciar mais momentos assim para o jovem executivo. "_Quem diria... E eu achando que não me importava mais com essas coisas..._", pensou Hyoga, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Hyoga foi acordado de seus pensamentos quando Ikki levantou-se de repente. Sem que tivesse chance de perguntar aonde ele ia, viu o rapaz correr em direção a um pipoqueiro que passava ali perto. Em seguida, Ikki acenou para que Hyoga viesse até onde ele estava – à margem do lago.

- O que houve? Ficou com uma vontade incontrolável de comer pipoca, é? – brincou Hyoga, que achou verdadeiramente graciosa a imagem daquele homem que segurava o saquinho de pipoca com tanta empolgação.

- Vamos alimentar os patos. Eu nunca fiz isso. – disse Ikki, chegando mais perto da água.

- Puxa, seu pais nunca te levaram para dar comida pros patinhos? – perguntou Hyoga, que parou um pouco mais distante da água, com os braços cruzados.

Ikki estava de costas para Hyoga. Seu semblante expressou, momentaneamente, a dor que ainda guardava lá dentro. Mas não deixaria esse sentimento vir à tona; ele nunca deixava.

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito novo. Acidente de carro. – limitou-se a responder, enquanto atirava a pipoca aos patos que disputavam para pegar cada grão lançado.

Hyoga percebeu que havia tocado em um assunto muito delicado. Sabia como era doloroso perder alguém. Se para ele, que perdera a mãe, já tinha sido muito difícil, imaginava o quanto deveria ter sido árduo para Ikki, que tinha perdido pai e mãe.

- E você? Engordou muitos patos quando era criança? – disse Ikki, buscando desviar o foco da conversa, pois não gostava que sentissem pena dele.

- Eu? Não... nunca gostei muito de patos.

- Sério? – riu Ikki – Por quê? Algum deles já te bicou e te deixou traumatizado?

- Na verdade... – disse Hyoga, melancólico – Você conhece aquela história do patinho feio?

- Conheço, claro. O que tem?

- Minha mãe me contava essa história antes de eu dormir. Era uma das minhas prediletas. Eu me lembro que toda vez que ela me contava, eu sentia uma imensa tristeza pelo patinho nunca conseguir se encaixar à sua família, sendo sempre mal-quisto e rebaixado por ela... Felizmente, no final, ele conseguia superar tudo isso, encontrando seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo, o que me deixava bastante alegre.

- Ah, entendo. – falou Ikki que, a fim de prestar mais atenção ao que Hyoga dizia, despejou todo o conteúdo do saquinho de uma vez no lago, criando um alvoroço entre os patos – Essa história te traz muitas lembranças da sua mãe e isso deixa você triste.

- Não, esse não é o problema. Nunca tive problemas com minhas recordações, como aconteceu com meu pai. O problema é que, depois da morte da minha mãe, eu passei a me sentir o próprio patinho feio dentro da minha casa. Meu pai era incapaz de me compreender, não conseguíamos concordar em absolutamente nada e ele me fazia sentir uma aberração por pensar e ser diferente dele. Eu sentia aquela mesma sensação ruim de quando minha mãe me contava a história, só que essa sensação desagradável me acompanhava todos os dias e não havia previsão de um final feliz, como no conto de fadas.

Ikki ficou olhando para Hyoga. O parque já estava começando a esvaziar, pois escurecera e as primeiras estrelas do céu já brilhavam lá no alto.

- Olha, - começou a falar Ikki, que agora observava as estrelas no céu – a sua história ainda não acabou. Você ainda pode vir a se tornar um cisne.

- Como é?

- Um cisne, como na história. O patinho feio não se encaixava àquela realidade porque, na verdade, ele era um cisne, lembra? O mesmo pode ocorrer com você. Ainda há muitas oportunidades para você se encontrar e descobrir quem é, realmente.

- E quem disse que eu preciso me encontrar? De onde tirou essa idéia de que eu não sei quem sou? – falou Hyoga, um pouco irritado.

- Muito simples: se você soubesse mesmo, não teria mais problemas com essa história.

Hyoga fez um gesto de que ia responder algo, mas calou-se. O que ele poderia dizer? Ikki estava certo. "_Que bagunça; agora é ele quem está me analisando, quando deveria ser o contrário_". Achou melhor mudar o rumo dessa conversa:

- Escuta, você está com fome?

- Não muito.

- Não tem problema. Vem comigo!

- Aonde você quer ir agora?

- Eu disse que te trouxe aqui por um motivo. Vamos lá, que eu quero te mostrar!

- Nossa, Pato... mas você é muito elétrico, hein? Depois, dizia que eu é que não conseguia parar... – gracejou Ikki.

Hyoga parou de súbito e olhou para o moreno, que exibia um belo sorriso.

- Pato?

- É, Pato. – disse Ikki, que começou a caminhar na direção que Hyoga estava indo antes de parar para encará-lo – Vou te chamar assim, agora. Pelo menos, até você descobrir quem é. Aí, eu posso começar a te chamar de Cisne.

Hyoga cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como era seu costume fazer toda vez que se sentia contrariado com algo. Entretanto, não conseguiu se zangar; Ikki falou de modo tão divertido que o escritor acabou sorrindo também.

- Que seja! – suspirou, resignado - Vamos logo então...

* * *

- Cachorro-quente?

- Veja lá como você fala; isso aqui não é um simples cachorro-quente... É "o" cachorro-quente!

- Não vejo grande diferença em relação aos outros. Tem pão, salsicha...

- Ikki, dá logo uma mordida que você vai entender o que eu estou dizendo! – riu Hyoga, entregando-lhe o cachorro-quente. Em seguida, pagou ao homem que cuidava do carrinho no qual estava escrito em letras bem grandes: HOT DOG.

O escritor russo ficou olhando para Ikki enquanto este dava sua primeira mordida. Seus olhos pareciam perguntar o que ele tinha achado. O moreno olhou de volta para Hyoga e percebeu que já conseguia encarar Hyoga sem se sentir tão incomodado. A sensação de incômodo fora embora, ficando apenas a agradável sensação de familiaridade que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Aliás, nem estava mais tão preocupado em descobrir.

- Hum... é gostoso mesmo!

- Eu não disse? Esse cachorro-quente é uma verdadeira perdição! Quando você o come, é como se estivesse vivendo um momento sublime!

- Ei, calma lá! Também não é para tanto assim... – riu Ikki – Eu gostei do sanduíche, mas não estou nas nuvens...

- Porque você não se deixa voar. Se vivenciasse com todas as forças as tantas sensações maravilhosas que a vida nos proporciona, você estaria acostumado a viver nas nuvens.

- Não, não... Obrigado, mas gosto de ter meus pés bem fincados no chão.

"_É... Ainda vou ter um trabalhinho com ele_", pensou Hyoga, desanimado com o último comentário de Ikki.

- Mas não encare o que eu disse como uma crítica, por favor! – emendou Ikki – Entendo seu modo de viver a vida, você é poeta, enxerga as coisas de uma forma distinta...

- Como sabe que sou poeta?

- Oras, eu... Era segredo, por acaso?

- Não, mas eu nunca falei sobre isso com você ou seu irmão. Falei? – questionou Hyoga, com dúvidas.

- Não, você nunca nos disse nada a respeito. Mas eu li seu livro.

- Meu livro? Meu livro de poesias?

- Sim. Um bem antigo, chamado...

- "_Poesia_".

- Isso! Esse mesmo.

- Onde você o encontrou, Ikki?

- Num sebo. Hoje de manhã.

Hyoga ficou calado, cabisbaixo, como se estivesse absorvendo todas essas informações.

- Escute, seu livro é muito bom. Foi o primeiro que escreveu?

- Sim, o primeiro e único.

- Puxa, é uma pena que não tenha escrito outro. Você tem talento. Agora sei porque meu irmão fez tanta questão de escolher você para ajudá-lo.

Hyoga parecia não ouvi-lo. Estavam andando de volta para a casa de Hyoga e este estava com seu olhar perdido.

- Me parece que você é exatamente o que transparece naqueles poemas: adora viver intensamente cada momento. Estou certo? – perguntou Ikki, tentando chamar de volta a atenção do jovem poeta.

- Ah, sim, claro. Viver intensamente, gosto sim... – respondeu Hyoga, sem muito ânimo e evitando olhar Ikki nos olhos.

Ikki sempre fora muito bom para perceber que existem momentos de falar e de calar. Agora, definitivamente, era um ótimo momento de silenciar. Sabia respeitar o espaço das pessoas. Seguiram até a casa de Hyoga calados.

Lá chegando, Ikki tratou de abrir a porta de seu carro e, de dentro de seu porta-luvas, pegou o livro de poesias e o mostrou ao rapaz de cabelos louros.

- Viu? Até que está bem conservado, apesar de ter uns 10 anos, não é mesmo?

Hyoga pegou o livro que Ikki lhe estendia. Olhava para o livro como se estivesse reencontrando um objeto perdido há muito tempo.

Ikki, que sabia desvendar olhares, percebeu o que se passava e perguntou:

- Você, por acaso, tem um exemplar desse livro na sua casa?

- Não. – foi só o que Hyoga pôde dizer.

- Não é possível, Pato! Com aquele bando de livro que eu vi na sua sala, você não tem um exemplar do único que escreveu? Isso está errado!

Hyoga manteve o olhar triste por sobre o livro que estava em suas mãos.

- Ok, vamos resolver isso... Fica com esse livro de presente.– disse Ikki, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

Hyoga sorriu e Ikki pôde ver que aquele era um presente bastante significativo. Depois, ficou meio sem-graça, pois o outro nada falava, apenas o fitava e isso deixava o executivo bastante constrangido. Assim, para se livrar dessa situação, que era muito embaraçosa para ele, disse:

- Ah! Tem um poema de que eu gostei muito! Acho até que é meu preferido dentre todos. Posso lhe mostrar?

- Claro. – disse Hyoga, com aparência mais serena.

- Deixa eu ver... – Ikki pegou o livro das mãos de Hyoga e começou a folheá-lo – Achei. Aqui está; gostei muito desse: "_A vez_".

Hyoga olhou. Lembrava de quando havia escrito esse poema.

- Eu gostei, particularmente, desses versos. – e apontou para os versos finais do poema:

"_Ame um se quiser  
Ame vários se puder  
A escolha é sua  
O coração é seu  
Os rostos são muitos  
E a vida, uma só.  
O amor não tem hora marcada_."

Hyoga estava lendo esses versos quando o celular de Ikki tocou. Era Shun:

- Oi, Shun. Sim, fui eu. Desculpa, devia ter te avisado. Estou com os papéis aqui, não se preocupe. Tá certo, já vou levar para você. Tudo bem, chego aí em uns 15 minutos. Tchau.

O executivo desligou o celular e viu que Hyoga ainda mantinha os olhos presos àquela página. Por ele, continuaria ali, mas tinha de ir, pois Shun havia chegado em casa e tinha se assustado ao ver que seus papéis tinham desaparecido.

- Bem... está na minha hora.

Hyoga finalmente levantou os olhos para Ikki. Era um olhar diferente, que Ikki ainda não tinha vislumbrado no rapaz loiro. Era um olhar bonito, cativante... decididamente singular.

- Tudo bem, eu também preciso entrar e fazer algumas coisas.

- Então... eu vou indo. – falava Ikki, sem saber ao certo como se despedir (ainda mais porque não desejava partir). – Shun está me esperando. – o executivo falou essa última frase muito mais para se lembrar de que precisava mesmo ir.

- Certo... Espero que tenha gostado do passeio.

- Ah, sim. Gostei muito, obrigado.

- Consegui me redimir pelo que ocorreu hoje de manhã? – falou Hyoga, sorridente de novo.

- É...Acho que dessa vez, conseguiu. – brincou Ikki.

E ficaram os dois a se olhar, sem ter mais o que dizer, mas sem conseguir se mover para irem embora.

- Ah! – foi Hyoga quem quebrou o desconfortável silêncio – Se quiser vir aqui amanhã, eu posso mostrar uns outros textos que já escrevi. Acho que ia gostar, já que elogiou tanto esses poemas velhos...

- Venho sim! – respondeu Ikki, tão rápido que se sentiu um pouco acanhado por demonstrar alguma empolgação – Porque... você sabe, eu estou à toa, então qualquer coisa que preencha meu tempo será bem-vinda. – disse, tentando não parecer tão interessado.

- Claro. Então, passe aqui de tarde, ok?

- Ok. Até lá, então.

- Até. E boa noite!

- Boa noite, Pato! Tchau!

E assim, Hyoga entrou em sua casa enquanto Ikki abria a porta de seu porsche. Sentado dentro de seu carro, um sorriso iluminou o rosto do jovem de cabelos azuis escuros. Deu a partida e foi para a casa do irmão, sentindo-se tão leve como nunca antes.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: Esses versos do poema "A Vez", que atribuí a Hyoga, pertencem a um poema que realmente existe e é de minha autoria._

_Lua Prateada._


	10. Chapter 10

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 10**

Assim que ouviu o barulho do carro estacionando em frente a sua casa, Shun correu para abrir a porta para o irmão.

- Ikki! – falou o irmão mais jovem, aparentemente um pouco estressado.

- Oi, Shun... – respondeu Ikki, com um sorriso que não conseguia retirar do rosto.

- Puxa, irmão! Como é que você me faz uma coisa dessas? Já estava todo preocupado achando que tinha perdido a minha pasta em algum lugar e nem pensava se...

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados parou de falar ao perceber em que estado se encontrava o irmão. Ikki nem parecia ouvir os comentários de Shun, mas isso não ocorria por falta de interesse, como era de costume. Ikki não ouvia porque parecia estar sonhando acordado.

- Ikki! – falou Shun, mais alto e com um bom pressentimento a respeito disso.

- O quê? Desculpa, Shun. O que você estava falando?

- Nada de importante. Só tinha ficado preocupado com meus papéis, mas já que eles estão a salvo, eu queria saber é onde você estava...

- Onde eu estava? Bom... Eu tinha ido atrás de você para entregar esses papéis, porque achei que você os tivesse esquecido.

- Ah, então... – Shun não conseguiu disfarçar o contentamento ao ouvir o irmão. O bom humor de Ikki tinha mesmo a ver com o jovem escritor – Você foi atrás de mim na casa do Hyoga?

- Fui, mas nos desencontramos. Parece que cheguei pouco tempo depois de você ter saído...

- Hum... – Shun estava de braços cruzados e tentando esconder um sorriso – E o que você fez então?

- Ah, eu... eu ia trazer os papéis de volta, mas Hyoga percebeu que eu tinha corrido muito para tentar chegar a tempo, então ele me ofereceu um copo d'água. – respondeu Ikki, que já começava a se sentir desconfortável com tantas perguntas.

- E você aceitou?

- Aceitei, lógico. Não sou tão mal-educado quanto você pensa, Shun. Bom, vim só deixar seus papéis; estou cansado e quero ir logo para casa.

Shun viu o irmão entrar em sua casa com os papéis para sair logo em seguida. Não estava mais tão sorridente, mas estava longe de parecer o carrancudo de sempre. Algo tinha acontecido naquela tarde. Algo bom e, por mais curioso que estivesse, Shun deveria respeitar a privacidade do irmão. Concluiu que Hyoga estava fazendo bem a sua parte e ele não deveria se intrometer.

- Está bem, Ikki. Vá descansar. Te vejo amanhã?

- Ahn... Amanhã, eu acho que não... Tenho um compromisso. Mas eu te ligo.

- Tá bom... – suspirou Shun, pois sabia que o irmão sempre prometia, mas nunca ligava.

Nesse momento, Ikki percebeu que estava sendo tão ríspido quanto fora no dia anterior. E lembrou que, mais cedo, tinha ido à casa do irmão justamente para pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido, o que acabou não acontecendo. Bem, na verdade, havia ido também por causa da reportagem... _A reportagem! A entrevista! Já tinha até me esquecido!_

- Shun, já ia me esquecendo... Hoje à tarde eu tinha vindo aqui pedir emprestada uma revista sua.

- Claro, irmão. Sem problemas... Qual revista você quer?

- Aquela em que você leu uma entrevista com Hyoga.

Shun empalideceu. Ikki não podia ler aquela reportagem.

- Ah, sei... aquela revista... Puxa, Ikki, me desculpa, mas eu não sei bem em que revista eu li isso...

- Você pode procurar para mim? É só dar uma olhada nas revistas aí da sua casa...

- Poxa, Ikki, mas tem muita revista aqui... E eu ando tão atarefado...

- Tá, então me passa as revistas que eu mesmo procuro.

- Ikki, eu nem tenho certeza de que li essa reportagem em alguma revista aqui em casa! Eu acho até que eu li foi na sala de espera do meu dentista...

Ikki ficou pensativo. Pensava em como poderia fazer para conseguir a reportagem. Já ia perguntar ao irmão em que revista ele a tinha lido; aí ele poderia ligar para a edição da revista, poderia perguntar em que número havia saído a entrevista e tentaria então comprá-la...

- Mas Ikki, - disse Shun, interrompendo seus pensamentos – por que esse súbito interesse no Hyoga? Pensei que estivesse aliviado de não ter mais que perder seu tempo com ele.

- Interesse? Eu não estou interessado, só... curioso. – Ikki percebeu que não tinha sido boa idéia falar a respeito com Shun. Se fosse explicar porque queria a revista, teria de falar sobre o livro que vira naquela manhã. Shun, certamente, iria querer ver o livro e Ikki teria de explicar que o deu a Hyoga e até explicar todo o contexto que o levou a fazer isso, já teria se exposto demais. E Ikki prezava demais sua privacidade; não estava disposto a se abrir agora. – É besteira, Shun; deixa pra lá. – achou melhor finalizar aquela conversa. Quem sabe, no dia seguinte, poderia surgir uma oportunidade de perguntar diretamente a Hyoga sobre a entrevista.

- Tudo bem, então. – respirou Shun, aliviado.

- Bom, vou indo. – disse Ikki, virando as costas para o irmão enquanto caminhava de volta ao seu carro. Foi então que se lembrou: – Ah, sim... Me desculpe por ontem, Shun. – foi só o que disse, ainda de costas para o irmão.

Para muitos, esse pareceria um pedido de desculpas mixo, fraco. Mas o rapaz mais jovem conhecia o irmão e sabia que, para ele, pedir desculpas em voz alta, em claro e bom tom, não era fácil.

- Desculpas aceitas, Ikki. Boa noite, irmão.

- Boa noite. – respondeu o executivo, antes de fechar a porta de seu porsche e partir.

* * *

A manhã nunca demorou tanto a passar. Ikki estava ansioso para rever Hyoga, apesar de não admitir esse fato para si mesmo. Havia acordado cedo, como sempre, e foi novamente correr no parque, só que não encontrou Hyoga dessa vez. Ficou um pouco frustrado, pois em seu íntimo tinha esperanças de vê-lo por lá. Porém, não foi o que aconteceu e Ikki teria de esperar até a tarde. De volta ao seu apartamento, tomou uma ducha e ficou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem ter o que fazer. Perto da hora do almoço é que se deu conta de que Hyoga e ele não haviam, propriamente, marcado um horário para se encontrarem. O outro tinha apenas dito para que passasse lá à tarde. Para Ikki, a tarde poderia ter início a partir da hora do almoço. Pensando assim, achou que já poderia ir para lá.

- E eu aproveito e levo o almoço. Ainda vou estar fazendo um favor pra ele!

Convencido de que a idéia era boa, pegou as chaves do carro e deixou seu apartamento.

* * *

- Dois cachorros-quentes, por favor. Para viagem.

Tinha pensado muito no que levar. Andou pelo centro, em busca de algo que Hyoga pudesse gostar. Porém, nada lhe chamava a atenção nesse sentido. Lembrou-se então de como Hyoga havia falado do cachorro-quente do parque. O sanduíche era, certamente, bem menos do que Ikki pretendia levar, mas depois de pensar um pouco a respeito, concluiu que algo mais simples seria o que mais agradaria a Hyoga.

Estava pagando ao rapaz que cuidava do carrinho quando escutou alguém chamar seu nome:

- Ikki?

Virou-se e reconheceu seu colega de trabalho, Shiryu.

- Você por aqui? Puxa... – falou o rapaz de longos cabelos negros.

- Qual o problema? Que eu saiba, este parque é público.

- Calma, Ikki. Foi só um comentário. É que eu estranhei que... ah, esquece.

- Estranhou o quê? Pode falar.

Shiryu permaneceu calado. Não era assim que gostaria que tivesse sido o reencontro dos dois. Estava dando um tempo para o amigo esfriar a cabeça antes de voltar a conversar com ele. Mas, pelo visto, esse tempo foi em vão, pois Ikki estava bastante amargo para ouvir qualquer coisa que o colega quisesse dizer.

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar. Eu sei o que estranhou. Nunca me imaginou andando pelo parque, curtindo a vida, não é? Pois as pessoas se enganam. Eu, ao contrário daquele diretor-hippie, sou capaz de fazer as duas coisas: trabalhar e aproveitar a vida. Não preciso largar meu trabalho para encontrar a felicidade e todas aquelas coisas que o imbecil ficou pregando.

- Mas você não está trabalhando, Ikki. Quero dizer, não nos últimos dias.

- Ora, e daí? Acha que passei a andar pelo parque e a curtir a vida só depois que me demiti? Até parece, Shiryu. Eu sempre fui assim. Sempre consegui equilibrar as coisas.

- Estranho, porque o Ikki que eu conhecia me parecia diferente desse que você está descrevendo...

- Grande coisa. Você mal me conhecia, Shiryu. Convivíamos apenas no trabalho. Você não tem como saber quem eu era fora daquele ambiente. E eu estou te dizendo que sempre tive uma vida equilibrada. Não sou extremista igual ao Seiya. Aquele lá, coitado, achou que só porque ele não conseguiu balancear os dois pratos da balança, ninguém seria capaz também.

- Ikki, o Seiya nunca falou que era impossível conciliar trabalho e lazer. Também não disse nada sobre agir radicalmente. Ele só achava que a empresa poderia seguir uma abordagem diferente...

- Shiryu, você me decepciona muito defendendo um cara burro como aquele. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele vai afundar as empresas Kido em dois tempos. Depois, você não entende porque eu tenho tanta raiva dessa cara...

- Na verdade, eu entendo bem a sua raiva, Ikki. Você se identificou com o Seiya mais do que gostaria, só que é orgulhoso demais para admitir.

- Eu o quê? Ficou maluco, Shiryu? Eu tenho raiva dele porque o cara é um idiota!

- Ikki, admitir certos erros não é sinal de fraqueza. Pelo contrário; é o que nos faz mais fortes. Eu mesmo reconheço que estava seguindo o caminho descrito pelo Seiya. E estava infeliz, apesar de não querer enxergar.

- Ah, não... Eu não tenho tempo para ficar ouvindo essas baboseiras. Daqui a pouco, você vai começar a dizer que veio dar um passeio no parque por ordem do babaca-mor, que acha que para sermos felizes, precisamos estar em contato com a natureza e outras besteiras do tipo...

- Bom, foi quase isso. – riu Shiryu.

- Cara, fala sério... Ele está te doutrinando agora, é?

- Não, ele só me disse para dar uma pausa para almoçar. A gente se acostumou a ficar o dia inteiro no escritório, lembra? Muitas vezes, nem saíamos para almoçar, comíamos lá mesmo.

- Qual o problema? O trabalho rendia bastante por conta disso.

- É, mas... É bom parar um pouco. Sair. Respirar. Ver gente.

- Foi o Seiya quem disse isso, imagino.

- Em parte. De toda forma, é verdade. Sair é bom. Então, ele sugeriu que eu viesse aqui comprar esse cachorro-quente. Segundo ele, cada mordida desse sanduíche é sublime.

Ao ouvir a última frase de Shiryu, Ikki lembrou-se de Hyoga. Já estava até se esquecendo do que fora fazer ali e o lanche começava a esfriar. Esse diretor-geral era realmente capaz de fazer Ikki ficar fora de si.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir embora, Shiryu. Espero que você acorde pra realidade antes que seja tarde.

Shiryu apenas olhou para o amigo. Viu-o afastar-se dali e ficou pensando se algo ou alguém seria capaz de fazê-lo perceber que quem precisava abrir os olhos, urgentemente, era ele.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 11**

Ikki correu o máximo que pôde para que o lanche não chegasse tão frio. Quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, teve a impressão de que correu à toa, pois tocava a campainha na casa de Hyoga e não parecia haver sinal de que tinha alguém lá dentro. Já estava desistindo quando avistou o jovem escritor ao longe, caminhando lentamente e com o olhar distante e perdido. Ikki ficou então observando-o, com uma incômoda sensação de que algo não estava certo. Ao aproximar-se um pouco mais, Hyoga deu-se conta de que Ikki estava à porta de sua casa e, no mesmo instante, pareceu fazer um grande esforço para esconder o sofrimento que se enxergava há poucos minutos em seus olhos.

- Ficou esperando muito tempo aqui fora? – perguntou Hyoga, assim que chegou a uma distância que permitia que Ikki o ouvisse.

- Não, cheguei faz pouco tempo.

- Menos mal. Está frio, então é melhor entrarmos logo.

- Não estou com frio, mas acho que o almoço que eu trouxe já era.

Hyoga tinha acabado de abrir a porta e dava passagem para Ikki entrar. Foi então que percebeu o pacote que ele segurava.

- Almoço?

- É, mas acho que já esfriou.

Ikki dirigiu-se à mesa e depositou ali o pacote. De dentro dele, retirou um dos sanduíches.

- É... – suspirou, contrariado – Acho que você não vai querer comer um cachorro-frio.

- Não acredito! – disse Hyoga, aproximando-se da mesa e pegando o sanduíche – Você foi ao parque comprar aquele cachorro-quente?

- Fui; mas não serviu de nada.

- Como não? Esse cachorro-quente é sublime até quando está frio! – riu Hyoga.

- O que me dá mais raiva é que isso também é culpa dele. – resmungou Ikki.

- Culpa de quem?

- Do meu ex-chefe. É uma longa história.

- Sou bom ouvinte.

Ikki olhou para Hyoga. O escritor russo parecia realmente interessado em ouvir o que ele teria para dizer. Ikki não era acostumado a ter uma conversa desse tipo com tanta facilidade, mas ao sentir-se envolvido por aqueles olhos azuis que lhe passavam tanta segurança, logo começou a falar sem grandes dificuldades.

Basicamente, Ikki contou a Hyoga toda a história referente a Seiya da mesma forma como havia contado a Shun, demonstrando sua imensa perplexidade ao saber que Saori Kido foi capaz de colocar um "desconhecido qualquer", que era como ele se referia a Seiya agora, em um cargo tão importante. Em seguida, foi tecendo comentários a respeito do diretor-geral da mesma maneira que o fez com Shiryu, indignado com as colocações de Seiya e seu modo de ver a vida. Terminou dizendo exatamente o que havia acabado de falar para seu ex-colega de escritório:

- ... e esse diretor-geral-hippie vai afundar as empresas Kido em dois tempos. Não tenho dúvidas disso.

Hyoga ficou quieto durante toda a explanação de Ikki. À medida que o ouvia, percebia que sua primeira avaliação do jovem executivo, que vivia para trabalhar, estava correta. _É, pelo visto, ainda não perdi o jeito. E, se eu estiver mesmo certo, isso vai demorar mais tempo do que eu tenho. Vou ter que procurar uma abordagem mais direta._

- Acho que consegui aborrecer você, não é mesmo? – disse Ikki, ao ver que Hyoga permanecia calado.

- Aborrecido? Não, de forma alguma... Estava apenas pensativo.

- E no que estava pensando? – perguntou Ikki, antes de comer o último bocado de seu sanduíche.

- Bem... Você não acha estranho ter tanta raiva de alguém que mal conhece?

- Não, não acho. Com você não foi assim? – brincou Ikki.

- Sim, foi. E creio que nos enganamos. Fizemos mal juízo um do outro.

- Você tem algo para beber? Me deu sede. – Ikki, desconfortável com a situação, tentava desviar o foco da conversa.

- O fato é que seu amigo pode estar certo. Essa mudança que o novo diretor quer implementar pode não ser tão ruim quanto você pense.

- Isso está parecendo um complô... – resmungou Ikki – Será que posso beber um copo d'água agora?

Hyoga viu que não iria chegar longe desse jeito. _Toda vez que tento forçar a barra, não dá certo. Não posso agir desse jeito, não vai funcionar. Mas estou ficando sem tempo... Droga!_

Enquanto pensava no que fazer, Hyoga foi até a geladeira e encheu um copo com água gelada para Ikki. Entregou a ele sem dizer nada, ainda tentando encontrar um meio de resolver essa situação.

- Desculpe. – disse Ikki, ao receber o copo – Não queria discutir com você.

- Tudo bem. Acho melhor deixarmos esse assunto para lá, então.

- É... – Ikki claramente gostou dessa proposta – Você não tinha uns textos para me mostrar?

- É mesmo, já estava me esquecendo. – respondeu Hyoga, fazendo um gesto para que Ikki o seguisse.

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor que Ikki, no dia anterior, imaginava como sendo o que levava para os quartos. Ele pôde ver que estava certo: aquele corredor dava em 3 quartos e 1 banheiro. Entraram no quarto que parecia ser uma espécie de escritório. Havia ali uma escrivaninha coberta de papéis, um sofá aconchegante, e mais estantes repletas de livros.

- É aqui que você escreve?

- Sim. Apesar de que não tenho escrito muito nos últimos tempos. – falou Hyoga, em tom de desabafo.

- Está com bloqueios ou algo do tipo?

- É, podemos dizer que sim. Bom, aqui estão os mais recentes. – e passou a Ikki uma pasta azul cheia de papéis – Não repare; a maioria desses textos estão inacabados.

Ikki pôde ver que Hyoga não escrevia apenas poesia, pois ali tinha um pouco de tudo: poemas, crônicas, histórias que poderiam ser fictícias ou não, ensaios, pensamentos diversos acerca de variados assuntos...

Sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler o escritos de Hyoga. Enquanto isso, o jovem escritor dirigiu-se a uma prateleira da estante, pegou alguns livros e sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Ikki.

- Para quê esses livros? – indagou o moreno.

- Quero te mostrar alguns livros que me inspiraram a escrever alguns desses textos.

- Pensei que a inspiração era uma musa que surgia de uma hora para outra, do nada... – disse Ikki, sorrindo.

- Às vezes. Em outros momentos, eu me inspiro lendo textos de outras pessoas. – falou o rapaz russo, retribuindo o sorriso.

E assim, por toda aquela tarde, os dois rapazes conversaram sobre literatura, cinema, teatro, música... Hyoga era bastante versado em todos esses temas e conversar com ele era muito agradável, tamanha era a sua paixão pelas artes. Ikki ouvia e ficava realmente encantado com tudo o que Hyoga contava, e mais ainda pelo modo como ele falava. Não era a primeira vez que o jovem executivo conversava a respeito desses assuntos, afinal, em várias ocasiões, ele tivera de usar essas "amenidades" – como ele gostava de chamar esse tipo de assunto – para quebrar o gelo com os clientes antes de começar a falar de negócios. Entretanto, Hyoga conseguiu despertar em Ikki um interesse tão real nessa conversa que ele, pela primeira vez desde que era capaz de se lembrar, pôde usufruir de um momento como aquele.

A conversa entre eles estava tão animada e interessante que nem viram o tempo passar. Como na casa de Hyoga não havia relógios – e Ikki tinha esquecido seu relógio de pulso em seu apartamento mais uma vez – não sabiam que horas eram quando sentiram fome e decidiram comer algo.

- O que está com vontade de comer?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu como o que você tiver por aí.

- Bom... O que eu tenho e sou capaz de fazer é macarrão instantâneo. Serve?

- Como assim? Você não sabe cozinhar? – perguntou Ikki, divertido.

- Eu sou capaz de fazer o suficiente para não passar fome.

- Quem diria... – falou Ikki, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava – Deixa eu dar uma olhada aqui. – e começou a ver o que tinha dentro dos armários e da geladeira de Hyoga.

- O que está fazendo?

- Estou vendo o que dá para fazer com o que você tem aqui.

- Ah, grande coisa... você sabe cozinhar. – falou Hyoga, brincando.

- Digamos que sei fazer alguns pratos. Massas, de maneira geral. Ah, veja que maravilha. Podemos fazer uma lasanha.

- Eu adoro lasanha.

- É mesmo? – Ikki precisou fazer um esforço para que Hyoga não visse o imenso sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. Sentiu-se feliz por saber fazer algo que era do agrado do escritor. - Então aguarde, porque você está prestes a descobrir o que é uma iguaria realmente sublime.

- Você pensa que eu não sei o que é uma iguaria sublime só porque eu vejo a beleza nas pequenas coisas, como um cachorro-quente, um macarrão semi-pronto ou um ovo frito?

- Acho. E isso tudo que você falou parece desculpa de quem não sabe cozinhar. – Ikki sorria enquanto falava e preparava, habilmente, a lasanha.

- Tudo bem, confesso que sou realmente uma negação na cozinha. – riu Hyoga.

Os dois continuaram conversando no mesmo clima leve e agradável até que a lasanha ficou pronta. Hyoga abriu um vinho tinto para acompanhar o prato enquanto Ikki servia um pedaço generoso para cada um.

- Se o sabor for tão bom quanto o aroma, vou colocar aquele cachorro-quente em segundo lugar na minha lista de tipos de comida preferida.

- Que pena para o cachorro-quente, então! – brindou Ikki.

Após uma deliciosa refeição, os dois jovens conversavam um pouco mais alegres, devido ao vinho, quando o assunto enveredou, sabe-se lá como, para a veracidade das coisas sobre as quais Hyoga escrevia.

- Essa é uma dúvida que eu acho que muitas pessoas devem ter. Afinal, vocês, escritores, escrevem sobre acontecimentos da vida pessoal ou são meros espectadores da vida alheia?

- Eu já disse para você, Ikki. É uma mistura das duas coisas, pelo menos no meu caso.

- Sim, eu sei, mas se você pudesse me dizer qual das duas prevalece, seria interessante para saber se você fica mais na sua ou se é um bisbilhoteiro mesmo... – falou um alegre Ikki.

- Hum... se eu tivesse que analisar assim, rapidamente... Acho que escrevo mais sobre mim. Mas não tenho certeza.

- Então, aquele poema que eu li ontem, que eu gostei bastante... É sobre você?

- Como assim, Ikki? De que poema você está falando?

- "Ame um se quiser, ame vários se puder"... "O amor não tem hora marcada"... É isso mesmo que você pensa?

Hyoga ficou atônito por alguns segundos. Aonde ele queria chegar com essa pergunta? Era possível que Ikki estivesse um pouco alterado, pois bebera bem mais que Hyoga durante o jantar. Mas o moreno olhava seriamente para Hyoga, que não sabia ao certo como se comportar diante dessa desconcertante pergunta.

- Ora, Ikki... – falou, por fim – Como já disse um grande escritor... _O poeta é um fingidor / Finge tão completamente / Que chega a fingir que é dor / A dor que deveras sente._

- Mas será possível que toda vez que eu te fizer uma pergunta assim você vai citar um poema ou algo do tipo pra me responder? – Ikki, que já tinha passado por algumas situações semelhantes a essa naquela tarde, buscava intimidar Hyoga para ver se conseguia uma resposta mais concreta dele dessa vez.

- Qual o problema? Estou respondendo de todo modo, não estou?

- Não, porque não são palavras suas, não é uma resposta sua.

- Claro que é uma resposta minha. Só que existem momentos em que é mais fácil se expressar dessa maneira. Quando se vive reprimido, a arte pode ser um meio interessante de você dizer o que pensa e sente.

- Você se sente reprimido?

- Já me senti. – foi apenas o que Hyoga conseguiu responder, pois Ikki havia se aproximado de tal forma que o jovem loiro só pôde calar-se para ver o que iria acontecer.

- Considerando tudo o que disse, me parece que você, como poeta, é um fingidor que chega ao ponto de querer fingir para que a verdade que você sente pareça mentira. – Os olhos de Ikki eram penetrantes e densos. Hyoga não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele – Então, acho que consegui a resposta que buscava... Você também acha que não existe hora marcada para certas coisas acontecerem... Porque elas... simplesmente... acontecem... – Ikki falou essa última frase com sua voz rouca, quase num sussurro, fazendo com que Hyoga sentisse um arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo. O rosto de Ikki já estava muito perto do de Hyoga, que àquela distância, já sentia o calor emanado pelo corpo do jovem moreno, que se mostrava incrivelmente sedutor.

- Ikki, eu não sei se... – a parte de Hyoga que ainda conseguia ser um pouco racional tentou reagir, mas foi calada por completo pelos lábios quentes de Ikki.

O beijo entre eles começou devagar, mas logo já se percebia uma ânsia aumentando de ambos os lados e o beijo se intensificava com sofreguidão. Ikki passava as mãos pelos cabelos dourados de Hyoga, acariciando-os, quando sentiu seus dedos se prenderem, sem querer, a uma correntinha que estava no pescoço do escritor.

Os dois riram com a situação e Hyoga rapidamente tirou a corrente, à qual estava preso um crucifixo, que ficava por baixo de sua camisa.

- Eu não sabia que era religioso. – disse Ikki, um pouco surpreso e sem conseguir retirar os olhos do crucifixo.

- Tenho um lado espiritual, mas não sou religioso. Essa é a Cruz do Norte e foi presente de minha mãe, por isso ando com ela. – falava Hyoga, enquanto tentava retomar a situação que fora desastrosamente interrompida, acariciando o rosto do belo moreno que mantinha os olhos presos ao crucifixo.

Ao ouvir o comentário de Hyoga, Ikki levantou os olhos e encontrou aquele olhar azul-celeste. No mesmo instante, seu rosto assumiu uma expressão confusa que logo tomou conta de todo seu corpo, fazendo-o levantar-se abruptamente da cadeira em que estava sentado.

- O que foi, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, preocupado.

- Eu... eu preciso ir embora... Me lembrei que tenho um compromisso...

- O quê? – falou Hyoga, levantando e indo atrás do moreno que já vestia seu casaco para sair – Como assim, compromisso? Ontem mesmo você me falou que estava à toa.

- É, eu me enganei. Enfim, preciso mesmo ir.

Hyoga olhou para Ikki como quem não entendia nada. Entretanto, não estava em seus planos pedir para que o outro ficasse quando estava claro que ele desejava partir. Hyoga nunca precisara fazer isso, na verdade, era o contrário que costumava acontecer. Então, com uma expressão fria em seu rosto, dirigiu-se à porta, abriu-a e disse:

- Boa noite, Ikki.

Ikki sentiu a frieza nas palavras do escritor, mas não disse nada. Apenas saiu, apressadamente, para entrar logo em seu carro e ir embora daquele lugar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: O escritor a que Hyoga se refere é o grande poeta português Fernando Pessoa._

_Lua Prateada._


	12. Chapter 12

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 12**

- Ikki, vamos brincar lá fora?

- Agora não, Shun. Estou cansado.

- Mas Ikki, olha só! Hoje não nevou nem um pouquinho!

- Eu sei, Shun.

- Ikki, vamos patinar, por favor?

- Shun, já disse que não. Me deixa dormir, que eu tô com sono, tá bom?

- Tá...

* * *

- Shun, cadê você? Shun? Mas onde foi que ele se meteu?

- Ikkiiiiii! Socorro!

- Shun? Shun? Onde você está?

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

- Shun! Me diz onde você está!

- Ikkiiiiii... Ikkiiii...

* * *

- Ikki... Ikki, acorda... Já são 5 horas da tarde... – falava, suavemente, um preocupado irmão.

- Hã? Quê? Shun?

- Puxa, finalmente! Boa tarde, Ikki! – sorriu Shun.

Ikki olhou ao redor. Estava em sua cama. Fora apenas um pesadelo.

- Irmão, já estava ficando preocupado. Está tudo bem?

- Por que... Por que a pergunta? – disse Ikki, ainda voltando a sua realidade.

- Bem... para início de conversa, porque você está todo suado.

- Eu... tive um pesadelo, só isso. – respondeu Ikki, desconfortavelmente, pois nunca gostava de se mostrar vulnerável.

- Deu pra perceber. Você estava muito inquieto. Foi por isso que achei melhor te acordar, apesar de saber que você odeia quando eu faço isso.

- Não é que eu odeie, Shun... Só não gosto muito.

- Que seja. Mas dessa vez, não teve jeito de evitar. Já passa de 5 da tarde, Ikki.

Ikki, que estava encostado à cabeceira da cama, arregalou os olhos e apanhou seu rádio-relógio, que ficava no criado-mudo. Ao checar as horas, demonstrou um pouco de confusão em seus olhos, como se estivesse se perguntando, interiormente, o que havia acontecido para ele estar ali, àquela hora. Foi então que percebeu que ainda vestia suas roupas do dia anterior... do dia que passara na casa de Hyoga. Nesse momento, começou a recordar-se de tudo que houvera para se encontrar ali, àquele horário, naquele estado.

- Ai... que dor de cabeça... – murmurou Ikki, passando a mão pelos cabelos azuis escuros.

Ao ouvir o comentário do irmão, Shun, como se já soubesse o que procurar, passou os olhos pelos arredores da cama e encontrou o que buscava.

- Uísque, Ikki? De novo? – falou o jovem rapaz, pegando uma garrafa vazia do chão.

- Ah... é mesmo... Eu bebi ontem à noite.

- Percebe-se... – disse Shun, levantando-se da beirada da cama – Vá tomar um banho, Ikki. Vou fazer um café pra você. Se estiver com fome, a senhora Mieko deixou um lanche preparado lá na cozinha.

- É mesmo, a senhora Mieko vinha hoje... Ela ainda está aí? – perguntou Ikki, enquanto tentava levantar-se com alguma dificuldade.

- Não, ela já foi... Mas estava preocupada; disse que chegou de manhã e você estava dormindo, e que ficou assim o dia todo. Ela já tinha arrumado toda a casa – menos seu quarto, para não te incomodar – e só foi embora agora porque eu cheguei e disse que cuidava de você.

- Ah, a senhora Mieko sempre se preocupa demais... – disse Ikki, cambaleando em direção ao banheiro.

- Não faça pouco caso, irmão... A senhora Mieko cuida de você como se fosse de um filho. – repreendeu-o Shun.

- Desnecessariamente. – falou Ikki, finalizando a conversa e fechando a porta do banheiro.

Assim que se viu livre dos olhos de Shun, que pareciam pesar sobre sua pessoa ainda mais quando se encontrava naquele estado, Ikki suspirou silenciosamente. Dirigiu-se ao box, enfiou-se debaixo de uma poderosa ducha e começou a se lembrar mais claramente do ocorrido na noite anterior.

* * *

_Início do Flashback_

Ikki sequer conseguia se recordar de como conseguira retornar ao seu apartamento. Saíra tão alucinado da casa de Hyoga que os minutos que levou dirigindo passaram sem que ele se desse conta disso. Eram muitas sensações juntas, confundindo a cabeça do poderoso executivo, que agora encontrava-se perdido, confuso, sem qualquer controle da situação...

Já na segurança de seu apartamento, Ikki continuava com a incômoda sensação de que havia algo muito errado. Ele sabia que não estava agindo da forma correta, mas não queria fazer o que, no fundo, era preciso.

Não, ele não estava preparado para enfrentar esses demônios ainda. Como eles conseguiram ressurgir dessa forma? Por tanto tempo, ele conseguiu mantê-los confinados a um sombrio recôndito de suas lembranças e agora, de repente, tudo aquilo voltava, de uma vez? Como era possível?

Ele não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Por duas vezes em sua vida, quase se deixou dominar por essas sensações. Por duas vezes, ele quase pôs tudo a perder. Não iria correr esse risco. Nunca mais.

Abriu uma garrafa de uísque. Havia bebido um pouco na casa de Hyoga, mas Ikki possuía uma considerável resistência ao álcool. Ele sabia muito bem que, para atingir o estado de entorpecimento desejado, precisaria de uma quantidade razoável para conseguir anular tudo quanto estivesse sentindo. Buscava, desesperadamente, anestesiar-se da vida naquele momento.

Assim foi que, depois de se embriagar o suficiente, Ikki adormeceu. Ele enganou-se quanto ao fato de que dessa maneira fugiria de seus fantasmas, pois estes conseguiam persegui-lo até em forma de sonho.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

- A noite é traiçoeira. – falou o moreno, em voz alta – Mas nada que a luz do dia não resolva.

Para Ikki, era durante a noite que esses fantasmas dos quais ele tanto fugia costumavam aparecer. Se bem que, nos últimos tempos, isso acontecia com pouquíssima freqüência, pois trabalhava tanto que já não lhe sobrava tempo para ser assombrado por essas lembranças. _É nisso que dá ficar à toa_, pensou o rapaz.

Mesmo assim, havia algo que o inquietava. Sempre que algumas dessas indesejadas lembranças tentavam vir à tona, ele sentia-se bastante desconfortável, mas nunca como nessa última noite. A intensidade com que ele fora bombardeado por tantos e contraditórios sentimentos obrigaram Ikki a relembrar os fatos que antecederam esse momento em uma tentativa racional de encontrar explicações plausíveis para o ocorrido. Pela manhã, Ikki sempre tinha mais forças para ter o controle sobre quaisquer situações. A luz do dia era a fonte da lógica racional com que gostava de enxergar o mundo.

- O que aquele Pato fez para me deixar tão confuso assim?

Ao rememorar os acontecimentos da véspera, Ikki lembrou-se do beijo trocado pelos dois e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios... Entretanto, esse sorriso não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois logo em seguida lhe veio à mente a imagem da correntinha presa aos seus dedos, do crucifixo e dos olhos azul-celeste de Hyoga.

Ikki entendeu que essa seqüência de acontecimentos fora o estopim que desencadeou nele aquele turbilhão de emoções. Havia algum tempo que ele já sabia, inconscientemente, que algo em Hyoga lhe trazia recordações... era uma sensação familiar... uma sensação boa, mas Ikki não era capaz de saber de que se tratava. Ou melhor, tivera medo de ir a fundo nessas sensações e descobrir o real motivo de sentir-se de tal forma diante do escritor. Mas agora, era preciso compreender o que se passava. Isso não significava que ele iria enfrentar seus demônios do passado; mas apenas desvendar esse mistério que já se tornava insustentável para ele.

Fechou os olhos e buscou então concentrar-se ao máximo na sensação que aquele olhar azul-celeste lhe passava. Visualizava, em sua mente, os olhos de Hyoga e a Cruz do Norte... _Foi presente de minha mãe_ – a frase dita por Hyoga ecoava na cabeça do moreno...

De repente, Ikki abriu os olhos. Ele havia se lembrado.

Saiu do banho e vestiu-se apressadamente, decidido a passar a limpo essa história.

Atravessou a sala rapidamente e sequer se despediu de Shun antes de deixar o apartamento. O jovem irmão, que preparava um café para ajudar Ikki a melhorar da ressaca, apenas ouviu a porta batendo. Correu atrás do irmão a fim de impedir que ele saísse, pois nas condições em que se encontrava, Shun não achava correto deixá-lo dirigir. Porém, quando chegou ao estacionamento do prédio, foi capaz somente de ver o porsche deixando o local, em altíssima velocidade.

* * *

- Ora, vejam só quem está de volta... – Hyoga não pôde deixar de usar certo tom de sarcasmo ao abrir a porta para Ikki, pois o belo escritor ficara com o orgulho ferido ao ser abandonado de forma tão ríspida pelo moreno na noite anterior.

- Hyoga, eu realmente sinto muito pelo modo como saí daqui ontem... Mas vim justamente para esclarecer o que houve.

Como quem já esperasse por esse pedido de desculpas, Hyoga nada respondeu, sentando-se no sofá da sala e esperando que Ikki fizesse o mesmo.

- E então? – começou a falar, depois que Ikki sentou-se ao seu lado visivelmente perturbado – De que se trata tudo isso?

- Eu esperava, na verdade, que você me ajudasse a responder. – Ikki falava, mas sempre evitando encarar Hyoga.

- Como assim? Eu não sei de nada. – respondeu Hyoga, um pouco na defensiva.

- Hyoga, - começou a falar Ikki, cabisbaixo – você já foi àquele hospital que fica perto do parque? Daquele parque em que estivemos há dois dias.

Se Ikki estivesse olhando para Hyoga, teria percebido que o jovem escritor russo ficara lívido naquele instante.

- Ahn... já, claro. Acho difícil encontrar alguém que nunca tenha pisado em um hospital na vida, não é mesmo? – procurou responder da forma mais natural possível.

- Não, eu quero saber se você já foi a esse hospital, especificamente.

- Bem, eu... acho que sim... é provável, mas por que quer saber isso? – perguntou Hyoga, seriamente preocupado com a possibilidade de Ikki tê-lo visto por lá nos últimos dias.

- Você consegue lembrar se esteve lá quando era criança, há uns... 20 anos, mais ou menos?

Hyoga deu-se conta de que essa conversa não tinha relação alguma com o que ele estava pensando. Ikki não estava fazendo essas perguntas por conta de algum fato recente. Pelo visto, tinha a ver com um passado bem distante.

- Ikki, eu não sei se posso te dar uma resposta precisa quanto a isso; 20 anos é muito tempo... Você precisa ser mais específico e me dizer aonde pretende chegar com essas perguntas para que eu possa te ajudar.

Ikki finalmente levantou os olhos e encarou Hyoga. Aquela conhecida sensação, que agora ele já sabia de onde vinha, tomou conta dele. Então, prosseguiu:

- Há 20 anos, algo muito ruim aconteceu ao meu irmão. Por culpa minha.

Hyoga apenas ouvia, atento, enquanto Ikki relatava sua história:

- Era uma tarde muito fria, apesar de não ter nevado naquele dia. Eu estava no sofá, cochilando, quando Shun veio me chamar para brincar. Ele estava louco para estrear uns patins que havia ganhado, mas eu não queria. Ele insistiu um pouco, mas percebeu que eu não mudaria de idéia. Então, ele decidiu ir sozinho.

Parou um pouco para tomar fôlego, como se estivesse executando uma tarefa que exigisse muito fisicamente dele.

- Shun tinha apenas 4 anos naquela época. 4 anos! Uma criança de 4 anos não tem a menor noção do perigo das coisas! Era meu dever, como irmão mais velho, protegê-lo de tudo! Mas não foi o que eu fiz; abandonei meu irmão à própria sorte...

- Mas o que aconteceu afinal, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, com a voz branda.

- Shun foi patinar sozinho. Havia um lago congelado perto de casa. Shun foi para lá e ficou patinando. Lembro que não consegui dormir mais depois que ele me chamou para brincar de modo que, alguns minutos depois de ele ter saído, fui atrás dele. Mas não imaginava que ele tivesse ido para o lago. Pensava que ele estivesse brincando ali por perto e fiquei a sua procura, em vão. Até que eu ouvi o barulho do gelo se partindo e o grito do meu irmão. Aquele grito desesperado... Céus, ainda hoje eu consigo ouvir aquele grito na minha cabeça...

Hyoga compreendeu que era muito difícil para Ikki recordar-se de tudo aquilo. Em uma tentativa de lembrar àquele homem, que agora parecia tão frágil, que ele não estava só, Hyoga segurou sua mão carinhosamente. Por ter sido algo inesperado, Ikki sobressaltou-se num primeiro instante, mas logo em seguida sorriu para o jovem de cabelos dourados, como forma de agradecimento.

- Então, eu corri o mais rápido que pude em direção ao local de onde veio o grito... Quando cheguei lá, Shun já estava se afogando, quase completamente submerso. Nesse momento, as coisas aconteceram tão rápido que nem consigo me lembrar direito como foi... Só sei que consegui tirá-lo de lá puxando-o pelo casaco que ele vestia. Ele estava com as roupas tão molhadas e pesadas que cheguei a pensar que não conseguiria salvá-lo, que iria perdê-lo... Acho que pensar isso me deixou tão desesperado que tirei forças sabe-se lá de onde para retirá-lo de dentro da água.

- Que bom, Ikki. Essa história teve um final feliz. – falou Hyoga, buscando acalmar o moreno que ainda se mantinha agitado.

- Você não percebe, Hyoga? Não se trata de ter ou não um final feliz. A questão aqui é que a culpa foi minha! Nada disso teria acontecido se eu tivesse sido mais responsável! Eu sou o mais velho! Eu tenho que cuidar do meu irmão, mas naquele dia, por uma falta minha, ele quase morreu! Eu quase matei meu irmão!

- Ikki, acalme-se. Quantos anos você tinha naquela época?

- Isso não interessa, Hyoga! Como irmão mais velho, era minha obrigação estar...

- Ikki, apenas me responda. Quantos anos você tinha?

- Dez anos.

- Pois então... Não percebe que está exigindo demais de si mesmo? Afinal, você também era só uma criança. Além disso, você não fez por mal, Ikki. Você nunca quis mal ao seu irmão, então não pode ficar carregando essa culpa. Aliás, 20 anos depois, é tempo demais para ainda ser muito afetado por esse evento. Muito tempo já se passou e eu tenho certeza de que desde então você acertou bem mais do que errou com seu irmão. Creio que já está mais do que na hora de deixar isso para trás, não acha?

- Eu tento me esquecer disso todos os dias, mas não é fácil; não consigo apagar essa memória das minhas lembranças.

- Eu não disse para você esquecer. Muito pelo contrário, você precisa relembrar tudo, como está fazendo agora, só que de modo mais racional. Você precisa avaliar essa parte do seu passado e perceber que foi uma fatalidade, e que ninguém teve culpa. E mais importante: lembrar que você salvou a vida do seu irmão. Você optou por lembrar desse dia da pior forma possível, quando devia fazer justamente o oposto. Há muito mais motivos para esse dia ser lembrado de modo positivo, pois além de ter dado tudo certo, você aprendeu a ficar mais atento ao seu irmão. Ao que parece, houve mais ganhos que perdas nesse dia.

- É fácil para você falar desse jeito. Não é você que ficou traumatizado...

- Eu entendo que você tenha ficado traumatizado, Ikki. Isso é normal. Só que se não souber lidar com seus traumas, eles podem acabar devorando você. Quanto mais tempo demorar para enfrentá-los, maiores eles ficam. Por uma questão de lógica e de saúde mental, é importante que você vá pensando racionalmente sobre o que aconteceu, mesmo que seja aos poucos. Com o tempo, acabará percebendo que esses traumas vão diminuindo até o momento em que você poderá se dizer livre deles.

Ikki sorriu. Apesar de ainda estar assimilando o que Hyoga falava, as palavras ditas pelo jovem escritor acalmavam o seu coração. Era reconfortante ouvir alguém lhe dizer que não era sua culpa. Era bom vislumbrar que um dia poderia não mais sentir essa culpa, como Hyoga afirmou ser possível.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo? – perguntou Ikki, sentindo-se melhor.

- O quê? – respondeu Hyoga, com um sorriso.

- Acho que você, pela segunda vez, está me resgatando dessa situação.

Hyoga olhou para Ikki com uma interrogação em seus olhos. O moreno levantou-se do sofá, caminhou até a janela que dava vista ao quintal e, sentindo a brisa gelada que vinha de fora, continuou:

- Nossos pais adotivos chegaram logo depois de eu ter tirado Shun do lago. Meu irmão estava tendo convulsões e fomos todos para o hospital. No caminho, fui escutando o quanto eu era irresponsável e que se meu irmão morresse a culpa era toda minha... Lá no hospital, não me deixaram chegar perto de Shun por um bom tempo. Fiquei na sala de espera, sozinho e com uma culpa esmagadora tomando conta de mim.

Hyoga ouviu essa outra parte da história com um profundo sentimento de revolta: _Como podem existir pessoas capazes de fazer uma criança se sentir tão mal assim?_ Ikki, que estava de costas para o escritor, não percebeu essa mudança de humor e prosseguiu com sua narrativa:

- Eu me lembro... que estava muito mal. Pensava em tantas coisas... Pensava que se alguém tivesse de morrer, deveria ser eu, e não Shun... E chorava muito com medo do que poderia acontecer... Foi nesse instante que um anjo apareceu para mim.

- Um... anjo? – estranhou Hyoga.

- Sim, um anjo. Ele pegou em minha mão e me pediu que parasse de chorar. Disse-me que era para eu não ficar triste, pois tudo daria certo.

- Um... anjo? Um anjo falou isso para você?- perguntou Hyoga, com ar incrédulo.

- Sim. E naquele instante, ao olhar em seus olhos, eu me senti reconfortado. Aquele olhar pareceu ajudar a suavizar o peso da culpa que eu sentia.

Hyoga, que ainda estava sentado no sofá, cruzou os braços. Aonde Ikki queria chegar com essa conversa?

- Foi então que esse anjo me mostrou um bem que ele possuía, muito querido por ele, na tentativa de me agradar e fazer-me sentir melhor.

Depois de pronunciar essa última frase, Ikki voltou ao sofá, sentou-se novamente ao lado de Hyoga e, delicadamente, passou a mão pelo seu pescoço, fazendo o jovem loiro sentir um arrepio a percorrer-lhe o corpo. Ikki então puxou, para fora da blusa que Hyoga vestia, a correntinha com a Cruz do Norte.

- Você me mostrou esse crucifixo, Hyoga...

Num primeiro instante, Hyoga olhou confuso para Ikki. Porém, a confusão em seus olhos foi gradativamente substituída por um olhar de quem reconhecia, depois de tantos anos, a pessoa que estava em sua frente.

- Ikki... Mas então...Aquele menino... Era você...? – perguntou Hyoga, sorrindo.

Ikki apenas acenou que sim, enquanto Hyoga, que parecia ir relembrando o fato aos poucos, dizia:

- É mesmo... Eu lhe mostrei a Cruz do Norte... E disse que tinha sido presente da minha mãe...

- ... e falou que sempre que você olhava para ela, sentia-se bem. Aí, você perguntou se eu não gostaria de segurá-la um pouco.

- Sim... foi isso mesmo. Mas não consigo lembrar se cheguei a entregá-la para você...

- Você estava prestes a me entregar, quando meus pais adotivos apareceram. Estavam furiosos, dizendo que haviam chamado uma assistente social e que eu deveria falar a verdade a ela – no caso, que a culpa era toda minha. Eles me puxaram com tanta força que saí arrastado de lá e sequer tive a chance de me despedir de você. Quando finalmente me liberaram, voltei correndo para a sala de espera; mas você já não estava mais lá...

- Eu já tinha ido embora.

- E eu passei a acreditar que você tinha sido uma invenção da minha cabeça.

- Ikki, me desculpe por não ter me lembrado disso antes...

- Não precisa se desculpar. A verdade é que nem eu me lembrava mais disso tudo, até agora. Esse dia foi tão traumático para mim que, inconscientemente, devo ter feito o possível para me esquecer de tudo que ocorrera nele... E, ao fazer isso, forcei-me, sem querer, a esquecer de você também.

Hyoga sorriu compreensivo. Ikki olhava para Hyoga, sentindo-se um pouco estranho. Nunca falara tanto sobre sua vida com alguém, nem mesmo com Shun. Entretanto, sentia-se bem, como se estivesse se livrando de um pesado fardo.

- Mas, pelo visto, não me esqueci por completo... A primeira vez que encontrei seu olhar de novo, eu senti uma sensação agradável e familiar, apesar de não entender de onde ela vinha... – disse Ikki, acariciando o rosto do jovem escritor.

- Mas você começou a se lembrar ontem, ao rever a Cruz do Norte. Por isso saiu daqui daquele jeito, não é mesmo?

- Na verdade, rever a Cruz do Norte me fez recordar todo aquele dia, que tanto me esforcei para esquecer. Só que na hora, não consegui me lembrar dos fatos; apenas fui invadido por todas as sensações de medo, angústia e culpa que eu senti naquele dia. Fiquei muito confuso, não conseguia entender o que estava havendo... Minha cabeça girava e só consegui parar depois de me embebedar o suficiente. Hoje, sóbrio, coloquei as idéias em ordem e pude me lembrar de tudo.

- E aí, você veio aqui falar comigo.

- E aí eu vim aqui, o mais rápido que pude, falar com você. – sorriu Ikki, maliciosamente – Não podia deixar você pensando que minha saída repentina tinha algo a ver com o ocorrido.

- Que ocorrido? – perguntou Hyoga, de forma sedutora.

- Eu te ajudo a lembrar... – disse Ikki, cobrindo os lábios do jovem escritor russo.

Assim, o beijo terno que se iniciou entre eles deu lugar, rapidamente, a um mais ardoroso, fazendo que os dois logo retomassem o beijo de onde haviam parado no dia anterior. Beijavam-se avidamente, com um desejo ainda maior. Aquela conversa havia liberado em Ikki um desejo como ele nunca conhecera antes, pois sentia que pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele podia amar sem sentir-se culpado. Era como se ele finalmente estivesse livre da penitência eterna a que ele mesmo havia se obrigado a cumprir. Era certo que o belo rapaz de cabelos escuros ainda guardava alguma culpa e dificuldades em lidar com seu passado, mas estar ali com Hyoga fazia tudo isso parecer pequeno e quase desprezível, dando-lhe um raro espaço para ele tentar ser feliz. Por esse motivo, Ikki sentiu que precisava expressar esse desejo de forma mais vigorosa e passou a acariciar Hyoga com mais voracidade, tentando fazê-lo compreender seu intuito. O belo moreno nunca havia passado por uma experiência dessas com outro homem, mas o desejo que guiava seu corpo era tamanho que ele agia como se comandasse o momento, apesar de ficar claro para ele que Hyoga já parecia ser bem mais experiente nessa situação.

- Pelo visto, não serei o seu primeiro... – sussurrou ele, mordiscando a orelha de Hyoga.

- Você não precisa ser o primeiro para ser inesquecível, Ikki... – respondeu Hyoga, acariciando os cabelos azuis escuros.

* * *

- Você se lembra do que estava fazendo lá?

- Como?

- Aquele dia, no hospital. Você se lembra por que estava lá?

Após fazerem amor até esgotarem por completo suas energias, os dois rapazes encontravam-se agora deitados na cama de Hyoga, abraçados e cobertos parcialmente por um fino lençol. Olhavam-se com ternura e cumplicidade.

- Ah, eu ficava muito doente quando criança. Mas não era nada sério, acho que ainda estava me acostumando com o clima daqui. Meu pai brincava dizendo que tive mais facilidade em me adaptar à língua do que ao clima local. Então, possivelmente, eu estava numa dessas visitas corriqueiras que fazíamos ao hospital.

- Hum... Que bom que hoje você está bem saudável... – falou Ikki, beijando Hyoga na testa.

- É... – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos dourados, com uma triste expressão no rosto, que passou despercebida por Ikki.

- Nossa, estou com fome! – disse Ikki, com uma voz bastante alegre – Só agora me lembrei que não comi nada o dia inteiro!

- Quer que eu faça algo para você? – perguntou Hyoga, prestativo.

- Não, você não sabe cozinhar, esqueceu? – riu Ikki – Eu tenho uma idéia melhor: vamos sair e comer algo fora.

- Se vamos sair, eu preciso tomar um banho antes.

- Ótimo, porque eu também... – falou Ikki, com um olhar convidativo e cheio de malícia.

* * *

Ikki levou Hyoga para o centro argumentando que lá teriam mais opções de escolha. Entretanto, como a fome era grande e a paciência nem tanto, acabaram decidindo comer em uma lanchonete.

Ikki, que estava faminto, devorou rapidamente seu sanduíche e batatas fritas, de modo que depois ficou observando Hyoga comer.

- Vai ficar aí me olhando enquanto eu como, é? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Eu gosto de olhar pra você.

Hyoga sorriu. Era incrível como Ikki conseguia ser tão doce. Se há alguns dias alguém lhe dissesse que Ikki era assim, ele não acreditaria.

Como se estivesse adivinhando os pensamentos do outro, Ikki disse:

- Não vá se acostumando, viu? Só fico assim depois de ser muito bem tratado... E como hoje fui muito bem tratado duas vezes... – brincou ele.

Depois de terminado o lanche, resolveram passear um pouco para aproveitar a noite, que estava muito bonita. Andaram pelas lojas, viram vitrines, aplaudiram um espetáculo de dança que acontecia ali na praça. Quando estavam passando por alguns vendedores ambulantes, Hyoga fez Ikki parar para comprarem algodão-doce. O jovem executivo achou graça da empolgação de Hyoga.

- Por que está me olhando assim? Vai dizer que não gosta de algodão-doce...

- Na verdade, não tenho como saber. Nunca provei.

- Nunca? Mas você não teve infância?

Quando Hyoga deu por si, já tinha falado. Não dissera por mal, pois a frase saiu mais como um reflexo. Contudo, ele sabia que, no caso de Ikki, o que ele disse magoava muito por ser justamente verdade.

- Desculpe, Ikki...

- Não se preocupe. Você só disse a verdade.

- E isso me revolta. É uma pena que vocês tiveram o azar de pegar pais adotivos tão ruins. As coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes se você e Shun tivessem sido adotados por pessoas melhores.

Os dois rapazes ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio após esse comentário de Hyoga. Continuaram caminhando assim, com Hyoga observando as vitrines das lojas por que passavam e Ikki mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Bem... Se você quer saber, eu e Shun tivemos, na verdade, vários pais adotivos. – disse Ikki, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instaurado.

- Como assim?

- Nunca ficamos muito tempo na mesma casa, morando com os mesmos pais adotivos. Vivíamos pulando de lar adotivo em lar adotivo... ou então, ficávamos um bom tempo num orfanato. Por isso, acabamos não nos ligando muito a nenhuma dessas famílias.

- Mas... por quê? Por que vocês não paravam em uma família? - perguntou Hyoga, que estava cada vez mais interessado em desvendar o passado de Ikki.

- Para ser sincero, porque eu não queria. Então, eu sempre dava um jeito de enlouquecer nossos pais adotivos, de modo que pouco tempo depois de nos trazer para casa, eles já nos queriam mandar de volta. – respondeu Ikki, como quem fala de um assunto trivial.

- Ikki, eu não entendo... Por que você fazia isso?

- Todos eles pareciam muito simpáticos à primeira vista, mas era só fachada. Eram todos lobos em pele de cordeiro.

- Ikki... O que foi que te fez perder tanto a confiança nas pessoas? Como você foi ficar assim tão desconfiado? – questionou o escritor, procurando entender o que acontecera ao grande executivo para que este tivesse tanto receio de ser enganado.

- Eu não fiquei assim, eu sempre fui assim, desde criança. – Ikki já começava a se sentir desconfortável com essa conversa.

- Mas ninguém nasce desse jeito, Ikki. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para...

Nesse momento, Hyoga fez uma pausa e, ao perceber a expressão sombria que se apossou do rosto de Ikki, parou abruptamente no meio da calçada.

- Céus, Ikki... Algum deles...?

- Hyoga, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Ikki, algum deles... abusou de você? – perguntou Hyoga, com um olhar aflito.

- Não, ninguém. Vamos falar de outra coisa?

Hyoga estava atônito. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Hyoga, acredite. Ninguém abusou de mim. – disse o moreno, olhando Hyoga nos olhos. Seus olhos azuis escuros revelavam que ele falava a verdade e que agora estava disposto a ir até o fim com esse assunto, pois não suportava ver aquele olhar azul-celeste tão cheio de angústia. Por isso, faria o que fosse preciso para tranqüilizar Hyoga, até mesmo relembrar seu passado, que ele estava tão acostumado a evitar.

- Mas se isso não aconteceu, então por que...

- Eu disse que não aconteceu, mas foi quase. Nosso primeiro pai adotivo. Um idiota. Mas eu sabia me defender; sempre soube. Temia apenas pelo Shun.

- Sinto muito, Ikki.

- Consegui deixar aquele cara com tanta raiva de mim que pouco tempo depois voltamos ao orfanato, eu e Shun. Mas em minha cabeça eu tinha certeza de uma coisa: não voltaríamos a viver com nenhuma outra família. Eles até poderiam parecer gentis a princípio, mas eu sabia que a qualquer momento eles poderiam se revelar. E eu não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer.

- Você chegou a falar a respeito disso com alguém do orfanato?

- Não... esse primeiro "pai" adotivo me disse que se eu abrisse a boca a respeito, ele daria um jeito de adotar só o Shun e eu morria de medo do que ele poderia fazer. Nunca disse nada a ninguém. Até porque, com o tempo, cheguei à conclusão de que ninguém poderia me ajudar mesmo. Sozinho, eu conseguia me virar e proteger meu irmão.

- Mas... Você não tinha medo de que seus pais adotivos desistissem só de você e ficassem com Shun? Afinal, era só você quem aprontava com eles, não é?

- Sim, mas Shun chorava feito um louco quando ficava longe de mim. Nenhum casal de pais adotivos teve paciência para tentar acalmá-lo... Mais fácil era nos devolver, mesmo. Só comecei a me preocupar com essa hipótese quando me falaram que com 18 anos eu teria de deixar o orfanato, mas que Shun permaneceria lá, pois só teria 12 anos. Desesperado, conversei com alguns colegas mais velhos do orfanato e perguntei se não teria como resolver esse problema. Me aconselharam a trabalhar por lá, e foi o que fiz. Fui juntando meu dinheiro com objetivo der ter o suficiente para sairmos daquele lugar juntos, meu irmão e eu. Sou muito obstinado; quando quero muito uma coisa, eu consigo. O resultado de todo esse esforço é o que você vê hoje. – essa última frase foi dita por Ikki com algum orgulho de ter passado pelo que ele chamava de "inferno sobre a Terra" e ter sobrevivido.

Hyoga ouvia as palavras de Ikki e percebia que, ao contrário do que tinha concluído à primeira vista, Ikki não estava tão mal como ele havia pensado. Ao contrário de todos os outros que o jovem escritor conhecera, Ikki não se tornara uma pessoa fria e insensível por motivos mesquinhos e fúteis. A história de vida dele era triste e muito cruel, mas o homem que Hyoga tinha diante de si fora corajoso o bastante para não se deixar abater, lutando com todas as forças para reverter essa situação. Inclusive, analisando-se superficialmente, muitos poderiam acreditar, equivocadamente, que Ikki obtivera sucesso total em sua vida, alcançando a tão almejada felicidade. Afinal, tudo a que ele se propusera conseguir, ele alcançara. Tinha conseguido proteger seu irmão e se transformado em um profissional de renome e respeito em sua área. Entretanto, o rapaz de cabelos louros percebia que a realidade de Ikki estava distante de ser assim tão maravilhosa e perfeita como ele gostava de exibir. A verdade era que aquele homem chegou ao ponto de ter que se enganar para sobreviver, pois estava com sua alma tão despedaçada que não seria capaz de encarar essa realidade sozinho. _Felizmente_, pensava Hyoga, _ele não estará sozinho. Não mais. _E, assim pensando, o jovem escritor russo, num gesto que dispensava palavras, sorriu para Ikki de modo que ele pôde compreender que agora, junto de Hyoga, as coisas seriam diferentes.

Estavam já bastante cansados e decididos a voltar para casa quando, passando por uma loja, ouviram alguém chamar por Hyoga.

- Hyoga? É você mesmo?

Viraram-se, ambos, para trás. Ikki viu que se tratava de um homem alto, elegante, de cabelos e olhos verdes, ou melhor, um olho verde. No lugar do outro olho, havia uma cicatriz que chamava bastante a atenção – apesar de Hyoga não parecer se importar, pois recebeu-o em um abraço afetuoso... Afetuoso até demais, na opinião de Ikki.

- Isaak? Não acredito! Há quanto tempo? – disse Hyoga, alegremente.

- Deve fazer uns 4 anos já... Puxa, Hyoga! Você está ótimo, hein? – falou o outro, lançando a Hyoga um olhar cheio de deslumbramento.

Ikki, que já se sentia bastante incomodado com a presença do outro, sentiu sua paciência esgotar-se por completo ao ouvir esse comentário.

- Hyoga, eu estou realmente cansado. – falou Ikki, com toda a indelicadeza que lhe foi possível.

- Não vai nos apresentar, Hyoga? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos verdes, numa atitude que Ikki encarou como sendo de muita insolência.

- Ah, claro. Isaak, este é Ikki; Ikki, Isaak.

- Muito prazer! – disse o jovem de cabelos verdes, bastante à vontade.

- É. – respondeu Ikki, secamente – Podemos ir, Hyoga?

- Sim, claro. Precisamos ir, Isaak. – falou Hyoga, achando graça no comportamento de Ikki.

- Tudo bem, mas eu exijo que a gente se encontre amanhã para colocarmos a conversa em dia! Não é fácil achar você, então não posso perder a oportunidade de marcarmos algo agora! – disse o rapaz, bastante sorridente.

- Está certo... – respondeu Hyoga, parecendo muito contente também.

- Já até sei onde. Na hora do almoço, ao lado daquele carrinho de cachorro-quente do parque, combinado?

Ikki já estava sentindo que perderia as estribeiras se não se afastasse um pouco. Quem esse cara pensava que era para "exigir" um encontro? E, ainda por cima, perto do carrinho de cachorro-quente, que era algo só dele e de Hyoga! _É muita cara-de-pau..._

Vendo que Ikki havia se afastado um pouco, Isaak aproximou-se um pouco mais de Hyoga e falou a uma altura para que apenas ele o ouvisse:

- Ele é o seu dezembro?

Hyoga apenas assentiu. O jovem de cabelos verdes disse então:

- Que sorte a dele.

- As coisas estão um pouco diferentes agora, Isaak. – falou Hyoga, sério.

- Está bem... deixe-me a par de tudo amanhã.

Ikki, que não estava gostando nem um pouco da conversa que os dois estavam tendo, por parecer uma troca de segredos, fez um gesto para que Hyoga viesse logo. Assim, afastando-se do amigo, o escritor despediu-se, já à distância:

- Até amanhã, Isaak!

- Até!... – respondeu o outro que, observando os dois se afastarem, sentiu que uma lágrima estava prestes a escorrer pelo seu rosto - Não, Isaak. - falou para si mesmo - Você se prometeu nunca mais fazer isso...

Assim, o jovem e elegante rapaz passou, discretamente, a mão por seu olho, conseguindo, dessa forma, reprimir a lágrima indesejada. Quando já não era mais capaz de distinguir a figura de Hyoga dentre a multidão, deu meia-volta e seguiu seu caminho.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 13**

- Bom dia, Shun! – cumprimentou Ikki, sorridente.

- Bom dia. – respondeu o irmão caçula, sem demonstrar a mesma empolgação.

- O que você está comendo? Parece bom... – perguntou o rapaz, que tinha acabado de sair do banho e secava seus cabelos azuis escuros com parte da toalha que estava ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Panquecas. – respondeu Shun, sem tirar os olhos do jornal que estava lendo.

- Oba! Você fez pra mim também? – disse Ikki, sentando-se em uma cadeira e olhando para o prato que estava defronte seu irmão.

- Não.

Ikki estranhou o modo como o irmão lhe respondeu. Não era de seu feitio ser assim tão seco.

- Shun, você percebeu que nós estamos com um sério problema aqui?

- Problema? Qual? – perguntou Shun, agora destituído daquela seriedade em que se encontrava e ficando realmente preocupado com o comentário de Ikki.

- Invertemos as posições. Eu estou bem-humorado e você está aí, todo ranzinza. – gracejou Ikki.

Shun esboçou um sorriso discreto. Mas logo se lembrou do motivo que o fez estar com a cara fechada para Ikki e, reassumindo aquela expressão séria que mantinha até então, voltou novamente seus olhos para o jornal, fingindo ignorar o último comentário do irmão.

- Tá bom, Shun. Você já deixou claro que está bravo comigo. O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

- E você ainda pergunta, Ikki? – disse, afinal, um aborrecido Shun.

Ikki havia se levantado e procurava algo para comer na geladeira. Shun percebeu que teria de ser ele mesmo a iniciar a conversa:

- Irmão, você tem noção do tanto que me deixou preocupado ontem? Saiu sem avisar, dirigindo feito louco e com uma ressaca daquelas! Ficou fora mais de 5 horas e, quando finalmente volta, nem se dá ao trabalho de me dizer onde esteve, por onde andou ou o que tinha ido fazer.

- Ora, Shun... eu estava cansado. Mas deixei claro que você poderia dormir aqui para conversarmos a respeito de tudo hoje pela manhã, bem cedo. – respondeu Ikki que, não encontrando nada na geladeira, voltou a sentar-se à mesa, de frente para Shun.

- É, né? Era o mínimo que você poderia fazer. – resmungou o irmão caçula.

- Ok, você tem razão. Não foi legal, mesmo. Então, pra me redimir, pode perguntar qualquer coisa que eu respondo sem reclamar de nada. – respondeu Ikki, sorrindo.

Shun observou mais atentamente seu irmão. Como ele estava mudado... Parecia mais tranqüilo, relaxado, leve... E o mais incrível: parecia feliz. Shun, obviamente, deveria ficar igualmente feliz, pois era isso o que ele mais desejava; mas o ocorrido no dia anterior o preocupava. Definitivamente, não estava disposto a ver seu irmão numa montanha-russa de emoções. Num dia, ele estava feliz; no outro, se embebedava daquele jeito para depois sair cheio de angústias; e agora aparecia todo contente de novo? E depois, o que irá acontecer? Ah, não... Shun sabia que todos esses acontecimentos tinham a ver com Hyoga, mas já não tinha tanta certeza se havia feito o certo ao colocar o escritor na vida de seu irmão.

- Está bem... Então, aonde você foi ontem? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos verdes, olhando fixamente para Ikki.

- À casa do Hyoga. – respondeu o moreno, enquanto brincava com o porta-guardanapos que estava sobre a mesa.

Shun soltou um suspiro, que Ikki não deixou passar despercebido. Em seguida, o jovem irmão perguntou:

- E o que você foi fazer lá?

- Resolver uns problemas que haviam ficado pendentes na noite anterior.

- Ah, sei. – disse Shun, com certo ar de reprovação – E o que vocês tinham para resolver era tão importante que não poderia esperar?

- Eu não queria esperar. – falou o irmão, enquanto fazia algumas dobraduras com o guardanapo em suas mãos.

- Ikki, olha... Eu vou ser sincero. Não sei o que está acontecendo entre você e o Hyoga, mas não estou gostando. Desde que se conheceram, você tem mudado bastante. Em alguns momentos, parece ter melhorado, mas em outros, tem me deixado seriamente preocupado. Ontem eu te encontrei em um estado deplorável e, sério mesmo, se o Hyoga foi o responsável por te deixar daquele jeito, eu realmente gostaria que você não o visse mais, porque...

Ikki soltou uma gargalhada, interrompendo o discurso protecionista de seu irmão. Logo depois, disse com um belo sorriso em seu rosto:

- Shun, Hyoga não tem nada a ver com o estado em que você me viu ontem. Na verdade, ele me ajudou a sair daquele estado deprimente.

- Sério? Mas então... o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou o irmão mais jovem, demonstrando que estava realmente querendo se inteirar desse assunto.

Ikki olhou para Shun e viu com que preocupação o irmão o fitava. Compreendeu então que, durante tantos anos, tentou protegê-lo não lhe contando nada sobre seus pesadelos, traumas e tudo o mais que ele achava que o perturbaria à toa; mas agora entendia que ao não falar a respeito com Shun, só conseguiu preocupá-lo ainda mais, afinal Shun sempre soube que havia algo errado. A conversa que tivera com Hyoga na noite passada o fez entender que o melhor caminho era enfrentar esses problemas, e conversar com Shun poderia ajudar não somente a ele, como também ao irmão caçula. Não era típico de Ikki abrir-se dessa forma, mas ele estava disposto a mudar. Hyoga deu-lhe forças para acreditar que era possível mudar e encontrar um pouco de paz em sua vida.

- Sabe, Shun...– disse o moreno, num tom de voz firme e ao mesmo tempo sereno – Precisamos mesmo conversar.

Assim, em uma conversa que durou toda aquela manhã, Ikki contou a Shun como fora sua vida, a partir de seu ponto de vista. Não entrou em detalhes, mas com seu relato, o irmão pôde entender um pouco mais do mundo de Ikki. De certa forma, Shun já sabia que a vida nunca fora fácil para seu irmão, de modo que essa conversa não trouxe ao mais jovem informações que ele desconhecesse por completo. Shun sempre fora muito atento a tudo que lhe acontecia ao redor e percebia todos os sacrifícios de Ikki. Portanto, o grande problema para o jovem de olhos cor de esmeralda não era, propriamente, saber o que se passava com seu irmão; e sim, saber como ele se sentia perante tudo o que lhe acontecia. Por conta disso é que essa conversa foi especialmente proveitosa, pois aproximou verdadeiramente os dois irmãos, já que fez com que Ikki, pela primeira vez em sua vida, aceitasse compartilhar suas dores com Shun. Era como se finalmente Ikki entendesse que Shun não era apenas a família que ele tinha de proteger, mas a família que também poderia protegê-lo e apoiá-lo.

Obviamente, Shun teve de ajudar Ikki nessa tarefa de se abrir emocionalmente, pois o irmão ainda apresentava alguma dificuldade em demonstrar fraquezas. Contudo, Shun foi capaz de perceber que, seja lá o que Hyoga estivesse fazendo, o efeito era bastante positivo, pois comparando-se com o Ikki de outrora, foi até muito fácil obter informações do Ikki de agora. Como, durante toda essa conversa, Ikki evitasse falar de Hyoga, foi Shun quem tocou no nome do escritor:

- Ikki, você não tem idéia do quanto é importante para mim ver você se abrindo dessa maneira. Eu sinto que finalmente existe um canal por onde consigo me comunicar com você... E eu espero, de coração, que a gente continue conversando assim. Mas ainda tem uma coisinha que está me incomodando... Você falou que o Hyoga te ajudou muito ontem. O que quis dizer com isso, exatamente? - Shun foi incisivo em sua pergunta, para evitar que Ikki lhe respondesse de forma vaga.

Por um instante, Ikki se perguntou se deveria falar a Shun sobre o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Hyoga. Sabia que o irmão não tinha preconceitos, mas talvez ficasse surpreso quando Ikki revelasse que estava se apaixonando por um homem... _Mas espera um pouco! Eu estou me... apaixonando?_ E foi nesse momento que o moreno japonês se deu conta de que os sentimentos que ele nutria pelo belo escritor eram mais fortes do que imaginava. E, ao contrário do que ele normalmente pensaria, isso não era ruim. Sentir-se assim lhe fazia bem... tão bem que, pensava ele, não haveria motivo algum para esconder seus sentimentos de Shun. Se ele fora capaz de falar de tantos sentimentos angustiantes que o aterrorizaram por tanto tempo, por que não falar a respeito de uma coisa tão boa que lhe fazia tão bem?

- Shun... – começou a falar, por fim – Hyoga e eu temos nos visto bastante nos últimos dias. Eu descobri que gosto muito da companhia dele e, pelo visto, ele também gosta da minha. E... eu não sei ao certo aonde isso vai dar, mas está sendo muito bom ficar junto dele... E ele tem me ajudado muito porque, nem sei como, mas quando estamos juntos, tudo parece mais simples, a vida parece mais simples... Não sei... É simplesmente... muito bom me sentir assim. – Ikki não se sentiu muito à vontade falando sobre esse assunto com Shun. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguiria omitir ou negar o que sentia em relação a Hyoga.

Shun, por sua vez, ficara estático. O que estava acontecendo? Ikki havia se afeiçoado demais a Hyoga e isso... Isso não estava nos planos! Shun sentiu que as coisas fugiam do controle e começou a ficar bastante preocupado. Até onde ele sabia, Hyoga nunca mantivera um relacionamento amoroso com as pessoas de quem tratava. Pelo menos, não um relacionamento amoroso estável. E Shun acreditava que tudo o que Ikki não precisava agora era de um casinho à toa. Ainda mais quando seu irmão parecia estar abrindo, pela primeira vez, seu coração. O jovem rapaz, com seu costume de já querer antever as possíveis conseqüências de tudo, logo pensou no que ocorreria se seus temores se concretizassem. Se Ikki estivesse mesmo se apaixonando, ficaria com o coração partido e dificilmente se arriscaria a amar de novo.

Percebendo que o irmão nada dizia a respeito de sua confissão sentimental, Ikki, receoso, perguntou:

- Shun, você por acaso tem algum problema por eu estar... gostando de outro homem?

- Ahn? Eu? Problemas? Claro que não, Ikki... – falou Shun, tentando disfarçar o que se passava em sua mente – Eu só fiquei surpreso, você sabe. Sempre te vi acompanhado de belas mulheres; então nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça que você pudesse gostar de homens. Mas se é isso que te faz feliz...

- Eu nunca tive essa inclinação, Shun. Pelo menos, nunca percebi. É que com Hyoga é tudo tão... diferente. – e, percebendo a curiosidade nos olhos do irmão, Ikki enrubesceu – Quero dizer, no sentido de que eu me sinto diferente. Nunca me senti assim com alguém antes.

- Nem mesmo com a Esmeralda?

- Nem mesmo com ela, Shun.

O rapaz mais jovem suspirou tristemente. Em seguida, disse:

- E você tem certeza de que é correspondido, irmão?

Ikki não soube o que dizer. Acreditava que sim, mas tinha muito medo de estar se enganando. Tentava não pensar nisso, mas Shun o fez confrontar essa questão de modo que não teria como fugir.

- Olha, Shun... Eu sinceramente não sei. Estou me sentindo até estranho... Antigamente, eu jamais embarcaria numa situação em que não tivesse total controle de tudo. Mas as coisas são diferentes agora. Estou apenas me deixando levar...

Isso era preocupante. Shun conhecia bem o temperamento do irmão. Estava aceitando muitas mudanças de uma vez graças a Hyoga. Porém, se o escritor o magoasse, Ikki acabaria regredindo em todos esses aspectos. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa.

- Está certo, irmão... Bem... eu preciso ir andando. Já é quase meio-dia e tenho muito o que fazer hoje. – falou Shun, enquanto vestia seu casaco – Tchau, Ikki!

- Tchau. – respondeu o rapaz moreno, ainda se dando conta do quanto havia se exposto naquela manhã.

- Ah! – disse Shun, já à porta – Se ainda quiser, deixei panquecas no forno. Achou mesmo que eu não tinha preparado algumas para você? – e, sorrindo, saiu.

* * *

- Olá, Hyoga.

- Shun? – disse Hyoga, surpreso ao ver o jovem Amamiya à porta de sua casa – Não esperava te ver hoje...

- É, eu sei. Mas tive de vir aqui. É uma emergência. – Shun falava enquanto entrava, sem cerimônias, na casa do escritor russo.

- Emergência? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

- Aconteceu. Você não está cumprindo sua parte do acordo. – disse Shun, indo direto ao ponto.

- Como? Desculpe, mas acho que você não sabe do que está falando...

- Sei muito bem. Meu irmão veio falar comigo hoje.

- E...?

- E ele abriu o jogo comigo. Falou do que está acontecendo entre vocês.

Hyoga, que até então, agia de seu modo orgulhoso de sempre, engoliu em seco e emudeceu. Ficou a olhar para o outro rapaz, esperando que ele terminasse o que tinha para dizer.

- Você deveria estar ajudando meu irmão a melhorar e não contribuindo para que ele afunde de vez!

- Eu estou ajudando seu irmão a melhorar! – falou o escritor, indignado com a acusação.

- Ah é? E quais são os métodos que você está usando para isso?

- O quê? – perguntou Hyoga, desconcertado – Aonde pretende chegar com essa pergunta?

- À verdade! Vamos, diga-me! Ou melhor, deixe que eu mesmo respondo: Você está seduzindo meu irmão. E está fazendo isso porque desse jeito, é mais fácil manipulá-lo, não é mesmo?

Hyoga não respondeu nada, pois Shun estava, em parte, certo. Inicialmente, essa era a idéia que o rapaz louro tinha em mente, mas as coisas haviam mudado. Porém, o jovem escritor ainda não tinha delimitado para si o que mudara, exatamente. E isso fazia com que ele não conseguisse articular uma resposta para dar a Shun.

- Como eu imaginei! – disse Shun, tomando o silêncio de Hyoga como uma resposta afirmativa à sua pergunta – Bem que eu estava desconfiado... Para você, é tudo uma questão de dinheiro, não é mesmo? Apenas isso! Você só está interessado em deixar meu irmão feliz por um mês para poder receber seus 10 mil dólares. Depois disso, se ele continuar bem ou não, você está pouco ligando!

Como Hyoga continuava sem dizer uma palavra, Shun respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar, e prosseguiu:

- Bem, para tudo há um remédio. Vocês se conhecem há pouco tempo; então Ikki está apenas começando a se afeiçoar a você. Isso significa que ainda podemos cortar o mal pela raiz. Eu quero que, a partir de agora, você comece a demonstrar para o meu irmão que seus sentimentos por ele são apenas de amizade. Saiam bastante, divirtam-se, mas deixe sempre claro que não há nada mais sério entre vocês. Eu quero que, pelo restante desse mês, meu irmão tome gosto pela vida, mas sem necessariamente associar as coisas boas da vida a você. Assim, quando, ao término do mês, você desaparecer, ele não ficará tão chateado e continuará sendo feliz, como ele merece.

_Ele realmente merece ser feliz..._ pensava Hyoga.

- Sei que você gosta de agir ao seu modo, sem que fiquem te dando instruções sobre o que ou como fazer. Sei também que o que estou pedindo não é fácil. Mas, pelo que sei, você é bem talentoso e perfeitamente capaz de impedir que meu irmão se apaixone por você sem, contudo, deixá-lo magoado. Você é um grande manipulador; certamente saberá lidar com essa situação da melhor forma possível.

Hyoga sentiu-se ferir pelas palavras proferidas por Shun, mas permaneceu calado. O rapaz de cabelos verdes disse então, por fim:

- E que fique claro: Você só será pago se conseguir ser bem sucedido nesses termos. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim. – foi só o que o escritor conseguiu responder.

- Ótimo. – disse Shun, antes de dar as costas para Hyoga e partir. O jovem de cabelos verdes não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido tão duro com o rapaz louro. Não era da sua natureza agir assim... Entretanto, em se tratando de Ikki, Shun se surpreendia ao perceber que virava uma fera para defender a felicidade de seu irmão.

Hyoga, com uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto, viu Shun ir embora em seu carro. Continuou ali parado, durante alguns minutos, com um olhar vazio. Depois, algo veio a sua memória que o fez acordar subitamente de seus pensamentos. _Isaak!_ Com esse nome em mente, pegou as chaves de sua casa, trancou a porta e dirigiu-se para o parque.

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 14**

Sentado em um banco do parque, ao lado de um carrinho de cachorro-quente, um rapaz elegante de cabelos verdes esperava alguém, enquanto folheava uma revista.

- Oi, Isaak.

Lá estava a pessoa por quem esteve esperando. _Como é possível que ele esteja ainda mais bonito?... _Nesse instante, o jovem de cabelos verdes até retirou os óculos escuros para olhar mais atentamente a figura que tinha diante de si. Foi então que se deu conta de que esteve esperando por Hyoga bem mais que apenas a meia hora em que esteve ali no parque.

- Oi, Hyoga.

Levantou-se e ficaram alguns instantes olhando-se em silêncio. Com uma mão, Isaak segurava seus óculos escuros, enquanto a outra permanecia dentro do bolso de sua calça. Hyoga, em uma posição que não demonstrava muita receptividade, mantinha os braços cruzados.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Isaak, tentando iniciar a conversa.

- Na verdade, não. – disse Hyoga, que ainda se encontrava abalado pela conversa que acabara de ter com Shun.

- Muito bem, então. Vamos caminhar um pouco.

Hyoga nada respondeu; apenas acompanhou o rapaz que começara a andar.

Caminharam também em silêncio por alguns minutos. Isaak percebia que Hyoga estava com muitas preocupações em mente:

- Aposto como o motivo para tantas preocupações é o seu dezembro.

- Quem disse que estou preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Ora, Hyoga... você nunca conseguiu me enganar, esqueceu?

Hyoga sorriu. Era verdade... Isaak o conhecia muito bem. Bem até demais.

- Então... Não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Não há muito o que dizer. Ele é o meu dezembro e, como sempre, estou tendo alguns problemas na parte sentimental.

- Hum... Entendo. Mais um que se apaixonou por você.

- Eu não tenho certeza se já chegou a esse ponto. De todo modo, o irmão dele, que foi quem me contatou para ajudá-lo, veio hoje à minha casa e impôs algumas condições ao modo como costumo agir.

- Ah... Então o seu dezembro não sabe que você vai ficar com ele só por um mês?...

- Não, ele não sabe. E o irmão não quer que ele descubra.

- Bom, Hyoga... você sabe que desse jeito é sempre mais difícil. Ao menos, quando as regras ficam claras para eles desde o início, eles evitam se apegar demais. Tudo bem que, ainda assim, muitos acabam tendo dificuldades em separar as coisas, mas aí a culpa já não é sua.

- Mas eu já lidei com casos desse tipo, Isaak. E sempre atingi meu objetivo.

- Sim, Hyoga, eu sei. No final das contas, você sempre conseguia ajudá-los, mas eles acabavam se magoando.

- É, mas depois isso passava O saldo era positivo.

- Se você tem tanta certeza disso, então por que está tão preocupado com esse dezembro?

- É que o irmão dele veio falar comigo e exigiu que eu não o magoasse, de modo algum.

- Essa é boa! Explique para esse rapaz que há certos benefícios que só se alcançam com algum sacrifício.

- Não, Isaak... eu entendo o lado dele.

- Eu também entendo. Eles são irmãos, claro que se preocupam um com o outro; mas ele precisa compreender que...

- Não, Isaak, você não entende; o Ikki é diferente...

Nesse momento, Isaak parou de caminhar e olhou sério para Hyoga.

- Ah, então agora nós vamos nos referir ao seu dezembro pelo nome dele? Isso é novidade.

- Eu te disse que as coisas estavam diferentes.

- É? E o que faz esse tal Ikki ser tão diferente e especial a ponto de falarmos o nome dele? – perguntou Isaak, enciumado.

- A história de vida dele é muito triste. O que levou Ikki a ser um homem frio e distante das pessoas, envolvendo-se demais só com o trabalho, não é o que estamos acostumados a ver. Ikki é diferente de todos os outros.

A cada vez que Hyoga pronunciava o nome de Ikki, Isaak sentia um ciúme cada vez maior queimar dentro de si.

- O que tem de tão triste na história dele? – perguntou Isaak, com certo desdém.

Hyoga então contou o que descobrira na véspera a respeito de Ikki. Isaak ouvia, e até chegou a sentir alguma pena do executivo, mas o que o deixou mais perplexo foi o modo como Hyoga narrava essa história. Ele falava de uma forma particularmente carinhosa que muito incomodava Isaak.

- Entende agora? Não posso simplesmente achar que se eu magoá-lo, tudo ficará bem no final. Ele está começando a se abrir e uma quebra de confiança pode ser um trauma com o qual ele não saberá lidar bem. Tenho medo que, numa situação dessas, ele acabe se fechando definitivamente para o mundo.

- Entendi, Hyoga. É uma situação complicada de se resolver mesmo. Então, por que você simplesmente não pula fora e abandona esse caso?

- Abandonar? Isaak, você sabe que eu nunca abandonei um caso.

- Mas você também nunca pegou um caso desses. Fale com o irmão dele e diga que você não pode fazer nada, já que a situação é essa. Fim da história.

- Você está mudado, Isaak. Antigamente, você me encorajaria.

- As coisas mudaram, Hyoga, como você mesmo disse. Eu também estou diferente. Não sou mais aquele bobo que você largou para trás.

- Eu sabia. Estava demorando para você tocar nesse assunto...

* * *

_Início do Flashback_

Há 4 anos, Hyoga e Isaak se conheceram em um Festival de Música, que sempre ocorria no início do ano. Isaak era um grande produtor musical que estava em ascensão e esperava alcançar logo o nível de Sorento e Mime, dois dos maiores produtores do cenário musical das empresas Julian Solo Music. Isaak já mostrava que tinha um grande potencial e simplesmente atropelava quem estivesse em seu caminho para alcançar suas metas. O poder por que tanto ansiava era uma forma de compensar uma vida em que fora sempre marginalizado por causa de sua deficiência física. Em um acidente de carro ocorrido no início de sua adolescência, perdera o olho direito e este passara a ser um estigma que sempre tivera de carregar.

Nesse Festival, Isaak tinha a chance de provar que merecia um cargo junto a Mime e Sorento. Estava tão envolvido com todo esse trabalho que quase fora atropelado por um ônibus em frente a entrada do Festival. Por sorte, Hyoga estava lá e pôde salvá-lo. Apesar dos ferimentos serem aparentemente superficiais, o escritor insistia que fossem a um hospital, mas o jovem produtor simplesmente não o ouvia, querendo entrar no estádio onde ocorria o Festival como estava: com ferimentos que sangravam e com as roupas sujas e amarrotadas. Foi nessa hora que Hyoga reconheceu em Isaak a atitude de uma pessoa com quem ele sempre tivera problemas: seu pai. O escritor russo entendeu que esse rapaz tinha grandes chances de ficar tão frio, calculista e obcecado por trabalho como seu pai e ele decidiu que não deixaria isso acontecer. _O mundo não precisa de mais pessoas assim_, pensou ele. E, decidido a mudar esse quadro, esforçou-se em se aproximar do jovem produtor e, usando de toda a sensibilidade que possuía, conseguiu mudar a forma como Isaak encarava a vida. O rapaz de cabelos verdes pôde, pela primeira vez em sua vida, experimentar a sensação de sentir-se bem consigo mesmo. Ele entendeu finalmente que não tinha de obrigar as pessoas a valorizá-lo; bastava que ele se valorizasse para que os outros passassem a respeitá-lo. A convivência com Hyoga foi tão positiva que, em pouco tempo, a amizade dos dois transformou-se em algo mais. Ficaram juntos por seis meses, tempo em que Isaak, além de se encontrar como pessoa, abandonou a Julian Solo Music e abriu sua própria produtora musical. Era pequena e visava, principalmente, a encontrar novos talentos. Não ganhava rios de dinheiro, mas Isaak era realmente feliz. Foi quando Hyoga trouxe a notícia que abalou o mundo do produtor: Ele iria deixá-lo. Hyoga alegou que gostava muito dele, mas como amigo. Havia confundido os sentimentos, pois achava que era amor a empolgação que sentia ao ver o jovem produtor melhorar sua vida cada vez mais. Isaak ficara arrasado, tentara o possível para que Hyoga mudasse de idéia, mas o jovem de cabelos dourados era irredutível. Para piorar a situação, Hyoga revelou a Isaak que tinha como planos ajudar a outras pessoas como havia feito com ele. O produtor entendera o lado de Hyoga, pois concordava que o belo escritor tinha muito a oferecer graças ao seu talento de ajudar pessoas como ele e, de fato, era até egoísmo de sua parte querer ficar com Hyoga só para si. Entretanto, ele tinha plena consciência de que não suportaria ver o belo escritor loiro com outras pessoas, cuidando delas com tanto carinho e preocupação como fizera com ele. Relutou, mas teve de aceitar a decisão de Hyoga. Contudo, sabendo que não conseguiria viver na mesma cidade que o outro, decidiu mudar-se.

A princípio, os dois continuaram a manter contato por cartas, e Hyoga sempre contava a Isaak como andavam seus "projetos", como ele os denominava. Foi, inclusive, com a colaboração de Isaak que Hyoga criou o "projeto dos meses", em que ele cuidaria de um caso por mês. Era fácil para Hyoga, por ser muito perceptivo, descobrir jovens executivos sedentos de poder, mas ao mesmo tempo, sem vida, que necessitavam de sua ajuda – ou, como dizia Isaak, de seu "acompanhamento afetivo". Um mês era o tempo suficiente para Hyoga ajudar os seus "casos" a se auto-conhecerem e terem uma vida mais feliz. A idéia, entretanto, era de ele ser apenas um amigo que os ajudaria a enxergar tudo isso; mas vez ou outra, um de seus casos se apaixonava por ele. Porém, Hyoga nunca correspondeu a nenhum deles, o que dava grande felicidade a Isaak. O jovem de cabelos verdes, que conseguiu com sucesso abrir uma filial de sua produtora na outra cidade, acompanhava o desenrolar das histórias de Hyoga justamente porque sabia que seu antigo companheiro não tinha por eles nenhum sentimento mais profundo. Inclusive, Hyoga chegava ao ponto de, às vezes, dar conta de dois casos em um único mês, o que mostrava claramente não haver predileção por nenhum deles. Portanto, se não existiam interesses sentimentais da parte do russo nesses casos, Isaak, lá no fundo, ainda guardava esperanças de que Hyoga voltasse para ele.

Isaak pôde acompanhar esse "projeto dos meses" por quase dois anos, quando, inesperadamente, suas cartas começaram a voltar. Buscou informar-se com os correios e descobriu que Hyoga já não morava mais naquela casa. Ficou seriamente preocupado e chegou a vir até a cidade, à procura do escritor, mas foi em vão. Desde então, nunca mais teve notícias dele.

Agora que se reencontraram, havia muito o que se discutir. Mas Isaak, assim como Hyoga, preferiu fazer alguns rodeios a ir direto ao assunto. Contudo, no calor do momento – e do ciúme – o assunto viera à tona e era preciso finalmente discuti-lo.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

- Alguém tinha que falar, não é? Aliás, por uma questão de lógica, deveria ter sido você, afinal, foi você quem simplesmente me abandonou – e pela segunda vez! Olha, se era assim tão desagradável trocar cartas comigo, você poderia ter dito. Não precisava sumir do mapa!

- Isaak, pare de achar que o mundo gira ao seu redor. Passei por muitos problemas, e meu sumiço não teve nada a ver com você.

- Se não tinha nada a ver comigo, então por que você não me avisou que iria se mudar? Por que não me disse que estava com problemas?

- Porque, como eu já disse, não dizia respeito a você! – respondeu Hyoga, mais nervoso.

Isaak se calou. Sabia que o belo escritor raramente se exaltava e, quando isso acontecia, é porque havia algo muito sério acontecendo. Utilizando um tom de voz mais brando, disse:

- Hyoga, o que... o que aconteceu afinal?

Os olhos azuis cintilaram tristes. Isaak não soube dizer se o brilho ali presente era ou não a presença de alguma lágrima furtiva. Viu o amigo virar-se para trás e recomeçar a andar.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou o produtor.

- Para casa.

Essa atitude era típica de Hyoga. E, por mais que Isaak não desejasse se separar do amigo naquele instante, ele sabia que não caberia, nesse momento, perguntar se poderia ir junto. Para não perder o contato, ele teria de deixar a cargo de Hyoga a iniciativa de procurá-lo novamente:

- Está bem, então. Quando quiser conversar, procure-me na minha antiga produtora. Estou resolvendo uns problemas por lá e devo ficar aqui na cidade mais um mês. Estarei à sua espera, ok?

Hyoga nada respondeu; continuou apenas seguindo seu caminho. Mas Isaak sabia que ele o tinha ouvido, assim como sabia que, em breve, veria o amigo outra vez.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 15**

Fazia tempo, muito tempo, que Ikki não se arrumava dessa forma. Sim, ele sempre fora um homem elegante, mas o motivo para isso era demonstrar uma boa aparência – necessária – em seu trabalho. Contudo, naquela noite, ele vestiu-se com esmero para agradar a Hyoga. Ikki se lembrava da última vez em que gastara algum tempo se vestindo assim. Foi na primeira vez em que saiu com Esmeralda. O belo rapaz olhava-se no espelho enquanto tentava entender porque, no início de seu namoro, teve essa preocupação que depois foi desaparecendo. Acabou compreendendo que tivera alguma empolgação inicial com a jovem, que não durou mais que um encontro. Com Hyoga as coisas eram diferentes. Cada vez mais pensava no que fazer para encantar aquele rapaz.

Saiu de seu quarto. Passando pela cozinha de seu apartamento, relembrou a conversa que teve com Shun. Ainda não era capaz de acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Falara sobre tudo com seu irmão. E sentia-se bem. Não havia mais o que temer. A vida parecia lhe sorrir cada vez mais.

Deixando seu apartamento, desceu as escadas para o estacionamento rapidamente. Antes de entrar em seu porsche, observou que era uma bela noite. Estava animado; ele e Hyoga haviam combinado de fazer algo diferente naquela noite. Se bem que, pensava o moreno, qualquer coisa na companhia de Hyoga seria empolgante...

Quando chegou à casa do escritor, viu que Hyoga estava já fora de casa, com a cara um pouco fechada. Ikki saiu de seu carro disposto a dar um beijo naquele belo russo, que conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo quando emburrado. Mas Hyoga não permitiu, alegando que estavam atrasados.

- Atrasados para quê?

- Para assistir a uma peça de teatro.

- Ah, é esse o passeio empolgante que você me prometeu?

- Ikki, depois você vai me agradecer. Vamos logo, porque se chegarmos atrasados, não poderemos entrar!

A peça a que os dois foram assistir – e que, felizmente, chegaram a tempo de entrar sem problemas – era baseada no aclamado romance "Crime e Castigo", do famoso escritor russo Fiódor Dostoievski. A história tem uma interessante trama, mas o forte do livro são as construções psicológicas das personagens que são desenvolvidas ao longo do enredo. Ao término do espetáculo, os dois rapazes saíram e, dentro do carro de Ikki, iam conversando a respeito da peça enquanto se dirigiam à casa de Hyoga:

- É, certamente gostei mais do que pensei. A história é forte, muito forte. Nos faz pensar sobre a condição humana... – falou Ikki, que estava ao volante.

- Sim, e eu gosto disso. Acho fantástico como nosso comportamento é tão diferente de pessoa para pessoa; é incrível como as motivações que nos levam a agir de uma forma ou de outra são tão fortes para uns e tão fracas para outros...

- Dá para perceber que você gosta de autores que se aprofundam nessas questões intimistas.

- Sem dúvidas. Franz Kafka uma vez disse: "_Precisamos de livros que nos afetam como um desastre, que nos magoam profundamente, como a morte de alguém que amamos mais do que a nós mesmos. Um livro tem que ser como um machado para quebrar o mar de gelo que há dentro de nós". _E eu concordo plenamente com ele.

- Nossa, Pato! Você é profundo mesmo, hein? – riu Ikki.

Hyoga sorriu de volta. Gostava de conversar com Ikki. Descobria, cada vez com mais intensidade, que a companhia do belo executivo era extremamente agradável.

- Bem, não sou tão profundo quanto você, mas saiba que eu não desconhecia a história desse livro por completo. – falou Ikki, tentando esboçar uma cara mais séria.

- É mesmo? Leu a respeito em algum resumo na internet? – brincou o escritor.

- Olha só o Pato se achando grande coisa, só porque tem uma estante cheia de livros em casa! – falou Ikki, olhando de soslaio para Hyoga – Não, Patinho, eu não li em nenhum resumo. Na verdade, conheci essa história por meio de um mangá.

- Ah, então você leu o mangá de Osamu Tezuka? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Poxa, mas você conhece tudo, é? – respondeu Ikki, surpreso – Sim, eu li; há muito tempo. Um dos meus pais adotivos adorava mangás e esse me chamou a atenção pela capa.

- Sei. Por causa do menino com um machado, né?

- É... Como eu era rebelde, me atraiu um pouco. Li e gostei bastante. Mas nem me lembrava mais. Tem tanto tempo...

- Eu tenho esse mangá lá em casa.

- Mentira! Isso é uma relíquia, sabia?

- Sério? Devo estar cheio de relíquias lá em casa, então. – riu o jovem escritor.

Chegaram finalmente à casa. Hyoga habilmente fugia de um contato mais íntimo com Ikki, toda vez que este tentava se aproximar dele. O rapaz russo não conseguia se esquecer da conversa que tivera com Shun naquele mesmo dia. Ficava pensando que não era justo com Ikki... que ele merecia ser feliz, como o jovem irmão dissera, e Hyoga não poderia oferecer isso a ele. Portanto, era melhor seguir os planos iniciais. Assim ninguém se machucaria.

Lá dentro, Hyoga rapidamente se dirigiu ao seu escritório a fim de procurar o tal mangá. Ikki foi logo atrás. Enquanto o rapaz russo mexia em suas prateleiras, Ikki olhou para o lado e viu, sobre o sofá, o livro de poesias de Hyoga. Pegou-o e abriu-o na página do poema que mais havia gostado. Passou os olhos por ele e, com o livro aberto em suas mãos, aproximou-se de Hyoga sem que este percebesse e sussurrou, com a voz rouca, perto de seu ouvido:

- O amor não tem hora marcada... mas acho que ele chegou no horário certo pra mim, porque hoje, apesar de poder amar vários, eu quero amar apenas um...

Hyoga sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo ao ouvir a voz de Ikki daquele jeito. _Céus, porque ele tem que ser assim, tão... incrivelmente perfeito... _Virou-se para ele, como num reflexo, e seus rostos ficaram muito próximos. Ikki já estava com seus lábios entreabertos e Hyoga sentia o frescor de seu hálito... como ele queria se entregar... mas não podia!

Esquivou-se mais uma vez de Ikki – dessa vez, sem conseguir disfarçar. O japonês ficou sem entender e olhava confuso para Hyoga que, sem encará-lo, disse:

- Ikki, eu... acho melhor você ir embora.

- Por quê? Eu falei algo que não devia?

- Não, você não fez nada... O problema sou eu. Você precisa ir, Ikki. Mesmo. Por favor. – Hyoga estava visivelmente perturbado, de uma forma como Ikki nunca tinha visto antes.

O moreno percebia que Hyoga estava sendo sincero, por isso não ficou com raiva da atitude do escritor. Inclusive, decidiu que era melhor fazer o que ele pedia, até pelo modo como ele pedia.

- Está bem, Hyoga... Eu vou. Acho que você está precisando ficar sozinho agora, mas... ainda vamos conversar sobre isso, viu?

Hyoga nada respondeu. Ikki dirigiu-se à saída da casa e entrou em seu carro. Dirigiu procurando entender o que poderia ter motivado essa atitude de Hyoga. Curiosamente, nem passou pela cabeça do executivo que Hyoga pudesse não gostar dele. Haviam tido uma noite tão prazerosa, pareciam gostar tanto da companhia um do outro, que essa opção sequer chegou a ser cogitada. Assim que estacionou o carro, Ikki olhou para o banco do passageiro e percebeu que, sem querer, trouxera o livro de poesias de Hyoga. Foi nesse instante, ao olhar para o livro, que Ikki juntou uma série de fatores em sua cabeça e acabou concluindo que a resposta para todas as perguntas que pairavam sobre sua cabeça poderiam estar naquele livro. Sim, Ikki se lembrava de como Hyoga ficara na primeira vez em que tinha falado desse livro com ele. Mais estranho ainda ficou depois de rever o livro, que Ikki acabou dando a ele de presente. E agora, Hyoga teve esse comportamento esquisito logo após Ikki fazer menção àqueles versos... Sim. A resposta, certamente, estaria ali. E o executivo estava disposto a ir até o fundo dessa questão para compreender o que se passava. Decidiu que, no dia seguinte, iria até a editora do livro em busca de qualquer informação que o ajudasse a solucionar esse mistério.

* * *

_N/A: O livro "Crime e Castigo" é um clássico da literatura russa e mundial. Há várias adaptações para a obra, tanto no cinema quanto no teatro. No Japão, a peça já foi encenada – inclusive pelo próprio Osamu Tezuka, que acabou criando um mangá baseado nesse clássico. O nome do mangá, caso alguém se interesse, é "Tsumi To Batsu". _

Obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado a história!

Lua Prateada.


	16. Chapter 16

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 16**

No dia seguinte, logo cedo, Ikki dirigiu-se à editora do livro de Hyoga. Lá chegando, não encontrava quem o pudesse ajudar. As pessoas ficavam mandando ele ir para outro setor e isso já estava deixando o executivo impaciente. Decidiu resolver as coisas de seu jeito. Olhou ao seu redor até encontrar o que procurava: Uma mocinha que trabalhava lá e que parecia o tipo que cairia tranqüilamente na sua lábia. Aproximou-se dela e, usando uma voz altamente sensual, disse:

- Olá... Será que você poderia me ajudar? – e sorriu para a jovem.

- Ahn? Eu? Bom, é... é claro, senhor! – respondeu a mocinha, que claramente se mostrava uma presa fácil ao lado predador de Ikki.

- Olha só, eu tenho esse livro aqui, que é muito antigo... E eu precisava muito saber alguma informação sobre como ele foi publicado.

- Ahn... o que... o que o senhor deseja saber, especificamente? – falava a jovem, que se abanava com um encarte, sentindo algum calor devido à proximidade com que Ikki conversava com ela.

- Olha, gracinha... Qualquer informação que você puder fornecer, eu agradeço... Qualquer uma... Será que você não quer me satisfazer nesse sentido? – essa última frase foi dita por Ikki com uma voz tão sexy que a atendente sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas naquele instante. Então, tratou de ir rapidamente até o computador mais próximo e começou a apertar freneticamente os botões do teclado. Em seguida, pegou o livro de Hyoga, colheu dele alguns dados e novamente digitava alguma coisa no teclado. Não demorou muito e logo disse:

- Aqui está, senhor. Quem pagou pela publicação da obra foi um homem chamado Camus Verseau. Ao que parece, foram pouquíssimos exemplares. Não houve reedição. – após passar as informações, a mocinha olhou para Ikki como uma criança que espera receber um prêmio depois de fazer o que lhe pedem.

Ikki estava pensativo. Esse nome lhe era familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde já o tinha ouvido. Bem, ao menos, agora tinha um nome para pesquisar. Sentia que estava chegando lá. De posse desses dados, que era o que ele fora buscar, já ia se retirando; mas antes, olhou para a moça como se pudesse desnudá-la com um simples e poderoso olhar e disse:

- Gracinha, você foi melhor do que eu esperava... – dito isso, deu meia-volta e saiu. A jovem soltou um suspiro e ficou olhando abobada para a porta por onde Ikki saíra.

* * *

Assim que voltara para seu apartamento, Ikki não perdera tempo e tratara logo de pesquisar nos sites de busca da internet pelo que procurava. Achou rapidamente o que estava buscando:

- Ah, eu não estava enganado... Sabia que já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar!

Decidido que tinha de resolver tudo isso o quanto antes, Ikki resolveu ir a empresa em que descobrira que Camus trabalhava.

- Então, senhor Camus Verseau... grande empresário na área de exportação... Qual deve ser sua relação com Hyoga? – perguntou-se Ikki, em voz baixa, enquanto deixava seu apartamento.

* * *

- Senhor Amamiya, ele irá recebê-lo agora. – disse a secretária ao rapaz moreno, que tivera de esperar um tempo considerável para falar com Camus.

- Obrigado. – disse, enquanto entrava na sala cuja porta fora aberta por ela.

Lá dentro, Ikki se deu conta de que estava diante de um dos grandes empresários de todos os tempos. O luxuoso escritório em que se encontravam não o deixava mentir. Entretanto, Ikki lembrou que, há algum tempo, o nome Camus Verseau já tivera mais força... O que teria feito o grande empresário perder um pouco de seu prestígio?

- Ora, ora... Ikki Amamiya. Fiquei surpreso quando minha secretária disse que estava aí para falar comigo. – falou Camus, levantando-se de sua mesa e indo apertar a mão de Ikki.

- Sim, e peço desculpas por não ter marcado um horário antes. Sei o quanto é ocupado.

- Não se preocupe. Sempre tive muita vontade de conhecê-lo. Ao mesmo tempo, espero que o motivo que o trouxe aqui não seja negativo para esta empresa... – sorriu o empresário.

- De modo algum. O motivo que me trouxe aqui não tem absolutamente nada a ver com negócios.

Camus olhou sério para Ikki:

- Não entendo. O que quer então?

Ikki tirou da pasta que carregava o livro de Hyoga e o entregou a Camus, que arregalou os olhos ao recebê-lo em suas mãos. O jovem executivo disse, então:

- Conhece esse livro?

Camus respondeu com um olhar interrogativo. Ikki prosseguiu:

- Sei que você pagou pela publicação desse livro. Quero saber por quê.

Camus olhou para o livro mais uma vez. Abriu na primeira página e enquanto lia a dedicatória ali presente, disse:

- Você também não faria isso pelo seu filho?

Agora foi a vez de Ikki arregalar os olhos. Tinha escutado direito?

- Espera aí... Você está me dizendo que é pai de Hyoga?

- Ele ainda usa esse nome, é? – sorriu tristemente o homem de longos cabelos azuis escuros.

- Sim... Hyoga Yukida, como está no livro.

- Então, ele ainda não superou o que aconteceu entre a gente.

Ikki se lembrou de que Hyoga lhe dissera que não conversava mais com seu pai devido a problemas ocorridos no passado. Percebia que era tudo verdade. E, agora que tinha diante de si o pai do escritor, o executivo viu a chance de saber mais a respeito do misterioso rapaz russo.

- Diga-me uma coisa... Qual o verdadeiro nome de Hyoga? – essa era uma curiosidade que Ikki tinha desde que conhecera o escritor.

- Você o conhece?

- Sim, somos... amigos. – respondeu Ikki, sem querer entrar em detalhes.

- E ele nunca te contou?

- É, pelo visto, ele tem problemas quanto a isso. – respondeu o rapaz, um tanto nervoso com a enrolação de Camus em lhe responder – E então?

Camus não demonstrava pressa alguma em atender ao pedido de Ikki. Parecia compenetrado demais em folhear as poucas páginas do livro. Finalmente, disse:

- O nome dele é Alexei Verseau.

Ikki ficou aturdido ao ouvir esse nome. Alexei Verseau? Mas esse era um crítico literário do qual até ele já tinha ouvido falar. Se não se enganava, escrevia para várias revistas especializadas...

- Alexei é um nome russo. Foi a mãe dele quem escolheu. O sobrenome, como percebe, é francês. – disse Camus, enquanto colocava o livro sobre sua mesa.

- Minha nossa... Então Hyoga tem toda uma vida paralela! Se ele é mesmo Alexei Verseau, então ele é aquele famoso crítico e é uma pessoa completamente desconhecida para mim. Eu conheço o lado marginal da pessoa que Hyoga é, na verdade! – dizia um revoltado Ikki, que sentia ter sido deixado de lado.

- Sinceramente, eu acredito que você conhece a pessoa real. – disse Camus, com seu tom de voz inabalável – Alexei Verseau deixou de existir há muito tempo. Meu filho só utiliza esse nome para trabalhar porque é o que está registrado. Mas ele deve se sentir muito melhor na pessoa de Hyoga Yukida. Alexei é quase um fantasma. Se você perguntar às pessoas da revista em que ele escreve, descobrirá que nunca ninguém o viu por lá. Meu filho trabalha em casa e manda seus textos pelo correio.

- Como sabe disso?

- Pouco depois de nos afastarmos, sondei a vida de meu filho para ver se estava tudo em ordem. Vi que estava tudo certo e resolvi não me intrometer mais, afinal, era o que ele havia me pedido.

- E... Por que vocês se separaram desse jeito? – perguntou Ikki, chegando ao cerne da questão.

- Está mesmo interessado em saber? – questionou Camus, olhando desconfiado para o jovem.

- É claro. Eu me preocupo com Hyoga.

- Muito bem... Então... Creio que não falo com meu filho há quase dez anos. Mas nossos problemas começaram muito antes, logo após minha esposa falecer. Fomos pais muito cedo, Natássia e eu. Ela sempre soube lidar com a maternidade sem problemas, já eu tive mais dificuldades com a paternidade. Amava meu filho, é claro; mas nunca fui bom em demonstrar meus sentimentos. – Camus ia falando enquanto olhava pela janela de seu escritório – Quando Natássia morreu, tudo piorou... Eu sofri muito e sabia que Alexei também sofria. Ele sempre foi muito sensível, ao contrário de mim. Não soube confortá-lo. Eu sequer sabia lidar com minha dor. Como poderia ajudar uma criança a passar por uma provação dessas?

Camus sentou-se à sua mesa e ficou a folhear o livro de Hyoga:

- Como não conseguíamos nos comunicar, fomos nos afastando aos poucos. Principalmente porque não nos entendíamos no que dizia respeito à memória de Natássia. Se pudesse, Alexei falaria dela todos os dias, mas eu não aguentava a dor que me causava pensar nela. Discutíamos muito por isso. Acredito que por conta disso é que meu filho tomou tanto gosto pela literatura. Como não conversávamos, ele começou a usar todo o tempo disponível devorando livros. Logo começou a escrever também. A princício, isso me preocupou, por achar que ele estava se isolando demais. Contudo, percebi, aos poucos, que isso o fazia feliz. Passei a estimulá-lo. Disse que ele deveria publicar um livro.

- O senhor chegou a ler os poemas dele? – perguntou Ikki.

- Envergonho-me de dizer que, naquela época, não. Eu me dedicava demais ao meu trabalho. Com a morte de Natássia, eu precisei ocupar meu tempo para não pensar demais. Acabei trabalhando tanto que não tinha mais tempo nem para mim, nem para meu filho. Alexei e eu quase não nos víamos. Por um lado, sabia que magoava meu filho, mas por outro, queria crer que não estava fazendo nada errado. Afinal, eu trabalhava para que meu filho tivesse uma vida boa. Naquele tempo, nem passou pela minha cabeça que eu estava fazendo algo de que me arrependeria o resto de minha vida. Estava perdendo meu filho.

Ikki sentiu uma incômoda sensação. A história de vida de Camus lembrava-lhe a sua própria.

- Então, numa tentativa de aproximação, eu disse que pagaria pela publicação do livro dele. Alexei ficou muito feliz, lembro-me bem. Ele se empenhou em escrever seus textos e quando o livro estava prestes a ser publicado, chamei alguns conhecidos para uma espécie de festa de pré-lançamento. Estava tudo indo maravilhosamente bem, até o momento em que Alexei decidiu ler a dedicatória que estaria presente no livro. Todos os convidados aplaudiram muito, menos eu. Quando ficamos a sós, conversei com ele e disse que arrumasse a dedicatória que tinha feito à Natássia.

- Por quê?

- Eu disse a ele que estava exageradamente emotiva. Nunca vou me esquecer de como ele me olhou naquele momento. Mas Alexei não disse nada. E fez o que pedi; simplificou a dedicatória. Mas não apenas isso; ele tirou meu nome dos agradecimentos. Além disso, reduziu o número de poemas para o livro ter menos páginas. Também conversou com a editora e reduziu o número de volumes que seriam publicados, para que o custo a ser pago por mim fosse menor. Ele fez isso porque já pensava em, ao completar 18 anos, pegar o dinheiro que estava em seu nome, pagar-me pela publicação dos livros com parte dele e ir embora sem me dever nada. Ah, sim. E além disso tudo, fez questão de publicar seu livro com esse nome - Hyoga Yukida. Era um modo dele me dizer que estava me apagando de sua existência. E eu nada fiz para impedi-lo.

- E desde então nunca mais se falaram.

Camus apenas olhou para Ikki como resposta, deixando um silêncio que respondia afirmativamente à pergunta feita.

Foi nesse momento que entrou na sala, sem antes bater à porta, um homem alto, esbelto, elegante, com cabelos também azuis, compridos e ondulados:

- Camus, nós não íamos almoçar agora no... – começou a perguntar Milo que, ao se dar conta da presença de Ikki no recinto, interrompeu sua fala – Perdão, não sabia que havia alguém aqui.

- Não sabia? – disse Camus, sorrindo para o homem que acabara de entrar – A senhorita Ayumi não o informou?

- Bem, ela tentou, mas... Ah, Camus. Você sabe que nunca presto atenção ao que ela fala antes de eu entrar aqui. – respondeu Milo, de modo bastante irreverente.

Ikki não era ingênuo. Percebeu na hora que havia algo entre aqueles dois. Obviamente, por uma questão de educação, não disse nada.

- Senhor Amamiya, quero que conheça Milo, meu... companheiro.

- Companheiro de cama, mesa e banho, para sermos mais específicos. – completou Milo, adiantando-se para cumprimentar Ikki.

Camus olhou de forma a repreender Milo pelo comentário que ele considerara um tanto inapropriado, mas Milo não parecera se importar. Na verdade, adorava provocar Camus quando ele ficava sem-graça daquela forma:

- Então... Íamos almoçar agora, esqueceu? Ou já está querendo me trocar por esse rapaz aí?

- Milo, por favor. Este é Ikki Amamiya... Amigo de Alexei.

Nesse instante, o rosto de Milo adquiriu uma expressão mais séria. Era visível que até Milo sabia quão delicada era essa questão:

- Alexei quer entrar em contato com você, Camus?

- Não sei, ainda não perguntei ao amigo dele se este seria seu desejo. – e, olhando para Ikki, perguntou – Meu filho gostaria de me ver novamente, senhor Amamiya?

- Desculpe-me, mas não estou em posição de responder a essa pergunta. Vim aqui sem falar com ele a respeito. Ainda precisamos conversar sobre isso tudo.

- Entendo. – disse Camus – Você poderia dar a ele um recado?

- Certamente.

- Fale a ele que mudei. Que ele estava certo; sempre esteve. Eu tinha medo de enfrentar meus sentimentos e fugia deles, mas hoje compreendo que ao fazer isso, caminhava rumo a uma vida infeliz e vazia. Alexei sempre tentou me alertar, mas nunca dei atenção. Fui um pai ausente... mas gostaria de reverter esse quadro, se ele permitir. Estou finalmente aprendendo a lidar com meus sentimentos. – Milo, que se encontrava ao lado de Camus, entrelaçou sua mão à dele nesse momento, como forma de demonstrar seu apoio. Ikki percebeu esse detalhe e já começava a entender que o tal Milo certamente tivera grande importância nessa história.

- Eu darei o recado. – falou Ikki, por fim.

Fora do edifício em que Camus trabalhava, Ikki caminhava pensativo. Agora entendera o que tinha acontecido para que Camus deixasse de ser aquele empresário de outrora: ele havia se apaixonado e viver passou a ser uma prioridade, uma necessidade, pelo visto. O empresário ainda era poderoso, mas podia-se perceber que sua vida não se resumia mais só a trabalho. De fato, essa conversa fora muito proveitosa... O rapaz moreno agora já sabia muito a respeito de Hyoga e tinha a certeza de que poderia ajudá-lo a lidar com os problemas que o estivessem assombrando, assim como o escritor fizera com ele.

Com isso em mente, rumou confiante para a casa do jovem russo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: "Verseau" é uma palavra francesa que significa "Aquário" e pronuncia-se "Versô". Eu quis usar a palavra "aquário" para sobrenome do Camus e achei que, em francês, soaria mais legal._

_Obrigada a quem estiver acompanhando._

_Lua._


	17. Chapter 17

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 17**

Ikki ficara um pouco desapontado por chegar à casa de Hyoga e perceber que ele não estava lá. Nessas horas, o moreno se revoltava com o fato do recluso escritor não possuir um celular para poder ser encontrado a qualquer momento. Porém, entendeu que esse era justamente o propósito: não ser encontrado quando não quisesse.

- Ah, mas ele poderia desligar o celular nessas horas. – pensou, ainda indignado pelo fato de Hyoga não se entregar às maravilhas do mundo moderno.

Como não conseguira entrar em contato com Hyoga naquele início de tarde, optou por voltar ao seu apartamento. Afinal, ainda não tinha almoçado. Lá, percebeu que havia uma mensagem nova em sua secretária eletrônica. Apertou o botão para ouvi-la:

- Ikki, aqui é o Shiryu. Precisamos conversar, então retorne minha ligação assim que puder, está bem?

Ikki ficou pensando se deveria ligar para Shiryu agora. Achou melhor não. A verdade é que ele ficara um tanto mexido com a história que ouvira de Camus naquela manhã. Pensava em como tomara tantas atitudes parecidas com as do empresário e temia que estivesse seguindo o mesmo caminho do pai de Hyoga. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido nos últimos dias... Ikki conhecera o jovem escritor que o fizera confrontar seu passado, a vida passara a ser mais agradável aos olhos do executivo e agora ele colocava em xeque o modo como sempre encarara sua carreira profissional. Teria ele feito as escolhas certas? Será que o modo como tinha colocado o trabalho em sua vida era a melhor opção? Será que essas decisões contribuiriam para que ele fosse realmente feliz? Ikki já não tinha mais certeza de tudo isso. Procurando então descansar as idéias, decidiu tomar um banho e almoçar. Mais tarde, voltaria à casa de Hyoga.

* * *

- Ah, Ikki... é você...

- Estava esperando outra pessoa?

- Na verdade, esperava não ver ninguém hoje. – falou Hyoga, abatido.

- Escuta, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou o rapaz japonês, carinhosamente.

Hyoga pensou um pouco antes de responder. Acabou acedendo:

- Tudo bem.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até chegar à praia a que Hyoga levara Ikki em seu segundo encontro. O jovem de cabelos dourados olhou para Ikki surpreso. O que estavam fazendo ali?

- Eu te trouxe aqui porque você uma vez me disse que esse era seu recanto de paz. Era o lugar onde você mais se sentia bem.

- É... – sorriu ele – Gosto bastante daqui.

- Ótimo. Porque precisamos ter uma conversa séria. – falou Ikki, mais sério – Hyoga... hoje eu conversei com seu pai.

Sem rodeios. Era assim que Ikki gostava de conversar. Indo direto ao ponto. Fora tão direto que percebeu que Hyoga tinha ficado até um pouco atordoado. Não parecia ter assimilado ainda o que Ikki dissera. Por isso, tentou falar novamente, agora com mais jeito:

- Hyoga, ontem achei sua atitude muito estranha e acabei chegando à conclusão de que tinha a ver com seu livro. Sempre que falávamos nele, você mudava seu comportamento. Então, quis saber o que estava havendo. Fui até a editora, descobri quem tinha pago pela publicação do seu livro, e qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que havia sido seu pai.

Hyoga não dizia nada, mas era possível perceber que uma avalanche de pensamentos passava por sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Fiquei realmente surpreendido. – continuou Ikki – Não só por descobrir que o grande empresário Camus Verseau é seu pai; mas por ele ter me revelado que você é Alexei Verseau!

- É, pelo visto, meu pai já te deixou a par de muitas coisas. – disse Hyoga, que não parecia gostar nem um pouco dessa conversa.

- Hyoga, por que não me contou nada disso antes?

- Que engraçado, meu pai não te explicou isso? – falou, com algum sarcasmo em sua voz.

- É claro que não, Hyoga. Isso não dizia respeito a ele.

- Bem, não diz respeito a você também.

- Hyoga, pára de ser infantil. Pensei que tínhamos algo importante aqui. Eu me abri com você, esperava que você fizesse o mesmo.

- Sinto desapontá-lo então. Acho que você se enganou comigo.

Ikki começava a se enervar. Não era bom em ser a pessoa paciente da discussão. Dificilmente mantinha uma postura controlada nessas horas. No fundo, ele sabia que Hyoga agia assim como mecanismo de defesa e era o que fazia Ikki continuar insistindo:

- Eu não acho que me enganei. – falou, passando a mão pelo cabelos num gesto nervoso – E você não vai mudar minha opinião quanto a isso, então que tal me ajudar aqui?

- Por que eu deveria te ajudar? Ainda mais depois de você fazer isso pelas minhas costas!

- Caramba, Pato! Será que não entende que fiz isso pelo teu bem? – Ikki já começava a usar um tom de voz mais alto.

- Por acaso, eu te pedi para fazer alguma coisa? Não que eu me lembre! Você devia ter ficado no seu canto, em vez de se intrometer com o que não é da sua conta! – Hyoga também já levantava sua voz para Ikki.

- Que saco, russo! Larga de ser assim tão arrogante! Todo mundo precisa de ajuda de vez em quando!

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! E, se precisasse, com certeza não seria da sua! – falou Hyoga, muito exaltado.

Nesse momento, pararam o dois de gritar. O último comentário de Hyoga obviamente ferira o orgulho do executivo, e ele percebera que havia ultrapassado o limite. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Não... Não é bem isso que eu quero dizer... – disse o escritor, passando a mão por seu rosto em um gesto de quem busca se acalmar.

- Eu só quero que você entenda uma coisa, Hyoga. Não julgo você pelo seu passado; o que passou ficou para trás e o que está feito já era. Pelo que seu pai falou, você teve motivos para tudo que fez. Justamente por isso, eu queria te ajudar a deixar isso pra trás. Essa briga entre vocês já aconteceu há tanto tempo; já tá mais que na hora de deixar pra lá.

- Pelo visto, você e meu pai se deram bem. Os dois adoram deixar as coisas para trás.

- Calma lá, Hyoga. Você me ajudou a entender que tem certas coisas que precisamos enfrentar, mas você devia saber que há outras que precisamos deixar passar. Ainda mais quando uma das partes deseja que isso aconteça.

- Como assim?

- Seu pai quer muito fazer as pazes com você. Ele se mostrou muito arrependido.

- ...

- E se ele reconhece que estava errado, se ele te dá razão, então por que não esquecer isso? Poxa, Hyoga... vocês têm a chance de resolver esses problemas. Só depende de você querer.

- Não sei se é tão simples assim, Ikki.

- Hyoga, por favor... Lembra daquela história? Essa é a sua chance de evoluir... Me deixa te ajudar a se tornar um Cisne... – disse Ikki, aproximando-se do jovem russo.

- Não, Ikki. – afastou-se, abruptamente – Não faça isso, só vai tornar as coisas mais difíceis. Eu... preciso que você vá embora agora. Por favor.

Novamente, Hyoga pedia que Ikki se afastasse e novamente o moreno não desejava partir. Porém, uma vez mais ele o faria, pois entendia que o escritor precisava desse tempo, para que esses acontecimentos assentassem corretamente.

- Está bem. Eu vou. Se precisar, sabe como me encontrar. – falou o moreno, antes de se virar e partir.

Hyoga ficou observando Ikki se afastar. Já era noite, e a lua brilhava junto às estrelas no firmamento. Havia uma densa neblina cobrindo a praia e o mar, e à medida em que Ikki ia se afastando, Hyoga conseguia distinguir cada vez menos a figura daquele homem que despertava nele tanto sentimentos contraditórios. A figura de Ikki ia desaparecendo aos poucos em meio à neblina...

- Como um sonho que se desfaz... – comparou o escritor.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Ikki recebeu logo cedo um telefonema de seu irmão, convidando-o para almoçar em sua casa. Como Ikki estava bastante chateado por não poder ficar com Hyoga, decidiu que seria bom ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas e aceitou o convite de Shun.

Durante o almoço, os dois irmão evitavam falar sobre Hyoga, cada qual com seus motivos para isso. Falavam sobre o concerto de Natal que se aproximava e os últimos preparativos a serem organizados. Quando o telefone de Shun tocou, o jovem de cabelos verdes pediu licença ao irmão, saiu da cozinha e foi atender a ligação em seu quarto. Ikki permaneceu sentado, comendo pouco por estar com os pensamentos todos em Hyoga. _Que droga, Pato! Não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça nem por um minuto! _De repente, seu celular tocou. Era Shiryu:

- Ikki? Desculpe te ligar na hora do almoço, mas estou precisando falar com você. Não recebeu minha mensagem ontem?

- Recebi, Shiryu. Mas estava com uns problemas para resolver; então não pude retornar sua ligação.

- Tudo bem. Tem como você passar no escritório ainda hoje? Tem uns papéis aqui que você precisa assinar antes da sua demissão ser efetivada.

- Claro, sem problemas.

- Ótimo. Estarei esperando.

Ikki achou que seria bom resolver isso logo. Era importante manter-se ocupado com o que quer que fosse. Então, foi atrás de Shun em seu quarto para avisar que sairia assim que terminassem de almoçar. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e Ikki não queria ser indiscreto; ia voltar à cozinha quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado pelo irmão:

- ... seria muito bom para Ikki estar com alguém como você, e não com o tal escritor.

Ao ouvir essa frase, Ikki nem quis permanecer ali para ouvir o resto. Voltara à cozinha, sentara-se à mesa e ficou esperando que Shun regressasse. Estava desapontado com o irmão. Não imaginava que este fosse tão preconceituoso. Para Ikki, esse era o único motivo que poderia explicar a resistência de Shun em aceitar sua relação com Hyoga. Quando o rapaz finalmente retornara, com um ar alegre, Ikki perguntou, sério:

- Quem era, Shun?

- Uma amiga minha que aceitou fazer o fechamento do meu concerto de Natal. Ela vai cantar uma música composta por ela mesma. Vai ficar ótimo! – respondeu o jovem, sorridente.

- Shun, eu ouvi parte da sua conversa.

Os olhos verde-esmeralda piscaram rápido, como normalmente ocorria quando o irmão caçula ficava apreensivo:

- O que você ouviu?

- Não muito. O suficiente para saber que você está armando para eu ficar com essa sua amiga. Estou desapontado com você, Shun. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de fazer isso. Ainda mais depois de eu lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo entre mim e Hyoga...

- Ikki, eu só quero o melhor para você...

- Não parece. Bom, perdi a fome. É melhor eu ir embora, até porque tenho umas coisas para resolver com Shiryu.

Shun ficou quieto, cabisbaixo. Antes de sair, Ikki ainda disse:

- E por favor, Shun. Prometa-me que você não irá me apresentar nenhuma dessas suas amigas.

- Certo. Eu prometo.

O executivo olhou para o irmão. Vendo que ele estava sendo sincero, partiu.

* * *

- Pode brigar comigo, Ikki. Mas você não irá me convencer de que agi mal. – dizia um belo rapaz chinês de longos cabelos negros.

Ikki olhava para os papéis sobre sua mesa e percebia que seu pedido de demissão mal tinha sido encaminhado.

- Ikki, eu falei com Seiya e o convenci de que você não devia ser demitido. Você estava de cabeça quente e tudo e precisava de um tempo para espairecer. Seiya concordou e deixou sua demissão em banho-maria. Mas agora precisamos de uma resposta da sua parte...

- Mas... Shiryu! Vocês não podiam fazer isso! – falou Ikki, ainda surpreso.

- O Seiya mexeu uns pauzinhos e deu um jeito. Olha, Ikki, por mais que você ache que está fazendo o certo, eu sou seu amigo, mesmo que não me considere assim. Não vou deixar você estragar sua carreira assim. Tem muito futuro pela frente e, ao contrário do que pensa, as empresas Kido estão sob excelente liderança e tem muito o que podemos fazer aqui; se você pelo menos... – Shiryu parecia ter memorizado todo um discurso para convencer Ikki e ia falando sem deixar espaço para que o amigo rebatesse seus argumentos.

- É, eu acho que você pode ter razão, Shiryu... – interrompeu-o Ikki, apesar dos esforços do amigo para que isso não acontecesse.

- Como... como? – falou o rapaz chinês, surpreendido pelo comentário inesperado.

- Vocês podem estar certos. – repetiu o moreno, numa calma que Shiryu não sabia se era motivo para se comemorar ou se preocupar.

- Ikki, não que eu não esteja feliz em ouvi-lo dizer isso, mas... O que houve para aceitar tão rápido o que eu disse? Eu já tinha preparado um discurso para convencê-lo...

O executivo olhou para Shiryu e, com um sorriso singelo, entendeu que aquele diante de si era mesmo seu amigo. Decidiu contar a ele tudo o que havia se passado consigo nesses poucos e intensos dias. Sentia que precisava desabafar, o que era novidade para ele apesar de ser o normal para toda pessoa que não foge de seus sentimentos; mas Ikki ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com tudo isso. E, no momento, precisava conversar com alguém, e como Shun não se mostrara receptivo, ninguém melhor que Shiryu para ouvi-lo.

Assim, contou toda a história referente a Hyoga e também a de Camus Verseau. Falou de como o escritor contribuíra para que mudasse tanto seu modo de ver a vida e como a história do grande empresário tinha mexido com ele.

- Tenho medo de acabar como ele, Shiryu... afastando de mim as pessoas que são mais importantes.

- Eu entendo, Ikki. Mas acho que não precisa se preocupar. O fato de estarmos tendo essa conversa já mostra que você é diferente dele. Está preocupado e possivelmente tomará as atitudes certas em tempo. E eu acredito que voltar a trabalhar aqui é uma delas, concorda? – sorriu o jovem de cabelos longos.

- Possivelmente. – o executivo sorriu em retorno.

Enquanto os dois amigos pareciam se entender, Hyoga, em outra parte da cidade, deixava sua casa para ir ao encontro de seu amigo Isaak.

_**Continua...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 18**

Hyoga estava muito perturbado com os últimos acontecimentos. Ikki tinha despertado um fantasma de seu passado e ele não sabia ao certo como lidar com isso. O escritor sempre se julgara grande conhecedor das relações humanas, sendo extremamente hábil para lidar com sentimentos; fossem os seus ou de quem estivesse envolvido com ele. Entretanto, por uma dessas ironais da vida, ele nunca conseguira estabelecer uma boa relação com seu próprio pai. Logo após a morte de sua mãe, Hyoga percebeu que seu pai sofreu demais, assim como ele. Contudo, pouco tempo depois, ele não se mostrava mais afetado pelo falecimento da esposa, mas o jovem e perceptivo escritor sabia que isso era só aparência. Ele conseguia perceber que o pai fugia de seus sentimentos porque estes lhe eram muito dolorosos. Tentou ajudá-lo a confrontar isso porque acreditava que Camus tinha de superar a morte de Natássia, pois só assim a memória de sua mãe deixaria de simbolizar algo ruim e se transformaria em uma boa recordação. Infelizmente, não obtivera sucesso e o resultado é que seu pai e ele foram se afastando cada vez mais. Chegou a um ponto em que Hyoga simplesmente desistira de resolver esse problema com seu pai. Assim, cada um deles foi se isolando cada vez mais em seu próprio mundo: Camus em seu trabalho; Hyoga em sua literatura, culminando com o momento em que Hyoga decidira sair de casa. Essa saída, que para ele representava uma ruptura definitiva com seu pai, de quem então guardava muitas mágoas, fora simbolizada pela mudança de nomes – de Alexei Verseau para Hyoga Yukida. Alexei representava para Hyoga uma pessoa fraca que sempre vivera sob o jugo de seu pai. Já Hyoga não; Hyoga era forte, livre, independente.

No entanto, é bastante claro que o rapaz louro tinha um problema com o fato de não ter conseguido se relacionar com seu pai como desejava. Por esse motivo é que, inconscientemente ou não, ele sentira essa necessidade de ajudar tantas pessoas que, como Camus, pareciam querer viver apenas para o trabalho, negligenciando a parte da vida que mais importava. Era como se fosse uma compensação; Alexei não conseguira ajudar seu pai, mas Hyoga pôde fazer muito para tantas outras pessoas nesse sentido. E isso dava ao escritor a impressão de que estava bem resolvido quanto aos assuntos que dissessem respeito a seu pai. No fundo, porém, ele sabia que não era bem assim. Por isso nunca voltou a falar com Camus; por isso a história do Patinho Feio ainda o afetava, como apontou Ikki.

Hyoga sentia que sua cabeça explodiria se não desabafasse. Precisava conversar e contar a verdade para alguém. Não suportava mais carregar esse fardo sozinho, todavia não podia falar com Ikki. Por isso, foi atrás de Isaak, que estava em sua antiga produtora. Chegando em frente a ela, deu-se conta de que o lugar não havia mudado em nada. O sócio de Isaak, que cuidava do local, estava fazendo um bom trabalho. Assim que entrou, não teve dificuldades para encontrar Isaak que, feliz em revê-lo, encaminhou-o logo a uma sala particular, onde poderiam conversar com mais privacidade.

- Eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, você acabaria aparecendo. – falou o produtor, com alguma satisfação, enquanto fechava a porta da sala.

- É, Isaak, você me conhece bem e tudo o mais. Podemos conversar? – disse Hyoga, que precisava, com urgência, desabafar.

- Claro, Hyoga. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Isaak preocupado em ver o amigo naquele estado.

Hyoga soltou um suspiro antes de começar. Não era fácil para ele admitir fraquezas como faria agora. Era bastante orgulhoso, mas sabia quando era preciso engolir o orgulho e esse era o momento de fazê-lo.

- Isaak, eu sei que nunca conversamos a respeito de meu pai, mas agora eu preciso muito falar sobre isso com alguém.

De fato, durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos, Hyoga nunca falara sobre seu passado e Isaak achara por bem respeitar o silêncio do escritor. Tinha muitas curiosidades, é verdade, pois o rapaz louro era muito misterioso. Muito da vida particular de Hyoga era desconhecida por Isaak que sequer sabia com o que Hyoga trabalhava. Entretanto, saber que o mesmo era escritor lhe bastava e, portanto, nunca fora atrás de mais informações sobre o rapaz. Ao entender que Hyoga viera até ele para conversar sobre um assunto tão delicado, o jovem produtor encheu-se de esperanças; afinal, o escritor buscara a ele e não ao tal Ikki, pelo visto.

Hyoga então contou a Isaak sobre como fora sua vida com seu pai, como havia sido difícil para ambos lidar com a morte de sua mãe, como acabara se distanciando de Camus e como, de certo modo, sabia que teria de resolver essa situação, pois chegava à conclusão de que esse passado não resolvido o atrapalhava em diversas esferas de sua vida.

Isaak preparava-se para dar algum conselho amigo ou coisa do gênero quando Hyoga disse:

- Eu sei que Ikki está certo, mas é tão difícil enfrentar um passado que eu julgava morto e enterrado.

Ao ouvir o nome de Ikki, o produtor percebeu que havia se enganado. Não era o primeiro com quem Hyoga tratava desse assunto.

- Como assim, ele está certo? – perguntou, sentindo que o ciúme voltava a lhe dominar.

- Eu te disse que Ikki era diferente dos outros. Aquele cabeça-dura teimou que havia algo de errado comigo e resolveu investigar. Acabou descobrindo meu passado, meus problemas com meu pai e tudo o que isso implicava. Depois, veio falar comigo, insistindo que queria me ajudar! Pode? Ele estava querendo inverter os papéis! Ele é o meu dezembro, eu é que deveria ajudá-lo! Aí, esse teimoso me apronta uma dessas! Dá vontade de rir, não é? – Hyoga falava enquanto ria nervosamente.

Isaak, por sua vez, sentiu o ciúme que sempre surgia quando Hyoga falava de Ikki se transformar agora em inveja. Ikki simplesmente decidira ultrapassar essa barreira de gelo que o russo construíra para afastar as pessoas de seu passado, e realizara essa tarefa de um modo que ninguém antes tinha sido capaz de fazer, nem mesmo ele, que tivera uma relação mais duradoura com o escritor.

- Eu reconheço que ele tem razão, porque essa é uma questão que preciso mesmo resolver com meu pai, mas não posso aceitar que Ikki me ajude! Quero dizer, eu entendo o que ele quer fazer e até gostei da preocupação dele, mas é errado! Eu não posso aceitar, se ele me ajudar, isso significa que aceito o sentimento dele, mas eu não posso aceitar, não é justo com ele! Eu... eu estou tão perdido, Isaak... Nem sei se o que estou falando faz sentido... – disse Hyoga, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, demonstrando sua desesperadora confusão.

- Hyoga, se você não quer a ajuda dele, é só dizer. Fale que está agradecido, mas que você pode resolver seus problemas sozinho. E, para todos os efeitos, você sabe que sempre estarei ao seu lado para te ajudar. – comentou Isaak, estendendo sua mão para passar pelos cabelos dourados de Hyoga, como uma carícia consoladora.

- Mas... – disse Hyoga, erguendo a cabeça de repente e evitando, sem que o escritor percebesse, que Isaak lhe fizesse a carícia – Mas eu não sei se é realmente isso que quero, Isaak. Eu... acho que deveria querer isso, mas não consigo querer realmente. Céus, eu não estou falando coisa com coisa.

- Você... está dizendo que quer a ajuda dele? Mas... Hyoga, você acabou de dizer que se fizer isso, estará, de certa forma, aceitando e alimentando o sentimento que ele nutre por você. É isso que quer? Fazê-lo acreditar que é correspondido? Enganá-lo assim?

- Eu... eu... – Hyoga tentava articular uma resposta – Eu não o estaria enganando...

Isaak sentiu o coração apertar naquele instante. Como tinha desejado evitar aquela confissão da parte de Hyoga... Calou-se, pois não era capaz de dizer mais nada, tamanha a dor que estava sentindo.

- Isaak, eu... não consigo explicar, mas... quando sou sincero comigo, descubro que quero que ele me ajude. Estou tão cansado de fazer tanto pelos outros, ser a pessoa que apóia, que ajuda... Não havia percebido ainda, mas eu estava precisando que alguém cuidasse de mim, que me dissesse que tudo vai ficar bem. De alguém que realmente me fizesse sentir bem...

- Pelo visto, eu não fui capaz de fazer isso por você... – suspirou o produtor, tristemente.

- Você não poderia, Isaak. Eu sempre fiz questão de aparentar estar sempre bem. Eu sempre quis que todos me vissem como uma pessoa forte, segura, completa. Acho que até eu acreditava nessa ilusão que criei. Então, não tinha mesmo como você ou qualquer outra pessoa perceber que havia algo errado.

- Mas o Ikki conseguiu perceber isso, não é?

Isaak viu os olhos azuis cor-de-céu brilharem. Hyoga deixou escapar um breve sorriso, suficiente para Isaak entender que Hyoga, finalmente, se apaixonara por alguém. E, por mais que doesse ao rapaz de cabelos verdes admitir, Ikki parecia ser merecedor desse amor.

- Hyoga... – falou, sentindo um nó na garganta – Eu acho que você devia parar de lutar contra isso.

- Contra o meu pai?

- Não, Hyoga... contra o que você sente por Ikki. Está claro pra mim que esse é o único problema que você tem.

- O problema que eu vim aqui tratar com você dizia respeito à minha relação com meu pai, Isaak.

- Quanto a isso, você me parece saber bem o que precisa fazer. Já em relaçao a Ikki não... – o produtor quase não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Estava encorajando Hyoga a ficar com Ikki. Mas ele sabia porque fazia isso. Amava Hyoga demais. Seu amor era tão grande que, acima de tudo, ele desejava que o escritor fosse feliz. Era incrível, mas só agora entendia o real tamanho do que sentia pelo escritor. Era capaz de abrir mão de seus sentimentos para que o outro encontrasse a felicidade nos braços de outra pessoa. Além disso, sentia uma imensa gratidão por tudo que Hyoga fizera por ele. E agora, faria o possível para que o jovem russo pudesse experimentar a alegria que proporcionara a tantas pessoas.

- O que você está dizendo, Isaak?

- Você o ama, Hyoga. E não comece a negar, por favor. Você não tem idéia do quanto é difícil para mim ser a pessoa que precisa te falar isso. Se me obrigar a convecê-lo disso, tudo bem, eu o convenço; mas você só estará me fazendo sofrer mais... – disse, tentando esboçar um sorriso.

Hyoga olhou para o amigo e viu que a tentativa de sorriso não escondia a dor que transparecia em seu olhar. Pela primeira vez, perguntou para si mesmo, interiormente, se amava Ikki. Como resposta, sentiu o coração acelerar e um sorriso, que não pôde controlar, surgir em seu rosto.

- Ninguém mais que você merece ser feliz, Hyoga. Você já proporcionou isso a tantos... está mais que na hora de receber em troca. E parece que o seu dezembro poderá dar conta do recado.

O sorriso de Hyoga logo se enfraqueceu, dando a ele uma aparência um tanto triste. Isaak, percebendo isso, disse:

- Olha, se o problema é o projeto dos meses, dê um fim a ele. Você não achava que iria ajudar pessoas eternamente, não é? Até porque tem outras formas mais simples de se fazer isso.

- Na verdade, Isaak... já faz um bom tempo que parei com o projeto de meses. Havia me... aposentado. Ikki foi o primeiro caso que peguei depois de tanto tempo.

- Sério? Puxa, Hyoga... aconteceu mesmo muita coisa desde que paramos de nos falar...

- Você nem imagina.

- E o que te fez voltar ao projeto dos meses, já que o tinha abandonado?

- O fato do irmão dele me pagar 10 mil dólares para eu fazer isso.

- Como? Hyoga, mas você nunca cobrou antes, nunca fez por dinheiro... O que houve com toda aquela sua ideologia?

- Eu estava com raiva de tudo, Isaak. Estava descrente e precisando desse dinheiro.

- Para quê?

- Isaak, eu... – fez uma pausa para respirar fundo – Eu estou muito doente.

As palavras de Hyoga foram um duro golpe no jovem produtor, que achou ter entendido errado. Balançou a cabeça, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a entender o que acabara de ouvir.

- Como... Como assim, doente? Como assim, Hyoga? – falou, com desespero em sua voz.

- Estou com câncer, Isaak.

O jovem produtor já havia levantado-se de sua cadeira e andava em círculos pela sala, bastante nervoso. Não queria acreditar no que ouvia.

- Desde quando?

- Descobri há um ano mais ou menos. Na época fiquei revoltado. Não achava justo. Tinha feito tantas coisas para ajudar os outros que não aceitava que minha vida acabasse assim. Abandonei o projeto dos meses, me mudei para ninguém mais me encontrar... Queria me isolar do mundo.

- Mas... Você buscou algum tratamento?

- Sim, costumo ir pela manhã ao hospital que fica perto daquele parque para fazer meu tratamento. Mas a doença evoluiu e eu teria de fazer um tratamento mais sério. Um médico me sugeriu um tratamento novo na área, muito bom, porém caro. O dinheiro que eu tinha guardado não era suficiente; precisava ainda de mais 10 mil dólares.

- E aí apareceu o seu dezembro.

- Acho que agora você entendeu o problema. Não sei se vale a pena iniciar algo com Ikki... Ele vai se magoar muito quando descobrir que eu fui contratado pelo irmão dele para fazer-lhe companhia. Além disso, não seria justo com ele... Não posso envolver Ikki numa relação que não tem futuro.

- Não diga isso, Hyoga.

- Por que não? É a verdade. Não tenho muito tempo, Isaak...

- Os médicos lhe deram uma estimativa de quanto tempo...?

- Não, porque eles preferem dar início a esse tratamento para terem uma noção melhor.

- Mas há uma possibilidade de cura, não é?

- Remota; mas sim. Só que não conto muito com ela. Queria apenas prolongar um pouco mais meu tempo de vida, mas nem sei se ainda quero fazer isso.

- Claro que quer! Você agora tem um motivo, Hyoga! Nessas horas, isso pode fazer toda a diferença! – falava o rapaz de cabelos verdes, com um olhar cheio de angústias. Agora, sentia mais que nunca que Hyoga precisava viver esse amor. Se ele realmente não tivesse muito tempo de vida, era preciso que seu tempo restante fosse o melhor possível. Isaak precisava que Hyoga fosse feliz, mesmo que essa felicidade fosse interrompida por conta de...

- Hyoga! – disse Isaak, não querendo nem pensar nessa possibilidade ainda – Por favor, corra atrás da sua felicidade! Por favor, viva intensamente tudo o que você tem direito! Eu preciso saber que você será feliz, porque senão eu... eu... – as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto do produtor.

Hyoga passou a mão pelo rosto de Isaak, buscando secar essas lágrimas. Sorriu para ele e disse:

- Ei, não fique assim... Quem deveria estar triste sou eu, mas até que estou encarando bem... Ainda mais sabendo que tenho sua amizade.

- Mas você pode ter mais que amizade, Hyoga. Você pode ter amor, e merece isso. Não desista de viver ainda...

- Eu não desisti. Só estou dizendo que não vou atrás de Ikki porque não tenho o direito de trazer tanto sofrimento a ele. Ikki merece ser feliz Isaak. Mais que eu.

Isaak compreendia que Hyoga realmente amava o executivo. Por isso mesmo não o deixaria desistir assim tão fácil dele:

- Hyoga, se você e Ikki puderem ser felizes juntos, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo, eu te garanto que ele não se arrependerá. Não tire dele essa que será, certamente, uma das maiores felicidades que ele poderá ter em vida. Sei do que estou falando. Ficamos juntos pouco tempo e sei que nunca mais terei você para mim; mas em momento algum eu me arrependo do que aconteceu.

- Não adianta, Isaak. Não vou fazer isso com ele... De todo modo, essa conversa me ajudou a tomar uma decisão: vou dar um fim ao trato com Shun. Não quero mais mentir para Ikki.

- E... Você vai contar a verdade? Que foi pago para ficar com ele?

- Não sei... Tenho que pensar no que será melhor para Ikki... Por um lado, se eu contar a verdade, ele ficará com muita raiva de ter sido enganado, o que pode ser bom, pois talvez assim ele me esqueça mais rápido; mas pode ser ruim porque ele talvez fique muito magoado e ferido com isso... Por outro lado, se eu não contar, ele não entenderá porque eu simplesmente me afastei dele e eu não consigo pensar numa desculpa na qual ele acreditaria. De qualquer maneira, eu vou me afastar dele. Essa é a única certeza que tenho; ele ficará melhor sem mim.

- Hyoga, mas... se você der um fim a esse trato... você não será pago. – atentou Isaak.

- Sim, estou ciente disso.

- Mas e o seu tratamento? Você precisa do dinheiro para pagá-lo!

- Não vou fazer esse tratamento.

- Hyoga, você não pode estar falando sério...

- Estou. – disse Hyoga, serenamente – Você tem razão, Isaak. Eu acho que... amo mesmo aquele teimoso. – falou com um bonito sorriso no rosto – E se eu não posso ficar com ele, não vejo muitos motivos para prolongar minha vida.

- Por isso... por isso que você deve lutar por esse amor! Para ter um motivo, para desejar lutar! Hyoga, por favor... – as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto do produtor.

- Isaak... é justamente por causa desse amor que eu faço isso. Eu o amo tanto que não posso ser egoísta. Ele ficará bem assim; e saber disso é o que me dará forças quando perceber que estou chegando perto do fim.

- Então... Deixe-me pagar pelo seu tratamento! Eu consigo esse dinheiro tranqüilamente para você!

- Não, Isaak. Muito obrigado, mas realmente não precisa.

- Hyoga, por favor... me deixe fazer algo por você...

- Você já fez, meu amigo. Me ajudou a compreender meus sentimentos e isso me trouxe a paz de espírito que eu buscava. Entender o que eu sinto pelo Ikki me fez descobrir o que preciso fazer. Se eu for capaz de fazer tudo para que ele seja tão feliz quanto ele merece, saberei que minha vida não foi em vão. Essa será a alegria que me sustentará daqui em diante.

Isaak entendia o que o amigo falava. Assim como ele, o escritor era capaz de sacrificar seus sentimentos por aquele que amava. E compreendia que não poderia intervir nesse caso.

- Está bem, Hyoga... É a sua vida... – disse, melancolicamente.

- Obrigado por entender. Bem, eu... vou indo agora... Estou muito cansado.

- Claro, claro. Quer que eu chame um táxi para você?

- Não, você sabe que eu gosto de caminhar. – falou sorrindo agradecido para o amigo, não só pela oferta do táxi, mas por tudo – Tchau, Isaak.

- Até mais, Hyoga...

_**Continua...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 19**

Naquela noite, Hyoga mal conseguiu dormir. Tinha finalmente admitido e aceitado que havia se apaixonado por Ikki. Quando e como isso acontecera, exatamente, ele não tinha certeza. Mas há algum tempo, ele já sentia dificuldades em ignorar esse sentimento forte que o enchia de vida. Vida que, para ele, parecera-lhe tão ingrata nos últimos tempos... mas que agora, parecia fazer as pazes com ele. Qualquer que fosse seu futuro, a vida lhe dera a oportunidade de conhecer Ikki. Só isso já fazia com que todos os males de sua vida parecessem menores.

Havia rolado de um lado para o outro em sua cama por toda a noite. Estava impossível dormir. Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça que não conseguia relaxar o suficiente e acabava espantando o sono. Levantou-se e abriu a janela. Pela coloração do céu, pôde perceber que logo amanheceria. Decidiu que seria uma boa idéia sair para dar uma volta. Era uma delícia caminhar pela praia e ver o sol nascer. Com essa idéia em mente, vestiu-se e saiu.

* * *

Ikki não conseguia dormir. Ficara um dia inteiro sem ver Hyoga e a saudade era imensa. E a noite parecia não passar... Já havia decidido, nessa noite em que a insônia lhe dominara, que não poderia mais aguardar até que o escritor decidisse entrar em contato com ele. Iria atrás de Hyoga, querendo ele ou não. Olhou para o relógio que ficava sobre o criado-mudo: 5 horas da manhã. Ainda estava muito cedo. "_Que se dane... Eu vou lá agora mesmo!"_

O executivo deixou seu apartamento sabendo que poderia chegar à casa do escritor russo e encontrá-lo ainda dormindo. Mas não se importava. Estava disposto a acordá-lo se necessário, mas precisava matar essa saudade.

Ao chegar lá, tocou a campainha inúmeras vezes. O suficiente para acordar qualquer pessoa. Bateu também à porta. Chamou pelo nome de Hyoga. Será que ele o estava ignorando? Não... ele não faria isso. De repente, algo fez com que os olhos de Ikki se iluminassem. Sua intuição o dizia que Hyoga realmente não estava lá. E seguiu para onde acreditava que o encontraria.

* * *

Hyoga caminhava pela praia sentindo a brisa fria em seu rosto. Ainda estava razoavelmente escuro. Enquanto andava, lentamente, pela areia, pensava na importante decisão que tinha de tomar. Uma das questões que havia tirado seu sono era não saber o que dizer para Ikki quando se afastasse dele. Porém, era certo que ele não falaria de sua doença para o moreno. Ikki não precisava saber disso... E além disso, havia algo mais tirando o sono do escritor... Ele sabia que tinha que se afastar de Ikki. Sim, era o que precisava fazer, era o que definitivamente faria... mas como era difícil! Hyoga sentia-se tão perdido...

Olhava ao seu redor... a praia vazia... Lembrou-se da última vez em que estivera ali. Fora lá que vira o rapaz pela última vez. E se recordou da dor que sentira ao ver Ikki afastar-se dele, desaparecendo aos poucos em meio à neblina.

_Quando a lua tentar me encontrar_

_Diga a ela que eu me perdi_

_Na neblina que cobre o mar_

_mas me deixa te ver partir_

Lembrou-se do olhar de Ikki... aquele olhar tão denso e profundo. Um olhar que tinha o poder de iluminar a vida de Hyoga. Um olhar que, acompanhado do doce sorriso que o escritor descobrira em Ikki, era capaz de aquecer e acolher, era capaz de dar vida. Com um sorriso, Ikki trouxera novamente calor à vida de Hyoga, que estivera tão frio em relação à tudo...

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_por detrás do seu sorriso_

_me fazendo lembrar_

Hyoga sabia que era impossível esquecer Ikki. Mesmo que tentasse, toda vez que lhe viesse à mente os olhos de Ikki, ele seria novamente arrebatado por esse sentimento. Olhou para o mar e para as ondas que quebravam na praia. Percebeu que aqueles olhos azuis, assim como o mar, tinham o poder de tragá-lo por completo.

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta_

_que me leva pro teu mar_

Respirou fundo. Precisava colocar as idéias em ordem. Viera ali para tentar encontrar um meio de resolver todas essas questões, não para dificultar mais as coisas para si mesmo. Precisava parar de pensar em Ikki, pelo menos por um momento. Buscou se concentrar na calma e tranqüilidade que aquele local lhe passava. De repente, sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si. Virou-se e viu Ikki. Vê-lo diante de si, inesperadamente, fez o jovem escritor perder-se novamente. E Ikki nada disse para ajudá-lo nesse ponto. Apenas puxou-o pela cintura, no que não obteve resistência. Estavam tão próximos que Hyoga pôde sentir as aceleradas batidas do coração do outro. O rapaz moreno encarou Hyoga com um olhar perscrutante. O jovem loiro sentiu suas forças o abandonarem e rapidamente se entregou ao beijo que Ikki lhe imprensou... Não podia fazer mais nada; aquele homem o envolvera completamente.

_Sinto a calma em volta de mim_

_o teu vento vem me perturbar_

_me envolve e me leva daqui_

_me afoga de novo no mar_

O beijo foi longo e nenhum dos dois desejava terminá-lo. Beijavam-se como se estivessem separados há uma eternidade e como se não houvesse um amanhã. Quando, porém, o fôlego foi pouco em comparação ao amor que desejavam demonstrar, afastaram seus rostos. Hyoga pôde ver que o sol começava a despontar no horizonte. Olhou para Ikki e viu um sorriso iluminar seu rosto. Era impossível resistir... Beijou-o ainda com mais profundidade e desejo.

_Um instante, um olhar_

_Vi o sol acordar_

_por detrás do seu sorriso_

_me fazendo lembrar_

- Hyoga, eu amo você... – sussurrou Ikki, em meio aos beijos.

- Eu também te amo... tanto... – respondeu Hyoga, sem nem pensar mais...

- Por favor... não me deixe... nunca...

- Ikki, eu... eu não sei se...

Mas Ikki não deixou que Hyoga dissesse mais nada. Calou-o com outro beijo ardente, ao qual Hyoga se rendia com prazer.

_Que eu posso tentar te esquecer_

_Mas você sempre será_

_A onda que me arrasta_

_que me leva pro teu mar_

O desejo que os assaltava era maior que seu poder de controle. Ikki, então, puxou Hyoga para uma pequena casinha abandonada que ficava ali perto, naquela praia. Entraram nela aos beijos, e trataram de logo retirar de seus corpos toda aquela roupa que os atrapalhava. Quando livraram-se da última peça, Ikki parou, ofegante, e olhou para Hyoga. Apesar de seu corpo denotar a necessidade de aliviar todo aquele desejo, os olhos de Ikki demonstravam muita ternura e carinho pelo homem que estava a sua frente, dando-se um tempo para apreciá-lo por um instante. O rapaz russo olhava de volta para o moreno e ao perceber o amor que havia em seus olhos, decidiu se entregar completamente a ele... a única coisa que queria agora era viver aquele momento...

_Me perco nos teus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_se voltarei..._

* * *

Amaram-se por diversas vezes naquela manhã... Esqueceram-se do mundo, nada mais importava. A única coisa que desejavam era ter-se um ao outro. Quando, finalmente, aliviaram-se do desejo que os consumia, adormeceram profundamente, recuperando o sono perdido devido à saudade.

Perto do meio-dia, Ikki abriu os olhos. A luz do sol que entrava pela fresta da janela o havia acordado. Olhou para o jovem russo que ainda dormia em seus braços e sorriu. Ele realmente parecia um anjo... Ikki beijou delicadamente a testa de Hyoga, o que fez com que este despertasse.

- Desculpe, não queria acordá-lo... – sorriu o moreno.

- Nossa... – espreguiçou Hyoga – Acho que dormi demais...

- Por mim, poderia dormir o tempo que quisesse... Você fica lindo dormindo.

Era uma boa sensação estar ali. Era claro que os dois desejavam prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível. Havia muito a ser discutido; eles sabiam, mas queriam adiar isso o quanto pudessem. Infelizmente, a realidade os chamou de volta, quando o celular de Ikki tocou:

- Droga... Esse negócio sempre toca no momento mais inadequado. – resmungou Ikki.

- Por isso que eu não tenho um. – brincou Hyoga, enquanto via o moreno levantar-se, a contragosto, para atender ao irritante aparelho.

- Alô... Shun? – e a aparência de Ikki logo se transformou, demonstrando que ele ainda estava chateado com o irmão – O que você quer? – perguntou rispidamente.

- Oi, irmão... É... Olha só, eu sei que você tá bravo comigo, mas... eu estava precisando de um favor seu. Sabe aquela minha amiga que aceitou me ajudar com o concerto de Natal? Pois é, ela já chegou à cidade e está me esperando lá no aeroporto... Só que eu estou resolvendo milhares de problemas aqui, o concerto é em 2 dias e tá uma bagunça aqui na escolinha! Eu tô tendo que fazer de tudo um pouco e...

- ... e você quer que eu vá pegá-la.

- Isso... Você pode fazer isso pra mim, irmão?

- Sinto muito, Shun. Estou ocupado agora.

- É? – falou o caçula, desapontado – O que você está fazendo?

- Eu... – nesse momento, Ikki se deu conta de que se falasse a Shun que estava com Hyoga, poderiam começar uma conversa desagradável. Olhou para Hyoga, que já tinha entendido se tratar de Shun, e viu que ele gesticulava para que Ikki atendesse ao pedido do irmão. Suspirou resignado. – Ah... tudo bem. Eu vou...

- Obrigado, Ikki! Ela está esperando perto daquela cafeteria do aeroporto. Você sabe; aquela que você adora.

- Tá. – falou um contrariado Ikki – Mas Shun... lembre-se do que você me prometeu. Nada de ficar querendo me apresentar suas amiguinhas, viu? Eu vou dar uma de motorista e só. Não vou ficar puxando papo...

- Claro, irmão, claro. Bom, depois de pegá-la, pode trazê-la aqui pra escolinha, tá? Brigadão!

Ikki desligou o celular e suspirou. Viu que Hyoga já não estava mais tão sorridente. Aproximou-se dele e disse:

- Não fica assim, Patinho... Depois eu volto para ficar com você.

- Ahn... melhor não, Ikki.

- Por que não? – perguntou.

- Porque... – Hyoga sabia que tinha de falar com Ikki, mas aquele, definitivamente, não era o momento. E agora, depois daquela manhã, precisava de um tempo para organizar melhor as idéias. E depois precisava encontrar um bom momento para conversar a sério com o executivo – Porque o concerto do seu irmão está se aproximando e eu tenho que dar uns últimos retoques naquelas canções. Sabe como é, acabei não mexendo muito com isso nos últimos dias...

- Hum... eu te atrapalhei, foi? – falou Ikki, beijando o russo na orelha.

- É, bastante! – riu Hyoga – Vai lá, Ikki. Amanhã a gente se vê. Que tal eu preparar um almoço pra você? – o escritor acabava de criar a oportunidade que julgava ideal para ter a conversa séria com Ikki.

- Você? Cozinhando?

- É, eu quero tentar. E não ria; posso te surpreender...

- Essa eu quero ver. Bom, se você precisa trabalhar, tudo bem. Aceito te ver só amanhã. Só acho que esse almoço não vai sair, mas se você está dizendo que consegue... De todo jeito, a sobremesa certamente será maravilhosa... – disse Ikki, com um olhar bastante sugestivo...

* * *

No aeroporto, Ikki se dirigia rapidamente ao lugar em que Shun tinha falado que encontraria a garota. Apressava-se porque, pelo que entendera, a jovem já devia estar esperando lá há algum tempo. Porém, quando finalmente chegou mais perto da cafeteria, Ikki parou subitamente ao ver quem estava à sua espera: era Esmeralda.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: A música presente nessa fic chama-se "Você sempre será" - Marjorie Estiano/Vagabanda - Letra: Victor Pozas, Alexandre Castilho_


	20. Chapter 20

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 20**

Ikki não podia acreditar. Era mesmo ela? Era Esmeralda, de fato? Já fazia 4 anos que não a via, mas não tinha como duvidar. Reconheceria sua figura em qualquer lugar. Parou à distância, buscando entender como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. À medida que o susto por rever a moça ia passando, o executivo começava a compreender o que se passava. "_Shun, dessa vez você jogou baixo..._" pensou ele.

No mesmo instante em que Ikki se situava, Esmeralda o enxergou, pois a multidão que por ali passava abrira espaço para que ela o visse, como num passe de mágica. A jovem então acenou alegremente ao vê-lo e começou a caminhar em sua direção.

- Ikki? Não sabia que era você quem viria me buscar! – falou a garota, assim que chegou a uma distância que lhe permitiria ouvi-la.

- É... E eu não sabia que era você quem eu vinha buscar. – respondeu Ikki, um tanto desconcertado com essa situação inesperada.

Esmeralda convivera com o executivo tempo suficiente para entender que ele fora pego de surpresa e que não estava gostando nem um pouco do que tinha acontecido. Buscando deixar a situação menos desconfortável para ambos, ela disse:

- Pois é... Shun me chamou para ajudá-lo com o concerto que está montando. E você sabe como é seu irmão, quando ele quer uma coisa, sempre consegue! – falava sorrindo, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

Ikki não respondeu nada em retorno. Apenas pegou a mala que a jovem trazia e começou a caminhar, fazendo um gesto para que ela o seguisse após dizer um rápido "_Vamos_". Esmeralda apenas o seguiu, sem falar mais nada.

* * *

Chegando à escolinha, Ikki saiu rapidamente do carro para ir atrás de Shun que, por sua vez, já tinha visto o porsche do irmão se aproximando e caminhava em direção a ele.

- Shun! – gritou Ikki, ainda um pouco distante do irmão – Que idéia foi essa?

- Ikki! – falou Shun, chegando mais perto do executivo – Fale mais baixo, senão a Esmeralda te escuta!

- Ela não vai ouvir; deixei ela esperando dentro do carro.

- Não é o que parece. – disse Shun, apontando para o porsche, de onde saía a jovem de cabelos louros com sua mala.

- Ahn... – Ikki percebeu que saiu do carro tão apressado que sequer disse a Esmeralda o que era para ela fazer. Mas isso agora não vinha ao caso. Tinha coisas a esclarecer com Shun – Que seja. Daqui, ela não consegue nos ouvir. E antes que ela nos alcance, me responda uma coisa: O que aconteceu com a promessa que você me fez? – olhou sério para o caçula.

- Eu a cumpri, irmão.

- Cumpriu? Você esqueceu que tinha me prometido que...

- ... eu tinha prometido que não te apresentaria a nenhuma amiga minha. E não o fiz. Não preciso apresentá-lo à Esmeralda porque vocês já se conhecem.

O jovem de cabelos verdes pronunciou essa frase sem demonstrar qualquer culpa ou arrependimento de suas ações. Estava impassível. Ikki o olhava sem saber como reagir. Foi quando Esmeralda finalmente chegou até onde eles estavam, carregando sua mala.

- Olá, Shun! – cumprimentou a moça, com um sorriso.

- Esmeralda! Que bom que você veio! – falou Shun, indo em sua direção para abraçá-la – Mas... por que você trouxe sua mala aqui? Não pretende ficar carregando esse peso pra cima e pra baixo, não é?

- É que... Eu não quero dar mais trabalho ao Ikki. Sei que ele está fazendo um favor a você, mas seu irmão é muito ocupado, Shun. – Esmeralda estava bastante sem-graça. Olhou para o executivo e disse: - Ikki, pode deixar que agora eu e Shun nos viramos. Pode ir cuidar dos seus compromissos.

Ikki viu que o irmão pedia-lhe, com o olhar, para que dissesse algo. A pressão que o irmão fazia junto ao silêncio da garota obrigaram o rapaz moreno a falar alguma coisa:

- Eu levo você até o hotel, Esmeralda. – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Viu só? – disse Shun, virando-se para a garota – Você não está incomodando! Vamos levar sua mala de volta para o carro. Eu vou com vocês até o hotel.

Durante todo o percurso, Ikki permaneceu calado, enquanto dirigia. Shun, por sua vez, parecia muito animado. Conversava com Esmeralda sobre seu concerto, tentando fazer a moça sentir-se mais à vontade. A jovem respondia a Shun educadamente, mas não conseguia tirar seus olhos verdes da figura do executivo, que se mostrava alheio a tudo.

No hotel, Ikki continuara tão lacônico como esteve desde a chegada de Esmeralda. Levara as malas da jovem ao seu quarto por instinto, apesar de haver um funcionário do hotel para fazer isso. Shun estava sentindo-se frustrado porque ainda não obtivera sucesso no que queria: reaproximar seu irmão da ex-namorada. A moça já estava praticamente instalada em seu quarto e Shun via que seu irmão se preparava para partir. Precisava tentar algo:

- Esmeralda, eu imagino que esteja com fome! Que tal irmos todos almoçar?

Ikki, que já se encaminhava para a saída do quarto, parou e olhou de esguelha para Shun, evidenciando que não gostou nem um pouco dessa idéia. Esmeralda, percebendo, disse:

- Ahn... muito obrigada pelo convite, Shun. Mas eu posso me virar sozinha... – e, virando-se para o executivo – Obrigada a você também, Ikki. Pela paciência e tudo o mais.

Ikki olhou para Esmeralda e viu aquele olhar doce, tão parecido com o de Shun. Sentiu-se mal. Esmeralda acabara de falar como da última vez em que se viram. Naquela época, a jovem partira, obviamente magoada por não ser correspondida em seu amor, mas ainda assim o agradecera por tudo. Nunca pedira a Ikki o que ele não lhe podia oferecer. O rapaz então entendeu que não era justo misturar as coisas; estava zangado com Shun, porém Esmeralda nada tinha a ver com o que seu irmão aprontara.

- Bem... na verdade, eu estou com fome. Podemos sair para almoçar. – disse, tentando se desculpar pelo modo como agira até agora..

- Sério, Ikki? – nem Shun parecia acreditar no que ouvia – Que ótimo! Vamos comer alguma coisa então!

E saíram em busca de um lugar para almoçar; Shun um tanto eufórico, Esmeralda meio sem graça e Ikki ainda sem saber exatamente como se comportar diante de tudo isso.

* * *

Durante o almoço, Ikki soltara-se um pouco mais. Perguntara à Esmeralda o que ela estava fazendo de sua vida e demonstrou-se satisfeito ao ouvir a jovem lhe contar que sua carreira de violinista estava finalmente alçando vôo. Shun via os dois conversando e se convencia cada vez mais de que fizera o certo. "_Hyoga conseguiu abrir o coração de Ikki... e agora vou ajudar meu irmão a preenchê-lo com a pessoa certa_" pensava o jovem.

Ao término do almoço, Shun percebeu que Ikki estava prestes a partir, não tão apressadamente como quando estavam no hotel, mas ainda assim, estava indo embora. Precisava fazer com que o executivo ficasse mais algum tempo na companhia de Esmeralda. Pensou rápido:

- Ei, vejam só! Já que estamos aqui no centro, podíamos aproveitar para comprar algumas coisas! Sabe aqueles detalhes que a gente sempre esquece e precisa comprar de última hora? Pois então... preciso comprar luzinhas coloridas, mais serpentina, mais algumas cartolinas...

Ikki compreendeu as intenções do irmão. Entretanto, já estava mais calmo. Lembrou-se de que havia combinado com Hyoga que só se veriam no dia seguinte, então achou que poderia ficar na companhia dos dois por aquela tarde. Não seria nenhum sacrifício; Shun, apesar de tudo, era seu irmão e Esmeralda... sua companhia era bastante agradável.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – disse o moreno.

Os olhos de Esmeralda brilharam. Ela sorriu e, com a cabeça, acenou que também estava disposta a fazer compras.

Naquela tarde, Shun sentia seu empreendimento dar certo. Enquanto faziam compras, Ikki e Esmeralda conversavam como nos velhos tempos. O rapaz de cabelos verdes mal conseguia esconder o sorriso, tamanha sua felicidade. "_Agora, tudo vai ficar bem_" pensou.

À noite, retornaram ao hotel para deixar Esmeralda. Depois, os irmãos entraram no porsche de Ikki em direção à escolinha de Shun, pois seu carro tinha ficado por lá. No caminho, eles não trocaram palavra. O caçula estava louco para discutir os acontecimentos do dia, mas esperava que Ikki desse início à conversa. Quando chegaram finalmente ao seu destino, Ikki parou o carro, virou-se para o irmão e disse:

- Shun, eu preciso que você pare de se intrometer na minha vida. – falou com um olhar que passava toda a seriedade que ele desejava demonstrar – Eu sei que você não faz por mal, mas... já está passando dos limites.

- Ikki... Se está querendo que eu deixe de me preocupar com você, sinto muito, mas...

- Shun, você sabe que não é nada disso! Preocupar-se é uma coisa; intrometer-se é outra...

- Eu me preocupo e me intrometo se necessário! Se você não pode ver no que está se metendo, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Não vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo meu irmão ser enganado por "aquele escritor"... – as duas últimas palavras foram pronunciadas de modo a ficar bastante evidente o desafeto de Shun pelo rapaz russo.

- "Aquele escritor" tem nome, Shun. E não estou sendo enganado por Hyoga. Meu Deus, Shun! Você nem o conhece e fica falando essas coisas!

- Você também não o conhece, irmão... – disse Shun, com um tom de voz mais sombrio.

- Conheço mais que você. E chega dessa conversa. Eu amo o Hyoga, Shun. E vou continuar amando, queira você ou não.

- Ikki, eu sei que você não entende os meus motivos, mas por favor... é como seu irmão que eu peço... Dê apenas uma chance à Esmeralda! Eu sei que ela pode te fazer feliz...

- Shun, deixa a Esmeralda de fora disso. Aliás, essa foi a maior besteira que você fez! Não tinha que envolvê-la nessa história!

- Tinha, sim! Eu sei que ela é a pessoa certa para você! Ela te ama de verdade, jamais te machucaria! E você também gosta dela! Hoje vocês se divertiram tanto... É assim que deve ser, irmão!

- Olha, tenta colocar de uma vez por todas na sua cabeça que eu gosto da Esmeralda sim, mas como amiga, Shun! Assim como eu não a amei no passado, não a amo agora. Não force mais essa situação, tá bom?

Shun sentiu-se um pouco derrotado. Que droga, o irmão estava cego e ele sentia-se de mãos atadas! Já estava quase abrindo a boca para contar a verdade, mas se segurou. Apesar de tudo, não podia agir assim, impulsivamente. A verdade poderia ter um efeito devastador sobre Ikki e Shun não queria que isso acontecesse. Conformado com o fato de que não poderia fazer mais nada por ora, saiu do carro. A noite fria o fez abraçar seu próprio corpo assim que deixou o porsche do irmão. O vento frio brincava com os cabelos do rapaz. Olhou para Ikki, que com os olhos, mandava que ele fosse logo para seu carro. Shun obedeceu e assim que o fez, viu Ikki partir.

- Não se preocupe, irmão... – falou para si mesmo – Eu não vou deixar que ele machuque você.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hyoga tentava cozinhar. "_Maldita a hora em que eu tive a idéia de fazer esse almoço!_" O escritor encontrava dificuldades em comandar as panelas sobre seu fogão ao mesmo tempo em que cortava algumas verduras, mas estava determinado a conseguir. Depois de muito pensar no dia anterior, terminara decidindo que contaria a Ikki sobre o trato que fizera com Shun. Não queria mais mentir. Porém, a fim de evitar que o executivo se sentisse enganado ou traído, Hyoga queria demonstrar, de todas as formas possíveis, o carinho que sentia por ele. Queria que ele entendesse que as coisas mudaram e que tudo o que eles tinham vivido até então era real; que seu afeto por ele era real. Cozinhar para Ikki era uma prova disso. Criaria todo um ambiente para tornar essa notícia o menos desagradável possível. Sabia que o moreno ficaria chateado de qualquer forma, mas estava disposto a aguentar sua revolta e fazer o possível para que ele não ficasse tão magoado. Até tinha decidido dar-lhe um presente: o mangá com a história de _Crime e Castigo _que, sabia ele, Ikki adoraria ganhar. Com tudo isso, esperava amenizar a situação. Quanto ao resto... procurava não pensar nisso. Já não sabia mais se iria mesmo se afastar de Ikki ou esconder dele sua doença. Achara melhor dar um passo de cada vez. E, por enquanto, o que precisava fazer era contar a verdade... Um passo de cada vez.

Escutou a campainha tocar. Será que já era Ikki? Se fosse, seria um problema, pois o almoço ainda não estava pronto. Pelo menos, o mangá já estava embrulhado e pronto para ser entregue. Estava em seu escritório, então poderia mandar o rapaz para lá e, enquanto ele estivesse se distraindo com o mangá, Hyoga poderia terminar de cozinhar.

Abriu a porta e deu um suspiro de alívio. Não era Ikki; e sim o senhor Hiroshi, o velho carteiro.

- Bom dia, senhor Alexei! – disse o velho senhor.

- Bom dia, senhor Hiroshi! – cumprimentou-o Hyoga – O que tem pra mim hoje?

- Ah, muitas cartas, como sempre... Muito trabalho ultimamente?

- O de sempre. – sorriu Hyoga.

O carteiro, por já ser um senhor de idade, demorava a retirar as cartas endereçadas a Alexei Verseau de sua pasta. Hyoga não se impacientava, e costumava esperar tranqüilamente até que ele terminasse sua tarefa. Porém, nesse dia ele estava um pouco mais ocupado que o habitual. Ia ajudar o velho carteiro a pegar as cartas quando sentiu um cheiro de queimado vindo da cozinha. Desesperou-se em imaginar que o almoço estava indo por água abaixo. Correu para lá e, da cozinha, gritou para que Hiroshi deixasse todas as correspondências que tivesse para ele sobre a mesa da sala. Hyoga tentava salvar o desastre em que o almoço estava se transformando.

O velho carteiro, por fim, conseguiu alcançar todas as cartas em nome de Alexei Verseau. Colocou então, sobre a mesa, todas elas e mais um embrulho com fita azul. Então, retirou-se, deixando a porta da casa encostada.

Pouco tempo depois, a porta se abriu novamente e por ela entrou Ikki que, sentindo o cheiro de queimado que vinha da cozinha, já imaginou o que estava acontecendo.

- Pato, cheguei! – gritou ele, enquanto retirava seu cachecol e o pendurava em um cabideiro perto da porta.

- Ikki? – Hyoga respondeu da cozinha – Já? Bom... é... olha, espera só um pouquinho que estou terminando de preparar o almoço!

Ikki riu. Percebeu, pela voz do escritor, que este estava tentando fazer de tudo para que o almoço saísse. Tinha pensado em fazer uma brincadeira, mas mudou de idéia. Hyoga estava mesmo se esforçando e Ikki não queria ser desagradável quando o outro se demonstrava tão esforçado em agradá-lo.

- Já que atrasei o almoço, eu vou deixar você abrir o presente que eu tenho para você. – falou da cozinha.

Ikki ouviu essa frase no mesmo instante em que percebia o embrulho sobre a mesa, que o carteiro Hiroshi acabara de deixar. Acreditando que aquele era o presente a que Hyoga se referia, tomou-o em suas mãos e começou a desembrulhá-lo. No mesmo instante, Hyoga saía da cozinha e, ao ver tal embrulho nas mãos de Ikki, ficou um pouco confuso por não saber de onde este havia surgido. Já ia falar que não era esse o seu presente quando, de dentro da caixinha, Ikki retirou um CD no qual leu os seguintes dizeres:

"_Para alguém especial."_

A letra era de Hyoga. O escritor então reconheceu o CD e ficou paralisado. "_Como foi que isso veio parar aqui?_" pensou ele. Não sabia o que dizer e foi salvo pelo celular de Ikki que começou a tocar.

- Alô. Shun? – o executivo fez uma expressão de enfado – Olha, nem adianta pedir que hoje eu não posso ajudar; tenho meus compromissos e... O quê? Como assim, ela está no hospital? Tá, tá bom. Já estou indo aí.

Ikki desligou o celular e olhou para Hyoga, que estava com o olhar perdido. Nem havia escutado a conversa que Ikki acabara de ter com seu irmão. O executivo então se aproximou do escritor, fez-lhe uma carícia no rosto e disse:

- Eu tenho que dar uma saída rápida... uma amiga minha sofreu um acidente e está no hospital. Não parece nada grave, mas preciso ir até lá agora.

- Hã? Ah, claro, sem problemas. – Hyoga, normalmente, não gostaria nem um pouco desse contratempo, mas agora se preocupava com o CD que estava nas mãos de Ikki. Precisava tirá-lo das mãos dele, mas como poderia fazê-lo sem despertar suspeitas?

- Bom, quando eu voltar, trago o almoço, porque acho que esse já virou história! – sorriu e beijou Hyoga nos lábios, antes de sair. Foi tão rápido que o rapaz russo não pôde fazer nada.

Assim que viu Ikki deixar sua casa, Hyoga pegou suas chaves e saiu também. Precisava ter uma conversa séria com Isaak.

* * *

- Muito bem... vamos ver o que esse Pato aprontou... – Ikki, enquanto ia dirigindo para o hospital, decidiu ver de que se tratava aquele CD. Colocou-o em seu CD player e viu que havia apenas uma música ali. Começou a ouvir e qual não foi sua surpresa ao reconhecer aquela voz... Era Hyoga? Cantando? "_Ora, ora... Então ele realmente canta. Esse Pato é mesmo cheio de surpresas._" Começou então a prestar atenção à letra da canção. À medida que ia ouvindo, um sorriso maior ia surgindo em seu rosto. "_Não acredito... Ele escreveu isso pra mim..._"

_"When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and_

_You feel like you can't take anymore_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street_

_With the monsters in your head_

_When hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

_Because there has always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild wild heart_

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone"_

**[tradução]**

**Quando você se sentir completamente sozinho**

**E o mundo tiver virado as costas para você**

**Me dê um momento, por favor, para domesticar seu coração selvagem**

**Eu sei que você se sente como se as paredes estivessem se fechando sobre você**

**É difícil encontrar alívio e as pessoas podem ser tão frias**

**Quando a escuridão estiver sobre a sua porta e você sentir que não aguenta mais**

**Deixe-me ser aquele que você chama**

**Se você saltar eu impedirei sua queda**

**Eu o levantarei e voarei com você pela noite**

**Se você precisar desmoronar**

**Eu posso remendar um coração partido**

**Se você precisar destruir, então destrua e queime**

**Você não está sozinho**

**Quando você se sentir totalmente sozinho**

**E um amigo leal for difícil de encontrar**

**Você se pega em uma rua sem saída**

**Com os monstros em sua cabeça**

**Quando as esperanças e os sonhos estão distantes**

**Você sente como se não pudesse encarar o dia**

**Deixe-me ser aquele que você chama**

**Se você saltar eu impedirei sua queda**

**Eu o levantarei e voarei com você pela noite**

**Se você precisar desmoronar**

**Eu posso remendar um coração partido**

**Se você precisar destruir, então destrua e queime**

**Você não está sozinho**

**Porque sempre houve coração partido e dor**

**E quando isso acabar você irá respirar novamente**

**Você irá respirar novamente**

**Quando você se sentir completamente sozinho**

**E o mundo tiver virado as costas para você**

**Me dê um momento, por favor, para domesticar seu coração selvagem**

**Deixe-me ser aquele que você chama**

**Se você saltar eu impedirei sua queda**

**Eu o levantarei e voarei com você pela noite**

**Se você precisar desmoronar**

**Eu posso remendar um coração partido**

**Se você precisar destruir, então destrua e queime**

**Você não está sozinho**

* * *

No hospital, Ikki caminhava sem muita pressa em direção ao quarto em que se encontrava Esmeralda. Shun não havia sido muito claro ao telefone, mas parecia que a jovem tinha sofrido algum acidente e tivera de ser levada para lá. Ikki, porém, não conseguia ficar preocupado, primeiro porque o quer que tivesse acontecido, não parecia ser nada grave. Em segundo, porque o moreno não conseguia tirar aquela música de sua cabeça. Só conseguia ficar pensando em Hyoga e no que ele quisera dizer com aquela canção... E não conseguia parar de sorrir.

No quarto, encontrou a jovem com a sua perna engessada e Shun ao seu lado. De fato, não era nada sério:

- Oi, Ikki. – sorriu a moça ao vê-lo à porta – Olha só... Eu sou tão desastrada que consegui quebrar a perna.

- Não foi culpa sua, Esmeralda! – emendou Shun – Estávamos ensaiando para o concerto, ela subiu ao palco e descobrimos da pior forma possível que a madeira dele estava meio podre... – disse olhando para Ikki, que não aparentava prestar muita atenção ao que lhe diziam.

- Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes, agora vou ter que dar um jeito de consertar esse palco... Comprar madeira... E o concerto já é amanhã! Céus! O que mais pode dar errado? – continuou falando o caçula, demonstrando estar estressado.

- Calma, Shun. – falou Esmeralda – Eu vim aqui para ajuda que vou fazer. Essa perna quebrada não me deixou impossibilitada por completo! Posso te ajudar com o palco!

- Imagine, Esmeralda! Você tem que descansar; até porque vou precisar de você para fechar o concerto amanhã. – e, olhando outra vez para o irmão, prosseguiu – Mas você bem que poderia me dar uma mãozinha, né irmão?

- Claro, claro... – Ikki respondia sem se dar conta do que ele falava. Ficava repassando a letra da música em sua mente e sorria sem perceber... "_Deixe-me ser aquele que você chama"... "Eu o levantarei e voarei com você pela noite_"... Hyoga o fazia sentir-se tão especial...

- Ótimo! – alegrou-se Shun – Menos um problema! E quanto à senhorita... o médico disse que não quer que fique muito tempo em pé. Você vai ter que tocar seu violino sentada.

- Ou eu posso tocar piano. Com o piano, ao menos, minha perna engessada não fica tão à mostra.

- Tudo bem, você é quem sabe; afinal você é a estrela da noite! – falou Shun – Só espero que amanhã dê tudo certo... – e suspirou.

* * *

Na antiga produtora, Hyoga logo encontrou o amigo. Não perdeu tempo com cumprimentos e foi direto ao assunto:

- Isaak, como é que aquele CD que eu te dei há 4 anos foi parar nas mãos do Ikki? – inquiriu, um tanto nervoso.

- Como? – o produtor respondeu, confuso – Eu... Eu não faço a menor idéia! Eu mandei o CD para sua casa, só isso!

- Como conseguiu meu endereço?

- Bem, depois de você me contar ontem que seu nome registrado é Alexei Verseau, ficou fácil.

- E... você escreveu alguma coisa, tinha alguma carta acompanhando o CD ou coisa do tipo?

- Não... Achei que o CD, por si só, já diria tudo. – disse Isaak, cabisbaixo.

Hyoga respirou aliviado. Ao menos, Ikki não iria descobrir a relação que tivera com Isaak dessa forma. Menos mal. Voltou os olhos para o amigo, que ainda não o encarava:

- Mas... por que você me mandou o CD de volta?

- Hyoga, se você tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde, não me encontraria aqui. Estou voltando pra minha cidade. Já resolvi alguns negócios com o meu sócio e vi que estava mais que na hora de partir.

Hyoga apenas olhou para o amigo em resposta.

- Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, Hyoga. E espero que também não se esqueça de mim...

- Claro que não, Isaak!

- ... de qualquer modo, eu quis me precaver e te mandei aquele CD que, pra mim, sempre foi uma boa lembrança da época em que ficamos juntos. Não sei, talvez eu esperasse que assim você tivesse algo concreto para se lembrar de mim. Besteira minha, eu sei.

- Não é besteira, Isaak. Vivemos muitas coisas boas juntas. E, realmente, o dia em que gravamos aquele CD foi muito divertido.

- Foi mais que divertido... foi especial. Você tinha escrito aquela letra maravilhosa para mim e vê-lo cantando foi... incrível.

- Exagero da sua parte. – disse Hyoga, um pouco enrubescido – Você sabe muito bem que meu negócio não é cantar. Só fiz aquilo porque você insistiu...

- ... e porque tinha um estúdio à nossa disposição. Tinha um lado positivo em namorar um produtor, no final das contas. – sorriu o rapaz de cabelos verdes.

- Havia muitos lados positivos, meu amigo.

- É... e eu consegui te ajudar com uma coisa, pelo menos. Eu sei que você gosta de cantar. Senão, não escreveria letras de músicas, não teria aquele piano velho...

- Eu nunca quis ser cantor, Isaak. – riu Hyoga – Mas eu gostei de gravar aquela música, sim.

- É... por isso te mandei o CD. Uma boa lembrança do nosso passado.

- Sim, só que esse CD foi parar na mão do Ikki. – lembrou-se Hyoga – Pelo visto, o carteiro deixou minhas correspondências sobre a mesa e Ikki pegou por engano. Não sei como vou explicar isso a ele.

- Olha, Hyoga... Tudo o que eu não queria era te atrapalhar. Vamos fazer assim: vou adiar minha viagem e só partirei depois que essa situação se resolver. Assim, se você quiser que eu explique algo para o Ikki entender melhor o seu lado, poderá me chamar.

- Obrigado, Isaak.

- Por nada. Estarei aqui para o que precisar.

* * *

Quando Ikki estacionou seu porsche em frente à casa do escritor, Hyoga soltou um suspiro de alívio. Tinha acabado de chegar e, por um instante, ficara preocupado em chegar depois do moreno. Felizmente, não foi o que aconteceu. Abriu a porta para Ikki, que saiu do carro com um imenso sorriso estampado em sua face. Ao chegar mais perto do jovem russo, agarrou e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Hyoga não esperava por isso e ficou surpreso. Ao se separarem, Ikki falou qual era o motivo de sua felicidade:

- Adorei o presente! Você é sempre assim, cheio de surpresas, Pato? – brincou ele.

- Ah... você já ouviu o CD? – perguntou Hyoga, tentando esconder sua preocupação.

- Claro! Estava curioso para ver o que era...

- Ah, sim.

- Eu não sabia que você cantava.

- E não canto. Quero dizer, aquilo ali foi mais uma brincadeira... – Hyoga tentava, de algum modo, minimizar a importância que Ikki dava àquele CD.

- Mas significou muito pra mim. – falou sério – Obrigado mesmo, Hyoga. Foi um presente especial.

O jovem russo percebia que Ikki havia realmente gostado daquela música. "_Mas que diabo... tá ficando cada vez mais complicado... O que eu faço agora?_" pensava o angustiado escritor.

- Como foi que você gravou essa música? – perguntou Ikki, que estava muito curioso para conhecer esse novo lado de Hyoga.

- Bem... lembra daquele meu amigo que encontramos no centro outro dia? Então... ele é um grande produtor musical...

- Ah... – Ikki não gostou muito da menção a Isaak. Decidiu mudar o assunto: – E desde quando você canta?

- Não sei ao certo... Sempre gostei de cantar porque isso parecia dar mais vida a alguns dos meus poemas. Às vezes, eu sentia que os versos que eu escrevia precisavam ter vazão não apenas por meio do papel, mas também pela minha voz. Era como se... – olhou pela sua janela e viu o céu estrelado lá fora - ... se eu pudesse transcender. Sempre que cantava, eu me sentia vivo, forte, como se eu pudesse voar e alcançar as estrelas! – parou de falar e olhou para Ikki – Mas você deve estar achando tudo isso uma bobagem...

- De forma alguma. – respondeu o moreno com seu olhar azul intenso – Entendo o que quer dizer. Eu também sinto que algumas palavras ganham mais força em uma música. Como nessa que você escreveu para mim...

Hyoga sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. "_Céus, ele pensa que eu escrevi para ele?_" De fato, a letra da canção encaixava-se perfeitamente à situação do executivo... mas tinha sido feita para Isaak. "_Será que devo contar a ele?..._"

- Hyoga, eu... – abaixou os olhos. Tomou fôlego. – Eu nunca pensei que um dia fosse me sentir assim. – voltou a olhar para o jovem russo – Por isso eu... Eu quero que você seja a pessoa a quem eu chame quando eu precisar. Eu quero poder... voar com você pela noite... Eu... não quero mais estar sozinho.

"_Não. Não posso contar a ele._"

- Que bom que... gostou, Ikki. – foi só o que teve forças para dizer.

* * *

Naquela noite, como Hyoga dissera estar um pouco cansado para saírem, resolveram ficar por ali mesmo, na casa do escritor. Assim, o programa daquela noite foi simples, mas incrivelmente agradável... Ikki fez uma deliciosa sopa de legumes que foi bastante apreciada por Hyoga; em seguida o escritor russo, com a cabeça no colo de Ikki, leu em voz alta para o moreno alguns trechos de suas obras preferidas enquanto o outro lhe fazia um cafuné; e, por fim, foram ao quintal de Hyoga, onde se deitaram em cadeiras reclináveis para apreciar a belíssima noite estrelada que fazia. Lado a lado, com as mãos dadas e o olhar fixo no céu, conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Sentiam-se bem na companhia do outro conversando ou em silêncio. Entretanto, em nenhum momento Hyoga encontrara a oportunidade para falar tudo o que ensaiara no dia anterior. Como poderia ele falar sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse estragar aquele momento maravilhoso? Ele sabia que era preciso, mas... "_só mais um pouco... só por mais essa noite, eu quero acreditar que a vida é perfeita..._"

Quando começou a ficar mais frio, resolveram entrar. Ikki sentia bem mais frio que Hyoga:

- Nossa, minhas mãos estão geladas... – falou, enquanto soprava uma baforada de ar quente em suas mãos, posicionadas como uma concha.

Hyoga, em um gesto carinhoso, tomou as mãos do executivo nas suas e começou a esfregá-las gentilmente, buscando passar um pouco de seu calor a ele. Ikki, por sua vez, apertou-as e trouxe o escritor mais para perto. Passou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos sedosos do jovem escritor, que continuava acariciando a outra mão de Ikki. O executivo mirava Hyoga fixamente, que finalmente levantou seus olhos para encontrar o olhar penetrante do moreno:

- Ikki... Eu... – começou a dizer Hyoga.

- Eu também te amo, Pato... – e envolveu o homem de cabelos dourados em um beijo apaixonado.

- Ah, Ikki... – sussurrou Hyoga, enquanto o moreno lhe beijava o pescoço e acariciava seus cabelos – Eu amo você... mas perco a razão por isso...

- É, eu tenho o poder de fazer isso... – com um sorriso sexy, Ikki começou a puxar Hyoga para o quarto – Vem... Eu quero te enlouquecer mais um pouco...

* * *

Quando Ikki finalmente dormira, rendido pelo cansaço, Hyoga tornou a vestir-se e caminhou até a porta de seu quarto, pé ante pé, para não acordar o homem que dormia angelicalmente em sua cama. Ao chegar à porta, olhou mais uma vez para aquele homem cujo físico forte contrastava com a aparência doce que ele apresentava ao dormir. Esboçou um sorriso. "_Ele deve estar tendo um bom sonho_".

Foi até seu escritório. Sentou à sua mesa e ficou diante de um papel em branco. Sentia que precisava escrever. Havia tanto para dizer a Ikki... Começou a redigir algumas palavras pela folha. De certa forma, ele desejava escrever uma canção que fosse realmente para Ikki. Logo a caneta começou a deslizar pelo papel com facilidade e os versos rapidamente preencheram todo o papel.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: A fic Doce Dezembro surgiu quando comecei a ouvir algumas músicas que foram me dando ideias as quais acabaram se transformando nessa história. Nesse ponto, eu tenho um pouco desse Hyoga escritor... acredito que algumas músicas têm uma letra tão representativa que precisava colocá-las na minha fic. Por isso, eu tinha que colocar essa música nesse capítulo._

_Se alguém estiver interessado em saber, a música presente nessa fic chama-se "Crash and Burn", do Savage Garden.  
_

_Beijos!_

_LuaPrateada_


	21. Chapter 21

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 21**

- Shun, não sei se é boa idéia virmos aqui tão cedo. – disse Esmeralda, enquanto o jovem rapaz de cabelos verdes apertava a campainha do apartamento de Ikki.

- Não se preocupe; você sabe que ele acorda cedo. E depois, ele prometeu que ia me ajudar ontem, lembra?

A porta finalmente foi aberta e revelou a figura de uma senhora de idade por trás dela, que abriu um grande sorriso ao ver Shun.

- Bom dia, senhora Mieko. Meu irmão já acordou? – perguntou Shun, enquanto adentrava o apartamento, seguido de Esmeralda.

- O senhor Ikki? Ah, acho que ele dormiu fora essa noite. Ontem à tarde, ele passou aqui rapidinho para pegar algumas roupas. Disse que eu não precisava esperar por ele. E hoje, cheguei agorinha e vi que a cama dele estava feita do jeitinho que deixei ontem.

Shun não gostou do que ouvira. Ikki tinha dormido fora? Ele já imaginava onde ele deveria estar.

Enquanto Shun conversava com a senhora Mieko, Esmeralda não pôde deixar de reparar que, sobre a mesinha de centro da sala havia um CD no qual estava escrito "_Para alguém especial_". Curiosa, a jovem pegou o CD, sem que percebessem, e o colocou em sua bolsa.

- Esmeralda, vamos fazer assim. Eu vou deixar você no parque para que veja se estão arrumando tudo de acordo com o que você precisa. E de lá eu vou atrás do meu irmão.

- Você sabe onde ele está? – perguntou ela.

- Tenho uma boa idéia. – respondeu Shun, um pouco nervoso.

* * *

- Shun? – a surpresa de Hyoga foi grande ao deparar com Shun à sua porta logo tão cedo.

- Meu irmão está aí? – perguntou o jovem, rispidamente.

- Ahn... Está sim. Só um minuto, vou chamá-lo.

Hyoga e Ikki estavam tomando um caprichado café da manhã que o executivo tinha preparado quando foram interrompidos por vigorosas batidas à porta. Naquele momento, eles perceberam que a manhã não seria tão agradável quanto pensavam. E estavam certos.

- O que você quer, Shun? – disse Ikki, aparecendo alguns segundos após Hyoga sair para chamá-lo.

- Você prometeu ontem que iria ajudar a consertar o palco. Então eu vim buscá-lo para você cumprir sua promessa. – falou Shun, muito sério.

- Ah, você se sente no direito de me cobrar promessas? Que engraçado, porque ontem... – Ikki começou a dizer, de forma sarcástica, mas foi interrompido por Hyoga.

- Ikki, é melhor você ir com seu irmão. Ele deve estar precisando de muita ajuda hoje, porque o concerto é essa noite...

Os dois irmãos olharam para o escritor. Ikki percebeu que se continuasse ali, acabaria brigando com Shun na frente de Hyoga e não queria que isso acontecesse. Para evitar essa situação, ele aceitou partir com seu irmão caçula. Contudo, fez questão de se despedir de Hyoga com um beijo na boca; breve, mas significativo o suficiente para que Shun entendesse que ele não o faria desistir do rapaz russo.

Shun sequer se despediu de Hyoga. Viu que Ikki vinha logo atrás dele e entrou em seu carro. O executivo fez o mesmo. Partiram então, cada um em seu carro, para o parque.

* * *

Logo que Shun deixara Esmeralda no parque, a mocinha tinha tratado de procurar um rádio com alguns dos voluntários que auxiliavam na arrumação do concerto. Estava curiosa para saber de que se tratava aquele CD tão misterioso que encontrara no apartamento de Ikki. Havia percebido que aquela não era a letra do executivo, portanto era o presente de alguém para ele... e, por isso mesmo, precisava descobrir o conteúdo do CD. Finalmente, conseguiu um rádio com uma outra professora da escolinha e, tão rápida como pôde, ouviu a única música presente ali.

Assim foi que, quando os dois irmãos chegaram, praticamente juntos, ao local em que aconteceria o concerto, encontraram Esmeralda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ambos, preocupados, deixaram as diferenças de lado para tentar descobrir o que acontecera com a jovem, que estava sentada sobre um banquinho com o rádio, já desligado, ao seu lado. Ela sustentava um olhar perdido envolto em lágrimas.

- Esmeralda? – adiantou-se Ikki – O que... o que aconteceu?

A jovem levantou os olhos para os irmãos e sorriu. Levantou-se e disse, em um tom de voz bastante tranqüilo, para Shun:

- Shun, eu estou indo embora.

O rapaz piscou seus olhos-esmeralda como se não tivesse acreditado no que ouvira:

- Embora? Como assim... embora? Você não pode ir, Esmeralda! Esqueceu que o concerto é hoje?

- Shun... Você e eu sabemos que o motivo para minha vinda não era bem esse. As crianças farão um show espetacular por conta própria.

Em seguida, a moça virou-se para Ikki e falou:

- Ikki, por favor, não pense que eu vim aqui para obrigá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa contra sua vontade. Nem eu nem seu irmão queremos o seu mal; muito pelo contrário... E eu... por um momento, eu tinha achado que poderia... que eu e você... – parou um pouco para enxugar as lágrimas – Esqueça. Agora eu sei que está bem. Você está em boas mãos.

Shun olhava para Esmeralda sem compreender nada. O que ela estava dizendo? E por que estava dizendo isso?

A garota então, aproximou-se de Ikki e segurou em suas mãos. Olhou em seus olhos com doçura e disse:

- Que bom que encontrou alguém que pode fazê-lo feliz. Não sabe como estou contente por você... – e colocou nas mãos do executivo o CD.

Ao ter o CD em mãos, Ikki entendeu o que tinha se passado. Sorriu para Esmeralda e deu-lhe um beijo na face.

- Bem... eu realmente preciso ir agora. Meu táxi chegou.

Antes de ir, olhou para os dois irmãos que a observavam e lhes disse:

- Não se preocupem comigo. Eu ficarei bem. Espero que vocês também... – e partiu.

Os dois compreenderam o que a moça quis dizer. Ela já imaginava o que estava por vir. Era visível que ambos estavam muito nervosos. A briga entre eles era inevitável.

- Espero que esteja satisfeito. – disse Shun.

- O que está querendo dizer? – respondeu Ikki, com a voz em um tom já agressivo.

- Oras. Mais uma vez você a deixa partir, magoada.

- Ela apenas entendeu o que você insiste em não enxergar, Shun! Aliás, se ela ficou um pouco magoada, a culpa é inteiramente sua, por dar falsas esperanças em uma situação que sequer estava sob seu controle!

- Eu não fiz nada disso! – replicou o mais novo.

- Claro que fez! Você a trouxe aqui e a fez acreditar que eu e ela poderíamos ficar juntos!

- Eu apenas falei a verdade! E fiz o que achei necessário! Esmeralda, ao menos, se preocupa com você!

- E o que te faz achar que o Hyoga não?

- E o que te faz achar que sim? Meu Deus, Ikki! Você conhece esse cara há quanto tempo? Não tem nem um mês! Nem um mês e acha que já pode confiar sua felicidade nas mãos dele? Ele pode estar te enganando, sabia? Ele pode ter segredos que você desconhece e...

- Shun, já chega! – Ikki deu um basta ao falatório de Shun com sua voz imponente, bastante irritado – Eu não vou ficar ouvindo você falar dele assim! Se você é preconceituoso, e não quer aceitar nada disso, eu pouco me importo! Agora, se continuar a se meter na minha vida desse jeito, nós vamos ter sérios problemas, você está me entendendo?

Os dois então trocaram um olhar sério. Chegaram a um ponto em que nunca tinham estado antes. Ikki achou que era melhor partir. Não queria que a briga com seu irmão atingisse um nível mais crítico. Virou-se sem falar mais nada e começou a andar rumo ao seu porsche. Shun o via partir quando, de repente, Ikki parou e disse, ainda virado de costas para o irmão:

- Pode ser que eu realmente não o conheça tão bem como você diz, Shun. Mas Hyoga está me fazendo muito feliz agora. Eu não quero ficar pensando demais no futuro, mas se tudo estiver mesmo destinado a acabar logo, eu não me importo. Pelo menos, eu tive a chance de ser feliz.

E foi embora, deixando um pensativo Shun para trás.

* * *

Naquela noite, enquanto se vestia para o concerto, Shun observava seu reflexo no espelho enquanto relembrava os acontecimentos do dia. Em sua mente, a última fala de Ikki era o que mais lhe deixava apreensivo. Shun sempre fora muito precavido, mas talvez, dessa vez, ele estivesse errado... Talvez tivesse... exagerado?

Ouviu alguém tocar sua campainha. Correu para atender a porta, na esperança de que fosse Ikki. Mas não; era Hyoga.

- Olá, Shun... Podemos conversar? – perguntou o rapaz louro.

O irmão de Ikki não respondeu nada. Apenas deu passagem para que Hyoga entrasse. O escritor então começou a falar:

- Eu imagino que você deva estar bastante zangado, e saiba que não tiro sua razão. Você se preocupa com seu irmão; não quer vê-lo machucado.

- Certo. – respondeu Shun, parado em frente a Hyoga, de braços cruzados.

- E eu também não quero que isso aconteça. Por isso vim aqui acabar com o nosso trato.

- Como? – perguntou Shun, pois não esperava essa atitude de Hyoga.

- Shun, eu gosto realmente do seu irmão. Sei que isso não estava nos planos, mas eu não pude evitar... e olha que tentei. De toda forma, não consigo mais mentir para ele. Não me sinto bem enganando Ikki. Então, decidi contar a verdade para ele. Hoje, depois do concerto.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Se contar a verdade, Ikki ficará arrasado! E ele...

- Shun, entenda. Coisas muito piores já aconteceram com seu irmão e ele sempre teve forças para se levantar. Nesse caso, ele pode, de fato, se chatear por ter sido enganado, mas acho que a raiva será passageira ao perceber que você fez isso pelo bem dele e também... porque ele irá entender que tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois foi verdadeiro.

- É... pode ser... mas ainda assim, fico preocupado.

- Shun, seu irmão adora você. Ele pode até se zangar ao saber da verdade, mas ele sempre o perdoará, e você sabe disso.

- É, acho que sim. Mas e quanto a você? Você sabe que se contar tudo a ele, Ikki talvez não consiga te perdoar.

- Eu sei disso. E estou disposto a enfrentar as conseqüências. Se ele nunca mais quiser me ver, eu entenderei. Na verdade, Shun... Minha preocupação hoje é que Ikki saiba que, apesar de tudo, o que sinto por ele é verdadeiro. O que ocorrer depois disso não me interessa. Seu irmão me fez muito feliz e eu quero que ele seja feliz, da forma como ele desejar. Se eu conseguir proporcionar isso a ele, estarei satisfeito.

Ao ouvir isso de Hyoga, Shun logo percebeu não apenas que Ikki era correspondido em seus sentimentos, como também que o amor que eles sentiam era verdadeiro. Envergonhou-se um pouco por ter criado tantos problemas aos dois e sorriu para Hyoga, em um sinal de trégua.

Hyoga, por sua vez, tinha para si que ainda não sabia ao certo o que aconteceria entre ele e Ikki depois dessa noite. Contaria primeiro sobre o trato, e depois sobre... sua doença. Estava disposto a aceitar qualquer decisão que Ikki tomasse a respeito disso. Se ele quisesse se afastar, Hyoga permitiria sem problemas. E se Ikki quisesse continuar com ele... Céus... Como Hyoga gostaria que isso acontecesse, mas a todo momento se perguntava se seria justo com Ikki. "_Eu quero ficar com ele, mas será que devo ficar com ele?_" Sempre que chegava a esse ponto, a confusão voltava a tomar conta de sua cabeça. "_Não, não vou pensar nisso agora. Um passo de cada vez._"

De todo modo, não mencionou o fato de estar doente para Shun. Não, esse assunto teria de ser tratado, em primeiro lugar, com Ikki. O assunto que viera tratar com o caçula terminava ali. Resolveu então se despedir:

- Bem, Shun... Eu vou indo. Boa sorte hoje com seu concerto. Tenho certeza de que tudo sairá bem.

- Obrigado. As músicas que você escreveu ficaram muito boas.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – sorriu o rapaz russo, pensando que, se não fosse pelo jovem de cabelos verdes, não teria tido a oportunidade de conhecer Ikki.

- Só é uma pena que minha amiga tenha ido embora. Afinal, seria mesmo bom ter alguém que pudesse fechar o concerto.

- O que sua amiga iria fazer?

- Ela ia cantar uma música ao piano. Já estava tudo preparado...

Hyoga pensou um instante. Seria uma boa idéia? Resolveu arriscar:

- Sabe, Shun... Eu tenho uma música que eu escrevi ainda ontem... para o seu irmão. E...

- Você quer cantá-la no final do concerto?

- Bom, não sei, só se você não achasse ruim... Só pensei nisso porque você disse que não havia mais ninguém para...

- Eu acho a idéia ótima! – concluiu Shun – Assim, podemos manter o programa!

Hyoga sorriu. Gostou da idéia.

- Eu já estou indo para o parque. Você já está com a música aí?

- Não, preciso passar lá em casa para pegá-la.

- Tudo bem! Me encontre então no parque daqui a uma meia hora para ajeitarmos tudo, certo?

- Ok. Te vejo lá então.

Chegando ao parque, Shun pôde ver que tudo já estava arrumado em seu devido lugar. Era uma bonita noite, apesar de fria. Parecia que tudo daria certo, afinal...

_**Continua...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 22**

- Boa noite! Em nome de todos da nossa escola, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos vocês que vieram prestigiar o nosso trabalho. Nossos alunos se prepararam por muitos dias para oferecer a vocês o espetáculo dessa noite... – Shun já ia finalizar sua fala para abertura do concerto quando viu, entre as pessoas presentes, seu irmão. Ele não tinha certeza de que Ikki apareceria depois da discussão que tiveram naquela tarde. Feliz em saber que o irmão estava lá, aproveitou para dizer mais algumas palavras, direcionadas especialmente ao executivo – ... Espetáculo esse que visa, principalmente, a falar sobre o espírito de Natal. Afinal, é esse o espírito que anima uma noite como essa. O espírito de amor e união que deve existir entre todas as pessoas. É esse espírito que nos deve lembrar que é importante amar nossos amigos, nosso familiares... e, às vezes, por amar demais, erramos. Mas é aí que esse espírito natalino deve marcar sua presença, nos lembrando da importância em perdoar. Precisamos inclusive nos considerar sortudos se, nessa noite, as pessoas que tivermos de perdoar forem aquelas que erraram porque nos amaram demais. Nem todos têm a sorte de ter problemas por excesso de amor e carinho. – viu que o irmão lhe sorria. Soltou um suspiro e terminou seu discurso – Bem, sem mais delongas, vamos dar início ao nosso concerto de Natal.

Em meio aos aplausos, as criancinhas foram subindo ao palco, com ajuda de alguns professores que as orientavam. Shun desceu do palco rapidamente e foi em direção ao seu irmão. Ikki mantinha o sorriso, mas não dizia nada. Apenas olhava para o irmão com imperturbável paz em seu olhar. Shun então disse a ele:

- Ikki... Você tem toda a razão. Há certas coisas que não podemos evitar. O amor é uma caixinha de surpresas e nunca sabemos o que poderá acontecer quando abrimos nosso coração para recebê-lo. É possível que ele nos traga algum sofrimento, sim. Mas, se durante o tempo em que esse amor tiver existido, ele for vivenciado ao máximo, então terá valido a pena. E isso é que importa, no final das contas.

Enquanto Shun falava, Ikki prestava atenção ao coral de anjinhos que cantava no palco. Quando o irmão terminou o que tinha para dizer, o moreno, após um curto silêncio, disse "_Obrigado_". Apenas uma palavra, mas Shun sabia quão significativa ela era naquele momento. O mais velho então passou o braço pelos ombros de Shun e ficaram a assistir o concerto assim, sem trocar mais palavras, confortáveis assim. Quando o concerto se aproximava de seu término, Ikki fez um elogio ao trabalho do irmão e de Hyoga, por tabela. Foi então que olhou ao redor e, ao não avistar Hyoga em lugar algum entre a platéia, perguntou-se se o escritor teria deixado de vir por conta de Shun. Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando Shun lhe cutucou dizendo que prestasse atenção ao que estava por vir agora.

- Agora? Mas... não era agora que Esmeralda se apresentaria? – questionou o executivo.

- Sim. – foi só o que respondeu o sorridente Shun, como uma criança que esconde uma surpresa.

Ao descerem as últimas crianças, subiu uma professora que apresentava agora o escritor das canções apresentadas. Ikki então arregalou os olhos. Hyoga iria se apresentar também? Essa noite começava a ficar mais interessante...

Viu então subir ao palco a figura de Hyoga, com uma calça creme e uma camisa de manga longa branca. Sentou-se ao piano que fora posicionado para ele e começou a cantar a música que compusera noite passada para Ikki:

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living, a deeper meaning. Yeah..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry..._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers, in lonely hours, the tears devour you..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to live like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

**[tradução:]**

**Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia,**

**Serei sua esperança, serei seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisar**

**Eu te amarei com toda a minha força**

**Verdadeira, louca e profundamente...**

**Eu serei forte, eu terei fé porque estou contando com um novo começo**

**Uma razão para viver, um sentido mais profundo, sim...**

**Quero ficar com você em uma montanha**

**Quero me banhar com você no mar**

**Quero me deitar assim para sempre**

**Até que o céu caia sobre mim...**

**E quando as estrelas estiverem brilhando no céu aveludado**

**Farei um pedido, enviarei para o céu, depois farei você querer chorar**

**Lágrimas de alegria por todo o prazer e certeza**

**De que somos rodeados pelo conforto e proteção**

**Das forças mais poderosas, nas horas solitárias, as lágrimas consomem você...**

**Quero ficar com você em uma montanha**

**Quero me banhar com você no mar**

**Quero me deitar assim para sempre**

**Até que o céu caia sobre mim...**

**Oh, será que você não consegue enxergar, amor?**

**Não precisa fechar os olhos, porque está bem diante de você**

**Tudo de que precisa certamente virá...**

**Serei seu sonho, serei seu desejo, serei sua fantasia,**

**Serei sua esperança, serei seu amor, serei tudo o que você precisar**

**Eu te amarei com toda a minha força**

**Verdadeira, louca e profundamente...**

**Quero ficar com você em uma montanha**

**Quero me banhar com você no mar**

**Quero me deitar assim para sempre**

**Até que o céu caia sobre mim...**

**Quero ficar com você em uma montanha**

**Quero me banhar com você no mar**

**Quero viver assim para sempre**

**Até que o céu caia sobre mim...**

* * *

Assim que terminou de cantar, Hyoga desceu rapidamente do palco em meio a muitos aplausos. Ali, atrás da cortina que impedia que a platéia os visse, Ikki já o esperava. Hyoga nem teve a chance de dizer algo, pois o moreno o agarrou para logo beijá-lo loucamente. Quando o escritor precisou recuperar o fôlego, afastou o rosto afogueado e sorriu. Ikki tinha os olhos úmidos. O rapaz louro afastou algumas madeixas azuis escuras que escondiam os olhos com lágrimas de Ikki. Fez-lhe uma carícia no rosto e beijou-lhe mais uma vez, carinhosamente. Ao separarem os rostos após o beijo, Ikki permaneceu ainda um pouco com os olhos fechados, abrindo-os depois, vagarosamente. Hyoga o olhava com ternura.

- Toda vez que abro os olhos, tenho medo de estar acordando de um sonho. – disse o executivo.

- Não precisa ter medo, Ikki. Você só está recebendo tudo que sempre mereceu...

- Hum... Gostaria de receber um pouco mais de você... vamos para casa? – ergueu as sobrancelhas em um gesto sugestivo.

- Ótima idéia... – sorriu com malícia – Só preciso subir ao palco mais uma vez para agradecer junto com as crianças. Me espere lá na frente que eu já estou indo, está bem? – disse Hyoga, fazendo-lhe um carinho na face antes de subir de novo as escadas que o levariam ao palco.

Ikki então resolveu ficar em frente ao palco, aplaudindo também a Hyoga. Shun aproveitou para falar com ele:

- Feliz Natal, irmão. Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz. – disse Shun, com sinceridade no olhar.

- Obrigado, Shun. Eu serei.

* * *

Após descer do palco, Hyoga estava pegando seu casaco que tinha deixado sobre uma cadeira quando percebeu que havia alguém atrás dele. Ao virar-se, encontrou Isaak.

- Olá, Hyoga. Belo concerto.

- Obrigado, Isaak.

- Vi que escreveu uma música para o seu dezembro... Ficou muito bonita.

- É... Apesar de não cantar há um tempinho, até que não me saí tão mal... – sorriu.

- Não estava mais cantando? Por quê?

- Tinha perdido a vontade. Mas as coisas estão mudando...

- Percebi. Bem... Vim me despedir. Acho que já está tudo bem agora, não é mesmo?

- Sim. Creio que sim.

Isaak então pegou uma caixinha preta de seu bolso. Abriu-a e mostrou seu conteúdo a Hyoga. Era um anel de ouro com pequenas peças de diamante incrustadas nele.

- Reconhece? – perguntou o produtor.

Hyoga reconhecia. Era uma espécie de aliança que usaram pelo tempo em que permaneceram juntos. Hyoga já não tinha mais a sua, mas Isaak, pelo visto, guardara a dele até hoje.

Isaak então abriu a mão de Hyoga e depositou ali o anel.

- Quero que fique com você. – disse o homem de cabelos verdes.

Hyoga compreendia o que aquela ação significava. Isaak, finalmente, estava conseguindo deixar a história deles para trás. Guardaria as boas lembranças como recordação em sua mente, mas não teria mais falsas expectativas. Era um passo importante para ele. Abriu um largo sorriso para o amigo que o olhava com imensa gratidão. Então, Isaak aproximou-se e deitou suavemente um breve beijo sobre os lábios de Hyoga, mais como forma de despedida que qualquer outra coisa. Porém, Ikki, que vinha saber o porquê da demora de Hyoga, vira o ocorrido à distância. Na verdade, vira desde o momento em que o produtor depositara o anel nas mãos de Hyoga até esse fatídico instante.

O executivo não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentia seu mundo desmoronar. A cabeça girava e uma dor e angústia crescentes tomavam conta de seu peito. Lágrimas brotavam furiosamente de seus olhos e ele levou as mãos à cabeça, como se isso pudesse suprimir a avalanche de pensamentos desconexos que o acometiam. Nesse instante, sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro, e ele virou-se abruptamente, tomado pelo susto.

- Ikki? – Shun assustou-se ao ver o estado em que seu irmão se encontrava – O que houve?

- Shun, eu... – Ikki não conseguia raciocinar – Eu... Ele... Aquele idiota! Como ele pôde?

Shun estava perplexo. Será que Hyoga e ele já tinham conversado?

- Shun, você... você estava certo... Você estava certo durante todo esse maldito tempo! – Ikki não conseguia controlar a mágoa que transbordava de seus olhos.

A partir daquele instante, Shun teve a certeza de que Hyoga já tinha conversado com Ikki. Era a única coisa que explicava a reação de seu irmão. Então, tentou amenizar a situação:

- Olha, irmão... eu imagino que você esteja muito nervoso agora, mas tente entender... Quando eu contratei Hyoga para te ajudar, foi pensando no seu bem. E, sabe... acho que você não deveria ficar com tanta raiva dele. Hyoga deve ser mesmo uma boa pessoa; afinal, ele conseguiu ajudar muita gente como você e, de certa forma, até mesmo você... Então, não fique assim tão bravo, porque se...

- Peraí! Contrato? Como assim, contratou para me ajudar? Do que você tá falando, Shun?

Foi então que Shun se deu conta de que Ikki talvez não soubesse de tudo. Empalideceu.

Ao ver que o irmão não lhe respondia, Ikki, dominado por uma raiva imensurável, decidiu tirar essa história a limpo e ia fazer isso agora.

Chegou onde estavam Hyoga e Isaak, que já estava de saída, e, demonstrando toda sua revolta, perguntou ao escritor, com aspereza:

- Quem é você, afinal de contas?

- Como é? – perguntou Hyoga, sem entender o que se passava.

- Que história é essa de contrato? É verdade isso? Você foi contratado pelo meu irmão por minha causa, Hyoga? – os olhos de Ikki estavam cobertos de lágrimas, mas agora eram lágrimas de raiva e desespero.

O escritor sentiu falhar sua respiração e o coração acelerar. Ikki já sabia da verdade?

- Me responda, droga! – gritou o executivo.

- É verdade. – respondeu Hyoga, com a voz quase sumida.

- Você foi contratado pra ficar comigo? É isso? Meu irmão estava te pagando pra você ficar de babá pra mim? – Ikki já gritava e sequer se importava com as pessoas que passavam e o ouviam – Me responde, porra!

- Sim, ele estava me pagando pra ficar com você. – respondeu Hyoga, com a cabeça baixa.

- Ah é? – Ikki apertava os pulsos com fúria – E quanto vale sua companhia? Posso saber? Quanto ele ia te pagar? Hein?

- Ikki, por favor... – aproximou-se Shun, tentando acalmar o irmão.

- Cala a boca, Shun! Com você eu falo depois! Anda, me fala! Quanto?

- Dez mil dólares.

Ikki não conseguia processar essas informações. Sacudia a cabeça, olhando para Hyoga como quem não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. As lágrimas deslizavam livremente pela sua face. Caminhou em direção a Hyoga por impulso e Isaak se posicionou em frente a ele. O produtor ficara com medo do que Ikki poderia fazer.

- O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Ikki, com raiva do jovem produtor.

- Não vou permitir que o machuque.

- Ah, você tá achando que eu vou bater nele? Eu não faria isso; não iria me rebaixar ao nível dele. Mas é interessante você ter agido assim; prova que tem algo com ele, não é? – e, dirigindo-se a Hyoga – Não é mesmo, russo? São só amigos, né? E eu ainda acreditei nessa merda! Vai, fala a verdade! Ele também era seu cliente?

Os olhos de Hyoga estavam encharcados e ele não encarava Ikki. Mas o moreno queria uma resposta:

- Anda, seu russo maldito! Me fala a verdade! Você também "cuidou" dele?

- Sim. – respondeu Hyoga, por fim.

- Eu já sabia. – falou Ikki, fuzilando Isaak com os olhos – Eu te vi pagando esse russo pelos serviços prestados.

- Do que você tá falando? – perguntou Isaak, confuso.

- Eu te vi pagando a ele. Com o anel! – e apontou para a mão de Hyoga, que instintivamente a abriu, revelando o anel – Aí! Olha só, você custa caro mesmo, seu calhorda mercenário... - falou Ikki, fazendo Hyoga sentir-se cada vez mais rebaixado.

Cada palavra proferida por Ikki era uma punhalada no coração de Hyoga, que nada dizia. A dor que sentia era grande demais e o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa. Permanecia calado e cabisbaixo, sob o olhar de desprezo de Ikki. Um silêncio reinou nesse ambiente em que agora estavam apenas Shun, Ikki, Isaak e Hyoga. E, justamente nesse momento, em que os ânimos estavam à flor da pele, apareceram Seiya e Shiryu, que haviam assistido ao concerto e agora queriam parabenizar o irmão de Ikki pelo sucesso do espetáculo. Entretanto, quando chegaram mais próximos do grupo, Shiryu percebeu a tensão presente no local. Seiya, porém, não era assim tão perceptivo e, muito alegre, começou a falar:

- Olá, Shun! Ainda não nos conhecemos pessoalmente, mas eu vim aqui lhe dar os parabéns pelo trabalho! Minha esposa e eu gostamos tanto que pensamos até em patrociná-lo caso queira repetir o feito no ano que vem e...

Ikki, que estava calado, ao se dar conta de presença de Seiya já sentia que o sangue recomeçava a ferver e ia dizer algo quando o diretor-geral das empresas Kido viu Hyoga e, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, adiantou-se até ele:

- Hyoga? Não, acredito, é você mesmo? Puxa, nunca mais te vi! Que bom te achar aqui, eu queria mesmo te agradecer apropriadamente por tudo que você fez. Acho até que ficará orgulhoso ao saber que eu...

Aquilo fora demais. Ikki entendeu que Seiya fora mais um cliente de Hyoga e isso tinha sido a gota d'água. Como se não bastasse ter sido enganado pelo próprio irmão e descoberto que a relação que tinha com Hyoga era uma farsa, ainda descobria que o homem que mais odiava também havia sido cliente dele? Não, isso era mais que ele podia aguentar. Olhou para Hyoga de forma aterradora e lhe disse:

- Eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente. Entendeu? Você morreu pra mim, russo! – e saiu, deixando para trás um perplexo Shiryu, um confuso Seiya, um choroso Shun, um indignado Isaak e um Hyoga com o coração em pedaços...

**Continua...**

* * *

_N/A: Sim, mais uma música. É como eu disse; essa história foi fruto de algumas músicas que eu ouvi e, com uma letra dessas, não poderia ficar de fora da fanfiction._

_Para quem se interessar, o nome dessa música é "Truly, Madly, Deeply", também do Savage Garden. É, acho que deu para perceber que eu amo essa banda._

_Sugiro que a escutem lendo a história! _

_Beijos! E a história aproxima-se do seu desfecho!_

_Lua Prateada._


	23. Chapter 23

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 23**

Na manhã que se seguiu àquela noite desastrosa, Shun decidiu ir ao apartamento de seu irmão. Havia algumas coisas que precisavam ser esclarecidas. Lá chegando, tocou o botão do interfone uma, duas, três, inúmeras vezes até que finalmente foi atendido.

- Ikki, abre a porta pra mim.

- Não quero falar com ninguém, Shun. – respondeu o irmão, com uma voz que demonstrava que ele não devia ter dormido muito naquela noite.

- Irmão, é importante. Eu preciso que veja uma coisa.

- Não quero ver nada, Shun. Vá embora.

- Ikki, eu estou com aquela reportagem aqui. Aquela que fala sobre o Hyoga.

Silêncio. De repente, um zumbido que indicava que Ikki apertara o botão para que a porta do prédio se abrisse. Shun não perdeu tempo e tratou de subir rapidamente para o apartamento do irmão.

* * *

_Início do Flashback_

- Oi, June! Que bom que me chamou para almoçar! Eu estava mesmo precisando espairecer...

- Eu é que agradeço por você ter vindo, Shun! Estava precisando desabafar com alguém...

- O que houve? – perguntou o jovem rapaz, preocupado com a amiga.

- Ah... minha profissão é muito ingrata! Você acredita que estava toda engajada em uma matéria e agora vou ter que jogá-la fora? Estou super frustrada...

- Jogar fora? Por quê?

- Não posso publicá-la. A pessoa envolvida ameaçou processar a revista se a matéria fosse rodada. – suspirou a moça de longos e lisos cabelos louros.

- Isso é chato mesmo. Essa matéria era sobre o quê? Algum político envolvido com algo que não devia ou coisa do tipo?

- Na verdade, é exatamente o contrário. Essa matéria era sobre uma pessoa que faz coisas incríveis pelos outros, sem cobrar absolutamente nada! Por isso não consigo entender o problema em divulgar essa reportagem...

- Curioso. Me diga quem é essa pessoa. Quem sabe eu consiga te ajudar a entender qual o problema.

- Bem... o nome dele é Hyoga Yukida. Já ouviu falar dele?

- Não, nunca.

- Bem, esse rapaz é escritor. Mas não é esse o fator extraordinário nele. Tem uma coisa que ele faz que é um pouco mais... fora do comum.

- Como assim? – perguntou Shun, já bastante curioso.

- É melhor eu contar a história desde o começo. Sabe, um dia desses, encontrei uma antiga amiga minha de colégio, a Marin. Já te falei dela?

- Hum... acho que já.

- Pois então. Fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos. Nos encontramos no shopping e resolvemos almoçar juntas. Ela então me contou que estava trabalhando para uma grande corporação e eu pude perceber que ela havia se transformado em uma executiva de muito prestígio e poder. Aí, eu disse que ela parecia muito descansada para alguém que tem um trabalho tão estressante e ela me disse que é porque tinha acabado de voltar de viagem.

- É... pelo menos, tem gente que consegue trabalhar e descansar. – falou Shun, como se estivesse pensando alto. Naquele momento, tinha pensado em seu irmão e em como este não fazia nada além de trabalhar.

- Exato. – continuou June – Ela tinha acabado de voltar da Grécia. Disse que tinha ido lá principalmente porque um grande amigo seu ia casar e a chamara para ser sua madrinha de casamento. Parece que a Marin tinha sido uma espécie de mentora para esse rapaz, ajudara ele a crescer dentro de sua profissão e ele era muito grato a ela por conta disso.

June parou um pouco para tomar um gole de seu suco de morango. Depois, olhou para Shun como se fosse agora dar início à parte importante da história e prosseguiu:

- Ela disse que quando reencontrou seu antigo "pupilo" – é como ela se referia a ele – assustou-se ao ver como ele estava diferente. O tal rapaz parecia mais humano, mais feliz... Marin achou que fosse por causa do casamento, mas ele lhe contou que, na verdade, ele tivera a sorte de conhecer uma pessoa que o ajudou a mudar a forma de enxergar a vida. No caso, o tal Hyoga Yukida.

- Nossa! O que esse cara fez? – perguntou Shun, começando a se interessar mais pela história ao perceber que ela poderia lhe ser útil.

- Bom, esse tal Hyoga é um escritor que gosta de ajudar pessoas que vivem apenas para o trabalho. Ele passa um mês com pessoas assim e consegue fazê-las mudar o modo de encarar a vida. De alguma maneira, ele as faz tomar gosto pela vida. Deve ser porque, como escritor, ele tem uma sensibilidade que o auxilia a perceber coisas que os outros não vêem. Não sei...

Shun acompanhava a história da amiga e já começava a arquitetar um plano em sua mente. Esse Hyoga parecia ser a solução para seus problemas...

- Então, eu me empolguei com a história, claro. Isso daria uma matéria fantástica! Perguntei à Marin se poderia entrevistar o pupilo dela, e ela me mostrou como eu poderia encontrá-lo. Conversei com o rapaz e ele não fez qualquer objeção a essa entrevista. Me disse tudo o que eu queria saber. Só tinha um problema: para essa reportagem ficar perfeita, eu precisava do ponto de vista do tal Hyoga. O pupilo da Marin, com muita boa vontade, me passou o endereço dele, mas quando cheguei lá... descobri que o escritor tinha se mudado.

- Ah... – Shun soltou um suspiro triste. Os planos que tinha em mente iam por água abaixo.

- Mas eu não tinha desistido ainda! Na entrevista, o pupilo da Marin me disse que Hyoga adorava um certo cachorro-quente que era vendido lá no parque. Passei a marcar ponto lá. E fiquei esperando encontrar o escritor por ali.

- Mas... como você iria saber que era ele?

- O rapaz que eu entrevistei me disse como ele era fisicamente. Loiro, alto, olhos azuis, pinta de estrangeiro... Ah, você me conhece, Shun. Eu sou cara-de-pau; se visse alguém que se encaixasse nesse perfil, iria perguntar se era ele, não importa para quantas pessoas eu tivesse que perguntar. Uma hora, eu acertaria, não é? – disse a jovem, sorridente.

- E... deu certo? Você conseguiu encontrá-lo? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos esmeralda, um tanto temeroso.

- Shun! Parece até que você não me conhece! Eu sempre consigo tudo que quero, lembra? Sua amiga aqui não é pouca coisa, não! – falou, dando uma piscadela para o amigo.

- Sério? Então, você conseguiu entrevistá-lo?

- Ahn... Bom... Isso aí já é outra história... Eu o encontrei, de fato. Fui falar com ele e o escritor até foi gentil comigo... Só que, quando eu disse que era repórter e que queria uma entrevista, ele mudou o comportamento. Eu disse que seria interessante publicar essa matéria até como forma de alertar as pessoas que só vivem para trabalhar. Falei que seria até um meio de ampliar o trabalho dele, de ajudar mais pessoas... e aí, ele me disse que não queria mais ajudar ninguém. Que estava cansado.

- Ah, é? E por quê?

- Ele não quis dizer. Ficou por isso. E no final, ainda me disse que não queria que a matéria fosse publicada. Como dizia respeito a ele, ele processaria a revista se isso acontecesse.

- Puxa, June. Que chato isso...

- Nem me fale! E agora, eu tenho esse material fantástico e não posso fazer nada com ele! – disse June, exibindo algumas folhas com a entrevista para Shun.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes deu uma olhada na entrevista. Depois, pensou um pouco. E perguntou à amiga:

- Você, por acaso... Nesse breve encontro que teve com o escritor, não teria conseguido descobrir onde ele mora agora... ou teria? – os olhos esmeralda brilhavam fitando a amiga.

A jovem sorriu em resposta. E disse:

- Claro que descobri... Enquanto conversávamos, íamos caminhando. Na verdade, eu o estava praticamente seguindo, já que ele não estava muito interessado em ouvir o que eu dizia. Quando vi, tínhamos chegado à casa dele. Porém, ele já me adiantou dizendo que eu nem precisava perder meu tempo voltando lá. Ele não mudaria de idéia quanto à entrevista.

Shun ficou visivelmente alegre:

- June, minha grande amiga... Você vai me passar agora o endereço desse tal Hyoga Yukida... – disse o rapaz, que acreditava ter encontrado uma solução para o problema do irmão. E daria início ao plano arquitetado naquela mesma noite.

_Fim do Flashbak_

* * *

Shun explicara ao irmão como tinha descoberto a respeito de Hyoga e Ikki, agora, lia detidamente a reportagem. Não falava nada. Apenas lia e relia as palavras ali escritas.

- Então, quem deu essa entrevista, foi o Seiya. – disse, finalmente.

- Sim. – respondeu Shun.

O olhar de Ikki era vazio. Vazio e cansado da noite mal dormida. Shun, em um tom de voz conciliador, começou a dizer:

- Irmão, olha... se você entendeu tudo o que está escrito aí, deve ver que as coisas não são bem como você estava pensando... Hyoga não é nenhum "mercenário", como você falou ontem.

De fato, na entrevista, Seiya contava sobre o projeto dos meses de Hyoga. Diferentemente do ocorrido com Ikki, Hyoga deixara tudo às claras com o pupilo de Marin desde o início. Tinha explicado como é que agiria e o que pretendia atingir como objetivo. E, assim como sempre agia, a relação do escritor com Seiya foi somente de amizade. Hyoga nunca entrava nessas relações com seus "casos" interessado em algo mais. Se, às vezes, algum deles se apaixonava por ele, o rapaz russo encontrava um meio de desencorajá-los logo. Afinal, não podia misturar as coisas. Havia uma ideologia por trás do que ele fazia. Por esse motivo, Hyoga nunca cobrava por nada disso.

- Se ele não é nenhum mercenário, Shun, então por que ele cobrou de você?

- Perguntei a mesma coisa para ele. Hyoga não quis me dizer. Só falou que estava precisando muito desse dinheiro.

Ikki soltou um suspiro. Ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar todas essas informações. Sua cabeça ainda doía...

- Inclusive, irmão... Ontem, ele veio falar comigo. Disse que iria contar a verdade para você, depois do concerto. E que estava dando um fim ao trato, porque não queria mais mentir pra você. Isso significa que ele estava abrindo mão desse dinheiro por sua causa... – falou Shun, esperando ver uma reação positiva no irmão.

Como Ikki permaneceu calado, o caçula resolveu ser mais direto:

- Ele te ama, irmão. Sabia disso? Ele realmente te ama. Pude ver isso nos olhos dele quando conversamos ontem.

O executivo continuava sem dizer uma palavra. Shun percebeu que o irmão ainda precisaria de mais algum tempo. Fez menção de que iria sair quando Ikki disse, do sofá onde estava sentado:

- O que aconteceu depois que eu saí ontem? – perguntou com o olhar perdido; braços cruzados.

- Bem... o Hyoga ficou muito mal. Não falou nada e foi embora logo depois de você. Aquele outro rapaz, o Isaak, estava muito revoltado com o que tinha acontecido e decidiu esclarecer o relacionamento que ele e Hyoga tiveram. – Ikki fez cara de que não gostou do que Shun disse – Irmão... – falou Shun, com ternura, ao perceber que o mais velho ficara incomodado – Não é nada do que você está pensando. Isaak foi a primeira pessoa que Hyoga quis ajudar nesse sentido. E parece que eles ficaram juntos por um tempo, mas não deu certo entre eles. Depois dele é que Hyoga começou com o projeto dos meses...

Ikki continuava olhando fixamente para a parede. Calado.

- Isaak também fez questão de dizer que Hyoga te ama muito. Chegou a falar que tinha muita inveja de você e que daria tudo para estar no seu lugar. Mandou eu te dizer que você é um idiota. – sorriu Shun.

Ikki continuava sem esboçar qualquer reação.

- Bem, depois disso, ele foi embora. Ficaram o Shiryu e o Seiya que estavam meio perdidos naquela confusão, coitados. Aí, eu meio que tentei explicar resumidamente o que tinha acontecido. Foi então que Seiya e eu percebemos que, em certo ponto, nossas histórias coincidiam. Afinal, ele era o tal pupilo da amiga da June... Quem diria, não é irmão? Esse mundo é pequeno mesmo...

Ikki continuou calado. Shun compreendeu que aquele era o limite. Não podia forçar mais a situação. Seu irmão precisava de um tempo. Na verdade, estava até surpreso. Ikki ouvira tudo o que ele tinha para dizer. Não estava tudo perdido, afinal de contas. Olhou carinhosamente para Ikki e seguiu seu caminho em direção à porta. Fizera tudo o que estava ao seu alcance. Agora, dependia de Ikki.

_**Continua...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 24**

Havia se passado três dias desde aquele concerto. Durante esse tempo, Hyoga não dera sinal de vida. Ikki sentia-se morrer a cada dia devido à falta que sentia do escritor. Sabia que sofria com sua ausência, assim como também sabia que, no fundo, exagerara no que tinha dito para Hyoga naquela noite. Mas também, o que ele poderia ter feito? Tinha sido enganado e descobrira a verdade da pior forma possível: vendo Hyoga, o seu Hyoga, beijando outro! Era uma dupla traição!

É verdade que depois, mais calmo e com a ajuda de Shun, as coisas começaram a se encaixar e fazer sentido. No fundo, começava a acreditar que o que ele e Hyoga viveram não era uma farsa. Talvez, houvesse um sentimento real ali. Quanto ao fato de o escritor ter sido contratado pelo seu irmão, bem... Shun não estava completamente enganado. Ikki realmente precisava de ajuda, e Hyoga o tinha, de fato, resgatado.

Mas... ainda assim... Ikki tinha medo de ter sido só mais uma pessoa que Hyoga quis ajudar. Depois de ler a reportagem, Ikki compreendera o que o belo escritor russo fazia... e até o admirou por isso. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma dúvida passou a assombrá-lo: o que ele representava para Hyoga? Será que Hyoga era assim com todos de quem... cuidava? Teria sido ele realmente especial? Shun havia lhe dito que Hyoga o amava... o tal Isaak também... Ao pensar nisso, o executivo sentia seu coração bater mais forte. Porém, ele logo pensava que já tinham se passado três dias e nem sinal daquele russo. Nada. Ele não o procurara mais. Tudo bem que Ikki tinha dito que não queria mais vê-lo na sua frente, mas... Ora! Aquilo foi dito no calor do momento! Se Hyoga gostava mesmo dele, deveria entender. Se Hyoga o amasse mesmo, deveria ter ido atrás, deveria tê-lo feito entender... Deveria ter lutado por ele. Mas não. Ele não fizera nada disso. Vai ver, Hyoga já tinha até se esquecido dele. Era possível. Certamente, deveria haver muitas pessoas dispostas a consolar o escritor. O próprio Isaak, por exemplo. Era até capaz do homem de cabelos verdes ter se aproveitado da situação... Talvez, os dois estivessem juntos agora. Juntos. Hyoga nos braços do outro. Sendo consolado pelo outro...

Bateu com a mão na mesa. Mas que droga! Tinha que parar de pensar tanto! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Ir atrás de Hyoga? Não. Isso não. Tinha que manter o seu orgulho; não iria atrás do outro; o russo estava errado, ele é quem deveria vir pedir desculpas...

De repente, o telefone da casa de Ikki tocou. O moreno não saíra de seu apartamento durante esses três dias e o mundo exterior parecia querer chamá-lo de volta. Mas Ikki ainda não queria voltar. Não queria sair de seu confinamento. Deixou o telefone tocar até que caísse na sua secretária eletrônica. Quando, porém, ouviu a voz da pessoa que o ligava, deu um pulo do sofá. Era Hyoga:

- Ikki? É... Aqui é o Hyoga. Se estiver em casa, poderia atender? Preciso te falar uma coisa que...

O executivo nem esperou que o outro terminasse o que tinha para dizer. Num pulo, correu até o telefone e o retirou da base. Tentando controlar a afobação que sentia, respirou fundo antes de começar a falar:

- Hyoga? – sua voz não saiu tão forte e desprovida de sentimentos, como desejava.

- Ikki... – a voz de Hyoga soava melancólica – Que bom que atendeu...

- De onde você está me ligando? Que eu saiba, você não tem telefone... – perguntou Ikki, percebendo que estava sendo mais agressivo do que queria. Não estava conseguindo se comportar da forma como queria. Se bem que nem ele sabia como deveria reagir.

- Estou ligando da produtora do Isaak.

Então, eles estavam mesmo juntos. Ikki sentiu seu coração apertar dolorosamente:

- Ah, sim. Claro que você está aí. – falou, secamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hyoga, ainda com a voz triste.

- Eu imaginava que ele iria querer te consolar. – Ikki continuava a falar rispidamente. Estava tão preocupado em não deixar sua dor transparecer que não era capaz de ver que Hyoga estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele.

- Não, Ikki... Ele não veio me consolar.

- Ah, então foi o contrário? Ele estava precisando de sua ajuda? Claro, porque você, herói dos fracos e oprimidos, não poderia negar auxílio a ele nessas condições, não é mesmo?

- Ikki, você não sabe do que está falando...

- Claro que sei! Você "tratou" de mim, saiu-se bem sucedido, portanto: tarefa cumprida! E aí, seu amiguinho ficou tristinho e agora, era hora de cuidar dele. Não é assim que funciona? Pode falar, nada mais que você disser poderá me surpreender!

- Eu não sei de onde você tira essas idéias... – falou Hyoga. De fato, nem Ikki sabia mais se o que falava fazia algum sentido. O ciúme lhe impedia de raciocinar adequadamente.

- Ora, muito simples! Depois de três dias é que você me procura? Se realmente se preocupasse o mínimo comigo, acho que teria dado o ar de sua presença antes, não? Mas, pelo visto, eu estou em segundo plano. Seja lá o problema que Isaak estivesse tendo, devia ser mais importante que eu... E o bom samaritano teve que ajudar o mais urgente, claro!

- Ikki, pare de falar bobagens. Isaak não veio me consolar e nem eu fui ajudá-lo. Na verdade, ele veio me ajudar.

- Ajudar a quê? – perguntou o executivo, nervoso.

- A descobrir o que eu tinha que fazer. Sinto muito, Ikki. Mesmo. Por tudo. Desculpe por não ter ligado antes, mas eu estava muito mal... Sei que te magoei demais...

- É. E não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito. – era impressionante como as palavras saíam da boca de Ikki sem que ele pudesse controlá-las. Não era isso que ele queria dizer, mas seu orgulho acabava falando mais alto.

- Bem, nesse ponto, eu discordo. O outro motivo que me fez demorar a te ligar é porque eu já sabia que você reagiria assim. Então, resolvi usar um meio mais eficiente para dizer tudo o que eu quero, de uma forma que você realmente me escute.

Antes que Ikki dissesse qualquer coisa, ouviu algo semelhante a um botão sendo acionado e, em seguida, uma música começou a tocar:

_Hey,_

_If we can't find our way out of these problems_

_then maybe we dont need this_

_standing face to face_

_like enemies at war we build defences_

_And secret hiding places_

_I might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's alright_

_I might need you to make the first stand_

_because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_hold me tonight_

_say it's alright_

_Hey_

_More than angry words I hate this silence_

_it's getting so loud_

_well I wanna scream_

_but bitterness has silenced these emotions_

_it's getting hard to breathe_

_so tell me isn't happiness_

_worth more than a gold diamond ring?_

_I'm willing to do anything_

_to calm the storm in my heart_

_I've never been the praying kind_

_but lately I've been down upon my knees_

_not looking for a miracle_

_just a reason to believe_

_I might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's alright_

_I might need you to make the first stand_

_because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

_Do you remember not long ago?_

_when we used to live for the night time_

_cherish each moment_

_now we don't live we exist_

_we just run through our lives_

_so alone_

_that's why you've got to hold me_

_Hey,_

_If we can't find our way out of these problems_

_then maybe we dont need this_

_standing face to face_

_like enemies at war we build defences_

_And secret hiding places_

_I might need you to hold me tonight_

_I might need you to say it's alright_

_I might need you to make the first stand_

_because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_

**[tradução:]**

**Hey, se não conseguimos encontrar uma saída para estes problemas**

**Então talvez não precisemos deles**

**Em pé, frente a frente**

**Como inimigos em guerra nós criamos defesas**

**E esconderijos secretos**

**Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite**

**Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem**

**Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo**

**Porque esta noite estou achando difícil ser o seu homem**

**Me abrace esta noite**

**Diga que está tudo bem**

**Hey, mais do que palavras de ódio eu odeio este silêncio**

**Está se tornando tão alto**

**Bem, eu quero gritar**

**Mas a amargura silenciou estas emoções**

**Está ficando difícil respirar**

**Então me diga se a felicidade**

**Não vale mais do que um anel de ouro e diamante?**

**Eu estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa**

**Para acalmar a tempestade em meu coração**

**Eu nunca fui de rezar**

**Mas ultimamente eu tenho estado de joelhos**

**Não procurando por um milagre**

**Apenas uma razão para acreditar**

**Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite**

**Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem**

**Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo**

**Porque esta noite estou achando difícil ser o seu homem**

**Você se lembra, não muito tempo atrás**

**Quando nós costumávamos viver pela noite**

**Apreciar cada momento**

**Agora, nós não vivemos, nós existimos**

**Apenas atravessamos correndo nossas vidas**

**Tão sozinhos**

**É por isso que você precisa me abraçar**

**Hey, se não conseguimos encontrar uma saída para estes problemas**

**Então talvez não precisemos deles**

**Em pé, frente a frente**

**Como inimigos em guerra nós criamos defesas**

**E esconderijos secretos**

**Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite**

**Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem**

**Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo**

**Porque esta noite estou achando difícil ser o seu homem**

* * *

Ao término da música, Ikki ficou calado. Ouviu Hyoga voltar ao fone e dizer:

- Ainda está aí?

- Estou. – respondeu o moreno – Por que... por que fez isso? – perguntou, com a voz mais suave.

- Porque você me disse, uma vez, que algumas palavras ganham mais força quando colocadas em uma música. Depois de pensar muito em como falar com você, cheguei à conclusão de que esse seria o único meio de você ouvir calado tudo o que eu tinha para dizer.

- ...

- Ikki, eu espero que tenha entendido que... Eu posso, sim, ter feito muita coisa para muita gente, mas... pela primeira vez, eu senti que alguém conseguia fazer algo por mim. Pela primeira vez, alguém me deu conforto... pela primeira vez, eu pude me sentir realmente feliz.

- ...

- E eu... Eu estou precisando de você, Ikki. Não te liguei para dizer que quero te ajudar ou que você ainda precisa de mim... Na verdade, sou eu... Hoje, sou eu que preciso de você.

Isaak estava a um canto do estúdio de sua produtora ouvindo a conversa de Hyoga. Estava ali justamente fazendo o possível para que eles se acertassem. Era o que tinha de fazer. Porém, ouvir o escritor se declarar daquele jeito doía-lhe na alma. Ele sabia que, um dia, conseguiria deixar tudo isso para trás. Mas a ferida em seu coração ainda era recente. Resolveu deixar o estúdio, alegando para Hyoga que queria dar-lhe mais privacidade em sua conversa com Ikki.

- Ikki? Você me ouviu?

- Hyoga, eu... – a voz do executivo estava baixa, entrecortada – Eu preciso desligar agora.

O jovem escritor não esperava isso como resposta. Sabia que Ikki poderia não perdoá-lo tão rápido, mas desejava, ao menos, uma resposta mais clara da parte dele. Só que, pelo visto, não conseguiria mais do que aquilo. Talvez tivesse se enganado; talvez Ikki não fosse capaz de perdoá-lo. E concluiu que não tinha o direito de recriminá-lo por isso.

- Está bem, Ikki. Então... Tchau.

- Tchau.

* * *

Ano Novo. Uma semana após o concerto de Natal organizado por Shun, lá estava Hyoga, em sua casa, abatido, melancólico, envolto por um ar sombrio e desgostoso da vida. Estava sentado em seu sofá, aquecido pelo calor da lareira, tomando um chá para se esquentar naquela noite fria de dezembro. Ouvia os fogos estourando lá longe. Já devia ser meia-noite. Um novo ano se iniciava... e não trazia nada de bom para Hyoga. Tomou mais um gole de seu chá. Estava sozinho. Isaak havia voltado para sua cidade, até por insistência de Hyoga, que desejava que o amigo desse início a uma nova vida, que certamente lhe traria muitas alegrias. Mais fogos. Hyoga pensava em Ikki... Estaria festejando? Estaria... feliz? Não tivera mais nenhuma notícia do executivo desde que fizera aquela... serenata, por assim dizer, pelo telefone para Ikki. Nada. Ao que tudo indica, seguiriam agora seus caminhos em separado... e Hyoga nunca se sentiu tão só. Ele sequer sentia-se no direito de usar as boas lembranças que tivera com o moreno como forma de se confortar para enfrentar a vida. Sentia que magoara tanto a Ikki que não tinha o direito de pensar nele dessa forma. E como sofria por isso... Mais fogos. O barulho desses fogos estourando lá longe eram o único ruído que Hyoga ouvia. Vivia numa casa isolada, não havia nenhuma outra ali perto. Completamente isolado do mundo. Mas nunca se sentira tão só como agora.

De repente, um barulho diferente. Violão? Estava ouvindo direito? Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela que dava para a frente de sua casa.

"_Ikki?_"

O moreno estava em frente à porta de Hyoga, com um violão em mãos. Hyoga sorriu e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. Preparava-se para caminhar até o rapaz, mas Ikki fez-lhe um sinal com as mãos para que esperasse ali. Colocou então um dos pés sobre o banquinho que havia trazido, apoiou o violão e começou a tocar uma canção. Sim, Ikki viera até Hyoga para finalmente dar-lhe uma resposta. Tinha demorado porque essa resposta teve de ser bem trabalhada... E o resultado é que a resposta viera em forma de serenata também... só que no estilo tradicional:

_Whenever I'm weary_

_From the battles that rage in my head_

_You make sense of madness_

_When my sanity hangs by a thread_

_I lose my way, but still you_

_Seem to understand_

_Now and forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you_

_Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune_

_That heaven has given to me_

_I'll try to show you_

_Each and every way I can_

_Now and forever,_

_I will be your man_

_Now I can rest my worries_

_And always be sure_

_That I won't be alone, anymore_

_If I'd only known you were there_

_All the time,_

_All this time. . ._

_Until the day the ocean_

_Doesn't touch the sand_

_Now and forever_

_I will be your man_

**[tradução:]**

**Sempre que eu estou cansado**

**Das batalhas travadas em minha mente**

**Você transforma a loucura em razão**

**Quando minha sanidade está por um fio**

**Eu perco meu caminho, mas ainda assim**

**Você parece entender**

**Agora e para sempre**

**Eu serei o seu homem**

**Algumas vezes eu simplesmente abraço você**

**Para me dar conta e perceber que**

**Estou abraçando um tesouro**

**Que os céus enviaram para mim**

**Eu tentarei mostrar para você**

**De todo e cada modo que eu puder**

**Que agora e para sempre**

**Eu serei o seu homem**

**Agora eu posso descansar minhas preocupações**

**E ter sempre certeza**

**De que não estarei sozinho, não mais**

**Se ao menos eu soubesse que você estava lá**

**Todo o tempo,**

**Todo este tempo...**

**Até o dia em que o oceano**

**Não tocar mais a areia**

**Agora e para sempre**

**Eu serei o seu homem**

* * *

Ao terminar a serenata, Ikki deixou o violão encostado no banquinho e olhou para Hyoga, cujo olhar resplandecia. Sorriu para o jovem escritor e disse:

- Eu te amo, Pato. E eu vou cuidar de você, agora e para sempre.

O jovem escritor aproximou-se de Ikki. Estava muito pálido. O moreno acariciou-lhe o rosto e disse:

- Você não parece bem... Vem, eu vou te levar lá para dentro. – falou com carinho, enquanto enlaçava o outro pela cintura.

- Me beija, primeiro, Ikki... eu senti tanto a sua falta... – disse Hyoga, aproximando seus lábios de Ikki de tal modo que o outro pôde sentir o doce aroma da erva do chá que o rapaz louro bebia antes de sua chegada.

Por também estar com saudades intensas daquele homem que se aninhava em seu corpo, Ikki não pensou duas vezes e beijou com paixão aquele russo que parecia se derreter em seus braços.

- Ikki, eu amo você... – falou Hyoga, com os olhos entreabertos e um delicado sorriso.

Ikki se preocupou. Hyoga parecia tão frágil naquele momento. Ia perguntar se ele estava se sentindo bem, mas então o escritor cerrou os olhos e desmaiou. Ao ver Hyoga desfalecido em seus braços, Ikki entrou em pânico. Correu para dentro da casa do escritor, colocou-o com cuidado sobre o sofá e ligou de seu celular para um hospital. Logo, uma ambulância apareceu para levar Hyoga. Ikki, que não quis se separar do jovem louro nem por um instante, foi ao lado dele, que continuava desacordado, dentro do veículo. Com lágrimas deslizando em abundância por sua face, ele olhava fixamente para Hyoga, na esperança de vê-lo abrir os olhos. Apertava a mão do escritor enquanto sussurava:

- Hyoga... Por favor... Por favor, não me deixe...

Mas o rapaz louro não despertava. Ikki colocou uma das mãos sobre seus olhos azuis escuros e sufocava um choro de desespero, enquanto a outra continuava apertando firme a mão de Hyoga. "_Não... Não... Eu não posso te perder..._"

As lágrimas do executivo escorriam sobre seu rosto e começavam a banhar o rosto de Hyoga, dando a impressão de que este também chorava, tão desconsolado quanto Ikki...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: A primeira música que apareceu aqui chama-se Hold Me, também do Savage Garden. A segunda chama-se Now and Forever, de Richard Marx. Leiam, escutem, comentem..._

_Beijos,_

_Lua Prateada._


	25. Chapter 25

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 25**

- Hyoga...? Hyoga, consegue me ouvir?

Os olhos iam se abrindo lentamente. Aos poucos, ia conseguindo visualizar a figura que estava a sua frente.

- Ikki? – falou o escritor, que despertava enfim.

- Oi, Patinho... até que enfim você acordou... – falou o executivo, acariciando os cabelos de Hyoga.

- Onde... onde é que eu estou? – perguntou o rapaz russo, ainda se localizando.

- Estamos no hospital. – respondeu Ikki, que continuava brincando com as madeixas louras.

Hyoga começou a entender o que tinha acontecido. Se estavam lá, então... provavelmente... Ikki já deveria saber que...

- Ikki, você... conversou com os médicos a meu respeito?

O moreno parou então de mexer nos cabelos do escritor e mirou seus olhos. Era possível perceber que os belos olhos azuis escuros estavam um tanto vermelhos. Havia chorado muito. Hyoga o encarava de volta, tentando enxergar o que Ikki poderia estar sentindo.

- Conversei, sim. – e continuou a mirar os olhos celestiais sem dizer mais nada.

- E... eles falaram para você sobre...

- Falaram. – interrompeu-o Ikki – Está com sede? Quer beber um pouco d'água? – perguntou o executivo, afastando-se da cama e virando-se de costas para Hyoga, como se não quisesse que este enxergasse a dor que sentia.

- Ikki, eu... – Hyoga tinha seus olhos baixos – Eu sinto muito... Eu ia te contar... Eu queria falar, mas...

- Ei... – disse o executivo, voltando com um copo que acabava de encher com a água do jarro que ficava sobre uma mesa ali ao lado – Você não tem que se desculpar. Por nada. – falou, estendendo-lhe o copo.

Hyoga pôde perceber então que Ikki não estava magoado com ele. Estava triste... e isso era ainda mais doloroso para o escritor. Era terrível ver aquele homem que tanto amava sofrendo por sua causa. Era pior, muito pior que vê-lo com raiva dele.

De repente, batidas à porta. Ikki falou, com a voz um pouco fraca, que entrassem.

Eram Camus e Milo.

- Alexei? – disse Camus, aproximando-se de seu filho, com uma expressão de grande preocupação em seu rosto. – Que bom... Finalmente acordou.

Hyoga ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver seu pai. Não esperava que fosse reencontrá-lo justamente naquela situação.

- Eu... chamei seu pai, Hyoga. Achei que ele precisava estar aqui.

- E fez muito bem, Ikki. Obrigado. – agradeceu-lhe Camus.

Hyoga permanecia calado. Parecia ainda não ter compreendido tudo que se passava.

Milo, percebendo que aquele era um importante momento em que pai e filho precisavam conversar, chamou Ikki, discretamente, e ambos deixaram o quarto.

- Filho... Por que não me disse antes que estava tão doente?

- Não havia necessidade de dizer nada. – respondeu Hyoga, tentando aparentar uma força que estava longe de sentir naquele instante.

- Alexei, eu... – Camus fez uma pausa. Precisava escolher as palavras certas para não ferir o orgulho do rapaz louro – Eu entendo que ainda esteja magoado comigo. E tem todo o direito de sentir-se assim. Mas, diante de uma situação dessas, você precisava ter deixado nossas diferenças de lado e me procurado, meu filho.

- Eu posso me virar sozinho. – Hyoga, claramente, ainda guardava muitas mágoas de seu pai.

Camus sabia o quanto seu filho poderia ser orgulhoso. E sabia que não conseguiria se aproximar dele se começassem a discutir o que era certo e o que não era. Precisava fazer algo diferente.

- Sabe, meu filho... – começou a dizer Camus, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado de Hyoga – Você ficou desacordado por algumas horas. Enquanto esperávamos que despertasse, Ikki e eu conversamos bastante. Rapaz interessante, esse Amamiya... Pelo que eu já tinha ouvido falar dele, imaginava uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- Diferente como? – o assunto pareceu chamar a atenção de Hyoga.

- Bem... sempre ouvi falar que o poderoso Ikki Amamiya era impiedoso, cruel, frio, calculista... um homem insensível, de maneira geral. E, curiosamente, ao conhecê-lo, descobri que ele, na verdade, não é esse ser egoísta de que me falavam.

Hyoga nada dizia. Olhava para o pai, esperando que ele continuasse o que tinha para dizer.

- Vi como ele cuidava de você... Como se preocupava. Essa, definitivamente, não era a imagem de um homem egoísta.

- É... – disse Hyoga, sorrindo para si mesmo – As pessoas às vezes se enganam.

- Na verdade, meu filho... – emendou Camus – Não creio que as pessoas se enganaram, deliberadamente. Acho que elas apenas enxergaram o que estava mais à vista em Ikki. Essa personalidade dura e hostil é o que ele deixava mais à mostra. Infelizmente, nem todos conseguem ver além do que está na superfície.

Hyoga olhou para o pai. Estranhava o modo como ele estava agindo. Camus não costumava ser assim...

- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que... conversei com Ikki e descobri que temos muito em comum. O trabalho nos aprisionava, mas... tivemos a sorte de encontrar alguém que pôde nos libertar.

Hyoga continuava a encarar o pai. Camus olhou para baixo e respirou fundo:

- Ele teve a sorte de conhecer você, Alexei. Assim como tive a sorte de encontrar Milo.

- É... Ainda bem que você conseguiu achar alguém capaz de te ajudar. – disse Hyoga, com uma ponta de ressentimento.

- Você não entendeu, filho. Milo apenas me fez entender que eu devia ter dado mais atenção a tudo o que você sempre me falou. Ele me ajudou a perceber que você sempre esteve certo...

Hyoga virou o rosto para a janela. Pôde ver que já era manhã.

- Alexei, eu sei que você já ajudou muitas pessoas... pessoas como eu e Ikki.

O escritor voltou o rosto para seu pai, surpreso. Ele sabia do projeto dos meses?

- Ikki me mostrou uma reportagem sobre você. Fiquei orgulhoso ao saber o que você fez, Alexei. Ajudou tantas pessoas...

- É... engraçado que você foi o único que não consegui ajudar. Justo você. – o tom de voz era sarcástico.

- Filho, não está ouvindo o que digo? Eu acabei de dizer que você me ajudou, pois finalmente compreendi que você estava certo...

- Sim, mas eu não fui capaz de fazê-lo enxergar isso. Foi preciso esse tal Milo aparecer...

- Ah, Alexei... – Camus soltou um suspiro – Naquela época, eu era incapaz mesmo de ouvi-lo. Mas a culpa não era sua e não havia nada que pudesse fazer... O problema era que você... Você se parecia demais com sua mãe...

Hyoga surpreendeu-se ao ouvir seu pai. Ele estava realmente falando de sua mãe? Finalmente?...

- A semelhança entre vocês não era apenas física. O jeito de encarar a vida também era igual. É uma pena que não tenha conhecido bem sua mãe, Alexei. Ela era uma mulher fantástica, capaz de encontrar a beleza nas pequenas coisas... Natássia adorava viver e estar ao lado dela era um sonho. – disse, sorrindo.

Hyoga sentiu-se bem. Há tempos esperava ouvir seu pai falar-lhe qualquer coisa sobre sua mãe.

- Então, meu filho... tente compreender seu pai. Sofri demais com a perda da sua mãe, especialmente por achar injusto que uma mulher como ela, tão cheia de vida, morresse tão jovem. Eu me fechei na minha dor e, de certa forma, não permiti que você se aproximasse de mim. Tudo em você me lembrava sua mãe e todas as lembranças que eu tinha dela machucavam demais...

O escritor percebeu uma lágrima solitária percorrer a face de seu pai. Era incrível... seu pai estava se permitindo... chorar?

- Eu fiz tudo errado, Alexei. Sei disso. Você só queria me ajudar, e estava certo. Mas era difícil você me ajudar a superar a morte de sua mãe quando você era a imagem viva dela. Por isso, Milo foi importante para mim. Com ele, consegui fazer com que a imagem de sua mãe se tornasse apenas uma boa recordação para mim. Quando consegui isso, tudo o que você sempre me disse, tudo o que sempre tentou me mostrar... Tudo passou a fazer sentido. Eu finalmente fui capaz de entender que não tinha de ficar tão triste pela sua mãe, porque... porque ela foi muito feliz. Porque ela pôde viver intensamente. E porque, certamente, ela gostaria de ser lembrada pela sua vida, e não pela sua morte. E assim, você me ajudou, filho.

O homem de longos cabelos azuis levantou-se e pousou sua mão sobre o ombro de Hyoga. E disse:

- Sei que deveria ter entrado em contato com você antes. Sempre achei que teríamos mais tempo para resolvermos nossos problemas... Sempre achei que um dia, o momento ideal para fazermos as pazes surgiria... E fiquei apenas esperando pelo momento oportuno que nunca chegou. Fui covarde... E agora, estou pagando por isso. Meu filho está doente e... eu tenho culpa por ter sido tão ausente.

- Eu discordo. – falou Hyoga.

- De quê?

- De que o momento oportuno nunca chegou. Acho que nós estamos vivendo esse momento agora. – e sorriu para seu pai, que lhe correspondeu com um bonito sorriso paternal.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto se abriu e por ela entrou o médico responsável por Hyoga. Logo atrás dele, vieram Ikki e Milo. O médico cumprimentou Camus e Hyoga e, em seguida, disse:

- Senhor Alexei, - disse, consultando alguns papéis em sua prancheta – pelo que consta aqui, você não veio ao hospital nem uma única vez nessa última semana.

Hyoga não respondeu nada. O médico, com olhar de reprovação, prosseguiu:

- O senhor está muito doente e não pode mais se dar ao luxo de faltar ao seu tratamento. Aliás, vejo aqui que já lhe falaram a respeito do tratamento mais novo e recomendado para o seu caso. Aqui está em aberto se você dará início a ele ou não. Considerando o estado em que se encontra, é de suma importância que me informe de uma decisão a respeito o quanto antes.

Ikki, que já havia se informado a respeito de tudo o que estivesse relacionado à doença de Hyoga, aproveitou o momento para perguntar:

- Esse tratamento pode curá-lo, não é?

- Bem...existe uma chance, sim. De todo modo, é o mais indicado a se fazer agora, dadas as circunstâncias. – respondeu o médico.

- Então, nem há o que discutir. Ele fará esse tratamento. – falou Camus, de forma imponente.

- O senhor está ciente de que este é um tratamento caro, não? – perguntou o médico.

- Dinheiro não é problema. – argumentou Camus.

O médico então acenou com a cabeça e se retirou do quarto. Assim que ele saiu, Hyoga se manifestou:

- Eu não quero fazer esse tratamento.

- Alexei, não iremos discutir isso.

- Pai, eu não quero que...

Mas Hyoga foi interrompido por Ikki, que nesse instante, segurou sua mão. O moreno olhava firmemente para Hyoga. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando-se. Finalmente, Ikki disse:

- Hyoga, por favor. Faça o que seu pai está pedindo.

- Ikki, eu não...

- Hyoga, por favor. – a voz soava mais forte – Eu também estou pedindo. Por favor.

O escritor suspirou. Não poderia negar isso a Ikki. Acenou a cabeça em um sinal positivo. Faria o que lhe pediam.

- Ótimo. – disse Camus – Vou agora mesmo ligar para uns contatos que tenho na Europa.

- Europa? – perguntou Ikki – Por que Europa?

- Porque é lá que se encontram os maiores especialistas dessa área. Lá é onde Alexei fará o tratamento. – disse Milo.

- Ah... – Ikki tinha sido pego de surpresa. Mas respondeu logo – Tudo bem. Eu vou com vocês.

- Não! – Hyoga apressou-se em responder – Você vai ficar aqui!

- Nem em sonho, Pato... Tá achando que vai se livrar de mim fácil, é? – sorriu o executivo.

- Não é isso, Ikki. É que... Você tem uma vida aqui. Por sinal, uma vida que ainda precisa se reorganizar. Você não pode simplesmente abandonar tudo para ir comigo.

- É claro que posso! – falou o moreno, indignado – Não só posso, como vou!

- Não, Ikki. – a voz de Hyoga era firme – Eu só vou aceitar fazer esse tratamento se você prometer ficar e resolver suas coisas aqui.

- Hyoga... – Ikki parecia confuso – Você... Você não pode me pedir isso!

- Olhem... – Milo intrometeu-se tentando ajudar – A primeira fase desse tratamento é bastante rápida. Ele só terá de fazer alguns testes, o que levará umas duas, três semanas no máximo. Podemos ir nós três a princípio e, depois de passada essa fase, o senhor Amamiya poderá juntar-se a nós, o que acham?

- Milo, eu creio que não devemos nos intrometer nesse assunto. Deixemos que eles se resolvam. Alexei, se precisar de qualquer coisa, estarei aqui fora fazendo algumas ligações. Vamos, Milo.

Assim que os dois homens deixaram o quarto, Ikki sentou-se à beirada da cama de Hyoga e segurou sua mão. Olhava para ele quando disse:

- Eu não vou te deixar quando você mais precisa de mim, Hyoga. Pode esquecer.

- Eu não estou pedindo para você me deixar, Ikki. Só não quero que mude sua vida completamente por minha causa.

- Acho que quem decide isso sou eu. A vida é minha.

- Ikki, se você não resolver as questões que estão pendentes por aqui, então todo o trabalho que fiz com você não terá sido válido.

- Como não? Olha o que você fez comigo, Hyoga! Estou aqui, apaixonado, louco por você, disposto a ir até o fim do mundo contigo, se preciso... E você me diz que não foi válido?

- Eu preciso que você se resolva profissionalmente, Ikki. Isso é importante. Sempre que eu ajudava uma pessoa, buscava fazer com que ela melhorasse em sua vida pessoal e profissional.

- Ah, agora você quer me tratar como todos os seus outros casos?

- Não, porque nenhum deles foi tão importante para mim como você é. Por favor, Ikki... Naquela noite em que ficamos conversando, você estava justamente me contando que estava pensando em mudar o modo como encarava seu trabalho. Estava pensando em aceitar a proposta de Shiryu, estava até pensando em acatar as idéias de Seiya! Você nem imagina como eu fiquei feliz ao ouvir você falando assim. Essa mudança vai ser boa e importante para você...

- Certo. Eu resolvo isso quando voltarmos da Europa, então.

- Não, Ikki. Shiryu disse que precisavam ver isso o quanto antes, lembra? Você precisa resolver logo essas questões.

- Mas...

- Sem mas. Podemos fazer como Milo disse. Eu vou com meu pai e Milo, fazemos os testes e voltamos para cá. Depois, se tivermos que voltar para a Europa, você poderá vir conosco, se quiser. Mas antes, preciso que se estabeleça em sua nova função dentro das empresas Kido.

Hyoga deixava claro que não estava disposto a negociar. Ikki ficou olhando para ele para ver se conseguiria contra-argumentar, mas percebeu que seria uma tentativa em vão. Fez uma cara emburrada, e Hyoga sorriu ao vê-lo daquele jeito:

- Ei, não fica assim... serão somente duas, três semanas no máximo. Passa rapidinho, você vai ver... – falou, puxando o moreno que estava na beirada da cama para mais perto de si.

- Eu vou sentir saudades... Não sei se vou aguentar tanto tempo longe de você. – falou o executivo, com a voz baixa.

- Então, em vez de ficar aí resmungando, vem aqui... – falou Hyoga, antes de beijar carinhosamente o homem que já sentia novas lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos.

* * *

Durante o tempo em que ficaram separados, Ikki e Hyoga falaram-se por telefone sempre que puderam. O executivo havia feito o prometido a Hyoga: ficara no Japão e retornara às empresas Kido. Tinha percebido que, como Shiryu lhe falara, as mudanças implementadas por Seiya eram até interessantes. Sentiu-se bem em voltar a trabalhar. Ao menos isso conseguia fazê-lo esquecer-se da dor que lhe causava a ausência de Hyoga.

Finalmente, as três semanas passaram e Hyoga iria retornar. Ikki mal podia esperar; a saudade que sentia era imensa. Haviam combinado de que Ikki o pegaria no aeroporto. Assim, lá estava o moreno, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, esperando pelo avião de Hyoga. Chegara um pouco cedo devido a sua ansiedade, de modo que ficou observando o movimento das aeronaves que chegavam e partiam. O sol começava a se pôr. Ikki ficou então observando o céu ir mudando de tonalidade aos poucos e sentiu-se em paz. Hyoga realmente mudara o rapaz. Agora, ele era capaz de vivenciar cada pequeno momento da sua vida.

- Ikki?

Olhou para trás. Lá estava Hyoga. Ficara tão entretido apreciando o pôr-do-sol que nem percebera o outro chegando. Abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver o escritor. Ele estava mais pálido. Mas Ikki não queria se preocupar agora. Sentia saudades, saudades insanas daquele homem louro de olhos cintilantes. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou com força.

- Pato... Você nem imagina como eu senti sua falta...

- Eu também, Ikki... Eu também... – respondeu o russo, abraçando-o de volta.

Depois de algum tempo em que permaneceram simplesmente abraçados, em silêncio, separaram-se. Ikki, sorridente, perguntou:

- Está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, estou um pouco cansado...

- Sem problemas. Vamos para o meu apartamento e eu cozinho algo para comermos...

* * *

A noite que passaram juntos foi bastante agradável. Jantaram, ouviram alguns CDs de Ikki, viram um pouco de TV, o executivo contara sobre como estava sendo seu novo trabalho, e procuraram, ambos, evitar ao máximo o assunto desagradável. Quando, finalmente, Ikki tocou no assunto, Hyoga beijou-o de forma que a conversa teve de ser interrompida na mesma hora. Foram então para o quarto de Ikki e amaram-se sem pressa, buscando usufruir daquele momento tanto quanto pudessem. Adormeceram quando a madrugada já ia alta.

Quando o sol começava a despontar, Hyoga despertou. Olhou para o homem que dormia serenamente a seu lado. Passou, delicadamente, os dedos pelos cabelos azuis escuros do outro. Em seguida, levantou-se e começou a se vestir. Toda essa movimentação de Hyoga acabou acordando o executivo:

- Hum... Pato? Por que está se vestindo assim? Ainda é cedo... volta pra cama... – falou um sonolento Ikki.

- Não posso. – respondeu Hyoga, que colocava um cachecol em seu pescoço. – Preciso ir.

Ao ouvir o que Hyoga acabara de dizer, Ikki abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama:

- Como assim, precisa ir? Para onde?

- Eu preciso ir embora, Ikki. – respondeu o escritor, voltando um olhar triste para Ikki, que o observava confuso.

- Tá, já percebi que você vai sair, mas pra onde você está indo? – perguntou o moreno, algo nervoso.

- Eu estou indo embora.

- Pára de repetir isso, Pato! Eu quero saber pra onde! – falou Ikki, um pouco mais agitado. Não estava gostando dessa conversa.

- Não posso dizer. – Falou Hyoga, abrindo a porta do quarto e dirigindo-se para a sala. Ikki levantou-se da cama e correu atrás dele.

- Como assim, não pode dizer? – e segurou o rapaz louro pelo braço, forçando-o a ficar de frente para ele – Hyoga, quer fazer o favor de parar e falar direito comigo?

O escritor então encarou Ikki. Estava sério.

- Ikki, eu decidi que vou ficar na Europa com meu pai e Milo.

O executivo se assustou. Sabia que havia a possibilidade disso acontecer, mas não achava que falariam da Europa tão cedo. Afinal, Hyoga acabava de voltar...

- Ahn... Tudo bem, então. E... você está querendo ir agora?

- Sim.

- Certo. Eu arrumo minha mala em dois minutos.

- Arrumar sua mala? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Claro. Eu vou com você. – respondeu Ikki, voltando ao quarto para pegar suas coisas.

- Ikki, você não me entendeu. Eu vou morar na Europa com meu pai e Milo, e vim aqui para me... despedir. Porque você... Você vai ficar.

Ikki parou quando estava a meio caminho do seu quarto. Virou-se para Hyoga e disse:

- Espera um pouco... Isso não estava nos planos.

- Eu sei... Mas houve uma mudança de planos. – falou, com um suspiro.

- Não... Não! Você não pode decidir coisas por mim, desse jeito! Não! Você não sai daqui sem mim, ouviu? – falou Ikki, que já começava a caminhar de um lado para o outro, irritado.

- Ikki... – a voz de Hyoga era calma – Eu preciso que você entenda...Nesse tempo em que estivemos separados... eu pude pensar sobre algumas coisas...

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que não devia ter deixado você ir sem mim nessa maldita viagem! Agora começou a pensar um monte de besteiras por conta disso! Mas tudo bem; não vou cometer o mesmo erro de novo. Sem mim, você não vai!

O escritor aproximou-se de Ikki e, gentilmente, segurou em sua mão. Percebeu que ele tremia. Acariciou a mão do executivo e disse, com a voz firme, mas ao mesmo tempo serena:

- Ikki... Os resultados dos exames apontaram que a minha situação não está nada boa. Não há nada que possa ser feito para reverter o meu quadro...

Ikki ouvia, mas não queria acreditar. Sacudia a cabeça:

- Grande coisa... esses médicos acham que sabem de tudo, mas vivem se enganando!

- Eles não se enganaram, Ikki.

- Como você pode saber? – havia angústia na voz do moreno.

- Eu simplesmente sei...

Silêncio. Ikki não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu-se tonto. Sentou-se no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Então, - continuou Hyoga – pensei muito no que deveria fazer. Concluí que devo passar esse tempo que me resta com meu pai. Ele está muito mal; culpa-se por não ter ficado comigo todo esse tempo...

- Mas... e eu? E EU? Como eu fico se você me deixar, Hyoga?

- Você vai ficar bem. – falou o escritor, sentando-se ao lado de Ikki.

- Não, eu não vou... Eu não posso te perder Hyoga... Não posso... – o executivo sentia os olhos ficarem cada vez mais úmidos.

- Ikki, você não vai me perder. Você sempre me terá com você, não percebe? O que vivemos foi intenso demais... E eu quero que você sempre se lembre de como foi maravilhoso enquanto durou. – disse, enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto.

- Pára com essa conversa, Hyoga! Eu já lidei com perdas antes... quando meus pais morreram, a dor foi horrível! Eu quase não suportei! Quando quase perdi o Shun, senti a mesma dor! E não será diferente agora! Eu não vou conseguir suportar...

- Vai conseguir suportar, sim. Você precisa parar de se concentrar na dor e pensar no que ficou de bom, Ikki.

- Mas... então... me deixe, pelo menos, ficar com você até que... até... até acontecer. – Ikki apertou a mão de Hyoga com força.

- Não, Ikki. Eu não quero que me veja definhando aos poucos.

- Quem se importa com isso? Eu só quero estar com você, pouco me importa como!

- Ikki... aí é que está... Se você ficar comigo enquanto meu corpo estiver se consumindo, você sofrerá bem mais... Tudo ficará mais doloroso. Aí sim, será difícil esquecer-se dessa dor...

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu me importo! Ikki, eu... Eu vou morrer de todo o jeito. Se, ao menos, eu puder me separar de você enquanto ainda tenho forças suficientes para me manter em pé, poderemos ambos guardar apenas recordações agradáveis do que vivemos.

- Eu já falei que não me importam as recordações...

- Ikki, entenda! – Hyoga começava a se exasperar – Quando eu me for, as recordações serão tudo o que sobrará de nós dois! Eu serei apenas... uma lembrança na sua memória. E eu não me importo com isso... Saber que viverei nas suas lembranças me deixa feliz... Mas eu preciso que você se lembre de mim assim... como estou agora...

O moreno estava com os olhos cheios d'água. Não dizia nada.

Hyoga então passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Ikki. Sorriu. Aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo suave no rosto. Depois, levantou-se, caminhou até a porta e, sem olhar para trás, partiu.

Ikki ficou ainda algum tempo imóvel. Ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Então, aquele era... o fim? Acabaria assim? Nunca mais o veria? Nunca... mais?

O desespero tomou conta de seus olhos. Num ímpeto, levantou-se do sofá e saiu correndo atrás de Hyoga.

Quando saiu de seu prédio, pôde avistar o escritor passando pela praça que ficava ali em frente. O vento frio da manhã fazia seus pulmões doerem. Mal conseguia respirar... devido ao frio e à angústia em seu coração.

- Hyoga! – gritou ele.

O escritor ouviu seu nome e virou-se para trás. Viu Ikki e parou onde estava. O executivo correu até ele.

- Ikki, você devia ter vestido um agasalho antes de sair. – disse Hyoga, com a voz preocupada, ao ver que o moreno vestia apenas uma calça e uma camiseta.

- Eu.. eu não... – Ikki tentava falar, mas estava sem fôlego – Eu não posso deixar você ir, Hyoga... Não posso... não posso ficar sem você...

Ikki já não falava com a mesma firmeza de antes. Havia entendido o que o escritor lhe dissera e até mesmo entendido o seu pedido. Mas o desespero não o deixava agir de outra forma... As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto.

- Eu estarei sempre com você... – disse Hyoga, aproximando-se mais dele.

- Eu não vou conseguir, Hyoga...! Não vou!... – Ikki começava a chorar compulsivamente.

- Vai sim. Você é mais forte do que pensa... Você pode até achar que não... pode até sentir que não... Mas você sempre consegue renascer. Você é como a ave fênix, Ikki... É capaz de renascer das próprias cinzas...

- Hyoga... eu...

- Shhh... – o escritor retirava o cachecol de seu pescoço – Não diga mais nada. Feche os olhos, Ikki...

O moreno apenas obedeceu. Seu corpo estava cansado e o frio não ajudava.

- Agora... – disse Hyoga, após vendar os olhos do executivo com o cachecol – Você não está me vendo, mas sabe que estou aqui.

- Claro, mas é porque você está falando comigo.

- Então, agora vou ficar calado.

- Sei que ainda está aí. – o moreno apressou-se em dizer.

- Como sabe?

- Eu... não sei, mas dá para saber... dá para sentir a sua presença.

- Exato... e você não precisa me ver ou tocar para me sentir...

- Mas eu só consigo perceber sua presença porque eu sei que você está aqui.

- Pois fique sabendo que eu sempre estarei aqui com você, Ikki. Sempre. Se acreditar mesmo que estou aqui, será capaz de sentir minha presença com você.

O rapaz louro aproximou-se mais do executivo e beijou-lhe os lábios. Depois, afastou-se e disse:

- Vamos fazer assim... fique com a venda por enquanto. Eu quero que se concentre na sensação em me ter por perto sem poder me ver ou tocar.

- Se eu ficar com a venda, você vai aproveitar e ir embora... – falou Ikki, em um tom quase infantil.

- Se você sentir que estou me afastando, poderá retirar a venda na mesma hora. – disse Hyoga, docemente – Agora, concentre-se... meu amor...

Ikki sorriu. Hyoga o chamara de amor... Como soara bem aos seus ouvidos! Então, fez o que Hyoga lhe pedia. Concentrou-se na acalentadora sensação que lhe passava a presença de rapaz russo. Sabia que ele estava bem ao seu lado. E como era bom sentir-se assim...

Percebeu que, de fato, mesmo sem tê-lo à vista e sem poder tocá-lo, a presença do escritor era forte. Tão forte que se tornava uma sensação quase palpável. Hyoga estava ali. Isso lhe fazia bem.

A sensação era acolhedora. Aos poucos, Ikki estava conseguindo se acalmar. O vento continuava frio, mas sua respiração voltara ao normal. E Hyoga estava ao seu lado, ele podia sentir. Sua presença era tão concreta...

- Eu te amo, Hyoga... disse o moreno, com a voz mais tranqüila.

Não obteve resposta.

- Hyoga...?

Silêncio.

Ikki rapidamente tratou de tirar o cachecol de seus olhos.

Hyoga já havia partido.

Olhou ao redor. Nada. Ninguém. A praça estava vazia.

Hyoga já tinha partido há algum tempo. E ele não percebera. "_Eu podia jurar que ele estava aqui... eu conseguia senti-lo perfeitamente..._".

De fato, Hyoga havia partido, mas Ikki ainda era capaz de sentir sua presença ali, tão forte quanto antes. Então, lembrou-se do que o jovem escritor lhe dissera: "_Se acreditar mesmo que estou aqui, será capaz de sentir minha presença com você._"

- Está bem, Hyoga... – suspirou o moreno, com o olhar envolto em lágrimas – Talvez você esteja mesmo comigo... Afinal, você já faz parte de mim...

Colocou o cachecol em volta de seu pescoço. Olhou para o céu. Começava a nevar...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_N/A: E esse foi o penúltimo capítulo... Escrito ao som de "Only Time", da Enya. Essa é a música-tema do filme Doce Novembro.  
_

_E só a título de informação: o inverno no Japão acontece no período de dezembro a fevereiro. Dependendo do local, a neve é mais comum no início da primavera que no inverno. _

_Beijos,_

_Lua Prateada._


	26. Chapter 26

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 26**

Setembro. Início do outono. Já começava a esfriar. Um homem sentado a um banco do parque observava as folhas que caíam das árvores. Tristeza. Ikki não se recuperara da partida de Hyoga de sua vida.

Seiya dera a Ikki até o meio do ano para que se recuperasse, numa espécie de licença-prêmio mais que merecida, já que Ikki nunca tirava licenças e mal folgava durante as férias. Entretanto, já era setembro, Ikki voltara a trabalhar em agosto, mas estava distante de tudo. Shun, Shiryu e até Seiya se preocupavam com o executivo. Mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Ikki não estava agressivo ou mal-humorado, nem destratava as pessoas. Mas estava triste. E esse estado de espírito em que se encontrava fazia com que ele parecesse uma alma penada se arrastando por esse mundo.

Como todos os dias, caminhava pelo parque no fim de tarde. "_Meu recanto de paz_", pensava ele. Realmente, aquele lugar lhe fazia bem. Dava-lhe forças para aguentar mais um dia que se passava sem a companhia de Hyoga...

Voltou para seu apartamento. Procurava algo para comer na geladeira quando ouviu o interfone tocar. Era o carteiro, avisando que tinha um pacote para ele. Ikki apertou o botão para destrancar a porta e logo o carteiro chegou ao seu apartamento. Ikki assinou rapidamente o papel que lhe foi entregue e, assim que fechou a porta, começou a examinar o pacote que recebera. Não havia remetente. Resolveu abrir logo para descobrir de que se tratava.

Dentro do pacote havia um mangá. "Crime e Castigo"... Ikki não podia acreditar... Será que esse pacote fora enviado por ele?

Viu que havia algo mais dentro do pacote. Era um CD. Nele, estava escrito: "_Para o meu alguém especial_". Ikki reconheceu a letra... Era de Hyoga.

Colocou o CD no seu estéreo. Uma música. Ikki sentou-se no sofá com o mangá nas mãos, o qual acariciava como se pudesse sentir um pouco de Hyoga ali. A canção começou a ocupar o lugar do silêncio que dominava aquele ambiente até então:

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_Slow motion daylight_

_A lone pair of watchful eyes_

_Oversee the living_

_Feel the presence all around_

_A tortured soul_

_A wound unhealing_

_No regrets or promises_

_The past is gone_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_Time now to spread your wings_

_To take to flight_

_The life endeavor_

_Aim for the burning sun_

_You're trapped inside_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_But it's a long long way to go_

_Keep moving way up high_

_You see the light_

_It shines forever_

_Sail through the crimson skies_

_The purest light_

_The light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free_

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight_

_You're free to fly tonight_

_And you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_And going higher than mountain tops_

_And go high like the wind don't stop_

_And go high_

_Free to fly tonight_

_Free to fly tonight_

**[tradução:]**

**Brisa fria e folhas de outono**

**Luz do dia em câmera lenta**

**Um par solitário de olhos observadores**

**Supervisiona os vivos**

**Pode-se sentir a presença em todo lugar**

**Uma alma perturbada**

**Uma ferida não cicatrizada**

**Sem arrependimentos ou promessas**

**O passado se foi**

**Mas você ainda pode ser livre**

**Se o tempo libertar você**

**Agora é hora de abrir suas asas**

**Para alçar vôo**

**Todo o esforço de uma vida**

**Direcionado para o calor do sol**

**Você está aprisionado**

**Mas ainda pode ser livre**

**Se o tempo libertar você**

**Mas é uma jornada muito longa**

**Continue subindo**

**Você vê a luz**

**Ela brilha eternamente**

**Navegue pelo céu escarlate**

**A mais pura luz**

**A luz que liberta você**

**Se o tempo libertar você**

**Navegue pelos ventos e pela chuva esta noite**

**Você está livre para voar esta noite**

**E você ainda pode ser livre**

**Se o tempo libertar você**

**E voe mais alto que o topo das montanhas**

**E voe junto ao vento, não pare**

**E voe alto**

**Livre para voar esta noite**

**Livre para voar esta noite**

* * *

Ao término da música, os olhos de Ikki estavam encharcados. Não fora capaz de conter as lágrimas ao ouvir novamente a voz de Hyoga... Contudo, as lágrimas irromperam também por outro motivo: Ikki entendera que aquele CD era a última mensagem do jovem escritor para ele. "_Por meio da música... Típico dele..._". Sorriu. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Hyoga ainda não tinha desistido de fazer com que Ikki alçasse vôo. Foi então que o executivo compreendeu que havia se trancado de tal forma em seu sofrimento que estava, de certo modo, desvalorizando o que vivenciara com o rapaz louro. O escritor se esforçara muito para mostrar ao executivo tudo o que a vida poderia oferecer, mas Ikki... Ikki acabara optando por ignorar tudo o que o rapaz russo havia lhe pedido antes de partir. Entretanto, essa música o fez refletir. Esse era o desejo de Hyoga: O jovem russo precisava que Ikki se lembrasse da história deles com alegria, e não tristeza... Precisava que Ikki fizesse as pazes com o passado para poder ter um futuro... Precisava que Ikki se tornasse tudo o que estava destinado a ser. "_Como fui egoísta... Hyoga sempre valorizou tanto a vida, sempre fez questão de viver e aproveitar cada momento e eu... Eu, que posso viver, estou aqui, jogando fora essa chance_." Ikki finalmente compreendera o egoísmo que estava encerrado em suas atitudes. Afinal, como Hyoga mesmo havia dito... ele sempre estaria com Ikki. Era por meio do moreno que o escritor viveria... E, certamente, ele devia estar odiando o tipo de vida que Ikki estava levando agora. Isso não podia continuar; era preciso mudar. "_Preciso viver... por mim e pelo Hyoga. Por nós dois. Desculpe, Pato... Desculpe ter demorado tanto a entender algo que você tentou me mostrar desde o início. _" O homem de cabelos azuis escuros, então, olhou mais uma vez para o mangá em suas mãos. Um brilho diferente luzia em seu olhar:

- Está bem, Hyoga... – falou com um sorriso que iluminava seu rosto como há muito tempo não acontecia – Talvez esteja mesmo na hora dessa ave fênix voar...

* * *

Dezembro. Shun estava animadíssimo, pois seu concerto de Natal tivera uma repercussão tão positiva que ele pôde repetir o feito nesse ano.

Ikki estava animado, ajudando seu irmão com os últimos preparativos para o concerto. Shiryu também estava lá, auxiliando-os no que fosse possível. Ikki estava feliz e parecia em paz: estava engajado em seu novo trabalho, sua amizade com Shiryu era forte e até Seiya era considerado por ele um amigo. Esses dois brigavam bastante ainda, mas Ikki agora o respeitava, no que era igualmente correspondido.

O concerto fora novamente um sucesso. Muitos aplausos. E, assim como no ano anterior, haveria uma apresentação para fechar o espetáculo que, dessa vez, fora bem mais grandioso graças ao patrocínio das empresas Kido, sendo inclusive transmitido por um pequeno canal de TV a cabo. Ikki então subiu ao palco. Era ele quem fecharia o show:

_I've been trying to open the door_

_To the secret of my destiny_

_And every new road I think is the one_

_Seems to lead right back to me_

_I've looked for a way to be wiser_

_A way to be strong_

_Now I see the answer was hiding_

_In me all along_

_And I'm ready to fly_

_Over the sun_

_Like a rocket to heaven_

_And I'm ready to soar_

_Right through the sky_

_Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high_

_I've always had wings_

_But I wasn't ready to fly_

_Restless, hopeless, and misunderstood_

_Like so many others I know_

_So busy tryin' to keep holdin' on_

_When I should've been letting go_

_I was given the gift to find it_

_The spirit inside me_

_But I never really imagined_

_All I could be_

_And I'm ready to fly_

_Over the sun_

_Like a rocket to heaven_

_And I'm ready to soar_

_Right through the sky_

_Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high_

_I've always had wings_

_But I wasn't ready to fly_

_The answer to all of my wonder_

_Was right in my hands_

_Now it's time for me to discover_

_All that I am_

_And I'm ready to fly_

_Over the sun_

_Like a rocket to heaven_

_And I'm ready to soar_

_Right through the sky_

_Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high_

_I've always had wings_

_But I wasn't ready to fly_

_I've always had wings_

_Now I'm finally ready to fly_

**[tradução:]**

**Eu estive tentando abrir a porta**

**Para o segredo do meu destino**

**E todo novo caminho que eu acho ser o que procuro**

**Parece me levar de volta para mim**

**Eu procurei um meio de ser mais sábio**

**Um meio de ser forte**

**Agora eu vejo que a resposta estava escondida**

**Em todo meu ser**

**E eu estou pronto para voar**

**Por sobre o sol**

**Como um foguete para o espaço**

**E eu estou pronto para subir**

**Atravessar o céu**

**Nunca sonhei que encontraria algo que pudesse me levantar tão alto**

**Eu sempre tive asas**

**Mas não estava pronto para voar**

**Cansado, desesperançoso e mal compreendido**

**Como tantos outros que eu conheço**

**Tão ocupado tentando seguir adiante**

**Quando eu devia ter me deixado levar**

**Eu tive a sorte de poder encontrar**

**O espírito dentro de mim**

**Mas eu realmente nunca imaginei**

**Tudo o que eu poderia ser**

**E eu estou pronto para voar**

**Por sobre o sol**

**Como um foguete para o espaço**

**E eu estou pronto para subir**

**Atravessar o céu**

**Nunca sonhei que encontraria algo que pudesse me levantar tão alto**

**Eu sempre tive asas**

**Mas não estava pronto para voar**

**A resposta para todas as minhas perguntas**

**Estava bem nas minhas mãos**

**Agora é hora de eu descobrir**

**Tudo o que eu sou**

**E eu estou pronto para voar**

**Por sobre o sol**

**Como um foguete para o espaço**

**E eu estou pronto para subir**

**Atravessar o céu**

**Nunca sonhei que encontraria algo que pudesse me levantar tão alto**

**Eu sempre tive asas**

**Mas não estava pronto para voar**

**Eu sempre tive asas**

**Agora estou finalmente pronto para voar...**

* * *

A música era uma resposta para Hyoga. Ikki havia, finalmente, alçado vôo. Ao finalizá-la, o moreno olhou para o céu e, com lágrimas nos olhos, sorriu. "_Obrigado por tudo... meu Cisne..._"

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar da França, o canal de TV a cabo terminava a transmissão desse concerto...

... Em uma cama, um jovem escritor dava seu último suspiro...

... A seu lado, seu pai sentia uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto...

... E uma mão companheira pousava suavemente sobre o ombro desse homem de longos cabelos azuis escuros que sustentava um olhar melancólico na direção de seu filho...

Sem palavras.

Milo sabia que não havia nada a ser dito naquele momento.

Camus olhou para seu companheiro com carinho. Acariciou-lhe a mão e depois foi até a janela daquele quarto. Observou a bela noite que fazia.

Milo ficou a olhar para Hyoga e percebeu que o semblante do rapaz de cabelos dourados era sereno e tranqüilo. Parecia até mesmo que... sorria.

Camus, que olhava para as estrelas no céu, percebeu que a constelação de Cisne brilhava de forma intensa... Brilhava como nunca havia visto antes... Brilhava especialmente naquela noite de Natal.

**FIM**

* * *

_N/A: Bem, consegui terminar. Que alívio...! _

_As músicas presentes nesse último capítulo são, respectivamente:_

_- You Can Still Be Free, do Savage Garden;_

_- Ready To Fly, do Richard Marx._

_Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos!_

_Lua Prateada._


	27. Chapter 27

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Bem, inicialmente, não era essa a minha idéia, mas... como algumas pessoas insistiram, resolvi fazer um final alternativo para essa fanfic. Obviamente, eu vou manter o final original, até porque essa fanfic é baseada no filme Doce Novembro, portanto o final original tem a ver com esse filme... _

_**ATENÇÃO: Para a leitura desse Final Alternativo, é preciso ignorar o capítulo 26. Portanto, o capítulo 27 é uma continuação direta do capítulo 25.**_

* * *

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**1ª PARTE **

- Ikki?... Ikki?

O moreno piscou os olhos como se estivesse despertando de um sonho. Percebeu então que seu irmão, com aqueles grandes olhos esmeralda, estava ali, fitando-o, preocupado.

- O que foi, Shun? – perguntou o rapaz mais velho, voltando a olhar para os papéis que se encontravam em sua frente.

- Eu... vim trazer o almoço para você. – respondeu o caçula, com o olhar triste.

- Ah, sim. Obrigado. Daqui a pouco eu como; estou muito ocupado agora. – disse Ikki, que mexia nos papéis sobre sua mesa, como se estivesse querendo confirmar o que falava.

Shun permaneceu parado, em frente à mesa de Ikki. Não dizia nada, mas aquele silêncio logo começou a incomodar o irmão. O executivo então repetiu enfaticamente, olhando sério para o caçula:

- Estou muito ocupado agora, Shun.

Shun sabia que Ikki queria ficar sozinho. Mas não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com ele. Fazia quanto tempo desde que Hyoga fora embora? Havia uns... dois meses? De todo modo, o jovem Amamiya já não sabia mais o que fazer. Desde que o escritor deixara seu irmão, Ikki nunca mais fora o mesmo. Estava ainda mais distante de tudo e de todos.

O jovem de cabelos esverdeados então baixou a cabeça, em um ato de resignação. Deu meia-volta e saiu do escritório de Ikki.

Ao se ver novamente sozinho em sua sala, Ikki soltou um suspiro. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e afrouxou o nó da gravata. Caminhou até a janela do luxuoso escritório em que trabalhava. "_Seiya foi mesmo generoso..._", pensava o jovem executivo. De fato, Seiya não só o recebera bem em seu novo emprego como tratou de logo colocá-lo em um cargo que Ikki pensou, inicialmente, tratar-se de alguma esmola por pena da situação em que se encontrava... Afinal, desde que Hyoga partira, seu irmão, Shiryu, Saori, todos pareciam tratá-lo como se ele fosse um pobre coitado. Contudo, acabou percebendo que, por mais que Seiya estivesse também se compadecendo de seu sofrimento, não o colocara naquele cargo por piedade. O tal diretor-geral realmente reconhecia seu valor e demonstrava admirar o trabalho de Ikki. Bom, na verdade, admirava o trabalho que Ikki executara no passado, pois desde que voltara a trabalhar nas empresas Kido, não mostrara ainda muito serviço.

Olhava pela ampla janela de seu escritório, que dava vista para o parque. Ficou a observar a bela manhã de primavera que fazia lá fora. "_Será que Hyoga gostava da primavera? Passamos tão pouco tempo juntos que sequer tivemos tempo de conversar sobre essas coisas... Será que ele gostava de ver o parque assim, florido?..._" Sorriu. Lembrou-se de como o jovem russo gostava de plantas. _"Ele devia adorar ver essas cerejeiras assim... exuberantes..."_

Era assim que Ikki passava seus dias. Não conseguia tirar Hyoga de sua cabeça. Até tentava se concentrar em outras coisas, como seu trabalho, por exemplo... Mas era mais forte que ele. A saudade o invadia de forma avassaladora e ele nem tentava lutar contra; entregava-se a ela por completo.

Shun não deixava nada disso passar despercebido. A preocupação que sentia pelo irmão era evidente. Quando soube que Hyoga fora embora, revoltou-se. Ao saber do motivo que levou o escritor a fazer isso, foi compreensivo... E, por fim, acabou se culpando por tudo o que acontecia. Ele tivera a idéia de trazer Hyoga para a vida do irmão; portanto, era o único culpado por todo o sofrimento de Ikki. Não podia culpar Hyoga de nada – afinal, ele era também uma vítima nessa situação. _"Sim, sou inteiramente culpado por tudo isso... Perdoe-me, irmão..._", pensava o jovem professor, cada vez mais amargurado.

Shiryu se preocupava ao observar como estavam os irmãos Amamiya. Ikki estava tão distante de tudo que nem percebia que seu irmão estava cada vez mais pálido, mais tristonho, mais abatido. Era como se o caçula estivesse absorvendo tudo o que acontecia com o irmão – que também não era a imagem viva da saúde. Vez ou outra, tentava alertar o amigo, de algum modo. Mas nunca dava certo. Ikki quis se isolar do mundo depois que Hyoga se fora e não permitia que qualquer pessoa se aproximasse dele – nem mesmo seu irmão. E Shiryu via assim todas as suas tentativas de intervenção serem frustradas.

Até que, um dia, Shun adoeceu e teve de ser levado para um hospital. O jovem Amamiya era mais frágil que seu irmão mais velho e teve sua saúde consumida rapidamente pela tristeza que devorava, pouco a pouco, a vida dos dois irmãos.

No hospital, Ikki permaneceu ao lado de seu irmão enquanto pôde. Quando, porém, o médico pediu que se retirasse para que pudessem fazer alguns exames, Ikki saiu atordoado para a sala de espera. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Perdera Hyoga e agora... Agora corria o risco do mesmo acontecer com seu irmão? Não, a vida não tinha o direito de ser tão cruel assim com ele...

Na sala de espera, encontrou Shiryu. O amigo fora avisado pela secretária de Ikki, que saíra desesperadamente de seu escritório ao ser avisado pela escolinha em que Shun trabalhava que seu irmão tinha sido levado para um hospital. Ver um rosto amigo o confortou um pouco. Aproximou-se de Shiryu e deu-lhe um abraço. Ikki não era dado a demonstrações de afeto desse tipo... E, por esse motivo, o rapaz de longos cabelos negros compreendeu que o executivo precisava de apoio.

Sentaram-se ambos e ficaram em silêncio. Pouco tempo depois, o médico que estava cuidando de Shun apareceu para falar com eles. Shun tivera uma crise nervosa e o médico receitara basicamente muito repouso para o jovem, que ainda deveria permanecer no hospital até o dia seguinte, para ficar em observação.

Assim que o médico se retirou, Shiryu olhou para o amigo e disse:

- Está vendo, Ikki? Não precisa se preocupar. Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Como você pode saber, Shiryu? Shun nunca teve nada assim antes! Acho que esse médico não sabe o que diz... Shun é a pessoa mais calma e tranqüila que já conheci...

- Sei disso, Ikki... mas ultimamente ele estava muito estressado. Não percebeu?

Ikki sentiu alguma indignação com o último comentário do amigo. Estressado, seu irmão? Claro que não! Ele teria percebido uma mudança de comportamento desse tipo em Shun! Não teria...?

Ia responder algo quando viu June aparecer à porta da sala de espera. Havia avisado a jovem, pois sabia da consideração que a garota tinha pelo seu irmão. Aproximou-se para cumprimentá-la e foi recebido com um tapa na cara:

- Seu idiota! Espero que esteja satisfeito agora! – falou a moça, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ikki olhava para June espantado:

- Ficou maluca, garota? Do que você tá falando? – respondeu, com a mão sobre a bochecha, que ficara levemente avermelhada.

- Ah, claro! É tão egoísta que sequer percebeu o que se passava com seu irmão, não é mesmo? Não me admira...

- O que... o que estava se passando com Shun? – perguntou Ikki em um tom de voz de preocupado.

- Ele estava sofrendo por sua causa! Não comia, não dormia, não fazia mais nada por se culpar pela dor que você sentia! Como se fosse ele o causador disso tudo!

- Como é?

- Não percebeu mesmo, não é? Você realmente não merece o irmão que tem... – disse a mocinha, enquanto mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

Ikki calou-se. Era verdade tudo o que ela lhe dizia? Olhou para Shiryu interrogando-o a respeito do que ouvira. O amigo respondeu com um olhar afirmativo que era tudo verdade. Shun realmente ficara mal por conta de Ikki. E, pelo visto, somente ele não percebera.

Aquilo era demais para o moreno. Sem dizer nada, saiu dali, deixando o hospital. Precisava pensar e instintivamente caminhou até o parque, que ficava ali perto. Ficou a andar sem rumo por algum tempo enquanto tentava colocar as idéias em ordem.

Pensava em como pudera deixar seu irmão de lado a ponto de ignorar a situação em que se encontrava. Não sabia como chegara a esse ponto. Jamais quisera fazer qualquer coisa para machucar Shun; na verdade, sempre quisera poupá-lo de qualquer sofrimento...

"_Droga! Estou fazendo isso de novo!"_

Ikki lembrou-se então de que Hyoga o havia aconselhado a não deixar Shun de fora de seus problemas. Eles eram uma família e deveriam agir como tal. Precisavam se apoiar mutuamente. Até porque quando Ikki decidia "poupar" Shun, ele acabava piorando a situação. Era exatamente o que acontecia agora. O moreno tinha se fechado em sua dor de tal forma que não deixou que Shun se aproximasse dele. Acreditava que o sofrimento que sentia era um fardo que precisava de carregar sozinho. Porém, ao impedir que o irmão se aproximasse, terminou não percebendo que ele estava adoecendo por sua causa.

"_Eu faço tudo errado mesmo..."_, pensou ele, repreendendo-se.

Nesse instante, passou pelo carrinho de cachorro-quente de que o escritor tanto gostava. Foi imediatamente invadido por muitas boas lembranças. Havia evitado ir ao parque desde que Hyoga fora embora, por medo do que pudesse vir a sentir... E agora descobria que, ao contrário do que pensara, voltar ao parque era bom. A sensação que ia tomando conta dele era bastante agradável. Sentia a presença de Hyoga mais viva dentro dele e isso o fazia muito bem. Finalmente, começava a entender o que aquele rapaz de olhos celestiais havia lhe dito antes de partir... Ikki precisava se ater ao que ficara de bom... remoer tristezas e viver de angústias não fazia bem a ele... e nem a quem estivesse ao seu lado.

Decidiu que era preciso mudar. Compreendeu que precisava fazer isso por Shun, por Hyoga e... por ele mesmo.

- Um cachorro-quente, por favor. – pediu ao homem que cuidava do carrinho.

E, com o sanduíche em mãos, voltou rapidamente para o hospital.

Lá chegando, viu que Shiryu e June já estavam no quarto com Shun. Seu irmão havia despertado.

- Ei, Shun... que bom que acordou! – disse Ikki, com um singelo sorriso, ao entrar no quarto.

- Oi, irmão... Eu... me desculpe por isso. - falou Shun, olhando para baixo e evitando encarar o irmão - Não queria te dar trabalho.

- Imagine, Shun. Eu é que peço desculpas. – falou Ikki, depositando o sanduíche no colo de seu irmão, que estava meio sentado na cama.

- O que é isso?

- Algo que vai te ajudar a melhorar.

- Obrigado, irmão... mas não estou com fome.

- Não é pra matar a fome. – falou Ikki, mais sério – Esse cachorro-quente é especial, Shun. Ele já me ajudou muito. Já me encheu de vida... E eu queria compartilhar isso com você.

June, que estava sentada perto da cama de Shun, sorria. Este, um pouco perdido, piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Sem saber ao certo o que dizer, começou a falar:

- Nossa... que cachorro-quente incrível, então... – tentou dizer, meio sem entender aonde o irmão queria chegar.

- Sabe, Shun... – disse Ikki, olhando pela janela para o sol que começava a se pôr - Acho que o cachorro-quente teve esse efeito graças à pessoa que o apresentou para mim.

Shun arregalou os olhos. Ikki ia finalmente falar sobre... Hyoga? O jovem professor, por diversas vezes, tentara conversar a respeito com Ikki, mas o executivo sempre deixara claro que não queria falar sobre esse assunto com ninguém.

- Conhecer Hyoga mudou minha vida, Shun. – continuou Ikki – Para melhor. Graças a ele, melhorei em vários , com a partida dele, voltei a ser egoísta e... me fechei em mim mesmo. Ignorei tudo o que Hyoga quis me ensinar e me isolei do mundo.

Passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos de seu irmão caçula:

- Só agora pude perceber que estava fazendo mal não apenas a mim mesmo. Fiz mal a você também, justamente por não agir conforme Hyoga havia me pedido. Foi preciso você chegar a essa situação crítica para eu me dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Foi literalmente... um tapa na cara que me ajudou a despertar para a realidade. – e olhou para June, que sorriu abertamente para os dois irmãos.

- Shun, eu não sei o que passou pela sua cabeça nos últimos meses, mas... por favor, não pense, jamais, que você tem culpa de qualquer coisa. A única coisa que você fez foi trazer Hyoga para minha vida.

- Por isso mesmo... - balbuciou o caçula - Se eu não tivesse feito isso, você hoje não estaria sofrendo assim.

- Talvez... - falou Ikki, encarando o irmão com uma expressão serena - Mas também não teria amado como amei. Não teria sido feliz como eu fui. Não, Shun... Eu não me arrependo de nada. Quero dizer... Arrependo-me de não ter lidado melhor com a partida de Hyoga. Mas estou aprendendo e... espero poder contar com você.

Shun ficou visivelmente feliz. Seus olhos, que haviam perdido aquele costumeiro lume, voltaram a brilhar. Comeu seu sanduíche e conversou um pouco mais com June, Shiryu e seu irmão. Um tempo depois, Shiryu e June partiram, deixando apenas os dois irmãos. Shun pedira para que Ikki fosse dormir em casa, mas este dissera que não o deixaria sozinho de jeito nenhum. Iria dormir no sofá que estava ali no quarto.

Após preparar o sofá para dormir, Ikki foi até a janela do quarto e ficou a observar a noite estrelada que fazia, em silêncio. Shun, ao perceber isso, sentiu o coração apertar. Será que o irmão estava voltando a ficar como antigamente? A mudança ocorrida à tarde durara tão pouco!... Baixou o olhar entristecido, quando ouviu o irmão falar:

- Sabe, Shun... Eu gosto de olhar para as estrelas, mas especialmente para a constelação de Cisne...

O jovem Amamiya ergueu os olhos na direção da janela, surpreso. O irmão não o estava deixando de lado, afinal...

- Consegue ver daí? A constelação de Cisne é aquela ali... – disse Ikki, apontando para o céu.

- Sim, consigo ver! – respondeu Shun, alegre em perceber que seu irmão o deixava participar de um momento no qual ele normalmente se isolaria..

- É... – suspirou Ikki – Gosto de olhar para ela. Me deixa feliz... ainda mais quando ela brilha desse jeito. – e, voltando seu olhar para o jovem irmão – Ela me lembra o Hyoga.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Shun – Por quê?

- É uma longa história... – disse Ikki, deitando-se no sofá.

- Bem... temos uma noite inteira...

Ikki sorriu. Depois, pensou... por que não contar a história para Shun? Seria bom relembrar sua história com Hyoga... Naquela tarde, percebera que era bom reviver essas recordações. Além disso, faria o irmão feliz ao compartilhar essas lembranças com ele:

- Está bem, então... Lembra da história do Patinho Feio? Bom, Hyoga me contou uma vez que...

E o que começou apenas como uma narração de uma situação vivida com Hyoga logo se transformou em uma verdadeira conversa entre irmãos, com algumas confissões, conselhos, desabafos... uma verdadeira catarse.

Conversaram longamente até que o cansaço os impediu de continuar. Shun adormeceu primeiro. Ikki, pouco antes de fechar os olhos, olhou uma última vez para o céu estrelado e sorriu. Sentia-se incrivelmente em paz...

* * *

4 anos depois...

- Você vai à festa hoje à noite?

- Não sei, estou meio cansado hoje. Será que Seiya faz questão da minha presença?

- Ele, eu acho que não. Já a Saori, tenho certeza de que faz questão. E você sabe como ela é... – sorriu o rapaz chinês.

- Hunf. Não sei como Seiya aguenta ficar casado com ela... Saori consegue ser muito intransigente às vezes... – resmungou Ikki.

- Então... você vai?

- É, acho que não tenho muita saída... – disse o executivo, em um tom de voz emburrado – E o pior é que odeio esse tipo de festa que fica fazendo homenagens chatas para pessoas mais chatas ainda.

- Mas você é o homenageado, Ikki!

- Por isso mesmo. É pior ainda quando o homenageado sou eu. Tenho que ficar cumprimentando todo mundo, sorrindo para um bando de gente que nem conheço...

Shiryu sorriu. Nos últimos anos, Ikki havia mudado bastante. Era uma pessoa mais afável e cordial, até mesmo simpática. O relacionamento com seu irmão tinha melhorado bastante e a amizade com Shiryu tinha se fortalecido. Até Seiya era considerado agora um amigo... apesar de Ikki ainda discutir muito com ele. Mas eram amigos, apesar de todas as diferenças, e se respeitavam.

Porém, Ikki não havia mudado completamente. Era de sua natureza não gostar tanto de multidões. Nunca se sentia muito à vontade em determinados eventos sociais. Sabia agir conforme o esperado nessas ocasiões, mas fazia questão de freqüentar apenas aqueles eventos completamente necessários. Se pudesse escapar desses compromissos, não pensava duas vezes.

- Ikki, faça esse esforço. São apenas pessoas que querem agradecê-lo por tudo o que você tem feito.

- Então que mandassem um cartão agradecendo. Não precisava de uma festa...

De fato, Ikki estava fazendo um excelente trabalho nas empresas Kido. O executivo tinha abraçado a nova ideologia da empresa de tal forma que passara a ser um de seus maiores representantes. E Ikki estava realmente feliz com seu novo trabalho, pois sentia que finalmente alcançava a realização profissional. Mas nunca fez questão desse tipo de reconhecimento...

- Bom, creio que você não está em posição de discutir isso. Faça o seguinte: tire o dia de folga. Vá para casa, descanse um pouco. A festa é só mais tarde... – disse Shiryu, despedindo-se do amigo – Hoje, eu cuido das coisas por aqui.

* * *

Enquanto ia dirigindo para seu apartamento, a fim de seguir o conselho de Shiryu, Ikki estava pensativo. Sua vida havia mudado tanto nos últimos anos... Quem diria que hoje ele estaria sendo homenageado pelas pessoas que, no passado, certamente o odiariam? De fato, ele era hoje outra pessoa.

Foi com esses pensamentos em mente que, ao parar no semáforo, ficou a observar o movimento ao seu redor. Olhava para as pessoas que passavam pela calçada, os carros pela avenida... foi passeando o olhar por todas essas coisas que acabou se deparando com a vitrine de uma livraria e, nela, um livro que imediatamente chamou sua atenção. O título era "O vôo do Cisne". A capa azul lembrou-lhe a cor dos olhos de Hyoga. Sim, ainda não se esquecera do escritor. Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo e sem nunca mais ter notícias dele, Ikki sabia que o amor que sentia por Hyoga jamais morreria.

Shun não aceitava a reclusão sentimental em que Ikki se colocara. Tentou, inclusive com a ajuda de Seiya e Shiryu, fazer com que Ikki voltasse a se apaixonar novamente. Apresentaram a ele muitas pessoas na tentativa de despertar algum sentimento no executivo que ia, educadamente, rejeitando a todos os pretendentes. Por fim, acabaram decidindo não interferir mais na vida sentimental do belo rapaz moreno, até porque se deram conta de que não chegariam a lugar algum desse jeito. De todo modo, Ikki estava bem assim. E se ele voltaria a se apaixonar... isso somente o tempo poderia dizer.

Pelo executivo, ele não se apaixonaria novamente. Não conseguia conceber a idéia de amar outra pessoa que não fosse Hyoga. A presença dele era ainda tão forte em sua vida... não conseguia e nem queria esquecê-lo. Por isso, permitia-se, sempre que possível, lembrar-se com carinho do escritor.

Por esse motivo é que, ao ver de relance a capa daquele livro, Ikki decidiu, impulsivamente, parar naquela loja para olhar o tal livro com mais atenção.

Estacionou o carro e dirigiu-se rapidamente à livraria. Parou em frente à vitrine e, ao examinar mais calmamente o livro que lhe tinha chamado a atenção, sentiu o coração acelerar:

"_Hyoga... Yukida?"_

Estava lá. Hyoga Yukida. O autor do livro. Escrito com letras brancas na capa toda azul. Por isso não tinha conseguido ler de longe.

"_Mas... ele disse que... só tinha publicado um livro..."_

Sem precisar pensar muito, Ikki entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Realmente, quando conversaram aquela vez, Hyoga havia publicado somente o livro de poesias. Mas, pelo visto, publicara outro. Afinal, aquela era uma elegante livraria do centro da cidade, e não um sebo. Sentindo o coração palpitar cada vez mais forte, adentrou a loja. Não demorou muito e um vendedor veio atendê-lo.

- Eu... queria dar uma olhada naquele livro que está na vitrine. "O vôo do Cisne"... – falou Ikki, com a voz meio baixa.

- Ah, sim! – respondeu o vendedor – É um lançamento! Está vendendo bastante, apesar do autor não ser muito conhecido.

- Você... você já ouviu falar dele?

- De Hyoga Yukida? Sim, já ouvi falar de um livro de poesias dele, apesar de nunca ter lido. Mas não sei muito sobre sua pessoa. Bem, espere aqui só um minuto; vou buscar o livro para você.

O vendedor afastou-se deixando Ikki só com seus pensamentos. Estava certo, Hyoga escrevera um novo livro. E estava vendendo muito... Pelo visto, ouviria muito o nome de Hyoga daqui para a frente. Ao menos, durante algum tempo. Nesse momento, sentiu um aperto no peito. Sabia que esse livro, por estar relacionado a Hyoga e ser recente, poderia conter a informação que Ikki mais temia descobrir...

"_Será que Hyoga... Será que ele já..."_

Ikki sempre evitara pensar nisso. Mas agora... não poderia mais ignorar...

- Aqui está. – disse o vendedor, acordando Ikki de seus pensamentos – Teve sorte; era um dos últimos exemplares.

Ikki olhou para o livro. Parte dele desejava abrir logo aquele livro para ver se descobria a informação que mais temia. Por outro lado, seu temor era tão grande que não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. Acabou decidindo abrir o livro apenas quando estivesse em seu apartamento.

Em casa, sentou-se no sofá e abriu o livro. Procurou alguma informação sobre o escritor, mas não encontrou nada ali. Pensou então em fazer alguma pesquisa na internet, onde ele certamente encontraria o que procurava saber, tendo em vista que Hyoga era agora famoso.

Mas preferiu não procurar por isso agora. Decidiu que leria o livro primeiro. Queria sentir um pouco de Hyoga antes de... possivelmente descobrir que o perdera para sempre.

Começou então a ler o livro. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que este era uma espécie de autobiografia. Hyoga contava, por meio da obra, sobre o que vivera com Ikki. Obviamente, ninguém poderia saber disso, pois o escritor utilizara-se de pseudônimos.

Hyoga contava sobre como um jovem solitário, que tanto tempo dedicara a outras pessoas, havia se desencantado com a vida. Entretanto, o surgimento de uma pessoa muito especial mudou a vida desse jovem para sempre...

Ikki abriu um bonito sorriro ao ler o que Hyoga escrevera sobre eles. Pôde constatar que o rapaz russo também o amara intensamente. E como a saudade apertava agora...

Estava chegando ao final do livro. Já era noite. No livro, o jovem protagonista se despedia da pessoa que lhe devolvera a vida. Ikki então lembrou-se daquela fria manhã de inverno... do cachecol em seus olhos... do adeus. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

"_Hyoga... que saudades..."_

Seguiu adiante. Faltavam poucas páginas. Nelas, o jovem protagonista, que havia partido para um lugar distante, sofria com saudades do amor que deixara para trás. Mas afirmava para si mesmo, a todo momento, que fizera o melhor.

Finalmente, na última página, o protagonista dizia não saber o que lhe reservava um futuro próximo. E o livro terminava, basicamente, com essa interrogação. Ikki fechou o livro e ficou pensativo. Nesse momento, ouviu seu interfone tocar. Olhou no relógio. 22:00. _"A festa! Eu me esqueci completamente! Shun vai ficar furioso quando souber que ainda não estou pronto!"_

Ikki, em um pulo, foi até seu interfone e, como de costume, apertou o botão e destrancou a porta. Em seguida, correu até seu quarto e vestiu a roupa que já estava preparada para a festa. Nunca se aprontara tão rápido como naquele momento. Estava arrumando o cabelo quando ouviu a porta de seu apartamento se abrindo.

- Shun, espere só um pouco! Estou quase pronto! - gritou o executivo, de seu quarto.

Não obteve resposta. _"Shun deve ter se zangado. Ele tinha me pedido tanto para não me atrasar..."_

- Pronto, Shun. – disse Ikki, saindo finalmente do quarto, enquanto alisava o smoking sobre o corpo tentando ajeitá-lo melhor, pois havia se vestido com muita pressa. Ao erguer os olhos, não viu o irmão na sala. E percebeu que o livro de Hyoga estava virado sobre a mesa de centro, aberto.

"_Mas... eu podia jurar que o tinha fechado..."_, pensou Ikki, aproximando-se do livro. Ia fechá-lo novamente, quando percebeu que este estava aberto na última página, exatamente a que ele acabara de ler. Contudo, havia algo novo ali. Escrito a mão, estavam os seguintes dizeres:

"_A melhor coisa que o futuro pode reservar é a possibilidade de um futuro."_

Ikki sentiu um frio a percorrer-lhe a espinha. Reconhecera a letra de imediato. Era de Hyoga! Estaria ficando louco? Será que isso já estava escrito ali e ele não tinha visto? Mas estava escrito a mão! Bem... os livros hoje eram modernos e cheios de recursos para possibilitarem coisas desse tipo... mas... seria possível? Como...

Seus pensamentos desconexos foram interrompidos por um barulho que vinha da varanda de seu apartamento. Havia esquecido que Shun estava ali. Caminhou até lá procurando controlar sua respiração, a fim de parecer mais calmo e não preocupar o irmão. Aproximando-se da varanda, conseguiu enxergar um vulto debruçado sobre o parapeito da sacada.

"_Ele não acendeu as luzes... Aprendeu direitinho..."_, pensava Ikki, que desde aquela noite no hospital, passara a contemplar as estrelas, muitas vezes, na companhia do irmão. E uma das coisas que ensinou a Shun é que, para ver estrelas, quanto mais escuro, melhor.

- Está vendo a constelação de Cisne? – perguntou Ikki, já à porta da varanda.

- Não.

Ikki parou de súbito. Essa voz! Sentiu a respiração falhar. Ele não se enganaria assim... O coração batia cada vez mais forte. Não podia ser, mas... aquela voz... aquela era a voz dele... Tinha que ser... Seria?

Engoliu em seco. Ia finalmente dizer algo, que nem ao menos sabia o que era, quando ouviu:

- Estava procurando pela constelação de Fênix. Mas acabei de me lembrar que ela só pode ser vista do hemisfério sul...

O vulto virou-se para Ikki, que continuava parado, estático, à porta da varanda. Ainda estava escuro, mas aqueles olhos azuis cintilaram como duas estrelas, de tal forma que o moreno não teve dúvidas:

- Hyoga...? – a voz quase não lhe saiu da garganta.

O escritor deu um passo à frente, de modo que pôde ser melhor iluminado pela luz do luar. Ikki piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, como se quisesse se assegurar de que estava acordado, de que aquilo não era um sonho. E, de fato...

Não era sonho.

Não era ilusão.

Ele estava ali.

Ele era... real.

- Olá, Ikki. – falou, enfim, o escritor, cujas madeixas douradas balançavam ao sabor do sereno da noite.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ É, demorou, mas consegui fazer esse final alternativo. Foi difícil porque eu tive de me desvencilhar do final que eu tinha criado originalmente para essa história. De toda forma, acabei me empolgando tanto com esse novo final que ele deverá aparecer em dois capítulos em vez de um só. _

_Ah, sim. Esse capítulo é a 2ª versão do final alternativo. A 1ª versão que eu criei chegou a ficar no ar por um dia. Mas eu achei que estava muito ruim e apaguei logo depois. Acho que esse ficou melhorzinho. Então, ele deve continuar... :o)_

_Beijos, _

_Lua Prateada._


	28. Chapter 28

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 28**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**2ª PARTE **

* * *

_Início do Flashback _

Um ano atrás, em algum lugar da França...

- Alexei? Já está acordado? – perguntou o homem de cabelos azul-marinho, batendo levemente à porta de madeira.

- Estou, pai. Pode entrar.

A porta do quarto abriu-se vagarosamente. Camus, segurando uma bandeja com um reforçado café da manhã, adentrou o cômodo.

- Pai, já disse que não precisa me trazer o café na cama. Eu posso muito bem ir até a cozinha e me servir por conta própria.

- Não fale assim com seu pai, Alexei... – disse Milo, entrando no quarto logo após Camus – Ele adora trazer o café para você... E eu adoro vê-lo tentando se virar na cozinha. – falou, enlaçando o companheiro pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo do rosto.

Hyoga sorriu. Seu pai não sabia cozinhar, mas estava se esforçando. Na verdade, desde que voltaram a viver juntos, Camus vinha tentando, de diversas formas, redimir-se de suas atitudes do passado. O jovem escritor falava sempre que não havia necessidade para tanto, mas era em vão. Seu pai insistia e Milo disse a Hyoga que deixasse estar. Era importante para Camus fazer essas coisas; ele precisava fazer isso para se libertar do peso da culpa.

Aliás, Milo foi uma agradável surpresa para Hyoga. O companheiro de seu pai era um homem incrivelmente afável, com o qual o rapaz russo simpatizou rapidamente. Era um homem muito diferente de seu pai; era grego - tinha o sangue quente - sempre dizia o que pensava, era temperamental, brincalhão, não gostava de se estressar e adorava colocar o francês em situações constrangedoras, das quais ele mesmo o tirava em seguida, com bom humor. Por tudo isso, era o parceiro ideal para Camus. No passado, seu pai fora um homem frio que não soubera demonstrar sentimentos, mas hoje estava muito diferente. E Hyoga sabia que isso era devido à convivência com Milo.

- Bem, preciso ir agora. Senão, vou me atrasar de novo. – falou Milo, pegando uma torrada da bandeja de Hyoga e passando um pouco de geléia de morango nela – Sabe como é, Alexei... seu pai às vezes se empolga demais pela manhã e eu é que me atrapalho depois...

- Milo! – falou Camus, um pouco corado e com um severo olhar de reprovação.

- O quê? Seu filho já é grandinho; ele sabe muito bem que, quando vamos dormir à noite, fazemos mais que... apenas dormir. – respondeu Milo, com uma expressão divertida, enquanto dava grandes mordidas em sua torrada – Bom, estou indo. Tchau, amor. – e deu um beijo rápido na boca de Camus.

Camus sorriu ao ouvir Milo cantarolando qualquer coisa antes de deixar o apartamento em que viviam. Porém, o sorriso desapareceu ao voltar seu olhar para o filho, que ainda não tinha tocado na comida que estava diante de si.

- Filho, você precisa comer...

- Não estou com fome. – disse o rapaz.

- Está preocupado com os resultados que saem hoje?

- Na verdade... Estou cansado. Estou cansado de criar expectativas, pai. Não quero mais ficar acreditando que, dessa vez, será diferente.

- Filho, você não pode desanimar assim...

- Posso, sim. Aliás, é a única coisa que ainda posso fazer, já que não tenho mais controle sobre a minha própria vida. Ou o que resta dela.

Hyoga colocou a bandeja de lado, levantou-se da cama, vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu de seu quarto. Seu pai apenas observou-o calado. O jovem então deixou o apartamento e, ao ouvir a porta se fechando, Camus soltou um triste suspiro.

* * *

"_O futuro é uma incógnita... terei tempo de decifrá-lo?"_

Após escrever essa frase em seu caderno, Hyoga ficou pensativo. Apoiou melhor as costas no banco da praça em que estava sentado. Olhou para as árvores do parque, olhou para o céu muito azul... Havia uma brisa suave que lhe trazia o perfume das flores... Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Gostava de sentir-se vivo. Entretanto, nos últimos tempos, vida era o que mais lhe faltava. Eram tantos testes e consultas médicas e remédios e novos tratamentos... O jovem russo estava cansado. Muito cansado, bastante pálido, extremamente abatido... E sentia-se derrotado. Nunca quisera nada daquilo... não queria prologongar sua vida dessa forma. Aceitara apenas por causa de seu pai. Camus insistira muito, e o escritor percebera que seu pai precisava da certeza de terem feito todo o possível antes de... bem, antes do inevitável.

Por sinal, Hyoga encarava até bem o que estava por vir. Acreditava que sua vida tinha sido muito boa, afinal. Fizera muito pelos outros, reatara laços com seu pai... e tivera a chance de conhecer e amar Ikki. Esse último fato, contudo, fazia Hyoga sentir-se dividido. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia realizado por ter vivido uma grande paixão, ele tembém queria, por mais que tentasse reprimir esse desejo, continuar vivendo. Continuar vivendo... ao lado de Ikki.

- Pare de pensar besteiras, Hyoga. – repreendeu-se o rapaz – Tudo o que você não precisa agora é de ficar se iludindo...

Sorriu tristemente para si mesmo. Hyoga lembrava-se da última vez em que falara com Ikki. Aquela manhã fria de inverno. Lembrava-se de como fora difícil partir, de como tinha desejado ficar, entregar-se àquele sentimento, viver com aquele homem até o último de seus dias...

E então lembrou-se de que o último de seus dias já havia passado. Afinal, desde que viera à França, ele não tinha vivido mais. O que estava fazendo era sobreviver, e apenas para agrado e consolo de seu pai.

- Mas fiz o certo. – pensou ele – Não podia ser fraco e trazer Ikki comigo. Não seria justo com ele... Sim, foi melhor desse jeito. Só assim ele poderá reconstruir sua vida. Será mais fácil para ele superar a dor da perda se não tiver que me ver desaparecendo um pouco a cada dia que passa...

Fechou o caderno que estava em suas mãos. Ficara toda a manhã e parte da tarde naquele parque, escrevendo. Seu pai já devia estar preocupado. _"É melhor eu voltar agora..."_

* * *

- Alexei! Onde você estava? – perguntou Camus, indo ao encontro do filho assim que este entrou no apartamento.

- Passeando por aí, pai. Você sabe que eu preciso disso de vez em quando. – respondeu Hyoga, depositando suas chaves sobre uma mesinha.

- Por que não atendeu o celular? Eu te liguei o dia inteiro!

- Pai, você sabe que não gosto dessas coisas... por isso, não costumo andar com ele.

- Gostando ou não, eu te dei o celular por um motivo. É para usar! – Camus ia falando enquanto pegava uma pasta e a chave do carro – Vamos, Alexei. Já estamos atrasados para sua consulta.

Hyoga apenas deixou-se levar pelo pai. Não tinha a mínima vontade de comparecer a essa consulta; sabia que não haveria quaisquer novidades. O médico novamente diria que seu quadro oscilava muito, que de uma hora para outra melhorava, assim como também piorava. E então, aconselharia outros tratamentos; talvez um novo remédio que pudesse ser mais eficiente... E, como sempre, seu pai e Milo fariam tudo quanto os médicos indicassem.

- Tomara que o médico diga que meu quadro piorou de vez. – falou o rapaz, em um tom de voz baixo, mas que pôde ser ouvido por Camus:

- O que você disse? – interpelou seu pai, que tinha acabado de abrir a porta do carro.

- Nada. – respondeu Hyoga, desviando o olhar de seu pai.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse! – falou Camus, aumentando seu tom de voz – Repita o que você falou, mas olhando nos meus olhos, Alexei!

Hyoga então levantou o rosto para encontrar os olhos marejados de seu pai. Havia uma mistura de dor e ódio naquele olhar. Hyoga sentiu-se mal por provocar tais sentimentos em Camus, mas estava cansado de aguentar tudo aquilo:

- Eu queria que o médico dissesse, de uma vez por todas, que não estou bem, que não vou melhorar e que você e Milo não deveriam mais ter esperanças a meu respeito! – bradou o jovem, sentindo que algumas lágrimas estavam prestes a irromper de seus olhos também.

- Alexei, como... Como pode dizer algo assim? – Camus abrandara o tom de sua voz, mas ainda deixava transparecer alguma revolta.

- Pai, eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu achei que poderia fazer isso... por você... Eu achei que teria forças, mas me enganei. Não sou tão forte quanto achava. Não aguento mais essa situação. Estou cansado disso tudo...

- Filho, você fala como se não houvesse mais esperanças...

- Eu estou cansado, pai! Estou cansado de ter esperanças que não levam a lugar algum! – falou Hyoga, batendo com força a porta do carro – Estou cansado de não saber... De ficar dependendo do que os médicos vão me dizer! Estou cansado de fazer um exame após o outro e continuar sempre com expectativas... Será que estou melhorando? Será que estou piorando? Eu nunca sei...

- Alexei, você não pode ficar se exaltando assim... – disse Camus, preocupado, aproximando-se de seu filho.

- Eu... – falou Hyoga, sentindo um pouco de falta de ar - ... Eu odeio isso, pai... Odeio sentir que não tenho controle sobre minha própria vida... nem sobre meu próprio corpo... – o jovem ia falando com cada vez mais dificuldade.

- Está bem, filho, está bem... – Camus falava em um tom conciliador – Vamos... É melhor entrarmos um pouco. Vou ligar para o consultório e cancelar sua consulta.

Camus então levou o filho para seu quarto e ajudou-o a se deitar. Ficou sentado ainda algum tempo, ao lado de Hyoga, cujos olhos cerrados davam já a impressão de o rapaz estar adormecido.

O francês então acariciou levemente os cabelos dourados de seu filho. E, em voz baixa, disse:

- Descanse um pouco, meu filho...

E o jovem, mantendo os olhos fechados, respondeu quase em um sussurro:

- É o que eu quero, pai... Desistir... Para poder descansar...

* * *

Pouco depois das 19:00, Milo chegou ao apartamento. Estava aparentemente cansado. Encontrou as luzes todas apagadas, de modo que, assim que abriu a porta, tratou de acender a luz da sala. Assustou-se ao ver a figura de Camus, sentado ao sofá, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos parecendo segurar a cabeça, como se esta estivesse tão pesada que precisasse desse apoio para se manter no lugar.

- Camus? Você está bem? – apressou-se Milo em averiguar o que estava se passando.

Sentou-se ao lado do francês no sofá e fez-lhe uma carícia no rosto. Foi como se essa carícia finalmente despertasse o companheiro do estado de transe em que se encontrava:

- Milo... Será que estou sendo um bom pai para Alexei? – perguntou Camus, sem encarar o outro.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu o grego, sem pestanejar – Por que essa pergunta?

- Porque... Eu não sei, Milo. Não tenho mais tanta certeza de que estou fazendo o melhor pelo meu filho. Estou muito confuso...

- Camus, você está fazendo tudo que pode pelo Alexei! Está indo atrás dos melhores médicos, pagando por todos os tratamentos indicados e...

- Aí é que está, Milo. Será que isso é o melhor para ele?

- ... Como assim?

- Às vezes, eu me pergunto se estou fazendo tudo isso por Alexei ou... por mim. Para ficar com a consciência tranquila... Para saber que fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance e não me sentir mal... caso eu não consiga... evitar o pior.

- Camus, não diga uma coisa dessas... – falou Milo, sem ser tão convincente quanto gostaria. No fundo, sabia que Camus tinha essa necessidade de se redimir e estava empregando todos os seus esforços para atingir esse objetivo.

- E o problema é... Será que, na ânsia de fazer tudo que posso, não estarei prejudicando Alexei? Talvez ele esteja cansado demais de tudo isso... Talvez seja demais para ele... E que direito tenho eu de obrigá-lo a continuar com isso?

Milo silenciou. E, após essa pausa, disse:

- Bem, acho que apenas Alexei poderá dizer o que pensa de tudo isso.

- Ele já disse, Milo. Ele me falou hoje à tarde. Disse que quer desistir para... poder descansar.

As palavras de Camus fizeram Milo estremecer. Havia se apegado ao rapaz, como se este fosse também seu filho. Sentia que os três formavam uma família. Por isso, nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça desistir. Sempre achou que lutariam com todas as forças e que... no final... tudo daria certo. Sempre fora otimista. E agora, a realidade parecia derrubar seu otimismo de forma cruel. Não estava preparado para o que acabara de ouvir. Não soube o que dizer para Camus. Não sabia nem o que pensar.

E assim, ficaram os dois calados, longamente. Até o sono tomar conta de seus corpos. Até adormecerem naquele mesmo sofá, abraçados.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Hyoga acordou cedo. Sentia-se mais disposto em relação ao dia anterior. Era o efeito dos remédios que tomava. Em alguns dias, sentia-se bem; noutros, nem tanto.

Percebeu que ainda era cedo. Levantou-se da cama e, sentindo sede, saiu de seu quarto em direção à cozinha. Porém, ao passar pela sala, viu que seu pai e Milo ainda dormiam placidamente sobre o sofá.

- Não acredito que eles passaram a noite aqui... – falou Hyoga, em voz baixa, enquanto cobria os dois com a manta que ficava sobre o sofá.

Olhou para Camus e Milo com um semblante sério. "_Isso não pode continuar assim..._", pensou ele. O jovem escritor sentia-se impotente, revoltado... Sem pensar muito, vestiu sua jaqueta e deixou o apartamento, às pressas. Precisava espairecer... Tudo aquilo ainda o deixaria louco...

Assim que deixou o prédio em que morava com seus pais – afinal, Milo era considerado por ele um pai também – olhou ao redor e lembrou que era mesmo muito cedo. Uma brisa fria passou por ele, brincando com seus cabelos dourados. Foi então que se lembrou daquele dia... Daquela manhã em que partira deixando para trás o homem que amava. Que nunca deixou de amar. Que certamente jamais deixaria.

E foi então que, num repente, tudo tornou-se claro. Sim... Era isso que tinha de fazer.

* * *

- Milo! Milo, acorde!

- Ahn? O quê... quem? – disse o grego, despertando assustado.

- Milo! Alexei sumiu! – falou Camus, que após revirar papéis sobre a mesa vinha agorar remexer as almofadas do sofá.

Milo parecia ainda não ter se localizado. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se situar, deu-se conta de que estava no sofá e não em sua cama, e finalmente pareceu entender as palavras de Camus:

- Sumiu...? Como assim, "sumiu"? – perguntou, enquanto levantava-se do sofá para que Camus pudesse revirar o assento por completo.

- Ele não está em lugar nenhum! Já revirei o apartamento e ele não está aqui! – dizia Camus, enquanto caminhava apressadamente em direção à cozinha.

- Ei, espera aí! – falou Milo, segurando o companheiro pelo braço – Pare um pouco e respire. Você está muito agitado...

- Não posso! Eu... eu preciso encontrá-lo, Milo! – dizia Camus, angustiado, e evitando encarar o grego.

- E você espera encontrá-lo onde? Debaixo das almofadas do sofá? Dentro de algum armário na cozinha? Amor, se você já revirou o apartamento e viu que ele não está aqui, então...

- Mas ele pode ter deixado um recado em algum lugar! Ainda não olhei na cozinha! – interrompeu Camus, desvencilhando-se de Milo.

O grego soltou um suspiro e foi atrás do francês. Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou-o abrindo e fechando gavetas. Olhou para a geladeira – onde os três tinham o costume de deixar recados presos a ímãs. Não havia nada ali.

- Camus...

- Não, Milo! Se não vai me ajudar, fique quieto! – exaltava-se o francês.

Milo viu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Camus. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Aproximou-se do companheiro que mexia freneticamente nos armários da cozinha.

- Amor... por favor...

- Não! – bradou Camus. Suas mãos abandonaram as portas dos armários para apoiarem-se à bancada da cozinha. Baixou a cabeça e seus olhos fecharam-se como se quisessem negar a realidade.

Milo abraçou o corpo de Camus, que agora se mostrava tão frágil. A princípio, Camus não aceitou o abraço, mas a tentativa de libertar-se dos braços do grego não passou de um gesto; e logo deixou-se ficar ali, afogando as lágrimas no peito forte do outro.

- Eu falhei, Milo... Eu falhei novamente...

- Não, meu amor... Você não falhou em nada... – disse o grego, acariciando os cabelos do francês enquanto sentia que lágrimas também lhe brotavam dos olhos.

De repente, ouviram o telefone tocar. Os dois homens entreolharam-se e, num ímpeto, levantaram-se e correram para atender à chamada. Foi Camus quem tirou o fone da base:

- Alô? Alexei?

- Pai...? Eu... acordei você?

- Filho? Meu Deus, ainda bem! Onde você está, Alexei? Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Camus ia perguntando sem dar tempo para que Hyoga lhe respondesse.

- Eu estou bem, pai.

- Por que saiu de casa tão cedo? Aonde você foi? – perguntava Camus, deixando transparecer a angústia que sentia em sua voz.

Hyoga percebeu que deixara seu pai preocupado. Sabia que isso iria acontecer. Mas não mudaria de idéia; já havia se decidido...

- Pai, me desculpe por sair assim... sem deixar um recado nem nada. Desculpe ter demorado para ligar também; mas não quis telefonar antes porque não queria acordar você e Milo.

- Tudo bem, filho, não se preocupe. Agora volte para casa, por favor. Aqui poderemos conversar melhor.

- ...

- Alexei? Está me ouvindo?

- ... Me desculpe por isso também, pai. Mas eu não vou voltar. – respondeu Hyoga, com a voz séria.

Camus apertou o fone com mais força. Franziu a testa e olhou para Milo, que o observava preocupado. A expressão que tomara conta do rosto de Camus inquietou ainda mais o grego.

- Do que você está falando, Alexei?

- Eu não vou voltar, pai. Tomei uma decisão. Eu vou embora.

- Alexei, pare de dizer bobagens! Você não dormiu direito essa noite; não sabe o que está falando. Volte para casa imediatamente! – disse Camus, usando um acento autoritário em sua voz.

- Não, pai. Sei exatamente o que estou falando. Não posso continuar aí com vocês. Isso não está sendo bom para ninguém.

- Filho, você...

- Pai, eu estou muito agradecido por tudo que você fez. – interrompeu Hyoga – De verdade. Mas cheguei à conclusão de que preciso ir embora agora. Sinto muito, pai... mas eu não posso mais continuar com isso.

- Alexei, isso é por causa da nossa discussão de ontem? Filho, não se preocupe; já falei com Milo e decidimos que, a partir de agora, faremos do modo que você achar melhor! Não vamos mais forçá-lo a nada! Agora volte, por favor... – a mão de Camus tremia e ele precisava segurar o fone com as duas mãos para não deixá-lo cair.

- Pai... – a voz de Hyoga ao telefone era fraca, quase sumida – Mesmo que vocês me deixassem fazer as coisas ao meu modo... Eu não conseguiria ficar. Eu não seria capaz de vê-los sofrendo por minha causa. Eu posso suportar a minha dor, mas não a de vocês.

Diante de um Camus que mal conseguia se manter em pé, Milo, que já havia entendido o que se passava, arrebatou-lhe o telefone para falar com Hyoga:

- Alexei? Me diga onde você está, agora mesmo. Estou indo aí buscá-lo. – falou o grego.

- Sinto muito, Milo. Mas isso não será possível. E eu preciso desligar agora.

- Alexei, você precisa voltar para casa. Você não levou roupas ou dinheiro para ir embora, levou?

- Não.

- Então, não tem como ir para lugar algum. Vamos, deixe disso. Volte para casa e conversaremos a respeito, está bem?

- Eu consigo me virar; já fiz isso uma vez e deu tudo certo. Meu pai sabe bem disso. Desculpe, Milo. Será melhor assim.

- Alexei, não faça isso... Nós só queremos o que é melhor para você... – Milo já não falava com tanta autoridade.

- Se é o que realmente querem, então me deixarão em paz. É a última coisa que lhes peço. Por favor, não venham atrás de mim. – e desligou o telefone.

Assim que colocou o fone no gancho, deixou a cabine telefônica de onde fizera a ligação. Acenou gentilmente com a cabeça para a senhora que esperara pacientemente para telefonar. Levantou a gola de sua jaqueta para proteger-se mais do vento frio daquela manhã e começou a caminhar. Havia muito o que fazer. Mas, ao menos, agora tinha de se preocupar apenas com ele mesmo. Não era justo que seus pais tivessem de sofrer junto com ele. Não era justo que eles também tivessem de carregar esse fardo.

Foi o que ele pensou quando deixou Ikki para trás. Não era justo com Ikki... Era Hyoga quem tinha de enfrentar tudo isso. Sozinho. E essa decisão agora passava a valer também para Camus e Milo.

- Será melhor assim. – disse o rapaz russo, repetindo para si mesmo o que havia falado para Milo, tentando se convencer de suas próprias palavras. Entretanto, o escritor sabia que, no fundo, ele não estava poupando os outros do sofrimento. Não importava onde ele estivesse, Camus e Milo sofreriam do mesmo jeito. E ele sabia disso. O problema é que ele não se sentia capaz de lidar com essa situação.

Havia duas coisas na vida que Hyoga sabia fazer bem: ser independente e fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem. Mas agora ele se encontrava em uma posição que o impedia de fazer as duas coisas que considerava suas especialidades. E, se ele não podia fazer nada, então... era melhor partir. Porque "será melhor assim". Porque não havia nada mais a ser feito. Porque ele não queria mais ver esforços em vão. Já bastava a frustração que ele sentia diante de tudo isso. Ter de ver essa mesma frustração estampada nos rostos de Ikki, Camus e Milo quando eles finalmente entendessem que não havia nada a ser feito era demais para Hyoga...

E foi então que se deu conta.

Talvez, a sua fuga tenha sido causada não devido a um gesto altruísta de sua parte.

Talvez, fugir de Ikki e de seus pais tenha sido motivado pela sua fraqueza.

Fraqueza, pois havia se dado conta de que não era auto-suficiente.

Fraqueza, pois não suportava ver a dor nos olhos das pessoas que amava.

"_Um fraco... é isso que eu sou. Não estou poupando os outros de sofrerem... estou apenas poupando a mim mesmo de vê-los sofrer."_

Mas não podia fazer mais nada. Era tarde para mudar. E Hyoga nem sabia se desejava ser forte nesse momento. Para quê? Qual seria o propósito? "_É melhor deixar para lá... É melhor esquecer..."_

* * *

Enquanto isso, em seu apartamento, Camus e Milo encontravam o diário que Hyoga deixara para trás... O diário que contava sua história com Ikki e que o escritor dedicara-se a escrever desde que chegara à França. Os dois abriram o diário, esperando achar alguma pista de onde poderiam encontrar o rapaz russo. Porém, o que viram ali não foi muito animador. Lá, na última página daquele caderno, estava a frase escrita pelo jovem no parque, um dia antes:

"_O futuro é uma incógnita... terei tempo de decifrá-lo?"_

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Eu não estava muito certa do que fazer com esse final alternativo. No início, saiu um capítulo super sem-graça, que eu tratei de deletar o mais rápido possível. Aí, tive a idéia de tentar fazer um capítulo mais interessante, no qual eu poderia mostrar o que aconteceu com o Ikki, além do regresso do Hyoga. Ficou até bonzinho. Então pensei que seria legal mostrar o que aconteceu com Hyoga também e foi nesse ponto que travei. Felizmente, creio que esse bloqueio passou e já tenho o final alternativo em mente, por inteiro. Só que, pelo visto, vou precisar de mais um capítulo para terminá-lo... _

_Lua._


	29. Chapter 29

**DOCE DEZEMBRO**

**Capítulo 29**

**FINAL ALTERNATIVO**

**3ª PARTE**

Ikki não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo permaneceu ali, sem reação. Parecia querer se assegurar de que seus sentidos não o estavam traindo. Por isso, seus olhos sequer piscavam, percorrendo cada linha daquela fisionomia de que ele se lembrava tão bem... Ao mesmo tempo, as poucas palavras pronunciadas pelo jovem russo ainda estavam sendo absorvidas pelo executivo, que as ouvia repetidamente em sua mente, buscando certificar-se de que aquela era, de fato, a voz outrora tão conhecida por ele.

E aquele perfume... céus, não estava enganado! O aroma que recendia daquele homem a sua frente era inconfundível! Seus sentidos iam confirmando, um a um, o que Ikki ainda hesitava em acreditar.

Finalmente, dirigiu-se àquela figura que permanecia estática na varanda de seu apartamento. Parou apenas quando já se encontrava muito perto do outro, que nada dizia ou fazia. E então encontrou aquele olhar... aquele olhar azul-celeste.

Ikki agora observava mais de perto o belo rosto de mármore... Estava muito pálido, mas ainda assim, dono de uma beleza arrebatadora. Durante todo esse tempo em que estiveram separados, Ikki não havia se enganado. A saudade não o fez exagerar em absolutamente nada. Sempre fora capaz de lembrar-se de Hyoga exatamente como ele era...

Foi com algum receio que levou a mão, um tanto trêmula, em direção àquele rosto de alabastro. Tocou-o de leve e sentiu a suavidade e calidez de sua pele. A mão do outro colocou-se por cima da sua, tranformando o gesto em uma carícia real, o que fez Ikki sentir um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

O jovem loiro, então, entreabriu os lábios como que se preparando para dizer algo, mas esse gesto foi irresistível demais para o moreno que, no mesmo instante, puxou Hyoga para si e, sem dar a ele a chance de completar um pensamento, impediu-o de pronunciar qualquer palavra, calando-o com um beijo quente e sôfrego.

Sim, agora era mais do que certo: o gosto de seu beijo, o calor de seu corpo não deixavam dúvidas...

- Hyoga... – sussurrou ao ouvido do russo.

- Ikki, eu... – tentou balbuciar, mas foi novamente impedido pelo moreno, que parecia temer alguma palavra que pudesse acabar com aquele momento.

Depois de tanto tempo apenas sonhando com a possibilidade de rever Hyoga, Ikki não poderia desperdiçar a oportunidade de vivenciar esse momento de forma plena. Agora que podia tocá-lo e senti-lo novamente, não queria pensar em mais nada; desejava somente retomar o amor que tinha por Hyoga como se ele jamais houvesse partido.

Esse beijo teria durado uma eternidade, mas infelizmente para Ikki, o rapaz russo interrompeu-o afastando-se bruscamente dele:

- Ikki, assim você não me deixa falar porque vim aqui!

- E eu não quero saber por que... Só me interessa que você está aqui. Meu Deus, Hyoga... Você não imagina como eu senti sua falta. – Ikki falava enquanto tentava aproximar-se novamente.

- Olha eu... – falou Hyoga, esquivando-se de um novo contato - ... Eu preciso falar sério com você.

Ikki não gostava quando aquela expressão fria vinha à tona, fazendo com que uma máscara de gelo acobertasse o rosto de Hyoga, escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Muito bem. – disse olhando fixamente para o russo – Se é isso que veio fazer aqui, está bem... Fale.

- Bem, eu... – virou-se em direção à bancada da varanda e ficou de costas para o moreno. Não conseguiria falar o que tinha para dizer se Ikki continuasse a encará-lo daquela forma – Eu... Vim aqui porque preciso da sua ajuda.

- Ajuda?... Minha ajuda? Mas... é claro, Hyoga. O que você quiser... - Ikki demonstrava preocupação em sua voz.

Hyoga olhava perdido para as estrelas que brilhavam no céu. Sentiu uma mão receosa pousar sobre seu ombro. Ikki realmente se preocupava com ele, realmente... o amava. Seria justo? Mas a quem mais ele poderia recorrer?

- Ikki, eu não vim para ficar. Preciso que me ajude, mas não posso oferecer nada em troca, além da minha gratidão.

O moreno não esboçou reação. Hyoga sabia que soltara a informação de modo abrupto, bem diferente da forma como imaginara que faria. Tinha chegado a ensaiar o que dizer, mas não conseguiu manter-se calmo e frio o suficiente para que as coisas ocorressem como o planejado.

Ikki segurou o braço de Hyoga fazendo que este voltasse a olhar para ele. O olhar confuso do executivo dizia muito mais que qualquer palavra. Hyoga já não era capaz de se perdoar... _"Como pude ser capaz de fazer isso? Já não basta o sofrimento que o fiz passar uma vez?"_

- Eu... sinto muito, Ikki. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando vim aqui. – desvencilhou-se do moreno e começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

- Você não vai a lugar algum. – Ikki segurou Hyoga pelo braço. Sua mão estava trêmula, mas havia segurança em sua voz. – Você disse que precisa da minha ajuda.

Hyoga encontrou novamente o olhar daquele que fora, outrora, seu amante. Não imaginava que seria tão difícil encará-lo mais uma vez. Mas conhecia Ikki. Conhecia aquele olhar. Agora que já tinha começado, não poderia voltar atrás. Suspirou.

- Sim, eu preciso. E não tenho a quem recorrer...

* * *

_Início do Flashback_

Depois que deixara a cabine telefônica de onde ligara para falar pela última vez com seu pai e Milo, Hyoga deu ainda algumas voltas sem rumo pela cidade. Caminhar sempre fora uma excelente forma do jovem russo se acalmar, colocar as idéias em ordem. Quando conseguiu, por fim, sentir-se melhor consigo mesmo – na verdade, quando conseguiu enganar-se bem o suficiente para acreditar que estava melhor – percebeu que se encontrava próximo a uma rodovia. Não demorou muito e conseguiu uma carona. O motorista perguntou-lhe para onde iria e Hyoga, que não tinha um destino definido, disse que qualquer lugar lhe serviria. E assim, o escritor foi se afastando de seu passado cada vez mais, pegando mais uma carona a cada parada. Com o pouco dinheiro que trazia consigo, fez basicamente quatro refeições durante os três dias em que ficou na estrada. Parou, finalmente, quando se deu conta de que estava perto do mar. Era incrível como a proximidade com o oceano fazia bem a ele. Decidiu então que ficaria por ali. Agradeceu à senhora que o levou até aquele local e dirigiu-se à praia, por onde ficou caminhando sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Estava já escurecendo e foi então que começou a chover. Hyoga precisava encontrar algum abrigo e, enquanto pensava no que fazer, escutou um grito abafado pela chuva e, voltando-se na direção de onde vinha a voz, sentiu um forte empurrão que o deixou desacordado.

Quando finalmente despertou, estava um tanto perdido. Não conseguia reconhecer o local onde se encontrava. Estava deitado em uma cama bastante confortável em um quarto aconchegante. Havia uma janela aberta com uma cortina que balançava ao sabor da brisa que adentrava o cômodo. Era dia e a agradável luz do sol trazia uma sensação de conforto a Hyoga.

- Mas como foi que vim parar aqui? – perguntou-se enquanto buscava levantar-se da cama. Mas foi uma tentativa em vão, seu corpo estava fraco.

- Ah! Até que enfim acordou! – disse um homem que entrava nesse momento no quarto. Hyoga o olhou desconfiado:

- Quem é você? Onde eu estou? – perguntou de forma ríspida, até para disfarçar sua fragilidade naquele momento.

O homem sorriu gentilmente para Hyoga, como se compreendesse sua confusão:

- Meu nome é Claude, mas todos da redondeza me conhecem como mestre Cristal. Isso porque sou dono de uma oficina que trabalha e vende peças de cristal, esculturas de vidro e artigos do tipo. Você está na minha casa, que fica acima dessa oficina.

Apesar da gentileza com que Claude respondeu às perguntas de Hyoga, o rapaz louro continuou com a rispidez em sua voz:

- E como foi que eu vim parar aqui?

- Bem... Não sei se está lembrado, mas ontem à noite caiu uma chuva forte. – Hyoga acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Um dos meus hobbies é atrair raios e relâmpagos para a areia da praia para conseguir transformar areia em vidro. É dali que normalmente saem as mais belas esculturas de vidro. Muitas vezes, eu nem coloco essas peças à venda; ficam na minha coleção.

Hyoga olhava fixo para seu interlocutor sem entender aonde ele queria chegar com essa conversa. Percebendo a impaciência nos olhos do rapaz mais jovem, o homem de cabelos lilases foi direto ao ponto:

- Então... creio que você, meu jovem, sem se dar conta, estava andando em meio às estacas que eu havia fincado na areia. E ali era muito perigoso, já que eu estava justamente tentando atrair algum raio... gritei para que saísse de lá, mas acho que você não me ouviu. Acabei tendo que correr até você para retirá-lo logo dali. E estava certo; assim que o empurrei para um local mais seguro, caiu um raio bem onde você estava...

Hyoga ficou um pouco chocado, pois nem imaginava que a morte tinha passado tão perto dele. Mas o choque foi passageiro; logo ele se lembrou de que a presença da morte era uma constante em sua vida. Inclusive, chegou a se questionar se não teria sido melhor morrer ali, de uma vez. Essa espera, esse não saber é que o atormentava.

- ... Fiquei preocupado, porque não achava que o tivesse empurrado assim tão forte. Mas você ficou desacordado desde aquele momento. – continuava a falar o mestre Cristal.

Hyoga sabia que um empurrão como esse descrito pelo homem que o tinha socorrido não o deixaria inconsciente normalmente. Mas ele estava fraco; a viagem de 3 dias fora cansativa e ele sentia muita fome.

Claude, parecendo adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do rapaz a sua frente, sorriu-lhe mais uma vez e disse:

- Imagino que deva estar com fome. E que espécie de anfitrião eu seria se não lhe oferecesse algo para comer, não é mesmo? Espere só um minuto que vou buscar uma sopa que acabei de preparar.

- Obrigado, mas não é necessário. – falou Hyoga, com um meio sorriso enquanto tentava novamente se levantar. Entretanto, Claude o impediu:

- Meu jovem, você não está em condições de ir a lugar algum nesse estado. Por favor, estou me sentindo mal pelo ocorrido e o mínimo que posso fazer é oferecer-lhe meus préstimos até que você fique completamente curado.

Hyoga sabia que o homem tinha razão. Seu corpo estava cansado, e ele estava faminto... resolveu aceitar a oferta.

Durante a refeição, as reservas que Hyoga tinha com o homem de mirada cálida e gentil iam se dissipando. Assim, o rapaz deixou um pouco a atitude defensiva, apresentou-se como Hyoga Yukida e contou que era um viajante sem destino. Preferiu não entrar em detalhes e Claude não o importunou com perguntas desagradáveis.

- Já que não tem pressa de chegar a qualquer lugar, sinta-se à vontade para ficar o tempo que quiser. Moro só e um pouco de companhia não faz mal a ninguém, certo?

Hyoga ouviu a proposta de bom grado. Agradeceu, mas disse que não pensava em ficar. Contudo, Claude lhe perguntou se o rapaz sabia aonde pretendia ir. Como Hyoga não soubesse responder, o mestre Cristal lhe falou para que ficasse até decidir para onde iria. Assim ficou acordado entre eles.

O tempo passou e Hyoga continuava a viver com Claude. Os dois ficaram amigos e Hyoga ficou conhecido pelas pessoas dos arredores como o pupilo do mestre Cristal, pois aprendeu a criar também belas esculturas de vidro. Continuava a escrever poemas e outras coisas sempre que tinha tempo e, por sinal, Claude gostava muito de ler e discutir poesia com Hyoga, uma vez que o mestre Cristal tinha também a sensibilidade de um artista. E todos os dias, ambos gostavam muito de caminhar pela praia durante o pôr-do-sol enquanto conversavam sobre suas impressões a respeito da vida. Tudo isso fez com que o pensamento inicial de Hyoga – de ficar lá por curto espaço de tempo – fosse abandonado e ele simplesmente permaneceu ali, sem se preocupar com o dia seguinte. De fato, a vida que levava lá era muito agradável, entretanto o semblante triste nunca abandonava o belo rapaz louro e Claude não deixou de perceber tal fato. Certa vez, num dos passeios que faziam, o mestre Cristal disse:

- Meu jovem, você não precisa ficar comigo todo o tempo. Não seria melhor fazer alguns passeios, sair à noite, buscar outras companhias?

Hyoga olhou para o amigo sem compreender.

- Claude, eu não sei do que está falando, mas se estiver achando que devo partir, é só me avisar que...

- Não, não! – interrompeu-o, rindo – Não é nada disso, Hyoga. É que já reparei em como você vive triste e pensei no que poderia alegrá-lo. Como ainda é jovem, achei que gostaria de estar na companhia de gente da sua idade, algo assim. Não me entenda mal; aprecio tê-lo ao meu lado, mas não quero que fique achando que me deve algo e por isso precisa ficar comigo o tempo todo.

- Não penso isso. Gosto da sua companhia e não preciso de outra amizade que não seja a sua.

Claude olhou com o canto dos olhos para Hyoga enquanto caminhavam. Havia tanto que esse rapaz escondia em seu interior... e isso não poderia fazer bem a ele.

- Fico feliz que tenha apreço pela minha amizade, mas será que você não precisa de nada mais?

- Como assim? – respondeu Hyoga, que já começava a sentir-se desconfortável com essa conversa.

- Hyoga, eu leio os seus poemas e vejo ali tanta paixão... entretanto, não consigo enxergar esse mesmo sentimento quando olho para você agora. Onde está todo aquele sentimento, todo o amor que permeia seus textos?

- Está onde você viu. No papel. Claude, procure entender... Minha vida já não me permite tanto. Tudo aquilo que eu gostaria de ter e ser, eu vivo através do que escrevo. E aqui, no mundo real, tenho de me resignar; assim são as coisas.

- E você não sente falta de viver, em vez de simplesmente escrever?

- Não.

- Eu não acredito. Você não escreveria daquela forma sobre algo que não deseja ou sente falta. É tão jovem, Hyoga! Por que se condena a não viver?

- Você não entenderia. Vamos encerrar essa conversa, por favor?

Claude olhou triste para Hyoga. Estava claro para ele agora. Já desconfiava disso pelo que lia nos textos do rapaz, apesar de nunca ter comentado algo a respeito com Hyoga. Esperava que o mais jovem tomasse a iniciativa. Mas isso agora estava ficando sério. Podia não saber dos detalhes, mas de algo tinha certeza: o rapaz loiro estava cometendo um erro do qual poderia se arrepender muito.

Começaram a fazer o caminho de volta quando escureceu totalmente. Caminharam em silêncio e, quando chegaram à oficina, Claude foi até a estante em que guardava sua coleção de esculturas de vidro. De lá, retirou uma maravilhosa peça e a estendeu a Hyoga:

- Bonita, não acha?

- Muito. – respondeu Hyoga.

- Se olhar bem, ela se parece com uma chama que queima ardentemente.

- Sim... Como conseguiu dar à peça um formato tão fantástico?

- Não fui eu. Esses formatos incríveis só são alcançados quando um raio transforma a areia da praia.

Hyoga examinava encantado a peça de vidro que estava em suas mãos. Claude sorriu e continuou a falar:

- Não é incrível? Essa peça hoje lembra uma chama, mas uma chama fria, congelada... e, outrora, ela já foi chama de verdade, quente, ardente...

Hyoga suspirou contrariado:

- Aonde quer chegar com isso, Claude?

O mestre Cristal puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

- Quero lhe contar uma história, Hyoga. – sua voz era séria.

O rapaz então sentou-se em frente ao mestre e ouviu com atenção:

- Há muito tempo, um jovem tinha muitos sonhos e a convicção de que ninguém poderia impedi-lo de alcançá-los. A vida lhe sorria e ele sorria de volta. Era tudo perfeito: Um futuro profissional assegurado, a paixão de sua vida correspondia a seus sentimentos... Ah, como tudo era belo!

Hyoga sorria; os olhos azuis de Claude brilhavam enquanto ele narrava a história:

- Porém, em um dia como outro qualquer, esse jovem recebeu uma notícia devastadora. A vida o traiu e tudo o que ele tinha pareceu desaparecer de sua frente. A vida não parecia mais interessada em sorrir para ele e colocou em xeque sua felicidade.

- O que houve? – perguntou Hyoga.

- O jovem recebeu a notícia de que havia uma grande possibilidade de que sua vida pudesse ser... mais curta do que ele esperava.

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Claude estava falando dele? Mas como poderia...?

- Essa notícia acabou com ele. Todos os seus sonhos dourados transformaram-se em cinzas. E então ele desistiu de viver.

- Como assim? O que ele fez?

- Ele abandonou tudo e foi para um lugar distante de todos que conhecia. Lá, ele construiu uma outra vida, mas sem criar grandes expectativas em torno dela. Uma vida que se bastava em si mesma, sem sonhos, desejos ou esperanças. Uma vida que ele ia vivendo e que, se acabasse de uma hora para outra, não lhe faria diferença. Uma vida solitária que se acabasse repentinamente, não faria falta a ninguém.

- Ora, mas isso não significa que ele desistiu de viver.

- Desistiu sim, Hyoga. Desistiu de viver a vida que ele tinha escolhido. Foi um ato de covardia.

- Como você pode saber? – falou Hyoga, de forma agressiva e levando para o lado pessoal – Às vezes, essa pode ter sido a melhor solução para todos!

- Abandonar aqueles que ele amava era a melhor solução? Não creio.

- Olha, se você estivesse no meu lugar, entenderia o que estou dizendo! – disse, levantando-se agitado da cadeira.

- Essa é a questão, Hyoga. Eu já estive no seu lugar.

O jovem louro parou ao ouvir essa frase. Olhou assustado para o mestre Cristal:

- Como é?

- Eu sei pelo que está passando, Hyoga. Sei porque você me lembra muito a mim mesmo. Quem você acha que era o rapaz dessa história? Eu mesmo.

Hyoga voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Abandonei todas as pessoas que me queriam bem. – continuou a falar o mestre Cristal – Abandonei minha Sophie... Ah, Sophie... como sinto saudades dela...

Nesse momento, Hyoga não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de Ikki. Olhou compreensivo para Claude e perguntou:

- Há quanto tempo você abandonou... Sophie?

- Vai fazer uns... dez anos.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos. Claude continuou:

- Sim, nem eu esperava que fosse tanto assim. E na maior parte do tempo, eu procuro não pensar em tudo que poderia ter feito se tivesse sido menos covarde.

Hyoga parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Claude segurou sua mão em um gesto de cumplicidade e lhe disse:

- Mas ainda não é tarde para você, Hyoga. Nos seus poemas, eu pude perceber quão grande é o amor que você sente pela pessoa que seu coração escolheu. Não deixe que isso se perca, meu rapaz.

Hyoga nada disse. Estava cansado, sua cabeça estava dando voltas. Havia muito tempo, não se sentia assim. Desde que passara a viver com Claude, sua saúde parecia ter melhorado bastante. Mas, pelo visto, confrontar antigos problemas traziam de volta todas aquelas sensações de mal-estar. Concluiu que abandonar o passado, no seu caso, era o melhor. Ao fim de alguns longos segundos, tomou fôlego e disse:

- Não é porque nossas histórias se assemelham em certos pontos, que você sabe o que é melhor para mim, Claude. Minha escolha foi a mais apropriada. Abandonar meu passado tem me ajudado a melhorar. Antes de vir para cá, eu estive muito mal. Isso deve significar que eu fiz a escolha certa.

- Bem, meu jovem... Você pode acreditar no que lhe for mais conveniente. Eu vou me retirar agora. Preciso descansar um pouco.

Hyoga então estendeu a peça de vidro para que Claude pudesse guardá-la. Mas este fez um gesto para que o rapaz russo mantivesse a escultura consigo:

- Fique com ela. Afinal, é sua, mesmo.

- Minha?

- Sim... eu recolhi essa peça no dia em que socorri você. Lembra-se do raio que quase o acertou? Ele foi o responsável por essa peça. Afinal, creio que você é que atraiu aquele raio... – e saiu, deixando Hyoga só na oficina com aquela peça fria em suas mãos.

Na manhã seguinte, Hyoga foi despertado da pior maneira possível. Acordou com a chamada do telefone, que vinha de um hospital ali perto. Claude havia sofrido um acidente. O rapaz louro saiu desesperadamente em direção ao hospital, temendo pelo pior.

Lá chegando, foi logo informado de que o acidente não fora assim tão grave, mas também não era qualquer coisa. Claude teve alguns ferimentos um pouco mais sérios e precisaria ficar no hospital alguns dias. Hyoga ficou um pouco mais aliviado, mas sabia que só conseguiria se acalmar definitivamente depois de falar com o amigo.

Horas mais tarde, quando Claude finalmente despertou, viu Hyoga a seu lado, sorridente.

- Olá, meu amigo. Como está se sentindo? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Já estive melhor. – respondeu Claude, esboçando um meio sorriso – Minha nossa... estou aqui há muito tempo?

- Desde de manhã.

- E já é quase noite... – falou o mestre Cristal, olhando pela janela o céu que escurecia – Você ficou aqui esse tempo todo?

- Claro! Não saí do seu lado.

- Não precisava, Hyoga. – sorriu Claude – Mas fico agradecido por você ter ficado.

- Disponha. E agora, que tal você me contar como foi que conseguiu se acidentar dessa maneira?

- Eu havia ido comprar umas frutas no mercado perto de casa. Mas estava muito distraído e acabei não vendo o carro que estava vindo...

- Claude! Tem que tomar mais cuidado! – repreendeu-o Hyoga, seriamente.

- É... – sorriu o mestre Cristal para si mesmo – Seria muito irônico que, depois de tanto tempo esperando a morte chegar, ela viesse da maneira mais inesperada...

- Não brinque com isso, Claude. Não tem graça.

- Não estou brincando. Seria mesmo uma grande ironia.

- Que seja, Claude. Mas pare de pensar demais sobre isso. A vida é assim. Não podemos ficar prevendo tudo o que vai acontecer; por isso precisamos nos prevenir sempre...

- Mas... – falou, interrompendo Hyoga – Se não podemos prever tudo quanto vai nos acontecer, então vamos nos prevenir daquilo que desconhecemos?

- Mais ou menos... Porque... Ora, você me entendeu.

- Entendi que se quisermos nos prevenir de tudo, acabamos não vivendo, Hyoga.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Nunca achei que as pessoas devam ter medo de viver.

- É mesmo? Curioso. Afinal, parece ser exatamente o seu caso. Você tem medo de viver.

- Claude, eu não acredito que, mesmo nesse estado, você vai querer voltar àquele assunto. – falou um estafado Hyoga.

Como resposta, o mestre Cristal nada disse. Fechou os olhos em silêncio e voltou a recostar sua cabeça no travesseiro. Hyoga sentiu que havia sido muito áspero em sua colocação e, tentando redimir-se de sua atitude, disse:

- É que... não é bom para você pensar nessas coisas agora. Vai deixá-lo muito agitado e isso pode atrapalhar na sua recuperação.

- Não há como não pensar. – respondeu Claude, ainda com os olhos fechados – Porque você me lembra a pessoa que fui um dia. Me lembra das escolhas que fiz... me lembra que poderia ter sido diferente...

Então, o mestre Cristal abriu os olhos e permaneceu com o olhar voltado para o teto do quarto, perdido em pensamentos. Hyoga preferiu guardar silêncio; não havia o que falar. Algum tempo depois, o amigo adormeceu e, logo e seguida, uma simpática enfermeira apareceu no quarto dizendo que Claude dormiria profundamente até o dia seguinte, devido aos sedativos. E que se Hyoga desejasse, poderia ir embora e regressar no dia seguinte. Era até melhor, pois ele seria mais útil bem disposto e para tanto, era preciso uma boa noite de sono, que o sofá do quarto daquele hospital certamente não seria capaz de oferecer. Assim, o jovem russo voltou à oficina para passar a noite.

Contudo, ele não conseguiu dormir. Tudo o que Claude lhe falara mexera com ele. Virava de um lado para o outro na cama tentando conciliar o sono. Até que, de repente, ele levantou-se de supetão. Uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Seria o certo? Tentou ser racional para descobrir se o que pensara era realmente uma boa idéia ou se o sono o enganava. Mas a idéia ganhava força e, se isso fosse resultado do sono e cansaço, então que fosse. Ser impulsivo. Hyoga sempre gostara de agir assim, apesar de nos últimos tempos ter sido precavido demais. Agir dessa forma lhe deu novo ânimo. Sentiu-se bem.

Sem pensar mais a respeito, pegou sua mochila e colocou algumas roupas e dinheiro dentro. E assim, sem olhar para trás, partiu.

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

Ikki olhava sério para Hyoga. Tinha prestado atenção em cada palavra do que o russo havia falado. Finalmente, perguntou:

- Então... nesse último ano, você não esteve com seu pai e Milo? É isso?

- É. E foi melhor assim.

- Mas se você esteve com Claude, isolado do mundo... Então, quem publicou aquele livro? Está no seu nome e parece ter sido escrito por você... – Ikki parecia confuso.

- Ah, sim; o livro. – respondeu Hyoga, olhando de longe para o livro que se encontrava sobre a mesa – Fui eu quem escrevi, mas não era bem um livro. Era meu diário. Meu pai deve tê-lo encontrado e resolveram publicar.

O moreno estava ainda absorvendo tudo que havia escutado quando Hyoga, depois de um breve silêncio, disse:

- Ikki, eu sei que não tenho direito de lhe pedir nada. Aliás, você tem todo direito de estar ressentido comigo. Ainda mais por eu dizer que não poderei dar nada em troca, mas... Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Claude se transformou em um grande amigo; uma pessoa que me ajudou muito nesse último ano. Devo demais a ele e queria retribuir.

- Claro, eu compreendo. – falou Ikki, por fim – Mas do que precisa? Porque, pelo que você contou, ele já está fora de perigo, repousando em um bom hospital...

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de ajudá-lo a recuperar sua verdadeira vida. Claude acha que o tempo dele já passou, mas eu discordo. E sei que se ele tornar a ver Sophie, que ele diz amar ainda... Ele se sentirá vivo, de fato.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Você quer que eu encontre essa tal Sophie?

- Sim. – respondeu Hyoga – Sei que dispõe de meios para conseguir.

- E disponho mesmo. Assim como seu pai.

Hyoga virou o rosto, visivelmente contrariado.

- Eu sei. Enfim, vai me ajudar ou não?

- Por que não foi falar com seu pai, Hyoga? Ele deve estar preocupado. Se durante todo esse tempo em que viveu com Claude, não deu notícias a ele, seu pai deve...

- Ikki, eu perguntei se vai me ajudar ou não. Se não quiser, fale logo para eu não perder mais tempo.

- Pato, seja menos arrogante, está bem? Eu não disse que não vou ajudar! Só perguntei do seu pai porque imagino que ele esteja angustiado. Eu sei bem como é ficar assim. Vivi isso na pele.

Hyoga percebeu que Ikki estava ressentido. Mas não viera para falar sobre isso com ele. Seu único objetivo era ajudar Claude; estava ali apenas para isso.

- Está bem, Ikki. Já entendi. Mas e então? Posso contar com você?

- Claro, Hyoga. Você sempre vai poder contar comigo... – respondeu o executivo, melancolicamente.

* * *

- Enfermeira, que horas são? – perguntou o homem de cabelos lilases.

- Já passa das 20:00, senhor. – respondeu a mocinha.

O mestre Cristal ficou pensativo. "_Por onde anda Hyoga? Já faz uma semana que não o vejo..._ _Será que passei dos limites com aquela conversa...?"_

- Boa noite! – e essa voz acordou Claude de seus pensamentos.

- Hyoga! Estava justamente pensando em você! – sorriu o homem.

- Desculpe ter sumido sem deixar notícias. Fui resolver uns problemas...

- Imagine! Não precisa se desculpar; eu já estou acostumado com a solidão. Foi o tipo de vida que escolhi para mim, não é mesmo? – disse Claude, apesar de, no fundo, sentir-se feliz em voltar a ter companhia.

- É, Claude, mas... a solidão não faz bem. E você sabe disso.

Mestre Cristal olhou de volta para Hyoga, com um sorriso discreto. Depois, baixou os olhos e suspirou. Era verdade; e durante o tempo em que teve a companhia de Hyoga é que percebeu como fazia falta conviver com alguém.

- Mas você não precisa mais ficar só. – disse o jovem russo.

Claude voltou a levantar os olhos para dizer algo, mas, nesse momento, entrava pelo quarto uma mulher de cabelos da cor do fogo. Sua súbita aparição deixou Claude sem palavras.

- Olha só quem eu encontrei por aí. – gracejou Hyoga.

- Olá, Claude. – disse a moça.

- So... Sophie? – gaguejou Claude.

- Acho melhor deixá-los a sós. – falou Hyoga, retirando-se do quarto.

Lá fora, Ikki esperava pelo russo sentado na sala de espera. Hyoga aproximou-se em silêncio e sentou-se ao lado dele. O rapaz louro parecia bastante agitado; estava ansioso para saber se fizera o certo, se tudo acabaria bem. Ikki percebeu a agitação do outro e, carinhosamente, segurou em sua mão e disse:

- Calma, Pato... Vai dar tudo certo.

E, nesse momento, os dois se deram conta de que acabavam de reviver seu primeiro encontro. No hospital, quando Shun quase se afogara, Ikki tinha ficado muito mal, mas Hyoga o reconfortara. Agora, viviam a mesma situação – com papéis trocados. Hyoga sorriu com os olhos para Ikki que sentiu, mais uma vez, como aquele olhar tinha ainda um poder imenso sobre ele. E então, sentiu-se desconfortável com tudo aquilo. Retirou a mão bruscamente e levantou-se:

- Bom, acho que meu trabalho por aqui terminou. Se precisar de algo mais, estarei no hotel. Amanhã, eu volto para o Japão. – e partiu, sem dar chance para Hyoga dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Mais tarde, em um hotel à beira-mar, Ikki observava o movimento das ondas e a noite estrelada que fazia. Havia uma paz imensa ali... Estava com o olhar perdido quando ouviu baterem à sua porta. Encaminhou-se até ela e a abriu:

- Você não é o serviço de quarto. – disse ele, muito sério, ao ver quem era seu visitante.

- Oi, Ikki. Eu posso entrar?

Ikki apenas deu passagem, sem dizer nada. Hyoga, para acabar com aquele silêncio, começou a dizer:

- Eu resolvi passar aqui porque achei que você gostaria de saber como ficaram as coisas. Deu tudo certo; Claude ficou muito surpreso ao rever Sophie, mas muito feliz também. Eles... vão voltar a ficar juntos.

- Bom para eles. – respondeu Ikki, friamente.

- Ele tinha ficado receoso a princípio, mas depois que Sophie revelou que tinha um filho dele... Claude desmoronou. Incrível, não? Ele tinha um filho de 9 anos e nem imaginava...

- É. – falou Ikki, sentando-se no sofá e abrindo uma revista.

- Sabe, Ikki, demonstrar um pouco de humanidade e ficar feliz pelos outros não faz mal a ninguém.

- Estou feliz por eles, Pato. De verdade. Só não estou de bom humor.

Hyoga continuava em pé, olhando fixo para o executivo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e falou:

- Desculpe, eu não havia percebido. Quero dizer; nos últimos dias as coisas pareciam ir bem. Você parecia estar bem.

Ikki permanecia calado. Já não virava aleatoriamente as páginas da revista; seus olhos pareciam presos a uma página qualquer, que ele definitivamente não estava lendo.

- É, mas acho que me enganei. Tinha esquecido que seu humor é altamente instável. – falou um provocativo Hyoga, que não gostava de sentir-se ignorado, especialmente por Ikki. Racionalmente, ele sabia que o executivo estava no seu direito de fazer isso, inclusive repetia para si mesmo que não podia cobrar nada do outro. Mas era mais forte que ele. Hyoga não sabia por que, mas a súbita frieza com que agora era tratado por Ikki o machucava. E logo depois de terem passado uma semana tão agradável! É certo que o único motivo que os ligava era a procura por Sophie, mas durante todo o processo viram-se muito. Caminharam pelo parque, pela praia – Hyoga sentia saudades de lá – almoçaram juntos, conversaram bastante. Obviamente, sempre como amigos, nunca como amantes – ou ex-amantes. Evitaram falar sobre o passado. Apenas apreciaram a companhia um do outro, sem maiores expectativas. Afinal, Hyoga havia deixado claro desde o princípio: Ele não viera para ficar.

E agora que haviam concluído a busca, Ikki resolvera agir assim? Era essa a imagem que ele gostaria de deixar? Era assim que eles deveriam lembrar-se um do outro a partir de agora? Todas essas questões passavam pela cabeça de Hyoga sem que ele se desse conta; ele apenas sentia uma revolta incontrolável.

Tornou a olhar para Ikki. Hyoga não podia ver seus olhos, pois ele tinha abaixado a cabeça e mantinha a revista apoiada em seus joelhos.

- Maravilha, Ikki. Então é assim que vai ser? Ótimo. Eu também não faço questão de falar com você. Só passei aqui para dar a notícia porque achei que se importasse com algo, mas já que é assim, eu vou emb...

- Cala a boca, Pato! – gritou Ikki, interrompendo Hyoga – Será que dá para você descer um pouco do seu pedestal e olhar ao redor? Será que você consegue deixar sua arrogância de lado para enxergar o que está bem na sua frente, russo?

Hyoga engoliu em seco. Olhava para Ikki, que estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A dor estampada em seu rosto era comovente, mas Hyoga prosseguiu:

- Como... como assim? O que eu não estou enxergando?

- Não está enxergando o que está acontecendo! Está achando que não quero sua companhia? Que não gosto de ficar com você?

- Eu achava que você gostava, mas já não tenho tanta certeza. – respondeu Hyoga – E tudo bem, eu compreendo. Você provavelmente está zangado comigo porque eu pedi um favor que não poderei retribuir. Deve estar chateado porque sente que eu apenas usei você para conseguir o que queria. Só que não é nada disso, Ikki. Eu...

- Que droga, Pato! Por que você acha que sempre tem que ser o motivo de tudo? Não passou pela sua cabeça que talvez eu esteja agindo assim por minha causa? – gritou Ikki, levantando-se do sofá e encarando Hyoga.

Dessa vez, o rapaz louro ficou calado, apenas fitando o outro. O que Ikki queria dizer com isso?

- Eu não estou com raiva de você, Pato idiota. Não tenho motivos para isso; mas bem que gostaria, porque assim as coisas seriam mais fáceis... – Ikki estava já perigosamente perto de Hyoga, a ponto de sentir sua respiração acelerada. Suas mãos enlaçaram o corpo delgado daquele homem russo com desejo e, sem dar a ele chance de reação, beijou sua boca com paixão.

- Quando é que você... vai entender... que eu te amo...? – sussurou Ikki em meio a beijos que devoravam os lábios de Hyoga.

- Ikki, não... – e Ikki beijava o pescoço alvo do escritor – A gente não pode... – e mordiscava sua orelha – Não foi por isso que eu vim... – e beijava deliciosamente sua boca – ...aqui... – dizia Hyoga, tentando lembrar-se do que havia prometido a si mesmo... Não ceder à tentação... Não se deixar envolver pela sedução natural de Ikki...Não antes de esclarecerem algumas coisas...

Mas era tarde.

O corpo de Hyoga já desejava Ikki, por inteiro. As palavras negavam o que o corpo deixava claro que desejava. O executivo ouvia o que Hyoga dizia e ficava ainda mais excitado, não pelas palavras em si, pois ele já não prestava atenção nelas, mas por causa do modo como o russo falava... em meio a gemidos, com a voz rouca, entrecortada.

Tratou de livrar-se logo daquele incômodo jeans que Hyoga vestia. Tirou-lhe também sua peça mais íntima, deixando à mostra o órgão intumescido de desejo. Acariciou-o gentilmente, arrancando mais gemidos de Hyoga:

- Ikki... eu... ahhh...

Ikki sabia o que Hyoga queria. E ele também estava desesperado para dar ao outro o que ele desejava. Começou a deslizar a língua suavemente por toda a extensão do membro, fazendo com que Hyoga se retorcesse de prazer. Quando finalmente colocou todo o pênis em sua boca, o russo soltou um gemido de alívio e começou a movimentar o quadril no mesmo ritmo em que Ikki subia e descia com a boca sobre seu falo. A excitação ia crescendo e Ikki já havia aberto sua própria calça para masturbar-se enquanto abocanhava com vontade o sexo do outro.

- Ah... isso, Ikki, isso... assim... ahhh, assim...!

Sentindo que Hyoga estava muito perto de gozar, Ikki retirou sua boca do membro do russo de forma abrupta, de modo que este, desolado, olhava para Ikki pedindo que ele continuasse.

- Calma, Pato... – falou Ikki, enquanto livrava-se da camisa que ainda vestia – Eu ainda não estou satisfeito...

Olhou para Hyoga com um sorriso tentador, voltou a beijá-lo sofregamente e começou a penetrar seu amante com um dedo, cuidadosamente. Seu corpo roçava selvagemente no de Hyoga, deixando-o mais excitado e facilitando a penetração. Ikki então colocou mais um dedo, depois outro e os gemidos de Hyoga deixavam claro que ele ansiava por mais.

Então, Ikki posicionou seu membro e foi forçando a entrada, devagar, para não machucar Hyoga. Queria ser cuidadoso, mas o louro gemia cada vez mais forte e com o quadril parecia puxar o corpo de Ikki para si, de forma que o executivo já não era mais capaz de se segurar e acabou dando uma forte estocada em Hyoga, colocando de uma vez todo seu pênis dentro do outro. O rapaz russo gritou de dor, fazendo com que Ikki evitasse qualquer movimento; mas pouco depois, Hyoga já voltava a ditar o ritmo com seus gemidos e movimentação de quadril, demonstrando que o prazer já se sobrepunha à dor. Ikki então aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, dando embestidas cada vez mais fortes, enquanto Hyoga massageava seu próprio membro em harmonia com os movimentos de Ikki. E enquanto buscavam o máximo de prazer no corpo um do outro, beijavam-se desesperadamente, apaixonadamente. Finalmente, o louro sentiu que ia atingir o clímax e chamou pelo nome de Ikki uma, duas, três vezes, com muito ardor. Escutar seu nome com tanta paixão na voz rouca do homem que tanto amava enlouqueceu Ikki que, logo após Hyoga, derramou-se dentro dele. Em seguida, deitou seu corpo suado e ofegante ao lado do russo, buscando acalmar sua respiração. Naquele momento, sentiu que Hyoga o abraçava.

Ficaram assim, em silêncio, abraçados por algum tempo, até que adormeceram.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Ikki despertou um pouco perdido. Demorou a recordar-se de que não estava no Japão, e sim na França. Lembrando-se disso, sorriu ao pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido e, ainda com os olhos fechados, esticou o braço para o lado da cama onde deveria estar Hyoga.

Mas ele não estava lá.

O executivo então levantou-se de supetão. "_Não é possível! Ele não pode ter feito isso! Ele não pode ter me abandonado assim! Não de novo..._"

Escutou baterem à porta. Sentiu um raio de esperança. Correu para a porta implorando em pensamento para que, da mesma forma que na noite anterior, fosse Hyoga. Mas não; era o serviço de quarto.

Ikki deixou que o homem entrasse com uma bandeja e a depositasse na mesa enquanto, mecanicamente, pegava algum dinheiro em sua carteira para dar a ele de gorjeta. Depois que o homem saiu, deixando a porta encostada, o executivo sentou-se em frente à bandeja e viu, ao lado de uma rosa, um cartão. Ikki ficou gelado diante daquele cartão. Tinha medo do que podia estar escrito ali.

Pegou o pequeno envelope branco nas mãos. Algumas lágrimas já vinham à tona, antecipando o que estava por vir.

Finalmente, abriu a cartinha. Antes mesmo de ler as palavras ali escritas, reconheceu a letra. Era de Hyoga. E estava escrito: "_Eu também amo você_".

Ikki sentiu que aquilo era crueldade. Então era assim que ele se despedia? Sentiu vontade de amassar aquele papel, mas não teve forças. Simplesmente deixou que caísse novamente sobre a bandeja, que continha um reforçado café da manhã.

- Você não vai comer isso tudo sozinho, vai? – ouviu uma voz bem-humorada atrás de si.

- Hyoga? – disse, ao virar-se e deparar com o escritor.

- Você nem ia me esperar para comer? Que fome, hein? – disse Hyoga, tranqüilamente, enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa para sentar-se junto de Ikki.

- Hyoga? Você... você não foi embora? – falou Ikki, que ainda sentia o coração bater muito forte devido a tantas emoções misturadas.

- Eu acho que não. – respondeu Hyoga, rindo, enquanto comia algumas uvas – Quero dizer, pode ser um sonho, porque essas uvas estão boas demais para serem de verdade!

- Hyoga, eu estou falando sério. – falou Ikki, segurando o braço do escritor – Eu acordei e não vi você aqui. Fiquei desesperado; achei que você tivesse partido... Quero dizer, eu sei que você vai partir, eu sei... – soltou um suspiro – Eu sei disso, mas achei que tivesse me deixado de repente, como da outra vez e eu..e eu...

- Ikki... – começou a dizer Hyoga, enquanto apertava a mão do moreno – Eu só dei uma saída porque precisava fazer uma ligação.Não quis ligar do quarto porque não queria acordar você. Mas antes, parei na recepção e pedi que lhe mandassem um bilhete junto com o café. Achei que fosse gostar... – sorriu o rapaz russo.

- É, agora que sei o que aconteceu, eu gostei... mas para quem ligou? Para o Claude?

- Não. Para meu pai e Milo.

Ikki ficou sem reação. Hyoga, percebendo, continuou:

- Falei para eles onde eu estava. E expliquei mais ou menos o que aconteceu nesse último ano.

Ikki continuava sem conseguir falar. O que isso tudo significava?

- Escuta, você não vai comer? Porque eu vou acabar devorando todas essas uvas sozinho. – brincou Hyoga.

- Não, não. Pode comer. – falou Ikki, um tanto nervoso – Mas... e aí?

- Ah, eles acharam que a tática deles para me encontrar deu certo.

- Que tática?

- Ele acharam que publicando meu diário, eu voltaria a entrar em contato. Era a última esperança deles.

- E... foi o diário que levou você a ligar para eles?

- Não, mas eu deixei acreditarem que sim. Eles ficaram felizes desse jeito.

- E agora? O que você vai fazer?

- Bem... eu vou visitar meus pais. Falei para eles que vou partir daqui hoje à tarde. Tem muito que precisamos conversar ainda, mas é preferível fazê-lo pessoalmente, não acha? – falou Hyoga, enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

Ikki sorriu tristemente. Pelo menos, Hyoga não ficaria sozinho. Afinal, Claude também ia embora e...

- Você vem comigo, Ikki?

O belo rapaz moreno ergueu os olhos espantado. Será que ele tinha ouvido direito?

- Ir com você... ver seus pais?

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe, não precisamos ficar lá mais do que o necessário. É só o tempo de explicar tudo o que aconteceu nesse ano, matar a saudade...

- E para onde vamos, depois?

- Para onde você quiser. – disse Hyoga, e depois bebeu mais um gole de suco.

- Hyoga, olha só... Não quero ser grosso nem nada, mas... Dá para você ser um pouco mais claro? É porque eu já perdi você uma vez, depois você voltou, então achei que perdi de novo e então você volta mais uma vez... Eu tenho receio de me alegrar com uma ilusão.

- Eu não quero me separar mais de você, Ikki. Está claro o suficiente? – falou Hyoga, olhando fixamente para o moreno.

- Sério? - perguntou apreensivo.

- Sim. Eu andei pensando em muitas coisas, Ikki. Desde que Claude começou a me falar de como havia sido a vida dele, eu me questionava a respeito de minhas escolhas. No final, cheguei à conclusão de que o mais importante era viver, a qualquer custo. Tudo bem que cheguei à essa conclusão achando que isso valia apenas para a situação de Claude... É que ainda não estava preparado para admitir certas coisas para mim mesmo. Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que precisava mudar. Por que acha que vim pedir ajuda para você?

- Porque você sabia que eu tinha como ajudá-lo. E porque você não queria que seu pai e Milo descobrissem onde você estava. Então, eu era sua única alternativa.

- Na verdade, não. Eu podia ter pedido ajuda ao Isaak.

Ikki fez cara de quem não gostou do que ouviu. Apesar de tanto tempo e de todo o ocorrido, ainda tinha ciúmes do empresário musical.

- Mas eu inventei diversas desculpas para mim mesmo, para acreditar que Isaak não seria de grande serventia. Quis acreditar que só você poderia me ajudar. Eu estava muito confuso, tudo aquilo estava me deixando louco, eu já não sabia de mais nada... Só sentia um desejo incontrolável de ver você de novo.

Ikki sorriu. Ficou feliz em saber que Hyoga também sentira sua falta.

- E então, passamos aquela semana tão agradável... Percebi que junto de você eu sempre me sinto bem, me sinto vivo... Mas aí, ontem você mudou de repente... ficou frio, me tratou mal... Óbvio, você estava chateado comigo, não entendia o que eu estava fazendo...

- Hyoga, pare. Deixe eu explicar melhor o que aconteceu... Ontem você não me deu oportunidade de falar a respeito...

- Foi você quem interrompeu nossa conversa, Ikki... – gracejou Hyoga.

- Certo, certo. Que seja. – falou Ikki, sorrindo, mas tentando manter-se sério. Depois, soltou um suspiro e continuou:

- Eu não achei que você estivesse errado, Hyoga. Eu... só queria o seu bem e, se você dizia que as coisas seriam melhores daquele jeito, eu acreditava, claro. O único problema é que eu iria sofrer com a sua partida; isso é fato. Então, fiquei num beco sem saída: não podia pedir que ficasse, porque eu sinceramente desejava que você estivesse bem. Mas, para isso, você precisava partir e eu só poderia aceitar. Foi aí que me dei conta de que a única coisa que poderia fazer para tentar sofrer um pouco menos era me apegar o mínimo possível. Sei lá... Parte de mim queria acreditar que se eu abandonasse você em vez do contrário seria menos doloroso.

Hyoga levou a mão ao rosto de Ikki e fez-lhe uma carícia. Sorria compreensivo.

- E eu estava enganado, Pato. Não interessava quem fosse abandonar quem nessa história. Eu iria sofrer de qualquer maneira porque amo você mais do que a minha sanidade me permite...

- Ikki, eu também te amo...

- Então, dessa vez... Você vai ficar comigo?

- Vou. - e fez uma pausa para apreciar o belíssimo sorriso que despontava no rosto do rapaz moreno. Lembrou-se de como esse sorriso lhe fazia bem... de como iluminava sua vida... - Eu já estava entendendo que tinha feito algumas escolhas erradas, mas meu orgulho me impedia de enxergar isso. Foi preciso Claude me dar um último conselho.

- O que ele disse?

- Que ele tinha duas lições para me passar. A primeira era que não podemos ser assim tão arrogantes a ponto de achar que podemos viver sós. A segunda era que não podíamos ser tão covardes para acreditar que só temos uma chance de sermos felizes e que se ela passar, não há volta. Ele disse que a primeira lição ele já sabia há algum tempo, mas que aprendeu a segunda ao rever Sophie e descobrir que tinha um filho. E eu pude presenciar o que ele disse, Ikki. Eu compartilhei da vida que ele levava e pude ter uma boa noção de como será o futuro dele daqui para frente. Foi então que compreendi tudo o que fiz, o que estava fazendo e o que devia fazer a partir daquele instante. E aí, vim correndo para cá... Afinal, é como eu eu escrevi no meu diário. A melhor coisa que o futuro pode nos reservar é a possibilidade de um futuro. Apenas agora fui entender que o futuro só se torna possível a partir do momento em que decidimos vivenciá-lo. Não podemos ficar esperando que o futuro chegue para finalmente desfrutar dele; é preciso querer viver para que ele possa chegar.

- Você pensou isso tudo antes de vir para cá?

- Na verdade, vim sem pensar muito, deixei-me guiar mais pelo que estava sentido... Mas depois que você começou a me beijar daquele jeito... depois dessa noite... Não restaram mais dúvidas.

Ikki puxou Hyoga para sentar mais perto dele. Beijou-lhe de leve nos lábios e o mirou com carinho. Então, disse:

- Nós vamos ser muito felizes, meu Cisne...

- Cisne? – riu Hyoga.

- Sim, parece que finalmente você se encontrou.

- É... eu me encontrei... Descobri que meu lugar é ao seu lado.

E enquanto Hyoga acariciava o rosto do executivo, este olhou para um calendário sobre uma mesinha que ficava ali perto e disse:

- Você viu? Amanhã começa o mês de dezembro...

Hyoga olhou para onde Ikki apontava. Sorriu e disse:

- Sim, e como da última vez, será um mês maravilhoso...

- Só um mês?

- Não, Ikki. Porque agora, nosso mês de dezembro vai durar para sempre...

E, de fato, aquele mês de dezembro durou meses, anos...

Durou a eterna felicidade de uma vida.

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que tenham gostado. Fiz o melhor que pude – afinal, a história toda tinha sido criada para um final. Conseguir construir outro não foi nada fácil. Então... sejam gentis na hora de julgarem. É a primeira fic que escrevo – então, obviamente, é a primeira fic lemon que faço. Com o tempo, a gente vai melhorando, não é mesmo? _

_Obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou a fic até aqui! Sei que a fic ficou grande e o final alternativo bem maior do que eu imaginava. Mas é como eu já disse... não sei escrever pouco. hehehe! _

_Beijão e até a próxima!_

**Lua Prateada.**


End file.
